luigi torelli
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Lovino dibesarkan oleh pantai, didewasakan oleh laut. Ia pulang pada pantai, siap menua di sana. {WWII!AU}
1. the littles

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini, dan penulis tidak mengklaim kepemilikan tokoh-tokoh sama sekali. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; Switzerland, Italy, Ancient Rome. **Genre** : Adventure/Family. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Pesisir tepian Italia Selatan; 1926. Vargas bersaudara memulai hidupnya. Anak-anak kecil bermimpi, menemukan teman baru, mencoba hal asing. Hidup tetap berjalan meski ada bagian-bagian yang hilang.)_

* * *

Lovino membiarkan Feliciano melintasi pintu luar. Suara kakeknya juga memanggil namanya, tapi dia tak mau peduli. Tidur lebih menyenangkan ketimbang berjalan-jalan ke pasar atau memilih ikan. Lovino menutup mata saat kakeknya masuk kembali dan memanggilnya dari dekat.

"Kakakmu rupanya tidur lagi." Sang kakek menjauh, "Ayo, Feli, kita berdua saja. Nanti kita belikan kakakmu sesuatu yang disukainya."

"Ta-tapi ... aku ingin berangkat bersama kakak juga!" Feliciano menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di bibir pintu.

Kakeknya hanya tersenyum. Sebentar ia melirik Lovino. Sebagai orang dewasa tahu saja dirinya perbedaan pura-pura tidur dan mencoba tidur sungguhan. Lovino ada di pilihan pertama—namun sebagai orang dewasa dia juga paham apa itu rasa malas. "Kakakmu ingin bermimpi lagi. Biarkan saja dia. Feli juga suka bermimpi, bukan? Jadi jangan ganggu dia, oke?"

"Uhmmm!" Feliciano kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklaaah! Mungkin Kakak sedang melanjutkan mimpinya berlayar di lautan! Aku akan ke pasar dulu, nanti aku juga akan melanjutkan mimpiku setelah kenyang!"

Kakek menepuk puncak kepalanya, "Anak pintar. Sekarang ayo berangkat."

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup sudah menghilang di udara. Berikut pula bunyi langkah mereka di gang setapak yang becek. Lovino membuka mata lagi. Duduk meringkuk di ujung dipan ruang depan. Ruang bersekat rapuh yang bahkan terlalu kecil jika mereka bertiga tidur bersama di sini. Dengan pelukan pada kakinya sendiri dia menghangatkan dirinya.

Telunjuknya menyusuri tepian lemari yang bersih dari debu kecuali satu hal: tulisan dari pensil. Ukiran kakeknya. Sudah sangat pudar tapi dia masih bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Begitu jelas di matanya.

Tanggal lahir mereka, lima tahun lalu. 1921.

"Bahkan untuk tanggal lahir pun kakek menulis punya Feli duluan." Dia mengerutkan hidung. Tubuhnya merosot lagi di dipan dan dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Lovino tak begitu peduli pada ikan. Meskipun olahan kakeknya bisa disebut paling-paling-paling terbaik satu desa, apalah artinya jika tak cocok selera dan dirinya sedang tidak dalam mood yang tepat. Dia membiarkan penghuni dua sisi meja yang lain ribut dengan pembicaraan dan klontang-klontang peralatan makan.

"Lovi, ayo makaaan~"

Lovino menoleh dan nyaris mengenai sendok yang mengarah ke sudut bibirnya. Olahan ikan itu hampir mengenai pipinya.

Kakeknya tersenyum di sisi kirinya. Di sebelah kanan, adiknya mengangguk-angguk ceria sambil mengunyah di dalam pipinya yang gembil dan memerah.

"Tch ..."

"Ayooo~"

Dia membuka mulutnya. Dan kakeknya lanjut menyuapinya, tanpa protes atau tanpa celaan pada Lovino yang masih memberengut. Makanan itu memang enak, gurih dan tak amis. Kakeknya memang tak pernah mengolah masakan, yang dipertanyakan adalah hasrat Lovino sendiri yang bisa berubah semudah langit musim gugur.

"Hari ini rumah di depan gang sana akhirnya dihuni."

"Siapa, Kek, siapa, siapa?" Feliciano melonjak di bangkunya. "Apa mereka bisa diajak bermain? Apa mereka orang baik?"

Kakek tersenyum sambil menyelesaikan makan malamnya. "Kakek juga akan menjadi pengawas mereka."

"Kenapa mereka diawasi?" celoteh Feliciano, berlawanan dengan kakaknya.

"Karena mereka masih kecil-kecil juga. Mereka hanya dua bersaudara. Yatim-piatu. Datang ke sini karena ingin mencari penghidupan baru. Mereka terlalu miskin di tempat asal mereka. Lagipula sepertinya mereka ingin melupakan luka lama di tempat itu."

"Lalu kenapa harus Kakek yang mengawasi?"

"Karena Kakek adalah tetua di sini, ingat, Feli?"

"Oooh, begitu!"

"Dan adiknya, yang perempuan, hanya beberapa sedikit lebih muda dari kalian. Mungkin dia bisa diajak bermain."

"Asyiiik! Aku akan menyapanya besok!"

"Aku sudah selesai," Lovino memotong pembicaraan keduanya dan menyodorkan piring lebih dekat pada kakeknya. Kedua lawan bicara terkejut, namun anak itu hanya melirik mereka bergantian dengan tatapan mengejek. "Apa? Kalian banyak bicara," cibirnya. "Terima kasih makanannya. Aku ingin tidur."

"H-hei, Lovino! Jangan tidur setelah makan, nanti isi perutmu akan memakan perutmu sendiri—"

Terlambat. Anak itu sudah naik ke loteng.

* * *

Lovino menyipitkan mata. Mereka bertukar pandang lagi. Kening Lovino makin mengerut ketika gadis itu meliriknya dari ujung mata sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan pakaian si kakak. Si kakak peduli padanya, Lovino bisa melihatnya, tetapi bagi dia tentu lebih penting menawar roti saat ini.

Lovino mendengus. _Aku tak akan mencuri roti kalian, Bodoh_. Lalu dia berlalu di samping dua saudara itu dengan sepotong roti ia sumpalkan ke mulutnya.

Ketika dia lewat dan bahu mereka nyaris saling menyinggung, Lovino melirik lagi. Si tetangga baru kembali merapatkan dirinya pada kakak laki-lakinya.

Semuanya menambah alasan mengapa dia tidak suka persaudaraan dan keberadaan seorang adik yang kadang _terlalu salah_ dalam suatu keluarga. _Kedekatan membuatmu jadi pengecut_ , katanya, sambil menggigit roti dengan kasarnya. Tidak, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir adiknya. Karena adiknya sudah seringkali ia peringatkan! Hanya karena tikus, menangis? Dan berpegangan pada kakaknya? _Tsk_.

Di balik punggungnya, Erika menoleh. Berhenti berpegangan pada Basch. _Orang itu sedikit menakutkan_. Tapi dia masih kecil juga. Kurang lebih dirinya. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan, kalau begitu?

Tetapi Erika menghentikan ide-ide yang bermunculan tentang anak laki-laki barusan. Dia masih terkejut dengan ikan-ikan yang menggantung—dironce seperti kalung, lalu pantai, angin laut, dan perahu-perahu yang baru kali pertama dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Hidup dikelilingi pegunungan membuat pikiran mudanya sedikit sempit.

* * *

Feliciano menghilang lagi. Kakek bilang ia pergi ke seorang pembuat roti setengah jam yang lalu, di gang yang lain. Dia selalu ingin tahu soal roti dan soal ham, jika saja si koki kampung itu punya beberapa pon daging di dapurnya.

Lantas kakeknya pun juga pergi ke pasar, entah apa yang diurusnya, Lovino tak tahu dan tak mau peduli. Sebelumnya Kakek mengajaknya, tapi Lovino mengeluhkan bau ikan yang selalu dia benci, yang selalu ada di pasar manapun sejauh langkahnya pergi. Anak itu mengambil bola tuanya yang sudah kempes, dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Menengok kiri dan kanan. Semua orang sibuk. Semua anak kecil punya dunianya sendiri.

Kecuali yang di depan gang sana.

Yang terlihat seperti beberapa jengkal saja dari sini karena gang itu tak lebih panjang dari lima puluh langkah Kakek. Sempit dan bau, sangat basah di musim hujan dan seperti gua salju di awal tahun. Rumah berjejalan seperti tumpukan peti di gudang tak terawat. Dunia yang setiap hari menyambutnya.

 _Anak itu lagi_ , hidung Lovino mengerut. Ia harus mulai terbiasa menemukan si mungil itu di depan dunianya, apapun yang ia lakukan.

Lovino menjatuhkan bolanya di mulut rumahnya. Dia berlari ke dalam dan membuka lemari. Dia mendapat jatah dua roti pagi ini, katanya karena Kakek baru mendapatkan uang kemarin sore, namun dia tinggalkan salah satu. Kakek membangunkan terlalu pagi dan perutnya belum siap untuk dihuni lebih banyak gandum.

Lelaki mungil itu berlari ke depan gang. Anak perempuan itu mencoba menyapu dengan benar bagian bawah bangku kayu di terasnya yang sempit, tertunduk-tunduk sambil mencoba mengangkat bangku yang begitu berat.

"Nih, makan ini." Lovino mengulurkan tangannya.

Perempuan itu terkesiap lalu berdiri tegak. Tangannya mengepal di depan dada.

"Makan. Ini untukmu."

"Ke-kenapa ... kau ... memberikannya padaku?" suaranya gemetar. Lovino mendengus karenanya.

"Supaya tubuhmu tambah besar. Kau jadi kuat. Sehingga kau berhenti menjadi pengecut yang cuma menempel di lengan kakakmu saja."

"Eh ..."

"Makan, atau tidak?"

Salah satu tangan anak itu menggenggam sapu dengan erat, mencengkeram seperti terkunci. Namun tangan yang lain bergerak mendekat ke roti.

Lovino menarik tangannya dan langsung meletakkan roti itu di telapak. "Menempel pada saudaramu terus itu menyebalkan, tahu. Kau tidak berpikir bahwa dia bisa terganggu karena itu, hah?"

"Ka-kakak sayang padaku ..."

"Tapi kalau terlalu sering kau juga mengganggunya!"

Suara deheman terdengar dari pintu. Mata Lovino terbelalak mendapati orang yang dia sebut-sebut, dan dia langsung melengos pergi.

"Terima kasih—"

Lovino menoleh, "Lovino."

"Aa—y-ya, terima kasih, Lovino."

"Awas kalau kau tak bisa membedakan aku dan adikku!" teriaknya sambil menoleh sebentar, lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Sesaat setelahnya langsung berbunyi dentaman pintu yang dibanting.

Erika memandangi rotinya. Basch langsung mengambil itu dari tangannya, lalu mengendus-endusnya. Alisnya bergerak, tetapi kemudian dia kembalikan lagi pada Erika. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sambil berkata,

"Jika bukan karena kakeknya yang kuhormati, sudah kusuruh kau tidak usah terlalu bergaul dengannya."

* * *

Ternyata Kakek pulang membawa buku. Bekas dan tua. Untuk dia dan Feliciano belajar, kata Kakek, tetapi Lovino benci baunya. Beberapa di antaranya menguning dan sobek. Ada yang bersampul tebal namun telah rapuh dan malah berbau amis.

"Buku-buku bagus untukmu, Lovi," Kakek meyakinkan. Lalu ia melirik pada Feliciano, sudah akan buka suara tentang anak itu yang sudah asyik dengan sebuah buku tentang makanan, namun dia urungkan. Membandingkan Lovi dan Feli hanya akan menghancurkan suasana yang sudah susah payah dia bangun.

"Aku benci baunya!"

"Okee, akan kita pilih buku yang baunya enak. Sebentar, ya." Kakek menggilir satu demi satu buku untuk mencium aromanya. Sudah hampir ke bagian terakhir tumpukan, dia akhirnya tersenyum cerah. "Nah, ini! Lihat, lihat apa yang Kakek temukan! Ini bisa menjadi buku pertama dalam hidupmu. Ayo, Lovi, yang ini baunya tidak apek." Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak cucunya yang memunggunginya sambil bersilang tangan di depan dada.

Lovino mengalah perlahan. Dia merangkak ke sisi kakeknya.

Anak itu menyusuri permukaan buku bergambar yang tipis tersebut. Sudah pudar gambarnya, namun tetap jelas benda itu apa berikut keindahannya yang membuat Lovino lupa dengan bau buku yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

"Ikuti Kakek membaca judulnya, ya."

Lovino menggangguk.

"Ka-pal. La-ut."

* * *

Hingga lebih dari setengah jam berikutnya, Lovino hanya mau berhubungan dengan bukunya.

Kakek tersenyum saat melihatnya tertidur siang tanpa menggunakan bantal dan buku itu masih terbuka di bawah tangannya.

* * *

Lovino tahu saat ini masih musim semi, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk bangun pagi-pagi dan menemui pohon-pohon yang kembali hidup setelah berbulan-bulan hanya tidur dengan selimut salju.

Terlebih, pagi ini hujan.

"Ayo Loviii, bangun, nanti sup ikannya dingin~"

"Tiiidak mau." Lovino membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sampai ke kepala. "Aku tidak mau! Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak boleh tidur lagi saat hujan?"

"Kalau sup ikannya dingin—"

"Aku akan tetap memakannya!" geram Lovino dari balik bantal—ia semakin mengubur dirinya dengan bantal menyelubungi kepalanya.

"Benar, ya. Jangan marah-marah nanti."

"Yang penting aku bisa tiduuuuur!"

Kakeknya pun meninggalkan kamar. Feliciano sudah dilarangnya ikut membangunkan Lovino, atau kalau tidak, pilihan lainnya, mereka berdua bisa terlibat perang ala bocah lagi. Anak itu sekarang kembali berduaan dengan buku di bawah sana. Itu buku ketiganya sekarang. Walau dia masih belum bisa membaca lebih dari tiga suku kata, gambar-gambar selalu membuatnya tertarik.

Lovino menyingkap selimutnya saat ia rasa Kakek telah menjauh. Ia lanjut memejamkan mata dan memeluk bantalnya.

Hujan perlahan mereda. Tidak lagi memukuli jendela di belakang Lovino dengan kasarnya. Arti semuanya mengesalkan Lovino: cuaca menjadi hangat. Lovino mendengus sebal sambil menendang selimutnya. _Ini salah Kakek_ , gerutunya, menyesali momen tidur nyaman di bawah hujan yang jadi runyam hanya karena suara Kakek. Dengan gusar dia menuruni tangga dan melarikan diri ke ruang makan.

Dia mengambil sup ikan yang disimpan di dalam lemari rendah di samping meja makan. Dibawanya keluar. Makan di ruang makan bukan hobinya kecuali ada keramaian di sana. Sesebal-sebalnya dia pada adiknya, dunia tak akan pernah sama tanpa dia.

Dia memakan sambil berdiri di ambang pintu luar. Meski lupa mengambil roti, dia mengabaikannya saja. Sup ikan yang walau sedikit namun gurih buatan Kakek memang tak pernah salah. Ia bersandar sambil menikmatinya.

"Sekolah itu baru dibuka. Ada yang bilang, murid yang belum genap umurnya akan tetap diterima."

Lovino menoleh karena suara Kakek begitu jelas di bibir gang tersebut.

"Hm. Erika sudah bisa membaca, walau sedikit-sedikit. Aku tak banyak mengajarinya, tetapi dia selalu ngotot untuk membeli buku setiap kami melewati beberapa toko."

Kakek tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangka Erika bisa memaksamu."

Basch mengangkat bahu. "Dengan caranya sendiri."

"Hmm. Feliciano masih belum lancar membaca, tetapi dia antusias dan terus mencari buku baru. Lovino masih berkutat dengan buku pertamanya tapi dia sangat serius. Dia belum pernah mau membacakan sesuatu di depanku. Tapi aku yakin kemampuannya tidak jauh dengan Feliciano. Mereka cukup gigih jika mereka menyukai sesuatu."

"Oleh karena itu ada sekolah, bukan, Paman?" Basch mengibas-ngibaskan topinya. "Aku masuk dulu. Aku harus berangkat ke toko sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, Anak Muda. Semoga cucu-cucuku dan adikmu bisa satu sekolah nanti agar kita lebih mudah mengurus dan mengawasi mereka. Selamat bekerja, Basch." Kakek menepuk-nepuk pundak Basch—dan dibalas langsung dengan ucapan selamat pagi dari pemuda tanggung itu.

Lovino bergegas masuk sebelum Kakek menyadari keberadaannya di depan pintu tersebut.

Sang kakek pergi dulu ke ujung gang, menemui seseorang yang pada malam sebelumnya bertanya tentang sesuatu yang dijual di pasar. Dia membahasnya beberapa saat di sana sebelum akhirnya kembali ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap. Pasar sudah menunggunya dan sepertinya akan ada kapal yang datang hari ini dengan barang-barang yang bisa dia perdagangkan ke desa lain. Termasuk ikan, tentu saja, yang akan menambah isi dapurnya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Ka-pal. La-ut. Ka-pal. Ka. A. Pe. A. El. Ka ... pal. El. A. U. Te. La ... ut."

Kakek bersandar di dinding sambil bersilang tangan di dada dan tersenyum. Lovino mengulangi kata yang sama berkali-kali. Dan juga, bohong jika dia tak mendapati Lovino sesekali melirik ke arahnya sembari mengeja. Mencari perhatian secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tertawa kecillah lelaki itu. _Dasar cucuku ini_. _Bahkan dia lupa dengan sup ikannya_.

Mangkuk dan isinya yang malang.

* * *

Lampu listrik hanya ada di ruang tengah. Kakek tidak bisa membayar lebih banyak lagi jika semua ruangan dipasangi penerangan canggih itu. Kamar hanya memiliki lilin, tetapi Feliciano tidak menyerah untuk mencoba mengeja paragraf awal buku tentang kue yang merupakan buku ketujuhnya.

Feliciano tak menyerah, mana mungkin Lovino mau diam saja? Dia masih bertahan di bacaan halaman pertama bukunya, namun sesekali membuka-buka hingga halaman paling belakang hanya untuk melihat-lihat gambarnya. Begitu lama dia memandangi barisan kapal dan gambaran awak-awaknya. Kapal yang diceritakan di buku begitu beragam, mulai dari armada Viking, kapal abad pertengahan, hingga kapal di era Dunia Baru. Yang letaknya paling belakang, yang paling baru karena urutan pembahasannya sesuai linimasa, adalah armada-armada Italia setelah _Risorgimento_. Armada di bawah Regia Marina.

"Masih belum ingin tidur?"

Lovino mendongak. Lalu melirik ke ranjang di samping kanan. Feliciano telah tidur walau bukunya masih berantakan.

"Kakek ...," pintanya, pelan, "bisa ceritakan apa saja yang ada di dalam buku ini?"

Ranjang berdecit saat kakeknya ikut duduk di atas sana. "Banyak. Semuanya tentang kapal. Kausuka kapal?"

Lovino mengangguk cepat.

"Baik. Akan Kakek bacakan sedikit. Kaumau yang mana dulu?"

Lovino dengan lekas membuka bagian tengah buku. Armada dan Angkatan Laut Inggris. Kakeknya tersenyum dan langsung menujukan jarinya ke gambar kapal di bawah paragraf awal.

"Inggris dikenal sebagai negara para pelaut handal di dunia. Mereka menguasai separuh dunia dengan kapal mereka."

Lovino memperhatikan bagaimana cara kakeknya membacakan suku kata demi suku kata, dan mengulangi beberapa bagian yang cukup panjang. Sesekali Kakek menunjuk pada kertas besar di dinding yang memuat daftar alfabet dan mengingatkan Lovino kembali pada huruf-huruf. Sesekali Lovino dapat mengikutinya dengan terbata-bata, namun seringkali dia biarkan kakeknya membaca sendiri sambil berbisik tanpa ia ikuti.

Tiga kali ia menguap berturut-turut, saat itulah Kakek memutuskan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Besok kita lanjutkan lagi, ya. Kakek akan membacakan yang lain juga untukmu."

"Kakek," Lovino menutup buku itu lalu meletakkannya di samping bantal. "Apa aku bisa bersekolah jika aku bisa membaca?"

"Tentu saja! Guru-guru akan senang padamu jika kaubisa membaca dengan lancar. Walaupun jika kau tidak bisa, mereka akan tetap membantumu." Kakek mengusap kepalanya—namun Lovino rasa itu lebih kepada mengacaukan rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku juga ingin bersekolah dengan Feliciano."

"Oo, Kakek tahu itu."

"Soalnya aku tidak mau kalah darinya!" sembur Lovino bersungut-sungut sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Aku juga harus bisa membanggakan Kakek dengan membaca!"

"Tentu saja bisa, Tampan. Terima kasih," Kakek lalu berdiri dan mematikan tiga lilin, hanya menyisakan satu untuk bekal mereka berdua tidur. "Tidurlah. Kakek masih harus menghitung uang untuk pembukuan. Kakek akan menyusul satu atau dua jam lagi. Tidur nyenyak, cucu Kakek yang pintar."

Lovino menarik selimutnya sendiri. Tak lama setelah dia menyaksikan kakeknya menutup pintu kamar, dia terlelap.

* * *

Lovino kembali melihat Kakek mengobrol dengan Tetangga Mulut Gang saat pemuda itu sudah berpakaian rapi untuk bekerja di toko penjual tepung. Kali ini adik kecilnya sedang menyirami bunga-bunga kecil di teras mereka, sesekali melirik pada Kakek. Dan tentu saja, kakaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin memasukkannya sekarang. Biar saja dia bergabung dengan organisasi di sekolahnya sendiri nanti. Tidak tega saja melihatnya harus ikut beberapa kegiatan saat dia masih ingin bermain-main."

"Kalau tidak salah, umur tiga tahun sudah harus masuk organisasi berseragam hitam itu, 'kan? Dan mendapat beberapa pengarahan?"

"Ya, memang. Cucu-cucuku terlambat dua tahun," Kakek terkekeh. "Tapi biarlah. Biarkan mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Untung saja tidak ada anak buah _Il Duce_ yang datang ke sini dan mencari ke pelosok gang. Daerah kita memang tak terlalu terjangkau. Bersyukurlah."

Basch nampaknya sadar. Dia mengendikkan dagu ke arah belakang punggung Kakek. "Cucumu yang tertua kelihatannya mencarimu."

"Oh—ooh, ha ha, Lovino! Kemari, Nak! Sini, mau kenalan dengan Erika juga, kah?"

Lovino menggembungkan pipinya. Kakeknya semakin nyaring tertawa.

"Ya sudah. Berangkatlah. Selamat bekerja, Basch."

Lovino bersembunyi di ruang depan saat kakeknya masuk.

"Haaai, selamat pagi! Kakek tidak mengira kaubisa bangun sendiri."

"Aku juga bisa, tahu!"

"Feli ada di mana?"

"Dia sedang di dapur. Mungkin dia berniat mengacaukannya lagi dengan telur dadar yang gagal dan mengotori kompor."

Kakek duduk di satu-satunya kursi di sana sambil meminum air putih yang masih ia sisakan di gelas di tengah-tengah meja.

"Kakek. Organisasi itu apa?"

Kakek berhenti minum. Melirik Lovino.

"Itu apa? Katanya ada pelatihan juga. Apa itu?"

"Begini." Kakek mengisyaratkan agar Lovino mendekat padanya. Lalu dia angkat cucunya ke pangkuannya. "Setelah perang, seseorang yang baru memimpin negara kita. Dia cukup hebat. Dan dia menyuruh agar semua orang mencintai negara ini dan mempertahankannya. Jadi dibentuklah organisasi. Organisasi itu adalah perkumpulan orang-orang yang punya satu tujuan. Kemudian bagi anggota organisasi itu diberikan latihan agar dia bisa mempertahankan negaranya."

"Mempertahankan dari apa?"

"Yaa ..." Mata Kakek berputar-putar menyusuri ruangan. Lovino mengguncang lengan Kakek agar dia dilihat. "Hm, hm, banyak hal, Lovi. Misalnya saja, serangan dari luar. Peperangan. Perang baru saja terjadi—ya, cukup lama juga, sebelum kaulahir—tapi supaya hal itu tidak terjadi lagi, maka orang-orang harus kuat."

Salah satu pipi Lovino menggembung. "Perang?"

"Ya."

"Perang itu jahat, ya?"

"Perang itu kekacauan, Lovino. Saat semua orang berebut untuk menjadi yang terkuat, atau bisa juga karena hal-hal sederhana. Misalnya makanan, tempat tinggal, atau kemerdekaan."

"Apa perang bisa membunuh orang lain?"

"Banyak." Kakek tersenyum pahit. "Beberapa saudara Kakek juga meninggal karena perang. Perang Dunia I, namanya. Dan itu mengerikan."

"Kalau begitu aku benci perang. Apa boleh aku melarikan diri dari perang dengan kapal?"

Sang kakek terdiam sebentar, untuk kemudian tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lovino. "Ah, bisa saja kau ini. Kau memang suka kapal, ya?"

"Hu-um."

"Tapi melarikan diri itu tidak baik, Lovino. Melarikan diri itu namanya tidak bertanggungjawab. Dan Kakek selalu mengajarkanmu untuk bertanggungjawab, bukan? Misalnya mengelap air yang kautumpahkan dari gelasmu sendiri, baik sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Tanggung jawab itu penting agar dunia tidak menjadi buruk."

Lovino memadang mata Kakek dengan tatapan yang jernih. Kakeknya tertegun dan merasakan bahwa ada hal lain yang barangkali bisa terjadi di masa depan tentang pembicaraan ini. Tak pernah Lovino terlihat begitu serius untuk suatu hal, apalagi atas nama rasa penasarannya. Dia selalu diam saja atas apapun hal penting yang kakeknya bicarakan. Kadang ia menyahutnya dengan ketus dan hanya sesekali dengan serius. Kalaupun pernah hal ini terjadi, itu tak jauh-jauh dari cerita tentang orangtuanya dan tak biasa hal-hal di luar itu.

"Jadi, bisakah bacakan aku buku tentang kapal itu lagi?"

Kakek tertawa. "Ambilkan bukunya."

* * *

"Yaaah, bolanya ..." Feliciano menunjuk si kulit bundar yang menggelinding melintasi becek itu, menuju ke depan gang.

"Kau yang menendangnya terlalu kencang!" Lovino berkacak pinggang. "Ambil!"

"Kakak lebih dekat, 'kan?"

"Aaah, kau ini!"

Kecipak air tak Lovino dengar, namun Feliciano tersenyum cerah.

"Ini bola kalian ..."

Kuping Lovino menegak dan memerah, seakan ada alarm menyala di sana, dia berbalik dan benar saja firasatnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengambilkan bola kami?"

"Aku hanya selalu diminta oleh Kakak agar berbuat baik pada orang lain." Erika tersenyum sambil mengulurkan bola itu pada Lovino.

"Terima kasih, Erika!" langkah kecil Feliciano berderap melewati kubangan di tanah yang lembek. "Mau ikut main bersama kami?"

Lovino langsung memotong gerak Feliciano dan menyuruhnya mundur sedikit, dialah yang mengambil bola itu dari si tetangga mungil. "Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya, ya?" Dia menoleh lagi pada adik kembarnya.

"Iya! Erika, belum berkenalan dengan Lovino? Aah, sayang sekali, dia kakak yang seru!"

Lovino menyanggah dengan dengusan nyaring.

"Aku sudah tahu namanya," Lovino mencibir. "Ma-mau main bersama kami?"

"Maaf ... aku tidak bisa main bola. Aku menonton saja. Mainlah lagi ... permainan kalian seru ..."

Erika menarik diri. Feliciano melambaikan tangan dengan ceria ke arahnya.

"Kau sok akrab." Lovino pun menendang bola kencang-kencang.

* * *

Tiga lilin masih menyala. Feliciano menyeka matanya dan bangkit.

"Belum ingin tidur, Kak?"

Lovino mendelik. "Matikan saja lilinnya kalau kau merasa terganggu. Atau perlu aku yang melakukannya?"

"Buku tentang kapal itu, ya?" Feliciano melongok. Tak acuh soal api kecil di meja di antara mereka. Matanya hanya terbuka sedikit, namun lilin membantunya untuk tahu bahwa kakaknya masih belum ingin meninggalkan buku itu.

"Berisik."

"Oh, iya, Kaaak, aku baru ingat! Kakek bilang sebentar lagi kita akan sekolah! Kita bisa puas-puas membaca di sana! Jadi sebaiknya Kakak tidur saja, simpan energimu untuk sekolah nanti!"

"Tsk. Kita tidak akan sekolah besok, tahu." Dia membalik halaman dengan cepat. "Lagipula aku sekarang membaca supaya nanti aku bisa puas membaca di sekolah!"

"Mhmmm." Feliciano berbaring lagi, mata terpaku pada langit-langit. "Ayah dan Ibu pasti bangga karena kita sudah bisa membaca." Dia mengulurkan tangan ke udara, mencoba mencapai hal tak kasatmata yang hanya disaksikan dalam diam oleh kakaknya. Bayangan lilin menari di pipinya, dan Feliciano suka kehangatan yang sunyi malam ini, yang membuatnya merasa dekat dengan apa yang sudah tak ia punyai.

"Kauingat sesuatu tentang Ayah dan Ibu?"

Feliciano menoleh. Mereka berpandangan, bahasa saudara kembar, yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti, sedang dibicarakan di saat itu. Saling bertanya apakah mereka punya setidaknya secuil ingatan tentang masa lalu yang benar-benar pudar dan tertutup bayangan. Akhirnya, Feliciano menggeleng.

"Tapi aku yakin, mereka pasti senang jika kita menjadi pintar."

"Dan kuat."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam dalam keheningan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lovino mendengar suara dengkuran Feliciano yang tertidur telentang dengan salah satu tangan terangkat ke atas, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

Lovino mencoba untuk mengeja frasa yang ia janjikan akan menjadi hal terakhir yang ia coba baca malam ini.

"Er. E. Gi. I. A. Re ... gi ... a. Re ... gi ... a ... em. A. Er. I. En. A. Ma ... ri ... na. Marina. Regia ... Marina!"

* * *

"Apakah di sekolah aku benar-benar boleh membaca terus, Kakek?"

"Tentu saja." Kakek menurunkan sebuah panci dari gantungannya di dinding. Jam makan malam masih lama, tetapi ada banyak bahan di meja. Pasti Kakek ingin memasak lebih banyak dari yang biasanya. "Sekolah akan dipenuhi kegiatan membaca."

"Ah."

"Oh, ya, Lovino. Ingat satu pesan Kakek, ya."

"Apa? Jangan nakal pada Feli? Fuh, aku juga mengerti hal itu."

Kakek tertawa renyah. "Bukan itu. Cucu Kakek tidak ada yang nakal, Kakek tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan tulis namamu 'Lovino Vargas', ya. Tulislah 'Lovino Cello'. Nanti Kakek ajarkan huruf-hurufnya."

"... Kenapa seperti itu? Apa Ibu memberiku nama yang lain?"

Kakek berbalik dan bercangkung di hadapan Lovino. Kedua bahu cucunya itu dipegangnya. "Nama 'Vargas' itu rahasia. Bahkan Kakek sendiri enggan memberitahunya pada banyak orang. Itu nama yang hebat dan keren, tidak banyak orang yang boleh tahu." Cengiran lebar Kakek tampak sangat meyakinkan. "Di sini yang tahu juga cuma Basch. Dia orang yang baik untuk Kakek, jadi Kakek percaya padanya—dan dia sudah seperti anak Kakek sendiri. Jangan beritahukan ini pada siapa-siapa, ya?"

Lovino mengakhirinya dengan anggukan.

 **tbc.**

* * *

trivia:

Di bawah pemerintahan Mussolini, anak-anak Italia diajari bahwa Mussolini-lah yang akan membawa Italia ke masa kejayaan. Ada tiga tingkat organisasi untuk anak-anak, dilakukan setelah sekolah. Organisasinya: _**Sons of the**_ _(she)_ _ **Wolf**_ (4-8 tahun, seragam kemeja hitam), _**Balilla**_ (8-14 tahun, seragam kemeja hitam, topi hitam, celana pendek, kaos kaki abu-abu), dan _**Avanguardista**_ (14-18 tahun, seragam sama dengan _Balilla_ tapi bukan memakai celana pendek, diganti _knickerbockers_. (sumber; info lebih lengkap: historylearningsite – Life in Fascist Italy).

* * *

a/n: hulloooo akhirnya multichap lagi di hetalia! dan so far, ini barangkali bakal jadi multichap terpanjang yang kutulis di fandom ini, _so far ya, so far_ , ga tau di masa depan wkwk. i really enjoy the research! dan semoga enggak kaget ya, ini timespan-nya panjang banget jadi plotnya lompat-lompat, aku cuma bakal ngehighlight peristiwa-peristiwa penting di hidup tokoh-tokohnya.

dan soal judul; silakan gugling kalo ga sabar nunggu chapter2 selanjutnya hehe. XD tapi kalo yang temenan sama aku di fesbuk/tuiter pasti bisa nebak itu apa. karena aku sering ngoceh soal ini di sana (...)

'kay, thanks udah baca, ya! o7


	2. the tables are turned

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; Switzerland, Italy, Ancient Rome. **Genre** : Adventure/Family. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Lovino, Feliciano, Erika bersekolah dan waktu berlalu. Erika berniat pergi ke Inggris, Feliciano dan Lovino ingin berpisah jalan ke sekolah seni dan teknik. Mudah? Tidak seorang pun bicara begitu.)_

* * *

Buku yang Feliciano pegang hampir terjatuh ketika dia memasuki gang. Ada kakeknya terlihat, dia tak mampu menahan keinginan untuk melonjak gembira. "Kakeeeek!"

Lovino cuma menggeleng-geleng melihat adiknya nyaris terjerembab di ujung teras setelah hampir menjatuhkan bukunya ke tumpukan daun kering. Feliciano langsung menghambur ke pelukan kakeknya. Lovino tak peduli itu, tetapi Kakek menunggunya sambil merentangkan salah satu tangannya. Mau tak mau anak itu berlari kecil dan menuruti sambutan Kakek yang kemudian mengangkat mereka berdua bersamaan tinggi-tinggi.

"Tadi Kakak disuruh membaca ke depan kelas!" Feliciano menunjuk, "Lalu kami belajar tentang Il Duce dan Parade ke Roma! Il Duce pemimpin yang besar, ya? Aku tidak sabar untuk belajar lagi besok!"

"Oh, ya? Lovi, benar, kau membaca di depan kelas? Kaubisa melakukannya?"

"Hmph," Lovino mencengkeram sudut buku tulisnya, "... sedikit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Baru hari pertama, tidak perlu terlalu sedih. Oke?" Kakek pun menurunkan mereka berdua. "Kakek tadi membeli ikan yang kalian suka dan baru saja akan memasaknya. Sekarang kalian pilih, mau membantu Kakek memasak atau mengulangi pelajaran di sekolah tadi?"

"Belajar!"

"Memasak!"

Kakek memandang mereka berdua bergantian. "Eh? Bicaranya bergantian, dong. Siapa yang ingin apa, tadi?"

"Aku mau memasak! Memasak! Memasak!" Feliciano melompat-lompat. Bukunya terabaikan meski jatuh ke sudut teras. "Memasak olahan ikan seperti apa, Kek? Aku ingin tahuuu!" sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaian kakeknya dia melengkingkan suara nyaring sekali.

Kakek sudah tahu jawabannya, "Jadi, Lovino, kaumau mencoba membaca buku apa kali ini?" _anak itu pasti masih merasa malu_ , pikirnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Lovino menarik buku dari dalam bajunya, dari balik kemeja putih yang berkerut dan tak diselipkan di salah satu bagiannya. Buku tentang kapal itu lagi, Kakek pun tersenyum. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya, buku itu seharusnya terlihat tanpa terlalu repot menerawang pakaiannya. Lelaki itu mengacak rambut Lovino, "Belajarlah, Nak. Di kamar atau di ruang tengah, silakan. Ada roti sisa tadi pagi, makanlah sambil belajar jika kaumau."

Kakek dan Feliciano masuk lebih dahulu. Lovino memungut buku Feliciano yang tadi dia tinggalkan di ujung beranda. Pintu yang kayunya telah terkelupas dan memunggungi jalanan yang tak merata itu pun ditutupnya kemudian. Dia pergi ke atas, membuka jendela dan membiarkan decitnya menusuk telinganya. Ia benci itu. Karat sialan, engsel tak becus. Tapi menagih perbaikan rumah pada kakeknya hanya akan membuat wajah lelaki itu berkerut murung—dan Lovino benci jika hal itu terjadi.

Tidak perlu roti untuk belajar. Lovino hanya butuh satu halaman dari Buku Kapal Laut untuk membuatnya lupa rasa lapar.

* * *

Lovino bangun lebih siang, Feliciano meninggalkannya. Kelas masih belum terlalu ramai, Lovino rasa dia beruntung.

"Pe-ra-wat. Se ... se ..."

Lovino berhenti di samping bangku yang menempel pada dinding kelas. Lalu melongok dan membuka matanya—yang masih mengantuk—lebar-lebar. "Seseorang. Seseorang ... yang me-mem ..."

"Membantu."

Dua anak itu berpandangan. Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya beberapa kali. Tak ada yang mengajarinya soal cara bertingkah di hadapan anak perempuan, dan dia kesal. Erika, di sisi lain, cuma memandangi saja dengan mata hijaunya yang Lovino rasa, kadang-kadang, begitu kosong, tapi bisa pula terlalu dalam itu.

"Lovino, selamat pagi." Erika pun melepas bukunya dan membiarkannya di pangkuan.

"Ya—ya, selamat pagi!" Lovino melongok lagi. "Buku apa itu?"

"Kakak yang membelikan ini." Dia menutupnya lalu mengelus sampulnya. "Aku melihatnya di tempat seseorang yang berjualan di tepian pasar. Ini buku yang bercerita tentang pekerjaan orang-orang dewasa."

"Mana, kulihat." Lovino melompat ke bangku, Erika bergeser memberikannya ruang. Dia menaruk bukunya di atas kaki kanannya dan kaki kiri Lovino.

"Lovino nanti ingin jadi apa?"

Lovino menggembungkan pipinya sebentar. Dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja untuk menunjuk salah satu gambar. Apapun itu, asalkan Erika mendapatkan jawaban.

"Po-li-si ...," Erika mengangguk-angguk. "Polisi, ya? Kakak pernah bercerita beberapa hal tentang polisi. Apa kaumau menjadi penjaga Il Duce?"

"Apa semua polisi menjaga Il Duce?" Lovino memiringkan kepala. Rasa penasaran kini saling berkilat di antara dua mata.

"Tidak ... tahu." Bahu kecil terangkat. "Tapi ... mungkin saja ..."

Lovino memandang gambar pilihannya. Termangu. "Kenapa Il Duce harus dijaga polisi juga, ya? Dia 'kan orang dewasa yang hebat ..."

Erika baru saja membuka mulut, namun dari dalam kelas Feliciano menyambar mereka berdua, "Selamat pagiii, Kakak! Selamat pagi, Erikaaa!"

Feliciano langsung menarik keduanya untuk masuk. Lovino enggan diseret, hanya ingin mengekor di balik Erika yang menggenggam bukunya erat-erat saat Feliciano memegang tangannya sambil berlari.

"Kekhawatiran Paman tidak benar."

"Aha ha ha ha ha, dasar aku ini. Sepertinya mereka memang baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, huh? Mereka sudah siap dengan dunia sekolah dan kurasa inilah saatnya untuk membiarkan mereka mencoba hidup mereka sendiri."

Dua orang yang mengawasi dari kejauhan itu pun perlahan bergerak meninggalkan pagar. Kakek meneruskan jalan di perempatan, sementara Basch pamit untuk berbelok ke kanan, ke arah tempatnya bekerja di toko pemasok tepung terbesar di salah satu desa pesisir Italia.

Kakek bersiul di sepanjang perjalanan ke pasar dan merasa bahunya lebih ringan. Dia selalu berprasangka kedua cucunya terlalu kecil untuk memahami bagaimana cara bertahan di sekolah sejak hari pertama mereka menjadi siswa, namun prasangka tetaplah prasangka. Kadang-kadang dia tidak hidup.

* * *

Kakek sedang tidak di rumah. Feliciano sedang bereksperimen di dapur dengan sisa-sisa telur dan tepung. Lovino sedang tak ingin peduli dengan bau masakan dan terutama ... mandi tepung. Feliciano tak pernah bisa membawa semangkuk tepung dengan benar tanpa terjerembab minimal satu kali setiap memasak.

Sang Kakak mengasingkan diri dengan bermain dengan potongan-potongan kayu sisa kegiatan pertukangan Kakek tempo hari. Kakek memperbaiki jendela kamar di atas, yang berarti Lovino tak akan mendengar lagi decitan menyebalkan setiap kali dia butuh cahaya untuk membaca di sore hari. Ia tidak pernah meminta, tetapi sepertinya Kakek pernah mengamati dia menggerutu sambil menghajar daun jendela saat bunyi gerakan engsel berkaratnya terdengar.

Lovino mencoba membuat suatu bangunan dengan potongan kayu tersebut, namun dia sadar dia tak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa jika tidak memakai pemotong.

Yang artinya, permainan ini selesai sudah.

Kakek belum memperbolehkannya menggunakan gergaji, palu atau benda-benda serupa saat Kakek tidak ada di sekitarnya. Kakek menyimpannya entah di mana. Barangkali di atas lemari yang tak bisa Lovino jangkau di gudang sempit berdebu di belakang dapur, atau di puncak bekas tangga menuju loteng yang saat ini menjadi tempat menumpuk peti-peti peralatan memancing yang barangkali juga sudah rapuh dan tak berguna.

"Tidak berguna," gumam Lovino sambil menendang salah satu potongan.

Main bola tidak mungkin. Tanpa teman, bola akan terlihat kusam dan semakin membosankan. Sementara Feliciano lebih peduli pada tepung dan telur. Mata Lovino lalu menyapu sekeliling gang.

Hanya ada Erika. Duduk dengan kaki menjuntai di teras samping, berdampingan dengan pot bunga krisan putihnya yang mungil, dan sebuah buku di pangkuannya, terbuka di bagian tengah. Erika mungkin mau diajak main tangkap-lempar, tetapi Lovino tidak mau ambil resiko dicekik Basch. Apalagi jika dia terlalu bersemangat dan membuat bola mencium jidat atau ubun-ubun Erika. Bisa-bisa dia demam tiga hari. Perlahan dia menghampiri Erika saja, berharap perempuan itulah yang bisa menciptakan permainan.

"Hei."

"Ah, selamat sore, Lovino."

"Sore." Lovino duduk di bagian teras yang berpasir. "Buku apa itu?"

"Joanna si Perawat." Erika pun memperlihatkan sampulnya. "Ceritanya seru."

"Oh, buku cerita ..." Lovino sesekali mendelik pada isi buku. Sedikit-banyak dia dapat menangkap maksud jalan cerita, sepotong-sepotong. Intinya tentang seseorang yang baik hati dan suka menolong, mungkin seperti itu. "Kau ingin jadi perawat, ya?"

"Hu-um." Erika mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Menolong orang lain itu, kata Kakak, sangat baik. Dan sepertinya ... membuat orang-orang yang menangis karena terluka menjadi tersenyum kembali itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku takut luka." Lovino memberengut. "Aku pernah terjatuh dan lututku berdarah. Aku benci melihat darah."

"Kalau Lovino terluka ... panggil saja aku. Aku akan menolongmu." Gadis kecil itu menatap dengan mata penuh binar. Seakan cita-citanya sudah begitu pasti dan dia punya seribu satu lilin harapan yang tidak akan pernah mati. "Aku akan jadi perawat yang baik."

"Tapi jangan marahi aku saat aku terluka ..."

"Tidak akan," Erika menjawab ramah, dan terkekeh pelan saat melihat pipi Lovino yang menggembung. "Lovino, saat besar nanti ingin jadi apa? Benar-benar polisi, ya?"

Lovino menggeleng cepat. "Aku lebih ingin berkeliling dunia. Dengan kapal!"

"Kalau tidak salah ... namanya pelaut. Benarkah?"

"Kakek juga bilang begitu." Lovino menyepak pasir halus di dekat kaki kanannya. "Berdiri di atas kapal membuatku tambah gagah!" dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, lalu tertawa saat memandang Erika.

Erika menyahut dengan tawa kecil.

* * *

[ **1934** ]

Kakek sedang berbicara dengan wali siswa yang lain. Lovino membiarkannya lalu menghampiri Erika. Feliciano? Biarkan saja. Entah apa ocehannya. Mungkin tak jauh-jauh dari keinginannya untuk masuk sekolah tingkat tinggi apapun asalkan bisa mempelajari satu (atau mungkin keduanya) dari hal berikut; satu, seni lukis—dua, kejuruan khusus memasak. Walau Lovino tak yakin apakah ada _Istituto tecnico_ yang menyediakan jurusan memasak. Kalau seni lukis, mungkin ada di _Liceo artistico_. Sisanya, Lovino tak peduli, begitu dia bilang pada teman-temannya, karena adik kembarnya itu pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Dia menghampiri Erika. Perempuan itu melirik dan menyadari kedatangannya, membuatnya menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau akan ke mana setelah ini?" Lovino pun duduk di sebuah bangku, sepotong papan yang hanya cukup untuk tiga orang.

Erika tersenyum manis. Lovino memiringkan kepalanya. Selama bertahun-tahun sekolah bersama, dia merasa terlalu biasa dengan kehadirannya. Keseharian membuatnya tidak sadar pertumbuhan mereka, perkembangan mereka, dan apa saja yang terjadi. Baru di hari kelulusan ini, dia menyadari Erika telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang masih memelihara senyum polos nan teduhnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Inggris."

Kening Lovino berkerut, lalu diikuti dengan matanya yang membulat lebar. "Inggris?"

"Kau masih ingat cita-citaku?"

Kata-kata meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Lovino, seakan ia telah menghafalnya di luar kepala, "Perawat."

"Benar. Kata Kakak, dulu ada paman dan bibi yang tinggal di sana dan bercerita tentang pekerja kesehatan. Dan kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa menjadi perawat, aku bisa menjadi seorang bidan. Dan Inggris adalah tempat yang tepat, kata Kakak. Inggris punya peraturan khusus untuk bidan. Negara itu termasuk pelopor di dunia untuk bidang itu ... dan pasti ... pendidikan di sana sudah pasti bagus." Matanya tampak berbinar dan penuh optimisme.

Bahu Lovino melemas. Ia memandang pangkuannya. Sesaat kemudian, tanah. Dan kembali pada Erika. Dia tersenyum pada apapun yang berada di hadapannya. Mungkin masa depan itu tinggal sejengkal lagi di depan hidungnya. Seakan dia hanya tinggal mengangkat jari dan dia akan mendapatkannya.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal bersama paman dan bibimu?"

Gelengan. "Paman dan Bibi sudah pindah ke Roma."

"Kakakmu juga akan pergi ke Inggris?"

Anggukan.

Lovino melamun. Rumah di depan gang akan kosong. Teman bicaranya berkurang satu. Itu terdengar biasa jika dia mendengarnya delapan tahun lalu, saat rumah itu pertama kali dihuni setelah ditinggal dan berdebu bertahun-tahun oleh pembuatnya. sekarang rasanya benar-benar berbeda dan tiba-tiba saja dia berharap Inggris tak sejauh yang dibayangkan.

"Lovino?"

"Eh—ya?"

"Masih ingin jadi pelaut?"

Menutupi perasaannya, Lovino mengangguk sangat cepat. "Aku akan segera mendaftar menjadi pelaut!"

"Tapi umurmu masih tiga belas. Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku ... mungkin akan mengikuti apa yang Kakek bilang. Masuk ke _Istituto tecnico tecnologico_. Ada jurusan mekanika di sana ... mungkin, kata Kakek, akan berguna jika aku bekerja di kapal. Kapal membutuhkan orang-orang yang bisa memperbaiki sesuatu. Jadi mungkin aku akan lebih mudah masuk angkatan laut jika aku memilih itu."

"Bagus sekali ... berjuanglah, Lovino. Aku mendoakan semoga kau berhasil." Erika meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Lovino, dia kembali mengangguk.

"Ah—ya ... ya ..." Lovino menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuang pandangan, "Terima kasih. Semoga ..." dia menelan ludah, "Erika juga."

* * *

"Tidak biasanya lebih cepat, Lovino," sindir Kakek sambil tertawa, ketika Lovino mengangkat piringnya lebih dulu daripada yang lain.

Lovino hanya mencibir. Dia segera menuju ke belakang dan mencucinya, sedikit terburu-buru. Ada hal yang memaksa dirinya dari dalam untuk menyelesaikan apa-apa yang harus dia lakukan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setelah menaruh piring dengan posisi ala kadarnya di samping bak cuci, dia melesat ke luar. Tak dipedulikannya guyonan Kakek.

Besok Erika akan berangkat. Dia menembus gang dengan harapan dia akan tetap memiliki hari-hari yang menyenangkan di masa-masa terakhir. Masih ada momen yang menyenangkan tersisa. Dia merasa aneh mengapa dia begitu menginginkan ini, tetapi, tidak ada alasan lain, dia hanya mengikuti arus kehendaknya sendiri. Yang muncul begitu saja dan seperti baru tersadar bahwa Erika _cukup berharga_ untuk hari-harinya.

Di tengah-tengah gang dia berhenti. Segera dia melesat kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa?" Kakek membereskan meja bersama Feliciano.

"Aku lupa mengambil buku yang harus kuberikan." Derap langkah Lovino di tangga lebih berisik daripada suaranya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan bunyi engsel pintu kamarnya. Satu-satunya engsel yang beres di rumah ini sepertinya hanya jendela kamar mereka—benda itu yang terbaru dan Kakek tidak pernah memperbaiki yang lain lagi.

Buku tua itu dipeluk Lovino setelah dia ambil. _Erika pasti perlu ini_ , pikirnya, dan dia lari lebih cepat lagi.

Hanya untuk berhenti di ambang pintu. Getaran terasa di bawah kakinya, dan daun pintu tampak bergoyang. Serbuk kayu menghujani kepalanya.

"Lovino, keluar!" pekik Kakek. "Feli, ikuti kakakmu!"

Lovino berpegangan pada bingkai pintu. Feliciano berlari ke arahnya dan memegangi lengannya sambil meringis. Getaran terus terasa.

"Keluar!" Kakek berteriak lagi dan menyeret mereka yang kebingungan. Ada bunyi nyaring, seperti kayu yang terjatuh dan menimpa meja.

Lovino menoleh sekilas dan melihat meja makan mereka telah ambruk dan lemari di dekat tangga bergoyang hebat. Salah satu palang di langit-langit jatuh dan menimpa tangga, membuat salah satu anak tangganya remuk. Dia tidak ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi dan menutup matanya sambil berlari.

"Basch, ke depan!" seru Kakek, membuat Lovino membuka matanya lagi.

Erika berada di dekapan Basch dan mereka sama-sama pergi ke bagian luar gang. Semua orang panik dan yang Lovino dengar adalah teriakan ibu-ibu dan tangisan anak-anak yang lebih menyakitkan daripada bunyi reruntuhan yang terdengar. Sembari berlari, Lovino masih merasa tanah bergoyang di bawah tapaknya. Dia mulai terengah-engah namun Kakek terus membawanya berlari, beriringan dengan Basch dan Erika. Feliciano tak henti-hentinya memekik panik.

"Sudah, aman." Kakek terengah-engah. Dia melepaskan kedua cucunya dan dia memandangi sekeliling. Getaran masih terasa, namun tidak sehebat yang pertama terasa.

Lovino merosot terduduk sambil bersandar di kaki Kakek. Feliciano mulai diam dan mengelap keningnya.

Lovino melihat sebuah rumah ambruk. Lalu sebuah lagi bergoyang hebat dan tiangnya mulai patah. Satu lagi, yang kecil, terperosok ke dalam tanah. Dia terkesiap ketika rumah yang lain juga rubuh dan menimbulkan asap debu yang besar.

"Kak, aku takut ..."

"Setidaknya ada Kakak di sini."

Lovino menoleh. Basch juga terduduk di belakang Kakek. Erika dipeluknya. Lovino menarik napas lalu merangkul Feliciano yang sepertinya mulai menangis.

"Ssh, jangan menangis, Jelek. Kau tambah jelek kalau menangis. Kau masih punya kakak dan kakekmu, lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Feliciano memeluknya lebih erat dan Lovino menarik napas panjang. Awalnya dia hanya berniat untuk tetap terlihat kuat di depan Feliciano, tetapi setelah dia mengingat buku-bukunya dan apa yang ia tinggalkan di rumah, dia menunduk dan meringis juga hingga pipinya basah.

"Sudah berakhir." Lovino mendengar suara lirih Kakek. "Apa semua orang lengkap? Tidak ada yang meninggalkan siapapun di rumahnya?" dia bertanya dengan nyaring pada yang lain, sekumpulan orang yang juga panik dan ribut.

Kaum ibu semakin ribut dan berhamburan meninggalkan kumpulan. Ini masih jam sekolah, dan para pria kebanyakan sudah pergi bekerja. Sontak, tanah lapang yang sempit itu pun kehilangan separuh orang.

"Kalian tidak terluka?" Kakek membungkuk ke arah dua cucunya. Lantas, pada Basch, "Kalian berdua, bagaimana?"

"Kami baik-baik saja." Basch, yang sudah berpakaian rapi untuk bekerja di hari terakhirnya, mengibaskan celananya dan membersihkan lengan Erika. "Sudah, Erika, kita aman."

Erika berdiri dan terhuyung-huyung, Feliciano membantunya berdiri tegak. Lovino memandang sekeliling—yang telah rata. Rumah-rumah menjadi onggokan kayu dan debu mulai membuat kabut. Masih terdengar satu-dua bangunan yang ambruk setelah guncangan itu reda, menyerah untuk berdiri setelah tiang-tiangnya hancur.

"Tunggu sebentar dulu," Kakek menenangkan, terutama cucu-cucunya dan Basch serta adiknya. "Aku takut ada gempa susulan."

Basch menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya. Lovino melepaskan diri dari kerumunan. Melihat-lihat sekeliling, kehancuran di sepanjang jalan. Hanya bersisa satu-dua rumah yang cukup besar dan kokoh untuk bertahan.

"Kakaak, Kakak ke mana?" Feliciano langsung menyambar bahu Lovino.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak akan pergi jauh," Lovino mengelak. Menghempaskan tangan Feliciano yang mengait lengannya. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat!"

Feliciano tetap membuntut meski Lovino berjalan lebih cepat. "Jadi ini yang namanya gempa, ya ..."

"Begitulah," Lovino berhenti pada satu titik, di hadapan sebuah rumah yang rusak separuh, ambruk sebagian dan sebagian terasnya menjadi setumpuk rongsokan. "Mengerikan ..."

"Tapi setidaknya kita masih bersama, 'kan, Kak?"

Suara bergetar Feliciano membuat Lovino tertegun. Dia menoleh dan mendapati adiknya sedang tersenyum. Mendadak dia ingin melupakan apapun dan hanya ingin memandangi bagaimana adiknya tersenyum. Kapan terakhir kali dia memerhatikan senyuman Feliciano? Itu salah satu hartanya. Rumah telah runtuh, segala yang ia miliki tertimbun debu dan rusak, tetapi Feliciano masih berdiri di belakangnya. Dia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya sebelum dia mengenal siapapun, hanya suara berisik Feliciano dan tawa Kakek yang membantunya memulai hidup. Dia bisa protes atas banyak hal, atas hidupnya yang terlalu sederhana dan keras, tapi dia punya satu alasan untuk berhenti.

Bahu Lovino melemas. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Feliciano. "Diamlah."

Feliciano merangkul Lovino. Ia tersentak saat Kakek memanggil dari kejauhan,

"Ayo kita melihat rumah!"

* * *

Rumah mereka tersisa separuh. Lantai dua sudah tak punya jejak, dan lantai satu penuh dengan barang-barang yang berjatuhan dari lantai dua. Lovino bisa melihat tiang kasurnya, mencuat di antara barang-barang yang sebelumnya ada di bawah tangga, sebuah tempat paling asing di rumah.

Lovino berjalan agak ke samping. Berdiri tercenung di situ dan mencoba mengenali benda-benda yang ada.

Sebuah daun jendela jatuh di dekat kakinya. Dia berjongkok dan memerhatikan.

Ini jendela yang diperbaiki Kakek dulu. Sebuah benda dengan engsel paling waras di rumah. Kakek tak pernah memperbaiki yang lain. Barangkali karena pinggangnya sakit setiap kali setelah bertukang, atau mungkin bisa pula karena dia tak punya sisihan uang untuk membeli perlengkapan baru. Dia menyentuh jendelanya. Jendela yang selalu melihatnya membaca, dengan engselnya yang tak lagi berisik.

Lovino benci menangis tetapi untuk turut merasakan kerja keras Kakek atas jendelanya, dia lupa rasa bencinya. Dia berlutut dan memukul jendela itu berkali-kali, meringis dan meraung hingga menarik perhatian Kakek.

"Sudahlah, Lovino, kita bisa membeli buku-buku yang lain." Kakek membantunya berdiri. "Nanti kita temukan yang baru lagi, ya?"

Lovino berdiri dengan susah-payah. Ia akan terlihat konyol di depan adik yang sering ia ejek cara menangisnya—dan terutama, Erika. _Sial._ Dia pun lekas-lekas menyeka mata dan pipinya.

"Basch, bagaimana?" Kakek masih merangkul Lovino. "Kau tetap akan pergi besok?"

Basch menggeleng. "Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, Paman." Basch menatap rumahnya yang juga tinggal sebagian. "Barang-barang kami juga tidak bisa diselamatkan. Lagipula, begitu buruk kelihatannya jika aku pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, sementara Paman dan semua sedang kesusahan di sini."

Lovino mendengarkan saksama. Begitukah keharusan tanggung jawab orang dewasa? Yang harus tahu tempat dan suasana sebelum memutuskan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri? Dia pun memandang Erika, yang tampaknya tak menolak keinginan Basch. Hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Lalu, kita akan tinggal di mana, Kek?" Feliciano terdengar gemetar.

"Sebentar lagi pasti ada bantuan. Lapangan yang tadi cukup luas untuk kita semua, bukan?" Kakek bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, matanya berkeliling, ia menghitung dalam hati orang yang berada di sana untuk memperkirakan jumlah pengungsi.

"Kukira cukup," Basch mengamini. "Bahkan mungkin untuk satu desa ini. Kita lihat gempa ini seluas apa kehancurannya."

"Mungkin sangat luas. Di sini saja terasa kuat sekali." Kakek merangkul kedua cucunya.

"Apa Il Duce akan menolong kita?" Feliciano mengguncang Kakeknya sebentar.

Kakek mengembuskan napas. Terdiam sejenak. Lantas mengangguk, sedikit ragu. "... Ya. Dia akan membantu ..."

* * *

Setengah hari, bantuan datang. Dan dengan bantuan orang-orang di kampung tersebut, puluhan tenda sudah berdiri di lapangan yang tak jauh dari pantai pada senja hari. Satu tenda cukup untuk tujuh hingga sepuluh orang. Feliciano juga Lovino tentu dengan cepat sekali menggamit Erika agar satu tenda dengan mereka.

Para ibu memasak bersama-sama—sesuatu yang membuat telinga Feliciano berdiri. Dia menghilang begitu mendengar kabar itu, menyerbu dapur umum, dan Kakek membiarkannya saja.

"Erika."

"Ya, Lovino?"

Lovino menekuk kakinya. Mencium lututnya sendiri. Namun matanya tetap mengarah pada lawan bicaranya, yang sedang menatap balik dengan mata yang teduh, tak kehilangan cahayanya meski hal besar baru saja terjadi.

"Lovino takut?"

"... Sedikit," ia cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Lovino mengerjap. "Kau tidak jadi ke Inggris. Kau sedih?"

Erika menggeleng. "Aku bisa pergi ke sana lain kali."

"... Berarti kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Erika menatap ke pintu tenda, lalu kembali ke Lovino lagi. Menggantung. Lovino jengah, Erika sendiri bingung tanpa tahu cara mengatakannya.

Pintu tenda disingkap, "Ayo, makan dulu. Feliciano sudah menunggu kalian di luar sana."

Lovino dan Erika bangkit bersamaan. Mereka bertatapan lagi, namun kali ini mereka bertukar anggukan.

Lovino beranjak keluar setelah membiarkan Erika berjalan terlebih dahulu. Tanah sekitar basah, sempat terjadi hujan setelah gempa tadi pagi. Lovino membuntuti Erika dan sempat berteriak 'awas' ketika gadis itu nyaris menginjak kubangan yang dalam. Dia putuskan untuk berjalan bersisian dengan Erika yang masih mengepalkan tangannya hingga saat ini. Entah masih takut, entah ini karena Basch, yang sedang membantu warga lain, jauh darinya, atau apapun. Tapi jika alasan kedua yang benar, Lovino pun memaklumi. Dan semakin merapat pada Erika. Memutuskan menjaga anak itu sebelum dia _pergi_.

Dan sekeliling, Lovino tak ingin memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Semua ini adalah kesedihan.

Bencana.

* * *

Lovino mencoba untuk tak mengeluh meski ini hari ketiga mereka berada di tenda tanpa perkembangan apapun. Tidak ada kabar soal rumah yang dibangun kembali.

Heh, memangnya siapa yang mau membuang uang begitu banyak cuma untuk rumah orang-orang yang tak dikenal, yang hancur karena bencana yang bukan ulah siapapun? Lovino mendengus. Kakek juga tak punya uang untuk membuat kembali sesuatu yang sama untuk mereka bertiga. Lupakan soal buku—dan bujukan Kakek tempo hari. Untuk satu ruangan baru pun ia tak yakin Kakek punya biaya.

Feliciano sempat menghiburnya dan bilang bahwa Il Duce, orang besar di Roma sana, pasti punya sesuatu untuk mereka. Feliciano mencoba bersabar menunggu.

Dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Feliciano sudah mendengkur. Basch, di bagian seberang, sudah tidur telentang dengan tenang dan satu selimut dengan adiknya yang tidur miring. Dia bolak-balik dengan gelisah, ikut memikirkan soal rumah. Pikiran itu begitu mengusik meski dia tak menginginkannya.

Selimut Kakek bergerak. Dan lelaki itu bangun. Lovino pura-pura tidur.

Dia mengintip lagi sesaat kemudian. Kakek berdiri di pintu tenda, menengok kiri dan kanan. Lovino lekas-lekas bangkit.

"Kakek," dia berbisik, "Ke mana?"

Kakek tersentak. Dia menoleh, tersenyum, namun senyumnya aneh. "Lovino, tidurlah lagi."

"Ke mana, Kek?"

"Ada urusan sedikit, Lovi. Tidurlah, ya." Dia menghampiri Lovino, dengan hati-hati dia melangkahi kaki-kaki yang lain. "Jangan khawatirkan Kakek. Kakek akan segera kembali."

"Tapi ke mana?" Lovino berbisik keras, satu kakinya menghentak tak sabar.

"Ke tenda lain, tenda teman-teman Kakek. Kakek ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Aku boleh ikut?" dia menarik ujung baju Kakek.

Kakek menggeleng. "Kau di sini saja. Jaga Feliciano dan Erika untuk Kakek, ya?"

Bibir Lovino bergetar ketika Kakek mengelus rambutnya. Perasaan ini begitu aneh. "Apa Kakek pergi untuk membicarakan soal rumah baru dengan yang lain?"

Kakek menarik napas, lalu mengangguk saja. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Berbaringlah lagi, Cucuku. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Kakek mendorong Lovino untuk kembali ke bantalnya.

Lovino menurut. Namun dia memandangi pintu tenda sekian lama sampai kantuk menjemputnya dan membantunya melupakan Kakek.

* * *

Lovino terbangun karena suara keributan dan tembakan. Sejenak, ketika dia baru benar-benar bisa membedakan kenyataan dan mimpi, teriakan Feliciano atas namanya membuatnya bangun tiba-tiba.

 _ **DOR! DORR!**_

"Kakaaak! Kakek mana?!"

"Feli! Lovi! Ke sini!" Basch berteriak dari luar.

Feliciano menyeret kakaknya. Lovino terlilit selimutnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti adiknya. Suara tembakan lagi, mereka berdua berteriak. Basch langsung menarik tangan Feliciano dan membawa mereka berlari.

Di antara suara teriakan orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan membawa senjata yang begitu tegas dan keras itu, dia bisa mendengar, "Mana lagi yang menjadi kolaborator?! Satu kubu dengan Fabrizio Vargas?" dan tembakan lagi.

Mata Lovino membulat, "Kakek!"

"Sssh!" tegur Basch keras. Dia meletakkan telunjuk di bibirmu. "Jangan sebut nama kakekmu dulu sebelum mendengarkan penjelasanku. Kau juga, Feli!"

"Tapi kapan kau akan menjelaskan?" teriak Lovino, kerusuhan mulai terjadi di balik punggungnya, "Kakek! Ini soal Kakek! Ke mana Kakek?!"

"Diam dulu, bisa atau tidak?!" teriakan Basch membuat suaranya sendiri parau dan pecah.

Lovino menoleh lagi, tak peduli keributan lain yang dibuat adiknya. Di belakang sana ada orang-orang yang berteriak,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian mengacaukan kami yang sudah menderita ini!"

Tembakan nyaring ke udara. Lovino menyaksikan orang yang berteriak itu jatuh berlutut karena syok, wajahnya pucat.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kecuali jika kau mengatakan tentang Fabrizio Vargas!"

Tembakan ke atas lagi. Orang itu jatuh pingsan. Lovino tercekat napasnya.

Basch berhenti tepat setelah mereka sampai di tepian kompleks pengungsian. "Dengar, kalian berdua," dia harus menyela kata-katanya sendiri karena keributan dan teriakan semakin mengusik, "jangan mengaku kalian adalah Feliciano dan Lovino Vargas. Katakan saja nama belakang kalian adalah Zwingli untuk beberapa waktu. Kakek kalian telah menitipkan kalian padaku."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Feliciano berpegangan pada kakaknya, "Mana Kakek? Aku butuh Kakek sekarang!"

"Tidak sekarang, Feli, nanti dulu," Basch sendiri terengah-engah. "Kita—"

"Api! Api! Mereka membakarnya!"

Lovino menatap tenda-tenda dengan tak percaya. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam mulai membakar tenda-tenda yang besar. "Jika tidak ada yang mengaku bekerjasama dengan Fabrizio Vargas, kami akan terus membakarnya!"

Anak-anak dan wanita mulai berlarian ke arah mereka berempat berdiri. Sesaat kemudian tempat itu berubah menjadi kekacauan dan penuh dengan orang yang berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari lapangan.

"Lari!" perintah Basch. "Lovi, pegangi adikmu!"

"Kakak! Ka-Kakaaak!"

"Feli, pegang tanganku!" dengan susah payah Lovino mencoba menarik adiknya kembali, yang tertelan oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang panik.

"Kakaaaak!" Feliciano pun terjerembab.

Lovino melepaskan tangan Basch yang menariknya, dia melawan arus untuk mencari tangan Feliciano. Namun dia terbawa kembali, nyaris jatuh telentang andainya Basch tidak kembali menariknya. Dia masih bisa melihat tangan adiknya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kembali, "Feliii!"

"Kakaak!" teriakan itu semakin samar. Orang-orang semakin menutupi pandangan Lovino.

"Feliciano!" teriaknya lantang hingga suaranya benar-benar serak dan habis.

"Lovino! Tarik aku!" dia bisa mendengar Basch dan tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh pun ditarik kembali.

"Felicianoooo!" tetapi Lovino benar-benar tak bisa melihat adiknya lagi. Tarikan Basch pada tangannya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Dia akan selamat, Lovi, sekarang yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan kau dulu! Dia bisa saja menyusul," suara Basch timbul-tenggelam di tengah-tengah keriuhan. "Daripada aku kehilangan kalian berdua, aku akan merasa sangat berdosa pada kakek kalian!"

Lovino memekikkan nama adiknya, namun suaranya tertelan begitu saja.

"Felicianoooo!"

Basch tetap menariknya. Lovino terseret-seret dan kakinya mulai lecet, lututnya telah berdarah karena dia sempat terjatuh lalu ditarik paksa. Dia meraung namun suaranya benar-benar tenggelam.

Mereka tiba di pelabuhan. Dan orang-orang yang telah terlebih dahulu sampai membuat keributan dengan beberapa pemilik kapal, memaksa untuk menaiki kapal mereka. Si pemilik kapal yang kecil tak bisa berbuat apa-apa menghadapi amukan massa yang benar-benar kehilangan kendali, dan merelakan orang-orang berdesak-desakan menaiki kapalnya.

"Kita naik kapal itu!" Basch menarik tangan Erika dan Lovino bersamaan, dan berlari lebih cepat lagi. "Jangan takut!"

Erika menggenggam tangan Basch kuat-kuat. Sementara tatapan Lovino begitu kosong dan dia seperti patung yang menurut saja diseret-seret.

Basch menaikkan Erika terlebih dahulu. Seseorang di atas berbaik hati menarik tangan gadis itu untuk bergabung. Lalu ia membantu Lovino, dan orang yang sama menyambut anak itu. Lantas dia sendiri kemudian mendesak kerumunan untuk bisa memanjat ke kapal dengan tangga tali di samping tangga kayu yang masih sesak.

Beruntung, dia bisa kembali menemukan adik-adiknya itu. Dengan erat digenggamnya tangan mereka berdua dan matanya menyapu geladak, mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk. Kapal mulai terasa oleng, kelebihan muatan, namun orang-orang memaksa nakhoda untuk tetap melayarkan kapal tersebut.

"Mana Kakek?!" Lovino berteriak frustrasi, saat mereka sudah menemukan ruang kosong.

"Dia akan menyusul," Basch memijat keningnya. "Setidaknya kita aman sekarang."

"Aman?!" pekiknya hingga hilang suara, "Adikku! Mana adikku! Kau membiarkannya—"

"Lovino!" bantah Basch, "Sudah kubilang, dia pasti akan selamat! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua jika membiarkanmu bertindak sendiri tadi!"

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin dia selamat?!" Lovino berteriak lagi, kali ini airmata pun turun di pipinya, "Siapa?! Katakan padaku, Kak Basch!"

Basch menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu mencubit pangkal hidungnya keras. "Tidak ada, Lovino. Sama seperti kita di sini. Tidak ada satu orang pun juga yang bisa menjamin kita."

Lovino memandang Basch tajam dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Bibirnya masih bergetar, airmatanya tetap turun.

"Kakak ... Lovino ... hentikanlah ..."

Lovino memandang Erika, dan menyadari gadis itu juga menangis, tangannya yang mencoba menggapai mereka berdua pun gemetar. "Aargh, aku benci ini semua!" Lovino mengamuk, namun setelahnya dia duduk di samping Erika sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dan tetap menangis.

"Kita semua merasakannya," ucap Basch pelan kepada keduanya.

* * *

Ketika senja mulai turun, Lovino tak bisa melihat daratan lagi. Dia berdiri di samping birai kapal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kapal lain di belakang mereka, entah ke mana kapal lain yang juga membuat kerusuhan di pelabuhan tadi. Mungkin mereka mencari jalur berbeda.

Dan bisa saja ada adiknya di sana.

"Feli ..." Dia mencengkeram kayu kuat-kuat. Lalu memukulnya hingga kepalan tangannya gemetar karena rasa sakit. "Felicianooo!" teriaknya pada lautan. Parau, dia masih nekat melanjutkan, "Kakeeeek!"

Dia mereda karena bersuara membuat kerongkongannya sakit. Lantas dia merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Maaf ..."

Memandangi mata Basch yang sangat menyesal, Lovino tidak jadi berteriak. Lelaki itu tak pernah terlihat semenyesal ini. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang Lovino takuti, terlebih ketika dia ingin bermain-main lebih lama dengan Erika. Namun Basch terasa seperti orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Mereka masih hidup, bukan?" tanya Lovino lemah, masih menatap lautan.

"Percayalah pada harapanmu sendiri." Basch kemudian berdiri di sampingnya. Tetapi dia menelan ludah. "Mereka pasti baik-baik saja di manapun mereka berada ..."

Kapal terasa oleng. Tetapi Lovino tak memedulikannya. Basch mengernyit waspada. "Erika," panggilnya, sambil mengulurkan tangan pada adiknya yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Erika berjalan menghampirinya, namun kapal terasa semakin bergoyang. Basch membelalak lalu segera menggenggam tangan Lovino. "Erika!" dia mengulurkan tangan dan segera menuju adiknya yang sedang berusaha bangkit dari lantai yang miring.

Basch mencengkeram tangan kedua anak itu. Orang-orang di sekeliling mulai panik dan berlarian. Anak-anak menangis. Tidak ada ombak besar namun kapal semakin miring.

"Kakak ... apa yang terjadi?"

"Kapalnya akan tenggelam! Cepat! Cepat! Perempuan dan anak-anak duluan!"

"Sial," Basch bergumam sambil berlari, mencoba menyisir tepian, namun dia kalah. dia terjatuh juga saat mencoba berlari lebih kuat.

"Berpegangan denganku!" Lovino berhasil meraih birai. Dia menyusuri sambil menahan diri, tertatih dan berusaha keras agar tangannya dan tangan Basch tak terlepas.

Basch berusaha bangkit ketika melihat orang-orang di depannya mulai menurunkan sekoci. "Kalian berdua, cepat ke sana!" dia merangkak dan berhasil memegang kayu birai terbawah. Ditariknya paksa Erika agar berpegangan pada tempat yang sama, juga pada tangan Lovino. Kapal mulai terasa imbang saat orang-orang mulai berhamburan ke arah yang berlainan, berebut sekoci di kedua sisi. Mereka bertiga berhasil berdiri tegak, tetapi air terlihat semakin dekat, kapal sudah merendah ke perairan.

"Naik!" perintah Basch, mengangkat tubuh Erika dan memasukkannya paksa ke dalam sekoci yang baru akan diturunkan. "Kau juga, Lovi!" dia mencoba mengangkat lelaki itu, namun gagal.

Lovino berusaha sendiri, memegang tepian sekoci dan menaikkan kakinya di antara orang-orang yang berdesakan memuatkan diri di dalam perahu kecil. Dia berhasil, meski tergencet seorang ibu berbadan besar, dan dengan refleks dia memegang tangan Erika.

"Ayo, Kak!" dia mengulurkan tangan pada Basch.

"Nanti saja! Kalian duluan!"

"Sekarang!" Lovino berteriak.

Basch menolak, "Ibu-ibu dan anak duluan, aku bisa menyusul nanti!"

Sekoci semakin jauh diturunkan, Lovino tak sampai lagi mengulurkan tangannya. Erika memekik memanggil-manggil Basch.

Basch masih menggeleng. "Aku akan menyusul!" katanya, nyaring, dan sesaat kemudian kapal itu miring. Basch nyaris jatuh, Erika memekik, namun dia berhasil berdiri lagi setelah berpegangan. "Aku akan menyusul!" ulangnya lagi, lebih keras.

Sekoci itu berlayar semakin jauh. Benda serupa diturunkan terus, terus, hingga habis dan kapal itu pun semakin oleng, lalu tenggelam ke arah kiri. Masih ada banyak orang yang terlihat di kapal itu saat benda itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kakak ..."

Erika gemetaran. Lovino memandang kosong wajah-wajah putus asa di sekelilingnya. Anak-anak lelah menangis, ibu-ibu menarik napas putus asa dan beberapa menyeka wajahnya.

"Kakak ..."

Lovino tergerak untuk menoleh. Lemah.

Erika duduk meringkuk dan bagian bawah terusannya basah.

Apa yang masih dia miliki sekarang?

Lovino membiarkan matanya basah juga. Lalu dia merangkul bahu Erika.

Apa yang masih dia miliki sekarang?

Erika mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Lovino lalu Lovino memeluknya dengan kedua tangan.

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: gempa di fanfiksi ini fiksi ya, guys, tapi faktanya memang ada gempa di italia di tahun 1930 (dua kali, di Irpinia dan Senigallia juga Marche), lalu di tahun 1936 (di Veneto). jadi anggaplah gempa ini adalah satu dari rangkaian gempa itu (apalagi di 1930 itu ada dua gempa, ya).

dan seperti yang kubilang di chapter kemaren, timeskipnya banyak dan cuma nyeritain momen-momen penting dalam hidup mereka. kuusahakan seluruh kejadian terjadi mendekati kejadian di dunia nyata, dengan urutan waktunya, kecuali di beberapa poin yang(kuusahakan) akan kuberitahukan selalu.

trims buat yang udah ngereview: **lastriie d'quelless** , **FairusZ** , dan **nakashima eru**  
yang udah ngefave: **11th Autumn** , **FairusZ** , **Iharascarl** , **nakashima eru**  
yang udah ngefollow: **FairusZ** , **Iharascarl** , **nakashima eru**


	3. breaking, broken

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; Switzerland, Italy, Ancient Rome. **Genre** : Adventure/Family. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Erika dan Lovino, tiga belas tahun, mencoba menata kembali hidup yang kacau. Dimulai dari tenda pengungsian yang sesak.)_

* * *

Lovino terbangun tiba-tiba. Dan menemukan selimut tipis menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Dia langsung duduk, napasnya tak karuan. Bibirnya menggumam, ada kata-kata yang aneh dan sesekali menyebut _Feli_ , _Kakek_ , hingga napasnya teratur.

Dia sendirian di sisi kanan tenda. Sebelah kiri penuh dengan ibu dan anak-anak yang saling bergulung dan berkemul di bawah kain lusuh yang tipis.

"Erika ... Erika!" dia tanpa sadar menyebut nama itu dan bergegas keluar. "Feliciano ... Feliciano! Basch!" dia juga berteriak ketika sampai di depan tenda dan menyingkap pintunya.

Api unggun menyala-nyala kecil di depan barisan kemah tersebut. Lovino terdiam mendapati Erika yang duduk meringkuk di hadapan api, dengan dagu bertopang pada lututnya. Dia tidak terlalu ingat apa saja yang terjadi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya karena mimpi-mimpi barusan menghalanginya untuk berpikir jernih.

"Erika," dia duduk di samping gadis mungil itu. "Kenapa ... kau di sini?"

Erika tak memerhatikan api yang memercik dan hampir mengenai kakinya yang tak memakai alas sama sekali. Matanya tetap memandang ke kegelapan, mencari sesuatu yang tidak tampak. Lovino mengaduh ketika jarinya nyaris menyentuh ujung kayu bakar yang berbusa, getahnya menggelegak tanpa henti.

"Erika ..."

"Aku menunggu Kakak ... dia berjanji akan menyusul ... bukankah begitu, Lovino? Kau juga mendengar janjinya, bukan?"

Lovino tersentak. Basch. _Basch tidak ada di sini._ Lalu dia mengingat laut. Oh, laut ... dan sekoci. Lalu teriakan putus asa dan panik serta Feliciano yang terjerembab. Feliciano ... dan Kakek. Kakek yang tak kembali setelah berpamitan di tengah malam.

"Lovi ... kau menangis."

Lovino kembali tersadar saat Erika menyekakan pipinya.

"Tenanglah, adikmu pasti akan menyusul."

Mereka berdua menatap api yang menari.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang datang hingga Erika terkantuk-kantuk dan jatuh ke bahu Lovino. Seseorang menghampiri mereka, lentera di tangannya, mengetuk pundak Lovino dari samping.

"Nak, untuk apa kalian berdua duduk di sini? Masuklah, ayo."

Lovino mengerling pada Erika. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Akan kuangkat gadis itu ke dalam. Tenda kalian yang mana?" penjaga tersebut lalu meletakkan lampu di balik punggung Lovino, lalu pelan-pelan mengangkat Erika. Ditunjuk Lovino yang mana tenda mereka, dan dengan hati-hati dia membawanya masuk.

"Pak ...," Lovino menghentikan lelaki itu di pintu tenda. "Kita ... di mana?"

"Masih di daerah Castiglioncello, Nak. Kau tidak jauh-jauh dari kampungmu sendiri."

Lovino menyergah, "Kau tahu di mana kakekku? Fabrizio ... Fabrizio Vargas! Atau adik kembarku, Feliciano?"

Lelaki itu terdiam, lama, membiarkan Lovino menunggu dengan tangan terkepal hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban, "Tidak, Nak. Aku tidak tahu kakekmu. Tidurlah dulu, kita bisa mencari beliau besok."

Lovino masuk dengan enggan.

Erika tidak terbangun. Lovino menaikkan selimutnya, dan tidur berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Dia teringat wajah Basch saat mendorong mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri duluan. Serta cara matanya memandang mereka, cara dia berbicara meyakinkan bahwa dia akan datang.

Dan Erika yang benar-benar percaya.

Dia menggemeretakkan giginya. Airmata yang hangat mengalir turun di pipinya.

* * *

Tenda itu nyaris kosong. Hanya Lovino yang masih bertahan dengan kantuk yang masih menggantung di matanya. Dia mengerjap cepat, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan keras agar dia segera terbangun sepenuhnya.

Saat dia menyingkap pintu, keramaian sudah tampak. Beberapa anak membawa piring makanan dan beberapa lainnya, yang ada di gendongan ibunya, memakan roti-roti kecil. Dia memandang sekeliling, mendapati dapur umum tak jauh dari tendanya. Setelah memicingkan mata dan mengabaikan orang-orang tertentu, dia menemukan Erika di tengah-tengah para ibu yang sedang mengolah adonan roti.

Erika kemudian diminta membawakan beberapa piring makanan ke tenda-tenda tertentu.

Dihampirinya saat gadis itu berjalan kembali ke dapur umum.

"Eh, Lovino ... selamat pagi," dia tersenyum, seolah tak ada apa-apa. Kemudian seseorang yang menyuruhnya tadi kembali memberikan piring padanya.

"Selamat ... pagi ..."

"Antarkan ini ke tenda sebelah sana, ya. Di dalam sana adalah orang tua yang sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi karena kelelahan. Kasihan dia. Dan ada seorang anak yang demam juga di tenda itu. Isi piring ini lebih banyak karena dia berbagi dengan ibunya."

Erika mengangguk. Lovino memandang bingung, tetapi kemudian mengambil salah satu piring dari tangan Erika.

"Kubantu."

"Hmm," Erika kemudian menoleh. Sebentar saja, kemudian kembali lagi pada Lovino. "Aku membantu mereka memasak. Kakak suka masakanku ... jadi barangkali Kakak, saat datang nanti, akan menyukai makanannya seperti biasanya saat di rumah."

Lovino menjahit mulutnya dengan keheningan. Matanya menatap nanar isi piring yang lebih banyak ini.

Dua piring telah diantarkan. Erika berhenti sebentar, menatap area kosong yang menjadi jalur keluar-masuk para pengungsi. Penuh harapan, penuh keinginan, disertai senyuman. Lovino menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia berlari meninggalkan Erika, menuju tenda paling ujung. Menyingkap pintunya dengan kasar,

"Feli! Kakek!" dia berhenti dan terengah-engah di depan pintu tenda yang kosong itu. "Kak Basch!" dia memekik tak karuan. Lalu berlari lagi, mengulangi hal yang sama untuk tenda-tenda berikutnya. Terkadang dia menemukan tenda yang berisi, dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari pengungsi yang sakit atau terlalu tua dengan napas mereka yang kacau karena terkejut.

"Feliciano!" dia berlari tak karuan arah, menuju tenda-tenda terakhir. Menyingkap pintunya dengan tergesa dan berteriak lagi, "Mana adikku?!" napas yang tak teratur. "Kakek! Kakekku mana?! Kakak temanku di mana?!"

Tidak ada. Dia mengambil langkah seribu lagi. Dengan lantang dan garang dia mengacaukan pengungsian, "Kakeeeek! Feli! Kak Basch!"

Dia berlutut di depan tenda terakhir. Tidak ada satu pun yang memberinya petunjuk, lebih-lebih keberadaan ketiga orang tersebut. Dia menggeram keras dan meninju tanah, dan teriakannya berubah menjadi isakan. Dia tersedak, meraung, hingga dia sadar dia terlihat seperti anak yang memalukan yang bakal ditertawakan kakeknya. Andai saja kakeknya ada di sini.

"Lovino!"

Mendengarnya, Lovino lekas bangkit dan menyeka matanya keras-keras. Erika menghampiri dengan dua piring penuh yang baru di tangan.

"Ayo, makan dulu ... di sana," tunjuk Erika, ke bagian tengah tempat tadi malam mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga tertidur.

Lovino digiring Erika pelan-pelan. Sudah ada satu piring di sana, dan Lovino mengerutkan kening saat duduk dan menyadari benda tersebut.

"Untuk siapa ini?"

Erika tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan satu buah piring di depan kaki Lovino yang bersila. "Kakak. Siapa tahu dia akan datang. Harus kusisihkan sebelum persediaan habis."

Napas Lovino memburu lagi. Matanya yang masih merah menatap sangar, "Kakakmu tidak akan kembali! Begitu pula adik kembarku dan Kakek!" betul-betul nyaring hingga Erika bergeming dan tercengang mendengarnya.

Lovino berdiri, "Mereka tidak akan pulang!" tambahnya, keras dan gemetar, "Mereka meninggalkan kita!" dan dia pun berlari kencang, tak mau menoleh, menembus orang-orang yang sedang membangun semangat lagi dengan sedikit sarapan. Dia tak peduli bapak tua yang nyaris ditabraknya. Terus saja dia mengayunkan langkah menjauhi area perkemahan darurat.

* * *

Adalah pantai, tujuannya. Dia masih sesugukan. Memegangi lututnya, berpijak di atas pasir yang basah dan ombak pun sesekali menjilati tapaknya.

"Kakek! Feliciano! Kak Basch!" suara burung berkoak dari kejauhan menyahutinya, lalu debur ombak. "Kakeeeek!"

Lalu dia terduduk.

Menatap pantai hingga siang menjelang. Dia lupa apa itu rasa lapar. Dia tidak bisa makan apapun.

* * *

Ketika dia tiba kembali ke perkemahan, dia berpapasan dengan Erika di dekat bekas perapian. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain. Erika mengedipkan mata lebih cepat. Lovino memandangnya, bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu sudah mengerti sesuatu.

Sepertinya tidak. Sangkaannya begitu mudah dan singkat. Lantas dia berlalu, meninggalkan Erika yang masih bertanya-tanya. Dia berlari keluar area perkemahan lagi, setelah memandangi tenda dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

* * *

Dia kembali di akhir jam makan malam, secara kebetulan. Angin pantai sudah membuatnya merasa menciut dan perutnya bergejolak kelaparan. Beberapa ibu muda langsung menariknya ke dapur umum dan memberikannya isi piring yang lebih banyak. Ia tak membawa piringnya ke mana-mana, dia makan di depan tungku.

Dan Erika tidak diketemukan di manapun, kecuali—

—di dalam tenda. Meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Lovino duduk di sampingnya, memeluk lututnya dan memejamkan mata. _Erika bodoh karena berharap_ , sebutnya berkali-kali dalam hati, hanya untuk membenarkan sikapnya sendiri. Tetapi kemudian dia luruh dalam rasa pedihnya sendiri. Dia lantas merasa terlalu bodoh karena mengutuk Erika yang masih percaya. _Bagaimana jika Kakek dan Feli_ _masih hidup di satu tempat di luar sana?_

Dia gemetaran.

 _Tapi bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar menghilang?_

"Lovino ..."

Lovino menelan ludah lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kakak ..."

"Terserahmulah," Lovino mendesah malas. Berdebat tidak akan membawa Basch ataupun Feliciano kembali.

"... Kakak mungkin memang tidak akan kembali ..." gadis itu bangun, beringsut. Memeluk kakinya sendiri. Dingin sekali bahkan di tenda yang berdesakan. Erika menatap nanar pada orang-orang di dalam tenda, sudah banyak yang tidur nyenyak. Dia kemudian menunjuk salah satu pengungsi, yang sendirian di hadapan mereka dan menutupi kepalanya dengan kain yang buruk. "Ibu itu ... anak laki-lakinya, lebih besar daripada Kakak, juga tidak kembali ..."

"... Begitu ..."

"Banyak yang merasa kehilangan ..."

"Termasuk kita," Lovino merebahkan kepalanya keras-keras ke bantal. _Lovino, jangan langsung tidur setelah makan, nanti kau jadi—_ Lovino menghentikan pikirannya sampai di situ. Ingatan tentang Kakek akan lebih membuatnya sakit dibandingkan dengan tidur setelah makan banyak.

Dia mendengar bunyi halus Erika meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang sangat lunak dan tipis. Lovino membiarkannya beberapa waktu hingga kemudian dia mendengar suara tangisan. Sesugukan yang berusaha disembunyikan di balik tangan. Ia bangun dan menengok.

 _Perempuan ini pasti tak pernah tidur tanpa kakaknya_. Lalu dia bergeser, lebih dekat, namun tak melakukan apapun hingga dia tenggelam di dalam kantuknya sendiri.

* * *

Pagi itu Erika bermata sembab. Sangat merah, hingga Lovino nyaris tak mengenalinya lagi ketika bangun tidur. Lovino menatapnya perih.

"Kau begitu bersedih, ya ...," Lovino bersandar pada dinding kain kemah yang begitu lusuh. "Apa kaubisa tidur tadi malam?"

Erika tetap terlihat tenang saat melipat selimutnya. Dia diam sekian lama. Lovino harus memandangnya hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjawab.

"Aku tidur terpisah dari Kakak sejak tiga tahun lalu."

Lovino merasa payah. Salah, salah, terkaannya salah.

"Kakak menyuruhku untuk berani. Dia ingin agar aku menjadi perempuan yang kuat. Aku merasa biasa saja hingga akhirnya ... aku sadar ... Kakak mendidikku untuk saat-saat seperti ini," dia menyapu pipinya, "aku merasa sakit karena hal itu benar. Aku harus menghadapinya lebih cepat dari yagn kukira ..."

Lovino menatapnya dari samping. Rambut panjang Erika, telah kusut dan kacau. Jalinannya yang biasanya rapi dan terjuntai hingga separuh tubuhnya, kini tak berbentuk seperti mahkota yang baik lagi. Lovino mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikannya, sekadar menyampirkannya ke punggung Erika agar jalinan rambut itu tidak mengganggunya.

"Apa yang lebih kautakutkan daripada kehilangan kakakmu?"

Erika menoleh, menatapnya. Lama hingga Lovino merasa ingin menangis entah untuk alasan apa. Atau mengamuk. Dan menggeram keras.

"Sendirian."

Lovino berkedip. "Tapi sekarang, kau tidak sendirian, bukankah begitu?"

Ada senyuman terbit. Simpul, lengkung kurus yang tidak begitu tampak.

* * *

Selepas makan pagi, Lovino berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari tenda.

"Ke mana?"

Lovino sadar gadis itu akan membuntutinya. Dia tak perlu memastikan apapun; karena dia tahu saat ini sekarang dia harus menemani dan ditemani Erika ke manapun dia pergi.

"Suatu tempat ..."

Erika mengangguk lalu berlari menyusul.

Di sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Lovino begitu tegang, sementara Erika hanya menunduk sedari awal.

Rumah-rumah yang hancur belum ada yang diperbaiki. Pantai semakin jauh dari punggung mereka, namun desa tidak memberikan satu pun suguhan yang menarik selain kerusakan, jalanan yang kotor, atau rumah yang tinggal kerangka. Lovino merasa tenggelam di dalam kota mati. _Apakah Il Duce yang sering Feliciano katakan itu benar-benar akan datang menolong?_ Dia secara tak sadar mengepalkan tangannya.

Erika mengenal jalan ini. Dan dia mendekat pada Lovino, namun tak bersuara sedikit pun. Dia berhenti di sebuah mulut jalan sempit, mematung di samping pot bunga besar yang pecah dan batang kecil yang mengering. Lovino terus berjalan.

Dan pemuda itu berdiri di depan sebuah reruntuhan yang telah mulai dirapikan. Lovino menatap sebuah potongan daun jendela yang ditumpuk paling atas di onggokan reruntuhan dan tiang-tiang kayu yang patah.

Lovino menendang potongan kayu terdekat. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk kemudian memekik keras-keras, memanggil kakeknya hingga jatuh berlutut dengan keras. Tetapi dia tidak menangis kali ini. Dia hanya menghabiskan suaranya hingga serak dan kehabisan napas. Dia berdiri lagi dan meninggalkan gaung-gaung tak jelas di antara sederet rumah yang remuk.

Dia terbawa pada permainan bola yang dilakukan di gang yang becek. Kakek yang tertawa di ambang pintu. Erika yang merawat bunga. Feliciano yang tak begitu becus menendang bola. Dan Basch yang baru pulang bekerja.

Dia berlutut lagi dan mengambil sekepal tanah. Melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dia ingin mengingkari airmata yang lagi-lagi mengalir di pipinya, tetapi dia dipojokkan oleh kenangan-kenangan itu lagi, sehingga dia tak sempat memikirkan apapun tentang airmata.

Ia hanya ingin Kakek dan Feliciano kembali. Seburuk apapun kehidupan yang akan menanti. Dia hanya tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian!

"Lovino."

Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dia dihampiri dengan pelan. Erika tak datang dengan tangan kosong.

Bunga itu memang layu. Erika pun tak memberikannya pada Lovino. Dia merontokkan satu per satu kelopaknya yang telah lemah. "Ini bunga yang kubeli sendiri ... dua tahun yang lalu. Menggunakan uang tabunganku. Kusisihkan dari uang jajan yang diberikan Kakak."

Lovino memandang kelopak yang berjatuhan.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Erika mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat. "A-apa?"

Lovino duduk di atas tumpukan batu. "Aku akan bekerja. Kita harus hidup, Erika. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini segera. Ada banyak kenangan buruk di sini ... dan kita harus mencari sesuatu yang baru. Kau masih ingin melanjutkan hidupmu, bukan?"

Erika mengangguk lemah. Sekarang dia memegangi bunga yang tak berkelopak, yang melengkung layu dan mulai membusuk.

"Kau juga harus pergi ke London. Kita butuh uang untuk tiket kapal dan membeli barang-barang yang harus kaubawa."

Erika menggeleng cepat dan menyergah dengan suara lebih keras, "Aku tidak akan pergi sendirian. Aku ... aku telah melupakan hal itu. Aku tidak mungkin pergi ... kalau kau sendirian di sini ..."

Lovino tertegun. Berkedip cepat dia di hadapan Erika.

"Dan Lovino ... kau masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu, bukankah begitu?"

Lovino mengambil kepingan batu yang kecil, entah bekas bagian dinding sebelah mana ini. Dilempar-lemparkannya ke udara lalu ditangkapnya lagi dengan sigap.

"Apa kau masih ingin menjadi seorang pelaut?"

Merenung. Lovino menelan ludah. "Sesuatu yang mengacaukan kehidupan kita adalah perselisihan. Kerusuhan. Yang mungkin akan berujung pada perang suatu saat nanti," suaranya bergetar karena trauma, Erika tak menyaksikan tangannya yang terkepal. "Aku ... harus jadi seseorang yang mengusahakan sesuatu untuk perdamaian. Aku ... akan masuk angkatan laut."

Sebagai jawaban, Erika tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kembali ke perkemahan," Lovino beranjak, sedikit enggan. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kita harus memikirkan pergi ke mana dulu."

Erika menurut. Dan dia mengekori Lovino dengan langkah cukup cepat.

* * *

Ada yang aneh di perkemahan. Semua orang berkumpul di tengah-tengah dan Lovino menjadi begitu ragu untuk masuk. Dia menahan Erika di balik punggungnya sambil berbisik, "Nanti dulu."

Erika menggenggam pakaian Lovino di bagian punggung. Lovino menatap tanpa berkedip. Ada orang yang membawa senjata di tengah-tengah sana, sedang berbicara dengan suara yang tidak terlalu lantang. Napas Lovino mulai terengah-engah.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Ayo, cepat ke sana. Kalian pengungsi juga, 'kan?"

Lovino mundur beberapa langkah. Lelaki yang menegur mereka memang tak terlihat garang, tidak terlalu tua, namun Lovino tetap, mau tidak mau, teringat pada apa yang terjadi pada suatu malam beberapa hari setelah gempa tempo hari. Apalagi, pakaian lelaki itu hitam-hitam, sama seperti yang berbicara di tengah sana.

"Jangan takut. Hanya diminta mendengarkan sesuatu. Ayo, ikutlah ke barisan," ia mendorong Lovino cukup keras, anak itu terbawa.

Lovino menggenggam tangan Erika kuat-kuat. _Tidak, tidak akan ada satu pun hal yang terulang_ , dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bawa Erika ke barisan paling ujung, berdiri di paling belakang. Dia tak bisa menyimak dengan baik sejak wal, dan ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, hingga sesaat kemudian terdengar perintah, "Pilih! Sekarang!"

Dari ujung lain, orang-orang berpakaian seragam memilih beberapa pria. Jumlah laki-laki sangat sedikit di sini, hingga mereka bisa sampai dengan cepat ke ujung tempat Lovino dan Erika berada.

"Anak ini juga." Salah satu dari mereka menarik Lovino.

"Aku mau dibawa ke mana?!" Lovino bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan tangan Erika.

"Jangan berisik, Nak," nada kalimat itu tenang, "ikut saja ke barisan sana," tunjuknya pada sederetan pria—yang kebanyakan sudah tua—di tengah-tengah.

"Aku tidak—"

"Heh, yakin anak ini dimasukkan? Tubuhnya kurus dan kecil, tidak akan terlalu membantu. Biar dia membantu di dapur umum saja bersama temannya ini."

Lovino memandangi waspada orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia merapatkan diri pada Erika dan sekarang memegang kedua tangan gadis itu kuat-kuat.

"Ya sudah. Tidak jadi. Jadi, kita hanya mendapatkan belasan orang?" orang-orang itu meninggalkan Lovino dan tak peduli lagi. Mereka bertiga saling menggumam sambil meninggalkan barisan dan menuju ke tengah-tengah lapangan lagi.

Erika menenangkan Lovino yang gemetaran dengan menyentuh bahunya, "Tidak apa-apa ..."

Lovino mengatur napasnya. Seorang ibu di sampingnya sedikit merunduk ke arahnya.

" _Il Duce_ akan membangunkan kembali rumah-rumah kita di desa seperti sediakala. Tapi dia butuh beberapa pria untuk bergotong-royong bersama tentaranya."

Jika bisa, Lovino ingin mendudukkan diri sekarang juga. Kakinya sudah telanjur gemetaran dan sekarang melemah.

* * *

 _Il Duce_ menepati janjinya—kata beberapa orang. Rumah-rumah mulai dibangun dengan bahan yang sederhana namun layak, dan dengan banyaknya tentara yang membantu, perlahan-lahan bangunan yang rusak kembali berdiri dalam beberapa hari.

Selesai sepenuhnya dalam waktu setengah bulan untuk gang tempat tinggal mereka. Dan menyusul tempat-tempat lain di hari-hari berikutnya. Desa itu hidup kembali, dengan nyawanya yang baru.

Namun tak pernah sama lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan dua minggu yang monoton di penampungan—dengan segala hal membosankan yang berulang dan itu-itu saja, Lovino memutuskan untuk segera ke rumahnya setelah ada kabar.

Erika tidak meninggalkan Lovino ketika anak itu mengamati rumah lamanya yang baru dari teras. Anak itu tak berkata apa-apa, namun matanya kosong, terlebih ketika menyentuh pintu yang berkilat. Tidak pernah ada yang sama lagi di rumah ini meski bangunannya begitu mirip dengan yang lama. Lovino merasa tidak ingin memasukinya, tidak ingin melihatnya lama-lama—tetapi kehidupan tentu tidak pernah mau memberikannya kesempatan untuk berhenti bergerak, maupun ruang untuknya melarikan diri.

Dia menyadari Erika masih berada di belakangnya dari bayang-bayang yang tercetak di daun pintu.

"Kau tidak ke rumahmu, Erika?"

Erika menunduk.

Lovino menatapnya penuh rasa simpati dan mengerti. Mereka tidak pernah bisa berdiri dengan cara yang sama lagi setelah ini. Dia berbalik dan menyentuh kepala Erika. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Bagaimana jika ...," dia pun menggigit bibirnya, sejenak merasa sedikit gila dengan ide ini. Tetapi, seperti yang pernah dia katakan sendiri, mereka harus tetap hidup, dengan cara yang harus mereka pecahkan sendiri. "... Kita tinggal di rumah ini saja? Aku juga tidak yakin bisa tinggal di rumah dua tingkat ini sendirian. Rumah ini jadi terlalu besar untukku."

Mereka sama-sama mengerti bahwa luka-luka masih menganga di dalam diri mereka. Erika mengangguk tanpa pemikiran lebih panjang.

"Ada dua kamar di atas. Kaubisa memilih yang kaumau."

Anggukan lagi. Lovino kemudian menghadap pintu lagi, membuka knopnya perlahan.

Rumah ini berbau kayu dan batu yang baru. Tercium begitu asing dan membuat Lovino pusing. Tidak ada apapun di ruang tengah, kecuali sebuah lemari lama yang diperbaiki oleh para pembangun, serta sebuah meja kecil yang ditemani dua kursi. Semuanya berasal dari perabot lama yang diperbaiki ala kadarnya.

Ia menyusuri tangga sempit yang anak tangganya pendek-pendek itu. Derap kaki Erika terdengar lebih bernyawa daripada caranya melangkah.

Debu menyambut Lovino saat kepalanya menyembul dari lubang tangga tersebut. Kedua pintu kamar terbuka, tidak memperlihatkan apa-apa selain lantai yang belum disapu. Rumah ini begitu kosong, namun Lovino tak punya ide apapun untuk mengisinya. Menghidupkannya kembali. Mendapatkan rumahnya lagi tidak pernah ada di pikirannya, dan benar saja, ketika menginjak tempat yang sama lagi dia tidak bisa merasakan sedikit pun hal yang memuaskan, membahagiakannya sepenuhnya.

"Aku dengar, katanya akan ada beberapa bantuan dari pemerintah," Erika bersuara pelan lalu ke sudut ruangan. Ada sebuah sapu yang ditinggalkan oleh tukang bangunan.

"Seperti kasur, misalnya?"

"Mungkin. Paling tidak malam ini sudah diberikan, begitu kata seorang perempuan dari gang dari seberang jalan."

"Oh ...," Lovino lalu mematung di hadapan kamar yang menghadap ke tangga. Susunan kamar rumah ini sangat berubah, dia hanpir-hampir tak bisa mengenalinya lagi, tetapi sudahlah. Itu bukan masalah besar. Lebih baik begini, dia tidak ingin mengingat lebih banyak lagi kenangan manis yang terasa pahit itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian kembali mendekati tangga. "Tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendirian?"

"Kaumau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku harus mencari pekerjaan," Lovino menyandarkan bahu kirinya ke tembok. Lalu menoleh lagi pada Erika. "Kita harus tetap hidup, bukan?"

Erika mengeratkan genggaman pada sapunya. "Kau benar ... baiklah. Pergilah. Hati-hati ... semoga berhasil."

Lovino tersenyum tipis. Lalu turun setelah mengangguk.

Erika turut tersenyum.

Yang barusan adalah kali pertama Lovino tersenyum setelah sekian lama.

* * *

Seluruh langit telah gelap. Lovino berlari membelah jalanan dengan langkah seribu yang nyaris membuatnya terpeleset berkali-kali. Di tangannya ada sebuah bungkusan dari kertas yang berisi roti, dan sesekali dia memeluknya bangga.

Anak itu tertawa hampir di sepanjang separuh jalan pulang. Tak pernah dia sebahagia ini. Dia membelok di gangnya dengan sekali tawa yang lebih keras. Dipanggilnya nama Erika tanpa peduli bahwa itu akan mengganggu anak-anak yang mulai mengantuk. Diterobosnya pintu tanpa mengetuk, sambil kemudian memanggil lagi.

Lovino nyaris menubruk meja makan, kakinya tersandung, namun langsung melupakannya dengan menarik salah satu kursi. Dia kaget ketika menemukan beberapa makanan di atas meja. Erika keluar saat kekagetannya belum pudar.

"Makanan ...? Piring-piring ini dari mana?"

Erika tersenyum sambil meletakkan satu lagi hidangan. "Ada karung di ujung dapur. Setelah kubuka, ternyata isinya beberapa piring dari logam dan peralatan masak yang masih bisa dipakai. Mungkin saat orang-orang membereskan rumah, mereka menemukannya."

"Dan bahannya ..."

"Suatu keberuntungan," Erika duduk di hadapan Lovino. Senyumnya pudar namun tampak. Terbit seperti sabit yang malu-malu. "Seseorang memberikan sedikit uang. Mungkin dia bekerja di pemerintahan."

Sup ikan dan ikan dengan potongan kecil-kecil yang dipanggang. Lovino lupa kapan terakhir kali dia bersemangat untuk makan.

Alis Erika terangkat, "Itu ... roti?"

Lovino tersentak, baru ingat, "Oh, iya ...," tapi dia merasa tak bersemangat lagi untuk itu karena masakan-masakan Erika terasa lebih mewah daripada apapun. "Ada berita baik. Roti itu diberikan oleh seseorang sebagai upah pertamaku."

"Aku akan memakannya," Erika menjangkau benda itu, Lovino membantu mengambilkan. Tanpa diduga, gadis itu langsung membuka kertas pembungkusnya dan mencubitnya, memakannya pelan-pelan sebelum dia menyantap ikannya.

Lovino mengerjap. Kemudian dia tersenyum lagi.

"Berita baiknya?"

Lovino kemudian terkekeh, "Aku ikut bekerja di sebuah tempat perbaikan radio di pasar!"

"Benarkah? Selamat, aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

Dengan lahapnya Lovino memulai makan, "Beliau baru saja membuka tokonya lagi. Pembantunya sebelumnya tidak tahu ke mana ... jadi beliau bisa mempekerjakanku asalkan aku bisa menguasai hal-hal yang dimintanya dalam ... paling tidak dua minggu."

Mata Erika berbinar cerah. Lovino tahu inilah saatnya bangkit, ketika Erika sudah menemukan cara untuk tersenyum kembali.

"Seharian aku mencari pekerjaan yang tepat tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bersedia menerimaku. Dan saat aku sudah akan pulang tadi siang ... tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku ke dalam bengkelnya. Aku belajar sampai malam dengannya, dan berhasil membantunya memasang beberapa komponen dengan tepat ... dan radionya bisa menyala!"

Senyuman Erika makin berarti. Tawa Lovino makin meninggi. Tawa bangga yang menambal lukanya, sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

Beberapa malam, Lovino bisa tidur dengan tenang. Namun dia tak pernah membiarkan Erika tidur lebih lambat dari dia—dia berjaga hingga gadis itu memasuki kamar dan dipastikannya tidur. Seringkali dia ditemani beberapa alat-alat dan komponen radio, serta rakitan-rakitan setengah jadi.

Dan suatu malam, dia rasa sudah pukul dua belas—hanya dengan mengira-ngira, mereka masih belum memiliki jam—Lovino berhenti bekerja. Erika pasti sudah tidur nyenyak. Lovino tersenyum kecil memandang hasil pekerjaannya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke loteng. Sebentar ia sempatkan menengok ke kamar Erika.

Matanya membuka lebar begitu menyadari apa yang ia lihat.

Erika belum tidur. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis dengan selimut menutupi mulutnya.

"Erika ..."

Gadis itu tersentak, lalu lekas-lekas menyeka matanya dan tergagap. "Lo-Lovino ..."

Lovino duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Mereka begitu dekat, Lovino bisa merasakan wajah Erika yang panas karena menangis.

"Kakak ..."

"Aku tahu," Lovino mengangguk lemah. "Menangis memang tidak akan membawanya kembali. Tetapi jika itu membuatmu bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi ... lakukanlah."

Airmata Erika luluh lagi. Dia tersedu-sedu, nyaris tanpa suara. "Kakak tidak pernah meninggalkanku setelah Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkan kami. Kakak memang membiarkanku sendiri ... tetapi dia terlalu menyayangiku ... dia tidak pernah lupa menanyakan keadaanku dan memerhatikanku ..."

Lovino mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Erika. Dia tidak menganggap ini sebagai hal apapun kecuali sebagai cara untuknya memberi simpati dan ketenangan. Dia tidak melibatkan perasaan apapun kecuali rasa ingin memberi harapan hidup. Erika tidak boleh begini. Erika harus tetap bertahan. Erika boleh tetap menyayangi dan merindukan kakaknya, namun Erika tidak boleh runtuh karena itu. Ia ingin memegang Erika sampai kapanpun.

"Aku memang tidak bisa seperti, apalagi menjadi kakakmu. Aku terlalu lemah untuk itu ... tetapi kumohon ... bertahanlah hidup bersamaku ... temanmu ini ..."

Erika mengangguk di dalam rengkuhan Lovino. "Terima kasih ..."

Lovino baru melepaskan Erika setelah dia memastikan gadis itu tak sesugukan lagi.

Baru dia membantu merebahkan Erika, dan menyelimutinya.

Memberikan doa agar mimpi-mimpi indah merekah dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Kehidupan baru berjalan dengan caranya tersendiri, hari demi hari, dengan selangkah demi selangkah adaptasi.

Lovino punya jam kerja yang tak terlalu teratur. Kadang dia berangkat pukul sepuluh, kadang pukul sembilan, tergantung banyak atau tidak hal yang harus disambungnya di bengkel kerja. Kadang dia pulang pukul lima sore, kadang pukul tujuh baru tiba di rumah, tergantung seberapa banyak hal yang harus diselesaikannya.

Masih dalam tahap belajar, pemilik bengkel radio masih mengupahnya dengan roti setiap hari, dan sedikit keuntungan, yang tak tentu jumlahnya, setiap seminggu dua kali. Lovino tak keberatan—karena yang ia pikirkan hanya makan dan membangun hidupnya kembali. Bersama Erika. Waktu penerimaan siswa baru masih lama, baru dimulai tahun depan, dia masih memiliki waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang.

Hari ini, Lovino pulang pukul lima. Dengan potongan roti yang besar di tangan dan sebuah tas kecil penuh komponen, yang harus selesai besok pagi.

Hanya untuk mendapati rumah yang kosong.

"Erika?!"

"Erika!"

"Erika ..."

Dia mencoba tenang. Mencoba berpikiran positif. Mungkin Erika hanya membantu tetangga di dapur mereka, membuat beberapa macam kue, dan dia akan pulang dengan sedikit makanan tambahan untuk malam hari mereka. Hal itu kerap terjadi, walau dia hanya tahu lewat cerita-cerita Erika, karena gadis itu tak pernah datang lebih lambat darinya.

Dia duduk menunggu di meja makan sambil membongkar peralatan dan perlengkapan kerjanya. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dengan memecahkan hal yang belum bisa dia perbaiki saat di bengkel tadi.

Pukul enam, pintu dibuka dari luar.

"Halo. Selamat ... petang."

Lovino langsung berlari menyambut. "Ke mana saja?"

Erika tersenyum kecil, langsung memeluk Lovino sesaat—membuat Lovino tercengang bingung—hingga kemudian melepaskan dan bicara lagi, "Tadi seseorang dari gang seberang memanggilku."

"Untuk?"

"Dia butuh seseorang untuk membantu di kliniknya."

"Si-siapa dia?"

"Seorang perawat ...," Erika meletakkan tangannya di dada, "dan aku bisa belajar sedikit demi sedikit."

Mata Lovino membulat cepat dan bibirnya dengan cepat pula terbuka meluncurkan teriakan, "Whoooaaa!" dan melonjak gembira seorang diri, lantas kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Erika. "Keren sekali!"

Erika tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

Selalu ada cara. Karena kehidupan bukan sebuah kotak tertutup. Kehidupan hanya sebuah labirin.

 **tbc.**


	4. brand new start

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; Switzerland, Italy, Ancient Rome. **Genre** : Adventure/Family. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Erika memangkas pendek rambutnya. Lovino bersekolah, dan sepertinya hidup menjadi—sedikit—lebih baik.)_

* * *

Lovino baru saja membeli sebuah cermin untuk diletakkan di ruang makan. Supaya bisa berbagi, katanya, dan Erika—beruntungnya—tidak keberatan kamarnya tetap tak punya cermin.

Gadis itu memandangi dirinya di depan sana. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tingginya ia rasa bertambah, sedikit. Dan matanya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya walau ia sadar sudah ada yang kurang di dalam hidupnya; suatu lubang yang tak dapat ditambal lagi di hatinya. Mata itu jendela hati, katanya—entah siapa, namun ia merasa ajaib bahwa tak ada yang terlihat cacat di sorot pandangannya.

Ia mengelus rambutnya yang sekarang telah sepanjang separuh tubuhnya—meski telah dianyam dengan rapi dan rapat. Ia merapatkan mata dan berusaha merasakan tangan kakaknya yang seringkali membantunya menjalin rambutnya, sedikit demi sedikit dengan pelan karena tangan lelakinya lebih cocok untuk menulis aksara dan membawa barang.

Satu tarikan napas; panjang dan lelah. Lalu Erika menuju meja makan dan mengambil pisau. Menatap dirinya lagi di cermin sambil menggenggam erat pisau tersebut.

Ikatan rambutnya ia lepas, jalinannya ia uraikan. Rambutnya menjadi bergelombang tak karuan.

Ia pangkas habis seluruh sisi, tersisa hanya sampai leher.

Kaki Lovino yang berderap di tangga mendadak berhenti, "Rambutmu—"

Erika menoleh, "Ah, Lovino, selamat pagi."

"He-hei ..." Lovino turun pelan-pelan lalu berdiri di belakang Erika. "Kenapa ...?"

"Hanya ingin ...," dia menyela sambil menatap ujung rambutnya—dirinya sendiri merasa asing dengan pemandangan di cermin, "memulai sesuatu yang baru."

Lovino memegang rambut Erika dengan ujung jari, sedikit takut, kemudian dia mundur sedikit. Mengukur penampilan Erika di posisi yang sedikit lebih jauh.

Erika terlihat lebih mungil. Rapuh. Dia tak dapat menahan rasa simpati dan iba yang muncul begitu saja—melihat Erika yang terlihat kembali seperti anak kecil yang menarik pakaian kakaknya dan berlindung di balik lengan saat membeli roti.

Dan ini berarti tanggung jawabnya menjadi lebih besar.

* * *

"Cukup," Lovino melebarkan bentangan uang tersebut sekali lagi, menghitungnya secara kasar dengan lirikan mata. "Ini cukup."

Erika berdiri, membiarkan Lovino termenung di meja sendirian, ia menaiki tangga. Sejenak kemudian, dia turun dengan kotak kayu kecil digenggamnya erat-erat. Diletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja. "Kalau kurang, aku punya tambahan."

"Tidak," Lovino mendorong kotak tabungan Erika, "itu untukmu sendiri, hasil pekerjaanmu sendiri. Kau harus terus menabung agar bisa berangkat ke London."

Senyum Erika hambar. "Tetapi ... aku sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Sungguh. Aku ... aku rasa apa yang kudapatkan di sini sudah sangat cukup. Aku sudah belajar banyak tanpa harus pergi jauh. Semua orang di klinik sangat baik dan tidak pelit berbagi."

Lovino menatap Erika. "Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Lovino iba lalu menelan ludahnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh juga—aku bisa bekerja di tempat lain untuk menambahkan uang agar kaubisa berangkat, setelah aku diterima sekolah nanti. Orang-orang pasti lebih mempercayai anak yang sekolah, jadi pasti ada yang bisa menerimaku. Bagaimana?"

Erika menggeleng berkali-kali. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu jika kau menambah pekerjaan lagi? Aku tidak mau kau menjadi sakit dan sekolahmu jadi terhambat."

"Hei ..."

"Aku lebih serius," Erika menekankan. Pandangannya lebih tajam, sedikit. "Tolong turutilah aku, ya?"

Peuda di hadapannya lalu menutup mata, da dia sendirit ak sadar dia mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja sana. "Aku akan sekolah dengan serius untukmu, tenang saja. Percayalah padaku."

* * *

Lovino menatap kertas itu bangga. Tersenyum, matanya berair. Dia tertawa ketika memeluk kertas itu. Lekas-lekas dia seka kedua matanya setelah tersadar, hal menggembirakan ini tidak bisa dia santap sendiri saja.

Dia membelah keramaian dengan langkahnya.

"Erika!"

* * *

"Ah, Nyonya—maaf, maaf," Lovino menggaruk kepalanya, mukanya sedikit memerah. Kedapatan meneriakkan nama Erika di sepanjang jalan lalu nyaris menubruk sang perawat di depan pintu, dia jadi berniat untuk tidak datang lagi ke tempat ini paling tidak hingga sebulan ke depan. "Erika ada di dalam, Nyonya Ella?"

"Ada, Nak. Tunggu sebentar, ya, Ibu panggilkan. Dia tadi sedang mencuci beberapa peralatan. Kami baru saja melakukan operasi kecil."

Nyonya Ella adalah sosok wanita yang belum pernah benar-benar Lovino temui dalam hidupnya. Dia ibu yang baik, meski tak terlalu tua, dia punya kharisma seperti orang yang telah menangani belasan anak dengan tangannya sendiri dalam bertahun-tahun. Lovino hanya bertemu dia beberapa kali selama ini, namun seolah dia telah bisa menganggap Nyonya Ella sebagai tetua dalam hidupnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Erika datang seorang diri. Lovino memandangnya, lantas tertawa. Erika mengerutkan kening dan memiringkan kepala—namun alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu langsung memeluk Erika kencang.

"Uangnya cukup! Cukup, Erika! Dan aku diterima di sekolah itu!"

"Ah ...," Erika mengangkat tangannya, balas merangkul Lovino lalu menyembunyikan senyum hangatnya di kemeja Lovino, "syukurlah ... syukurlah ... selamat ..."

Lovino terkekeh, dan melepaskan pelukan untuk menatap Erika sambil mengacak rambut anak itu. Tapi dia membiarkan airmatanya turun lagi. _Seandainya Kakek mendengarnya. Seandainya aku juga bisa memeluk Feliciano_.

"Belajar dan bekerjalah dengan keras, ya?"

* * *

 _[_ _ **1935**_ _]_

Erika datang dengan air putih segelas. Lovino tak begitu suka minuman, tetapi ia sadar pemuda itu terlalu keras bekerja, ia harus memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam perutnya. Dia letakkan di tengah-tengah, kemudian dia masuk lagi ke bilik dapur dan mengangkat sepiring kecil pai.

"Makan malamnya."

"Oh," Lovino melepaskan tangannya dari radio yang telah menganga tersebut. Ia mengerjap, "bukankah kita sudah makan?"

Erika hanya mengedikkan dagu ke arah jam dinding. Lovino terbelalak dan bergumam _astaga_. Sudah pukul setengah satu, dan ia lupa diri.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" suara Lovino sedikit parau, lalu dia meraih gelas kecil tersebut. Mereguknya hingga separuh dengan berisik.

"Sudah. Dari pukul sembilan tadi. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Semoga pai apelnya tidak terasa aneh," dia menyandarkan punggungnya. Lalu dia berdiri lagi, menyusup ke dapur dan kembali dengan gelas yang sama, isi yang sama rata. Mereguknya pelan. Dia menatap Lovino yang kembali sibuk dengan beberapa radio di meja. "Banyak sekali ... tidak bisa diselesaikan besok saja?"

"Besok pagi, sebelum berangkat sekolah, sudah harus kuserahkan," sambil mengecek elemen yang kecil-kecil. "Semua radio ini masalahnya sama. Mati total. Ini gampang," dia menyengir sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya, "sudah kucek semuanya, tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan kabel steker, konektor AC/DC dan trafo. Cuma dioda-diodanya yang putus. Jadi cukup ganti saja semuanya."

Kedipan mata jahil membuat Erika mengulum senyum. "Sekolahmu, bagaimana?"

"Benar-benar tidak salah sekolah di jurusan itu. Semua yang kupelajari, banyak yang sudah kukenali lewat bekerja!" suaranya menyaring di tengah malam yang sunyi membuat dia seolah bisa memecahkan aura yang sedikit mencekam. "Tidak ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu, bukan?"

Erika menopangkan kepalanya di atas meja, menunduk menekuri kayu, "Tadi kami mendapat pasien seorang anak kecil yang patah tulang," dia menggeleng. "Patah tulang terbuka, aku tidak tahu penyebabnya," ulangnya, lebih pelan dan gemetar. "Aku tidak berani bertanya. Kasihan sekali."

Satu dioda selesai dipasang. Lovino mengangkat pandangan pada Erika. "Apa anak itu sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Sedikit ... tapi dia masih lemah."

"Semoga dia cepat sembuh." Lovino menggemeretakkan jari-jarinya, sambil merapatkan punggung pada kursi. Mendongak pada langit-langit yang mulai berdebu tebal. Lalu dia teringat pada pai apel yang belum tersentuh.

Erika juga tengah memakannya. Tak dia lihat kapan gadis itu mengambilnya. Mereka bersitatap sebentar. Lovino mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Tidurlah."

"Kau juga."

"Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi. Aku janji."

Erika berhenti mengunyah, lalu setelah membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pertimbangan. Mengakhirinya dengan anggukan. "Baiklah. Janji, ya," dia memundurkan kursi dengan pelan. Berderit membuat nyeri. "Selamat malam."

Baru saja Erika menaiki tangga, Lovino menghentikannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum—senyuman pengantar tidur yang lebih terang daripada penerangan di atas kepala mereka, "Jangan bersedih, ya."

Persetujuan patuh, "... Terima kasih. Dan kau ... bersemangatlah."

* * *

Hari Minggu itu, tak seperti biasanya, Lovino tidak menemukan Erika di ruang depan dengan keranjang rajutannya. Selepas meletakkan tasnya—ia baru kembali dari rumah Tuan Marco untuk mengembalikan beberapa peralatan yang ia pinjam untuk praktik di sekolahnya—dia menuju ke dapur.

Erika tidak ada di sana. Segera dia ke atas.

Pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka. Dia berdiri di samping jendela. Tidak ada pemandangan bagus di langit, sesungguhnya, karena mendung yang baru saja luruh airnya itu masih menggantung di atas bubungan penduduk. Dan sekeliling juga bukan tempat indah untuk melepas penat. Rapatnya rumah-rumah dan cerobong-cerobong kotor berjelaga yang mencuat di sana-sini bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan ajang rekreasi. Lovino mulai menebak-nebak ke arah mana pikiran remaja tanggung itu sedang melaju.

"Ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

Erika menoleh dan baru lovino sadari matanya basah. Percuma gadis itu menyekanya, dia tak pandai menyembunyikan apapun. Terlambat.

"Seseorang mengganggumu?" suara Lovino meninggi tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri di hadapan Erika dan menatap dengan kening mengerut. "Katakan siapa orang sialan yang mengusikmu."

"Tidak ada," Erika menurunkan tangannya; tak sadar ia sendiri menggigit kuku ibujarinya sejak entah kapan. "Hari ini ...," jeda panjang dan membuat Lovino tak sabar, "ulang tahun Kakak."

Mata Lovino membulat, kemudian kelopak matanya merendah menjadi sayu. "Begitu ..."

"Sudahlah. Kita tidak perlu bersedih."

Lovino ingin membungkam Erika. _Bagaimana bisa kaubilang begitu sementara airmatamu terus jatuh?_ Tetapi dia memilih untuk melampiaskannya dengan melukai telapak tangannya sendiri dengan kuku-kukunya.

Ketegangan yang tak terkatakan selesai setelah beberapa saat, setelah Erika mencoba tersenyum pada Lovino yang duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. Lovino yang tengah larut dalam adukan pemikirannya sendiri, bersitatap dengan Erika yang sedang mencoba memperbaiki suasana dengan lengkungan bibirnya. Lelaki itu menghela napas.

Dia mencoba untuk turut melakukan hal serupa. "Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Ikut saja," Lovino meraih tangannya lalu menariknya keluar. Dia berlari sangat cepat di tangga—melangkahi dua anak tangga sekali gerak. Erika tertinggal di belakang, dan gadis itu sempat menjatuhkan kunci saat sedang menutup pintu. Gemetaran, kaget. Sementara itu Lovino sudah berada di depan gang dan menunggunya.

Lovino menahan diri untuk tidak berlari di sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

Erika tidak besar di area yang diapit laut. Erika takut saat pertama kali naik kapal dari Spanyol ke Italia—saat kali pertama kakaknya memboyongnya untuk hidup mandiri, di luar pengawasan nenek mereka. Dia tak tahu alasan Basch sebenarnya memilih Italia, tetapi barangkali mungkin karena Italia adalah tempat asal ibu mereka, Erika bisa maklum. Ibu mereka tumbuh di pedesaan tepi laut, lambat-laun dia bisa memahami bahwa bisa saja Basch ingin agar mereka lebih dekat dengan jiwa ibunya yang tertinggal di pesisir Italia.

Lovino membawanya, ke tempat dia merasakan jiwa ibunya.

Dan tempat dia terakhir kali benar-benar dirangkul Basch.

"Mungkin kakakmu berada di suatu tempat di seberang sana—di dunia yang kita tidak tahu," setelah deheman Lovino mencoba menyegarkan pikiran rekannya. "Mungkin pula dia ..." Lovino tertegun saat menatap laut. _Sial, sial, sial, jaga mulut bedebahmu itu, Lovi! Jangan pesimis lalu mengatakan yang aneh-aneh!_

"Mungkin pula dia sudah di surga," Erika berbisik. Lalu senyap. Laut semakin sunyi di siang yang cukup panas ini. Dermaga mungkin telah melepaskan kehidupannya, membiarnya nyawa luput dari genggamannya tengah hari itu.

Lovino menahan suaranya, dan Erika tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf, aku memang tak pernah bisa menggantikan kakakmu." Kata-kata itu tersapu angin begitu saja hingga dia menambahkan lagi, "Tetapi semoga kau tidak pernah kesepian lagi."

"Kakak memang tidak pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun." Erika mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang terkepal ke depan dada.

 _Aku tahu_. Lovino tahu, ada tempat yang tak pernah bisa dia masuki entah sampai kapan. Barangkali selamanya.

"Tapi kau membuat tempat baru di hidupku yang tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya," Erika berujar lembut sambil mendongak. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi Lovino yang selalu ada dan melakukan banyak hal untukku."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan hal sebanyak kakakmu," senyum getir, "aku bukan dan tidak akan pernah jadi kakakmu."

"Tapi aku tahu kau akan melakukan lebih banyak hal hingga nanti," peperangan kata _tapi_ itu masih dilanjutkan Erika dengan suara rendahnya. "Dan terus menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya."

Lovino menarik napas. Bau garam penguapan bisa dia kenali, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya. Mengelus pucuk kepala Erika walau hanya sesaat. "Kita tidak punya siapapun lagi selain diri kita sendiri, dan satu sama lain. Kita bisa bertahan hingga saat ini ... jadi ... kita bisa, bukan? Masa depan hanya seperti masa bertahan kita ini yang diulang dan dibuat berkali-kali lipat."

"Harus ...," Erika meyakinkan, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja Erika berkedip, Lovino sudah menghilang di sampingnya, disusul dengan bunyi deburan keras di air.

"Lovino!"

Lovino mengekeh jahil saat menyembulkan kepalanya dari air. Matanya menyipit karena sinar matahari yang cerah mendadak. "Seorang calon angkatan laut harus pandai berenang! Dan air membantu menghilangkan kesedihanmu dan membuatmu lebih segar! Ayo ikut!"

"A-aku tidak bisa berenang," Erika berlutut di tepian dermaga, "Kau tidak takut? Laut ini ... dalam sekali ..."

"Kenapa harus takut? Kalau aku takut, nanti aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut berlayar mengelilingi dunia!" dia menyelam, lalu timbul lagi dengan gaya berenang yang tak menentu. "Aah, lama sekali aku tidak berenang. Untung aku masih ingat caranya." Kemudian dia muncul lagi, berdiri di dalam air, "Dan terutama, untung airnya masih bersahabat denganku!"

Erika tertawa kecil—Lovino semakin bersemangat.

"Sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin ikut?"

"Tidak ... kau saja sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berenang."

Kemeja putih Lovino merekat ke tubuhnya, rambutnya menempel di sekeliling pipinya dan dia timbul-tenggelam sambil tertawa-tawa. Mata hijaunya berkilat, mimpi-mimpi masa kecilnya tercermin di sana. Erika perlahan mengerti, dari waktu ke waktu, hingga saat ini sebagai puncaknya; Lovino adalah anak yang penuh cinta. Dia memeluk mimpinya erat dan tak dia tanggalkan bahkan ketika separuh hidupnya tercerabut dari sisinya—ketika kehidupan mendorongnya paksa untuk berjalan sendiri, tertatih sendiri.

 _Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?_

Erika perlahan mendekati air. Dia duduk berjuntai, ujung jari kakinya dibelai permukaan air. Dingin dan mengirimkan sensasi yang membuatnya sedikit gemetar saat belum terbiasa. Lama-lama dia bisa sedikit santai dan menggoyangkan kakinya, ikut merasakan kesenangan Lovino.

Lovino berenang hingga jarinya mengerut dan wajahnya pucat, bibirnya punya sedikit cahaya biru. Erika ketakutan melihatnya, namun Lovino berkata menenangkan, "Aku puas."

Erika juga (seharusnya) puas dan menjadi tenang kembali.

Basch, di suatu tempat yang tak secuil pun mereka punyai petunjuknya, pasti bisa menjadi lebih tenang karena ada orang yang tepat bersama adiknya tersayang.

* * *

Yang menyerahkan kertas itu berkata, isi kertasnya cukup memuaskan. Tidak masuk dua puluh besar, memang, tetapi nilai-nilai itu tetap bisa menjadi modal yang potensial.

Lovino membawanya pulang sambil menyapu ujung matanya sekilas.

* * *

Erika belum tiba. Lovino menyembunyikan kertasnya dan menuju ke dapur. Dia membuka bufet dan lemari di dekat kompor. Ada banyak bahan di dalam sana, dan dia mengambil beberapa dengan acak. Telur, ikan, dan sayur-sayur hijau. Dia lapar, namun tidak mungkin memanggil Erika di tempat kerjanya. Dihamparkannya semua bahan itu di atas meja dan menatapnya sekian lama.

Dia memisahkan ikan di tempat tersendiri lalu memecahkan telur ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Diaduknya hingga rata tercampur, lalu dia mengurus ikannya. Sebelum membersihkannya, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat sekian lama tentang cara menangani ikan yang dulu sering dia perhatikan. Kakeknya sesekali mengajarinya, namun Feliciano adalah murid kesayangannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Lovino tak pernah begitu tertarik dengan dapur sejak dia kecil.

Ah, Feliciano. _Nama itu lagi_. Dia mendesah lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sekolah yang ia harapkan dan kehidupan bersama Erika yang membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri barangkali tidak akan terjadi jika Feli dan Kakek masih di sini. Dia cukup bahagia sekarang, begitu rasanya, namun bukan pula sesederhana itu mengganti kehidupan.

Satu hal hilang untuk digantikan hal lain, seperti itu barangkali yang ada di kitab takdir hidupnya, tetapi itu tidak kedengaran seperti yang seharusnya. Sama seperti Basch di hidup Erika, Feliciano adalah entitas dan ruang yang tak pernah bisa diisi atau dijelmakan hal apapun. Sebaru dan seindah apapun.

 _Sudahlah_. _Mana tahu hari esok_. Lovino masih punya harapan, meski sekecil lilin yang pendek dan lelah. Dia pun mengangkat ikan itu ke tempat pencucian.

Selesai dengan ikan, yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam, Lovino menuju kompor dan menaruh panci yang telah diisi air. Saat air itu mendidih, dimasukkannya potongan-potongan ikan tadi. Dia hanya mengira-ngira waktu, lantas sayur-sayuran dan garam dia masukkan. Sup ikan, tentu saja.

Dan telur yang nyaris terlupakan dia masukkan di akhir sambil diaduk-aduk. Ia teringat 'sup telur' yang asin dan hangat yang pernah dibuat Erika di tengah malam saat dia demam beberapa waktu lalu, dan dia rasa akan lebih enak jika ada ikan yang menyertai kuahnya yang gurih.

Barangkali hasil kreasi asal-asalannya tak sebaik buatan Feliciano saat anak itu berusia sepuluh tahun, tapi Lovino tahu apapun hasil dari sebuah usaha besar tentu akan mempunyai hasil setimpal pula.

* * *

"Ini buatanmu sendiri?" Erika meletakkan tasnya di sudut meja. "Wanginya enak sekali, bagaimana dengan rasanya? Pasti lebih dari itu ..."

"Selamat makan, spesial dari Koki Lovino," dia mencium jarinya lalu mengedipkan matanya, berlagak seperti pencipta makanan yang sudah mengabdi di dapur berdekade lamanya.

"Terima kasih." Erika tak memikirkan berganti baju, dan dia menikmati sajiannya dengan lahap.

Lovino masih menyembunyikan kertasnya, kali ini ditaruhnya di pangkuan. Begitu gadis itu selesai makan, dia mulai menyusun kata-katanya.

"Enak sekali. Tidak kusangka kau juga hebat memasak. Aku suka sekali."

"Terima kasih pujiannya," Lovino lalu menyodorkan kumpulan lembaran kertas tersebut. "Bisa kaulihat ini?"

Erika mengerjap dan terperangah ketika melihat judul dari kumpulan kertas itu, "Astaga, hari ini hari pembagian laporan belajarmu? Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku bisa menemanimu—"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," senyum Lovino teduh, begitu jarang ditemukan, seolah musim semi langsung bisa terjadi di rumah itu, "aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

Erika membaca deretan angka dan keterangan-keterangan di dalam sana, Lovino lanjut berbicara dengan suara rendah yang kadang terdengar begitu ragu untuk dirangkainya.

"Teman-temanku didampingi orangtua mereka. Atau paling tidak, paman dan bibi. Ada beberapa yang membuat bangga orangtua mereka dengan nilai mereka, ada pula yang dimarahi karenanya," tawa hambar, "aku mengambilnya sendirian. Guruku menghiburku dengan berbagai cara ..."

"Jika memerlukan seseorang untuk datang, kau tidak perlu takut meminta padaku ..."

"Aku belum selesai," senyuman itu jadi lebih baik. "Aku tidak keberatan datang sendiri. Dan—baiklah, kita lanjutkan ... sampai mana tadi?"

"Gurumu menghibur, kurasa?"

"Ah, ya, ya, benar!" Lovino menepukkan tangan satu kali, "Guruku menghiburku, dia bilang bahwa dengan nilai ini dan kemampuanku di teknik radio ... aku bisa diperhitungkan untuk masuk ke Regia Marina!"

Erika terdiam lalu kertas itu diletakkan pelan-pelan setengah sadar ke atas meja.

"Regia Marina, Erika! Jika aku bisa mempertahankan nilai ini hingga tahun depan, aku pasti bisa ikut tes masuknya dan menjadi bagian dari spesialisasi khusus di ketentaraan!" Lovino bahkan sampai menggebrak menja.

"Ya Tuhan ... Lovino—aku benar-benar bersyukur," Erika menepuk-nepuk lembut tangan Lovino di atas meja. "Perjuanganmu pasti akan mulus jika kau terus bersemangat seperti ini, aku selalu berdoa untukmu, tenang saja. Kekuatan doa itu bisa lebih besa dari usaha—dan kautahu itu."

Lovino mengekeh bangga, Erika tersenyum penuh harap.

* * *

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, memang, tetapi Erika adalah pecinta suasana hari sebelum matahari terbit. Kadang dia memasak, kadang dia mencuci atau bersih-bersih. Digilir bergantian agar tak bosan.

Dan hari ini, dia membersihkan kamar. Termasuk kamar Lovino.

Ada teritori pribadi di rumah ini, namun satu sama lain punya kesepatakan tak resmi bahwa siapa saja boleh masuk kapan saja, demi keperluan yang baik. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang, namun mereka sepakat satu sama lain tanpa harus merumuskannya dengan cara-cara merepotkan.

Saat menyapu bagian bawah tempat tidur Lovino, sapunya tersangkut sesuatu.

Buku yang sangat tua dan sobek di sampul belakang. Terlipat juga keriting. Permukaannya tak terlalu berdebu, barangkali setiap malam sering dibawa tidur oleh Lovino dan baru sekarang dia tak sadar benda itu tidak berada di samping bantalnya.

Erika mengerutkan kening. Rasanya ia pernah melihat buku ini.

 _Oh_. Di dalam karung benda-benda yang dikumpulkan oleh orang-orang yang memperbaiki rumah.

Tunggu, bukan. Bukan. Erika menatapnya lebih lama lagi, hingga nyaris menjatuhkan sapunya.

 _Ah_.

Buku tentang kapal laut.

Selalu dibawa Lovino saat mereka masih kecil.

Begitu dibuka, Erika langsung sampai ke halaman yang paling sering dibuka, seolah dia adalah halaman terdepannya. _Regia Marina_. Angkatan laut Italia yang berdiri setelah kemerdekaan. Erika menyusuri gambar-gambar armada awal angkatan laut itu, dan membayangkan bahwa Lovino juga pasti sering melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan barangkali menempelkan bibirnya di sana. Erika menutupi tawanya dengan kepalan tangan saat membayangkannya.

Lovino pasti meraih mimpinya, ia yakin. Dia sudah memiliki terlalu lama memiliki itu bahkan mungkin mimpi di dalam tidurnya sendiri bosan menayangkan rangkaian harapan tersebut terus-menerus. Tuhan pasti punya bayaran tersendiri pada mimpi yang sudah dipeluk terlalu lama, yang selalu dicium sebelum tidur, dan selalu menjadi tali-temali yang terangkai panjang di setiap doa yang selalu sampai ke langit.

Lantas ia disentuh satu bayangan.

Jika Lovino berhasil masuk ke angkatan laut ... maka berarti dia akan sendirian? Lagi?

Dia bisa menjadi apa?

Erika meletakkan buku itu ke samping kepala Lovino lalu menatap lelaki itu, yang bergelung di dalam selimut hingga terlihat seperti ulat sutra yang siap diuraikan serat-seratnya. Lovino bahkan mengubur separuh wajahnya di balik kain. Dia merapikan sedikit rambut Lovino, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma Lovino begitu kental di udara ini.

Wangi yang ingin dia genggam sampai kapanpun.

* * *

 _[_ _ **1938**_ _]_

Lovino menyelesaikan sepertiga sekolahnya dengan keseharian yang biasa. Bekerja, sekolah, dan makan bersama Erika sambil bertukar cerita.

Erika sendiri sudah bisa disebut mumpuni dalam hal kesehatan, meski tidak ada hitam di atas putih yang mengakui kemampuannya. Dia sudah bisa menangani operasi kecil sendiri dan menghafal obat-obatan luar maupun dalam untuk penyakit-penyakit umum. Ditambah pula, Nyonya Ella telah menyewa seorang pembantu tersendiri kegiatan rumah tangganya, membuat Erika yang awalnya hanya asisten paruh waktu menjadi bekerja sepenuhnya menjadi wakilnya.

Waktu menggerakkan mereka, kehidupan mendorong mereka. Sesekali tanah menyambut mereka jatuh, tetapi mereka saling mengulurkan tangan agar bisa kembali menempuh jalan. Hingga tak terasa, Erika mengantarkan Lovino pada gerbang baru; tibalah saatnya Lovino berangkat untuk tes masuk Regia Marina.

Mereka hanya bersitatap sambil saling menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum simpul saat Erika melepas Lovino masuk ke dalam gedung tempat tes itu dilangsungkan. Gadis itu terus memandangi Lovino yang berjalan dengan langkah mantap, dan kemudian secara kebetulan menemukan teman satu sekolahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Dia itu siapa? Adikmu, ya? Kau tidak pernah cerita kau punya adik perempuan."

"Memang bukan. Kami bukan saudara tapi kami saling membantu."

"Lantas siapa? Pacar, hmmm?"

"... Entahlah ..."

"Ha? Tetanggamu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Teman lama?"

"Ah, kami tinggal satu rumah."

"Ah?! Astaga—"

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Kami beda kamar dan ada cerita panjang mengapa itu terjadi."

"Ho ... tapi kau begitu beruntung, Lovi."

.

.

 _Beruntung?_

 _Apa di mata orang lain aku seberuntung itu?_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oh," seorang tamtama senior memerhatikan seorang pemuda yang menatap tak percaya pada pengumuman di papan bagian depan ruang administrasi, yang jarinya menunjuk salah satu nama. "Jadi kau yang bernama Lovino Vargas, ya?"

Lovino sontak menoleh, tersentak, "A—ya, senior! Saya Lovino Vargas!" dia nyaris latah dengan melakukan hormat—sesuatu yang diam-diam dia latih di dalam kamar setiap malam sebelum tidur.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Nilai tesmu memang pas-pasan, dan kau nyaris tidak lolos. Tetapi setelah melihat rekam jejakmu di sekolah, dan nilaimu yang tinggi dalam bidang teknik komunikasi radio, kami sadar kami sangat membutuhkan orang-orang sepertimu."

Lovino pikir orang ini telah menendang beban di bahunya. Mendapat urutan terakhir di seleksi masuk sudah cukup membuatnya syok sekaligus berberat hati.

"Yang menguasai radio hingga ke seluk-beluknya cukup jarang di ketentaraan, terutama angkatan laut. Menerimamu adalah keputusan yang sudah dipertimbangkan oleh semuanya dan disetujui dengan baik. Selamat bergabung! Kami menantikan kontribusimu untuk negara, Vargas."

"Siap, Senior!"

Harinya telah dimulai.

.

* * *

.

Dia dengan antusiasme yang tinggi mengemasi pakaiannya untuk berangkat pelatihan. Dia tak lupa menyelipkan beberapa buku—

—lalu dia tertegun sesaat.

Dia lupa bertanya pelatihannya akan berlangsung seberapa lama.

Lalu, setelah pelatihan, ada apa?

Penempatan, tentu saja.

Di mana?

 _Lalu Erika bagaimana?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Bedebah kau, Lovino. Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau hanya memikirkan mimpi dan laut?_

Dia turun dan menemukan Erika sedang membaca buku. Buku medis. Erika memperkenalkannya pada buku itu beberapa hari lalu, dikatakan bahwa Nyonya Ella memberikan itu untuknya.

Matanya bertahan pada punggung mungil Erika. Dia lalu bertopang pada birai tua tangga sederhana mereka. Lantas dia menutup wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu mengabaikan Erika? Dia tahu dia akan bertugas dan bekerja di tempat yang bukan di rumah—tetapi dia baru sadar bahwa ketentaraan akan menuntut prajuritnya untuk bersedia bertualang ke berbagai titik serta turun di berbagai medan. Seorang prajurit bisa saja lupa apa itu rumah berikut kehangatannya. Dia akan bergaul dengan dunia dan bahkan mungkin saja tidak memiliki banyak teman selain yang ada di batalionnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Erika setelah ini?

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Oh—astaga, eh—yah, begitulah ..." Pemuda itu baru sadar dia ditatap balik.

"Kau sudah berhasil masuk Regia Marina, Lovino, apalagi yang kau takutkan?"

"Justru karena aku masuk itulah, masalahnya muncul."

"Masalahnya apa? Ceritakanlah," Erika memberi isyarat agar Lovino mendekat ke meja.

"Aku ..." Lovino menahan diri hingga sampai ke meja makan. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian ..."

"Aku tidak akan sendirian," jawab Erika dengan ringannya, seolah dia telah meramalkan pertanyaan ini sejak Lovino belum memikirkannya sama sekali. "Aku masih bisa bekerja di tempat Nyonya Ella ... dan kalau kau tidak keberatan ..."

"Katakan saja." Lovino lantas menahan napasnya, dengan tujuan yang ia sendiri abaikan.

"Barangkali aku akan pergi ke London untuk mendapatkan sertifikat ... atau sejenisnya. Bisa saja ke tempat yang lebih dekat, misalnya Roma atau Berlin."

"Heh, kau benar-benar serius juga dengan mimpi itu, ya," ucap pemuda itu kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang baru dicuci itu, "baguslah. Kudukung. Jadi ...," gumpalan di tenggorokannya ia coba telan, "... apakah itu artinya kita akan sama-sama pergi meninggalkan rumah ini?"

"Kita masih bisa saling berkirim surat. Sesering mungkin, ya? Aku barangkali baru akan berangkat setelah kau mendapat posisi yang tepat agar kita tidak kesulitan saat bersurat-suratan."

"... Ide bagus," Lovino menekuri meja dan menemukan banyak coretan pensil di halaman buku yang dipegang Erika—dan pensil itu masih dijepit di antara kedua jarinya.

"Kita pergi untuk pulang kembali. Tenanglah. Pergilah untuk mimpimu."

"Ah, ya—ya. Pergi. Benar. Pergi. Benar sekali. Kau juga, ya ..."

"Kau memiliki mimpi itu sebelum memilikiku, jadi—" Erika menghentikan dirinya perlahan dan menutup mulutnya, seolah kalimat barusan adalah salah satu dosa besar.

 _Memiliki_.

"Maaf—"

"—Itu benar. Memiliki. Ya, kita saling memiliki. He he. Sebagai apa, itu tidak penting, tetapi ..."

"Yang penting, kita akan selalu bersama. Jarak bukan hal besar jika kita tetap selalu membutuhkan satu sama lain. Saling memiliki tidak ada hubungannya dengan jarak, aku yakin itu." Erika sadar ujung jarinya menyentuh ujung jari Lovino di atas meja, dan kerapatan yang begitu rapuh itu seolah abadi dalam berjalannya waktu.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Kau sangat berarti."

"Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ransel Lovino tidak lebih berat daripada beban di pundaknya saat dia melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kali pada Erika. Gerbang sudah semakin sepi karena sebagian besar calon prajurit sudah masuk, namun Lovino selalu mengulur waktu.

Hingga akhirnya, dia memang **harus** masuk.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai nanti."

.

.

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: thanks buat semua follower, faver dan reviewer baru! maaf ngga ketulis namanya karena ini publishnya lewat tablet dan lagi buru2 ;u;


	5. arrivederci, erika

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; Ancient Rome . **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(1939, perang dunia dimulai, Erika memutuskan jalannya sendiri. Musim panas 1940, Lovino berpamitan pada Erika untuk pergi bertugas ke laut lepas.)_

* * *

Lovino langsung melemparkan dirinya ke kasur dan menyerang bantal dengan wajahnya. Kaki dan bahunya mungkin akan rontok jika dia diminta berlari atau berenang barang satu putaran saja lagi. Sendi-sendinya barangkali sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Hei, gaya berenangmu tadi hebat juga. Belajar dari mana?"

Lovino menoleh enggan, bunyi tubuh yang dijatuhkan di atas kasur hingga berderit di sampingnya terdengar sedikit mengusiknya.

"Itu hanya gaya bebas. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa saja gaya berenang yang bagus. Yang penting aku mengapung dan bergerak."

"Tidak bangga dengan urutan nomor dua?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan." Lovino lalu bergulung. Dia mengangkat alisnya, barang-barang si kawan masih belum dibuka dan berserakan di lantai, satu tas kecilnya rebah dan ranselnya tersisip di bawah kasur. "Jadi kau, ya, yang tadi pagi dipindahkan dari divisi angkatan udara itu?"

"Ha, ya—benar." Dia maju. Mengulurkan tangan, senyumnya hangat dan ramah, "Pablo Pavarotti. Ayahku tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan langsung meminta agar aku masuk angkatan laut saja."

"Lovino Vargas," sambut Lovino, enggan dan parau. "Heh. Sepertinya orangtuamu punya posisi, kaubisa pindah-pindah dengan gampang."

Pablo mengangkat bahu sambil duduk kembali di tepian ranjangnya, sambil melepas kaos kaki dan melemparkannya ke atas tasnya. "Cuma bagian dari Regia Marina. Aku tidak akan bilang pangkatnya."

"Aku juga tidak butuh itu," senyum Lovino miring, disambut tawa oleh Pablo.

Tiba-tiba Pablo mengerjapkan mata sambil menatap Lovino lekat-lekat. Lovino menyambut tatapannya curiga.

"Tunggu. Kau ... Vargas?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Rasanya pernah dengar ..." Mata Pablo berkeliling lalu singgah di lemari kecil tempat barang-barang Lovino, seolah mendapatkan jawabannya di sana. Dia tidak langsung bicara.

"Memangnya di mana?"

"Oh—tidak. Lupakan saja. Jadi ... kau berasal dari mana?"

Lovino menjawab sekadarnya, tetapi saat Pablo tak melihat, dia melempar pandangan sedikit curiga. Ia merasa tak tahu atas hal yang seharusnya ia tahu. Tetapi diam saja, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidur mulai akan menjadi langka mulai dari sekarang, dan membuang waktu untuk mengobrol tak penting sudah jauh dari prioritas.

* * *

Lovino masih di antara sadar dan tidak ketika mendengar bunyi _bak-buk-bak_ di kamarnya, juga dari arah luar. Dia masih mendengar suara Erika yang samar-sama datang di dalam mimpinya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat dan mendapati Pablo tengah mengikat tali sepatunya. Pablo mendongak saat Lovino bangun dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Lupakan mandi! Cepat, kita diminta berkumpul!"

"Ini ... pukul berapa?" Lovino masih mengerjap-ngerjap lemah.

"Satu jam lebih cepat daripada waktu yang biasa. Cepat!" Pablo membuka lemari di antara tempat tidur mereka dan melemparkan seragam Lovino. Bagian celana menampar wajah Lovino hingga dia mengaduh parau.

Lovino memakai semuanya dengan perlahan dan sesekali nyaris terduduk, dan ia biarkan Pablo pergi.

Ternyata pemuda itu tak benar-benar meninggalkan Lovino meski ia telah membanting pintu. Dia kembali setelah beberapa langkah maju kemudian menggedor pintu, "Jangan lengah! Ayo!"

Lovino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membereskan semuanya dengan gerak cepat—yang sedikit ceroboh. Sempat tertukar sepatu kanan dan kiri juga memasang sabuk dengan terbalik. Pemuda itu kemudian langsung berlari mengekori Pablo.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan ritual upacara rutin itu. Dilengkapi dengan inspeksi barak, yang tak terlalu mengejutkan dan hanya menemukan beberapa tamtama yang menyembunyikan pisau kecil di dasar tas atau di bawah kasur.

Kecuali, suatu hal.

Sesaat setelah dibubarkan, wakil komandan meneriakkan satu nama,

"Lovino Vargas, ikut ke kantor administrasi!"

Lovino, yang pikirannya sempat melayang ke dunia lain, tersentak. Pablo meliriknya, dan dia memandang dengan mata hampir membeliak.

Dan barisan pun dibubarkan. Pablo meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dalam langkahnya menuju ruangan yang diperintahkan, dia berusaha mengingat isi tasnya. Dia tidak membawa pisau, ia ingat persis. Bahkan di rumah dia dan Erika, mereka hanya punya satu pisau dan tidak mungkin Erika membiarkan Lovino menyusupkan benda itu ke sela-sela bawaannya. Atau mungkin ada yang menjahilinya?

Mengisengi di level yang mengerikan, bisa jadi. Dia melangkah lebih cepat untuk mencari tahu.

Ada lebih banyak petugas daripada biasanya. Dia masuk dengan memberikan hormat, dan mereka membalas seperti biasanya pula. Tidak ada yang membuat Lovino lebih terkejut lagi, sejauh ini.

Seseorang memintanya untuk masuk ke ruangan yang lebih jauh. Melewati selasar yang tidak didekorasi dengan apapun, kecuali foto besar _Il Duce_. Atasannya, yang Lovino tebak adalah seorang sersan satu, membukakan pintu di ujung lorong.

Ruangan yang lebih mirip sebuah tempat kurungan itu gelap. Hanya Ada satu meja dan kursi. Penerangan tidak memadai, tetapi ada banyak orang di sana, mengelilingi meja yang kosong. Jantung Lovino mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ia menelan ludahnya saat melangkah masuk.

 _Sialsialsial. Apa salahku_?

"Lovino Vargas."

Mata Lovino langsung berkilat saat melirik kepada pemilik suara. Dari _insignia_ di pakaiannya, dia tebak orang ini adalah sersan mayor.

Lovino memberi hormat. "Siap, Sersan Mayor!"

"Duduk."

Mata Lovino memberontak dari rasa takutnya. Dia pandangi satu per satu bintara yang mengelilinginya. Semuanya sersan. Hanya dua orang yang dalam posisi istirahat di pojok kanan ruangan—berseberangan dengan pintu—yang merupakan tamtama. Namun, mereka pun kopral kepala. Masih jauh di atas dirinya. Mereka bertiga bertemu mata sesaat, Lovino lekas-lekas mengalihkan perhatian. Dia mulai merasa panas dan napasnya tak begitu teratur. Telapak tangan yang dia letakkan di atas kaki mulai mendingin, dia menggosokkannya ke celana dengan cepat. _Semoga mereka tak melihat_.

Mereka semua bersenjata lengkap. Bahkan salah seorang di antaranya, Lovino lihat memegang suatu benda seperti pemecut. Lovino semakin sering menahan napasnya.

Keheningan yang menciutkan itu pun mulai luntur.

"Kau putra dari Leonardo dan Patricia Vargas?"

Lovino berusaha untuk tidak gagap, "Benar."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan mereka? Apa saja yang mereka ajarkan kepadamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal dunia sejak usia saya dan adik kembar saya baru dua tahun. Mereka tidak meninggalkan apapun. Saya bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang pernah mereka katakan pada saya."

Sang penanya berpandangan dengan rekan di kirinya. Rekannya mengangguk.

"Yang mengasuhmu?"

"Kakek saya."

"Fabrizio Vargas?"

Lovino mengangguk. Mau tak mau. Terancam. "Benar."

"Apa pekerjaan dia?"

"Kakek bekerja di tempat pelelangan ikan ..."

"Apa dia sering keluar di tengah malam?"

Mata Lovino menghindari sersan, tetapi akhirnya kembali memandang lagi setelah dia yakin. Ia harus berani, ia tidak boleh terlihat terpojok di sini. Nalurinya mulai bangkit. "Aku tidak tahu."

Meja dipukul, beruntung tak terlalu keras. "Apa saja yang dia ajarkan padamu?"

Lovino berhenti berkedip. "Satu-satunya yang beliau ajarkan adalah membaca dan memasak—untuk adikku."

"Apa saja yang kaubaca?!"

Lovino mulai gugup, ini semua dirasanya mulai terlalu jauh dan mencurigakan. "Buku-buku yang dibeli di pasar. Buku-buku tentang makanan untuk adik saya, dan buku tentang kapal laut untukku ..."

"Ada kemungkinan dia tidak pernah membuat buku sendiri," seorang sersan dua yang tadi bersandar di dinding maju dan mendekat pada si sersan mayor. "Dia pernah memberikan buku yang dia buat sendiri?!"

"Tidak."

Seorang maju lagi. Dia sejak tadi berdiri di dekat para kopral. "Tadi kaubilang kaupunya adik kembar. Di mana dia sekarang?"

Perut Lovino bergejolak, dadanya mulai terasa makin penuh sesak. "Dia menghilang ... di sebuah kerusuhan di tempat penampungan sementara setelah gempa tahun 1934."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Feliciano Vargas ..."

Hening lagi. Dahi mereka semua berkerut seolah kata-kata barusan adalah hal yang membuat mereka harus merumuskan sesuatu yang berat. Seseorang membuat keputusan setelahnya,

"Tetap di sini hingga kami kembali."

Semua petugas pergi kecuali dua orang kopral di sudut, yang mengawasi Lovino dari sudut matanya. Keringat dingin mulai luruh dari keningnya. Lovino menunggu dengan gelisah, dia ingin menggoyangkan kakinya untuk menghilangkan stres, tetapi dia tertekan oleh rasa segan. Semenjak masuk akademi, dia mulai menyadari betapa dunianya yang sebelumnya, meski kekurangan di sana-sini, masih memberi ruang kebebasan yang besar bagi jiwanya.

Seandainya terjadi sesuatu setelah ini, dia akan menyesali keputusannya.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka datang satu per satu.

Sersan mayor berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

"Kau kami bebaskan. Sepertinya kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi jangan kira kami tidak mengawasimu. Sekali saja kau melakukan hal mencurigakan, kami akan menindakmu. Ada beberapa mata-mata yang tak mungkin kau ketahui di antara kalangan prajurit seangkatanmu. Jangan berani bertindak seperti kakekmu."

"Siap, Sersan Mayor!"

Lovino dibiarkan keluar tanpa dikawal.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya di sepanjang perjalanan kembali menuju baraknya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa masa kecilnya begitu penuh kebohongan dan dia terlalu polos. Kakek bukan orang yang suka menyimpan rahasia, begitu yang ia ketahui selama belasan tahun memahami hidup. Bahkan Kakek tidak pernah menyembunyikan fakta berapa jumlah uang yang dia punya baik di dompet maupun di dalam lemarinya.

 _Memangnya siapa Kakek sebenarnya?_

Seperti anak kecil saja. Tidak tahu apa-apa.

Lovino menggeram.

* * *

Pablo sedang membereskan tempat tidur saat Lovino masuk kamar. Lovino langsung duduk dan mengembuskan napas panjang, yang berisik dan penuh rasa kesal.

"Bagaimana?" Pablo pun duduk pula. "Apa saja yang mereka tanyakan tentang keluargamu? Dan bagaimana cara kau menjawabnya?"

Lovino tertegun. Dia pandangi Pablo yang tampaknya hanya penasaran; tidak bermaksud lebih. Lelaki itu segera bangkit. Pablo tiba-tiba sadar dan tersentak lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan.

"Apa kaubilang tadi? Kenapa kautahu mereka menanyakan tentang keluargaku?" ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri di antara tempat tidur mereka. "Kau adalah mata-mata yang mereka maksud, ya? Mengakulah!"

"A-apa? Mata-mata?" Pablo terperangah. "Bu-bukan! Aku bukan mata-mata. Aku tahu karena—"

Terlambat, Lovino telah mencengkeram kerah seragam Pablo. "Mata-mata!"

Pablo mengelak dan menepis tangan Lovino, "Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang mata-mata sementara aku juga baru dipindah ke sini? Aku tahu tentang keluarga Vargas dari ayah dan pamanku, jadi tolong jangan curiga dulu—"

"Apa tadi kaubilang? Apa? Ayah dan pamanmu?!"

"Sabar dulu," Pablo meninggikan suaranya. Dia mulai terlihat tak suka dan tegas. "Mau mendengar ceritaku atau tidak? Sebelum itu kau harus berhenti dulu menuduhku mata-mata para sersan!"

"Cepat katakan."

Pablo tak mau melihat mata Lovino. "Ayah dan pamanku anggota Kemeja Hitam. Mereka sering mengadakan pertemuan di rumahku. Merekalah salah satu bagian dari _Il Duce_ untuk menangani orang-orang yang berlawanan ideologi dengan negara. Mereka juga sering membicarakan keluarga Vargas. Kalau tidak salah dengar ... siapa, ya, namanya. Fabrizio dan Leonardo ..."

"Kakekku ... Kakek! Dan Ayah! Ayahku!" dia maju lagi dan melakukan hal sama pada pakaian Pablo. "Apa yang ayah dan pamanmu lakukan pada keluargaku?! Keluarga Vargas? Jawab!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Lovino, lepaskan aku!" dia menampar lengan Lovino kali ini, dan dia ikut berdiri. "Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan! Entah represif, hanya sekadar mengasingkan, mana aku tahu! Mereka semua merahasiakan misi bahkan di depan anak-anak dan istri mereka sendiri!"

Lovino menatap tak percaya. Mundur lalu terduduk hingga tempat tidurnya berderak. Pemuda itu menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya, lalu menopangkan kepalanya.

"Dunia ini tidak secerah yang kaupikirkan, tahu. Apalagi di zaman seperti ini. Kita belum lama merdeka. Kita tidak seperti Amerika Serikat, atau Inggris yang sudah bisa berpijak kuat di bumi sejak berabad-abad lalu. Negara kita sedang mencari jati dirinya, dengan cara dipimpin oleh orang-orang yang ... entahlah. Kita tidak pernah tahu isi kepala mereka. Tetapi semua itu bisa tercermin lewat tindakan mereka. Jadi dengan adanya semua ini, kaubisa menyimpulkan, bukan, kita hidup di zaman apa?"

Lovino menggerutu, meracau. Pablo menggeleng lalu melangkah keluar.

"Bagaimanapun, aku bukan lawanmu. Aku tahu kau berasal dari keluarga yang dikejar-kejar keluargaku. Tapi bukan berarti aku perlu membencimu karena alasan pertalian darah dengan ayah dan pamanku." Pablo membuka pintu. Sebelum decit ditutupnya daun pintu itu lagi, dia bersuara pelan, "aku bukan mata-mata. Aku kawanmu."

Lovino mendesis, matanya memandang pada kekosongan.

 _Setidaknya Pablo tahu bahwa aku akan dipanggil oleh mereka dan ditanyai soal keluarga. Dia pasti tahu lebih banyak._

* * *

Anak yang baru saja dimintai obat penurun demam oleh ibunya pun pulang setelah dipeluk Erika. Lelaki mungil itu akan menangis ketika Nyonya Ella memanggil Erika untuk membujuknya bahwa dia tidak akan disuntik.

"Sepertinya kau memang punya aura yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh anak-anak." Nyonya Ella menulis sesuatu di dalam jurnalnya yang telah penuh dan dipenuhi oleh potongan-potongan kertas. "Dan anak-anak menyukainya. Kau harus bersyukur."

"Lovino juga pernah bilang begitu," ucap gadis itu lembut sambil tersenyum, membereskan tempat tidur pasien. "Katanya, barangkali karena aku tidak pernah bisa memarahi seseorang."

"Itu bagus." Nyonya Ella pun menutup bukunya. "Hei, Erika, mau kutawari sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Apa itu?" Erika pun mendekat lalu duduk di kursi pasien, di hadapan sang pemilik klinik.

"Mm. Kau sebelumnya ingin jadi perawat sungguhan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja dengan Palang Merah? Lovino juga sudah masuk dinas ketentaraan. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat," wanita dengan rambut pirang bergelung itu pun bersandar, kerut wajahnya makin tampak ketika dia tersenyum, "kalian berjanji untuk sama-sama berjuang di jalan masing-masing setelah ini, benar begitu?"

Erika mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Ya ... bagaimana cara masuknya?"

"Aku akan membantu."

"Tetapi ... mungkin nanti saja ... aku sangat berterimakasih, sebenarnya, tapi aku menunggu Lovino mendapatkan posisi dinas dahulu baru aku akan meninggalkan desa ini."

Nyonya Ella tertawa kecil. "Kau memang wanita setia."

Erika berpura-pura menjadikannya biasa.

* * *

.

 _{_ _ **1939**_ _]_

"Berita itu benar." Sebuah koran dijatuhkan di hadapan Lovino, di samping piring makan siangnya. Pablo duduk di hadapannya sambil menggeleng dan menggosok kepalanya yang yang baru saja dicukur nyaris plontos. "Jerman sekarang sudah menginjak Polandia."

Lovino menelan pasta yang tadi tertinggal di ujung bibirnya. Matanya memindai cepat berita yang memenuhi separuh halaman depan suarat kabar harian tersebut. Belum sempat dia mencerna seluruh isinya, Pablo sudah melanjutkan dengan begitu pesimisnya,

"Kita pasti akan ditugaskan untuk sebuah misi besar yang berbahaya. Kautahu bagaimana perang, 'kan? Aku mendengar banyak cerita tentang Perang Dunia I dari ayahku. Dia menggambarkan banyak hal yang ia lakukan dengan patriotik, tapi aku menganggapnya tak lebih dari mimpi buruk."

Makan siang mendadak mendidih di dalam perut Lovino. Namun ia berusaha tetap terlihat tenang di hadapan Pablo. "Kakek jarang menceritakannya padaku."

"Mengerikan, percayalah. Gas klorin, peperangan parit, blok sentral ... bah. Jangan minta aku menceritakan ulang padamu bagaimana detilnya, apalagi saat Pertempuran Somme yang ayahku turut berpartisipasi langsung bersama beberapa sepupunya dari Prancis. Semua sepupunya mati dan cuma Ayah yang bertahan hanya dengan kaki berlubang karena peluru."

"Kau baru saja menceritakannya ulang," cetus Lovino dengan kening berkerut. "Tapi kita belum jadi apa-apa. Kita buah yang belum matang. Untuk apa khawatir?"

Pablo menepuk lengan kursinya, pemilik restoran tersentak lalu memandang. "Kau bodoh, ya? Ah, iya, maaf, aku lupa, kakekmu tidak bercerita banyak. Harusnya aku sadar kau bukan berasal dari keluarga yang dekat dengan ketentaraan," ucapnya sedikit sinis. "Ada hal yang biasa disebut 'pengiriman untuk misi dalam perang'. Perang membutuhkan jutaan prajurit dan itu artinya yang baru masuk—dan mendapatkan cukup pelatihan—akan dikirim atas nama negara."

Lovino meletakkan koran tersebut. "Cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi ..."

"Kenapa?" Pablo duduk tegak. "Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?"

"Tidak." Lovino pun bersandar, telah lupa pada pasta. "Bukan apa-apa ..."

"Kau meramalkan sesuatu, ya?"

"Kau mendengarnya lalu bertanya lagi!" hardik Lovino dengan hidung berkerut. "Dasar kau."

"Aku hanya memastikan, hah, kau menjijikkan sekali." Pablo tak bernafsu lagi untuk memesan makanan. Hari bebasnya rusak sudah. "Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu?"

Lovino mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah," ucapnya lalu menenggak air putih yang banyak. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku. Aku melihat apa yang dilakukan pemerintah pada kita, dan apa saja yang mereka bentuk ... hal itu rentan memicu terjadi perang."

"Kau cukup cerdas juga membaca suasana."

"Pekerjaanku bukan cuma memperbaiki radio, bedebah. Aku juga mendengarkannya!"

"Untung kita sedang bebas. Jika tidak, sudah kuperkarakan mulutmu itu ke bagian kedisiplinan," Pablo berucap sambil menunjuk mulut Lovino. Tetapi dia tertawa singkat setelahnya. "Sepertinya waktu kita beraksi sebentar lagi tiba. Ke laut mana kita akan berangkat, ya? Jujur saja, waktu kecil aku takut pada laut karena aku tidak bisa berenang dan pernah tenggelam di sungai di desa nenekku di Prancis. Mana tahu nasibku akan jadi seperti apa."

"Semoga kau tidak mempermalukan Italia dengan tenggelam di pinggir pantai," selorohnya sambil tersenyum miring. Dia mendorong piring pastanya ke tengah meja. "Aku tidak nafsu makan lagi. Kita pulang?"

"Pasti gara-gara berita perang. Dasar rapuh. Nanti saja, ah. Kita ke kantor pos dulu. Aku ingin mengirim surat untuk nenekku."

Lovino yang telah berdiri mengangkat alisnya. _Benar juga_. "Aku ikut."

Di perjalanan, dia sudah merancang kata-kata yang akan dia tulis di atas kertas yang akan dia layangkan ke rumahnya di desa.

* * *

Erika melipat kembali kertas tersebut. Nyonya Ella menyadari senyuman getirnya, sesuatu yang langka.

"Apa itu dari Lovino?"

"Iya." Erika lalu berdiri sambil menyisipkan kembali suratnya ke dalam amplop lalu dia selipkan ke dalam tasnya. "Tukang posnya pagi-pagi sekali mengetuk pintu. Aku terkejut."

"Apa katanya? Sepertinya isi suratnya panjang. Apa kabarnya baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sehat. Dia bercerita banyak tentang hari-harinya ... padahal dia baru saja mengirimiku surat minggu lalu."

"Berarti ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga dia menulis surat lagi. Atau dia hanya terlalu kangen padamu, Sayang?" Nyonya Ella mengulum senyumannya. Dia jadi tertawa setelah Erika menutupi senyuman malu-malunya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal penting ...," Erika berucap tanpa memandangi atasannya. "Tentang hal yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Dan karena itulah, dia sepertinya akan ditempatkan segera, kata teman-temannya."

"Penyerangan Jerman atas Polandia, ya?" Nyonya Ella menghela napas. "Aku juga mendengarnya. Dan aku yakin Eropa sepertinya juga akan tenggelam di peristiwa yang kurang lebih sama. Jerman adalah kekuatan besar Eropa. Perluasan kekuatan mereka bisa mengganggu stabilitas—terlebih jika saingan lain seperti Rusia dan Inggris turut turun tangan." Dia tampak cukup gelisah, tangannya digosokkan satu sama lain berkali-kali.

"Dan jika yang Anda dan Lovino pikirkan terjadi ..." Erika lalu menatap langit-langit sebentar. "Aku sepertinya harus bergerak juga."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Nak? Bukankah lebih aman jika kau tetap berada di rumah dan menjaga dirimu?" Dari senyumannya, Nyonya Ella begitu kentara sedang mengetes Erika.

"Aku tidak ingin Lovino berjuang sendirian ..." Ia menatap pangkuannya sendiri. "Dan aku juga tidak ingin diam saja. Aku adalah perempuan lemah sejak dulu—dan aku selalu dilindungi. Mendiang kakakku, kakek Lovino, mereka semua terus melindungiku dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa ketika mereka akan pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak bisa mengusahakan apapun."

Nyonya Ella menjangkau kepala anak itu, mengelusnya, menyeberangi meja. "Aku suka jawabanmu, Nak."

"Hidup kita adalah wewenang kita sendiri. Aku percaya tangan Tuhan selalu ada, tetapi kita bebas memilih apapun yang ingin kita lakukan. Hal baik dan buruk adalah hasil perbuatan tangan kita. Ada hal yang bisa kita ubah dan tidak, aku ingin mengubah hal yang aku tidak tahu ..."

* * *

Di rumah, Erika membaca lagi surat Lovino. Sepenggal demi sepenggal. Mengamati bagaimana cara Lovino tertawa lewat kata-katanya. Berkata bahwa dia rindu masakan Erika karena masakan di asrama seringkali terlalu monoton dan kurang asin. Mengamati huruf-huruf seakan Lovino-lah yang berbicara tepat di depan matanya, dengan satu kaki bertumpu di atas kaki lain dan salah satu tangan menggenggam gelas dengan teh setengah panas yang selalu dikutuknya. Wajah Erika tersenyum, alam bawah sadarnya tersenyum—begitu menenangkan dan mengantarkan moodnya ke puncak terbaik.

Dia belum memikirkan balasannya. Dia lebih memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini. Banyak hal yang tidak terduga akan terjadi.

Dan satu-satunya ide yang terpikirkan adalah saran Nyonya Ella yang berhubungan dengan palang merah.

Segera diambilnya kertas setelah ia yakin. Erika menuliskan sedikit basa-basi lantas langsung mengatakan kehendaknya. Bagian dari hatinya berharap perang besar yang mereka takutkan tidak akan terjadi, tetapi setidaknya mereka punya cara untuk mengantisipasi.

 _... Sebagai penutup, Lovi,_

 _aku merindukanmu_.

* * *

Balasan Erika tiba dua minggu kemudian di barak Lovino.

Lelaki itu memeluk kertasnya hingga tertidur.

* * *

Dan kertas itu jatuh saat Pablo mengguncang tubuhnya dengan bentakan yang menggelegar. "Bangun, bodoh! Kau telat! Cepat, yang lain sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi!" Pablo mengeroyok Lovino dengan seragam dan atributnya. Melempari pemuda itu sampai dia terjatuh ke bantal lagi akibat hantaman ikat pinggang yang mengenai pelipis.

"Tambahan. Ada desas-desus inspeksi barak dadakan pagi ini!"

Yang pertama kali Lovino pikirkan adalah kertas barusan. Dia tak sempat balas menghardik Pablo dan segera meraba-raba lantai dengan matanya yang masih tak sadar lingkungan. Ditemukannya, diremasnya untuk memastikan, dan membawanya dekat-dekat ke mata untuk memastikan tulisan Erika.

Dia masukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku seragam bahkan sebelum ia mengenakannya.

* * *

Terberkahilah wajah Lovino yang bertingkah begitu serius saat komandan mengatakan beberapa poin tentang aturan baru asrama—sehingga dia tidak dicurigai meski sedang memikirkan balasan apa yang paling tepat untuk surat yang masih terlipat kusut di dalam sakunya—selamat dari pengacak-acakan ruangan yang sedang berlangsung di kamar-kamar di seberang mereka.

Jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa mabuk hanya punya urusan dengan minuman; maka salahkanlah. Selembar kertas bisa melempar seseorang ke awan, memindahkan pikiran dari jiwa dan raganya.

* * *

Surat-menyurat tetap berlangsung, meski dengan interval tak tentu dan panjang yang kadang tak imbang antara si penerima dan pengirim. Namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti.

Tetap berlangsung hingga seribu sembilan ratus empat puluh.

* * *

Surat kesepuluh Erika masih dipeluk Lovino saat Pablo membangunkannya dengan cara yang tak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Lovino ... Lovino ..."

"Hmph. Diamlah. Aku sedang berpikir ...," racau Lovino serak.

"Bukan waktunya untuk berpikir. Kita dipanggil."

"Kita ...? Mungkin hanya kau. Kau 'kan pintar dan punya nilai tinggi untuk segala aspek latihan fisik. Kenapa aku yang rendahan ini juga diajak, hah? Cepat pergi, aku ... masih ... _haaah_ ... berpikir ..." Pemuda itu menggulung di dalam selimutnya dan menarik bantal untuk ditaruh di atas kepalanya.

Pablo menggulingkan tubuh Lovino. "Cepat. Ini penting sekali. Ada surat pemanggilannya segala. Dan sebagai catatan, wahai Lovino yang agung tapi brengsek, saat ini masih pukul tiga pagi jadi mustahil ini bukan hal yang penting untuk kelangsungan hidup kita."

Lovino mengerjapkan matanya malas. Bergerak sedikit, mata dibuka, jam dinding terlihat. Pablo tidak bohong—semoga dia tidak merancang teori konspirasi hingga rela memanjat dinding dan mengubah waktu.

"Berhenti memeluk surat dari kekasihmu itu dan bacalah surat ini. Lima menit lagi kita sudah harus berkumpul di tengah lapangan."

Lovino terdiam dengan kedua mata setengah terbuka. "... Lima menit?!" Dia bangun mendadak seperti dirasuki roh. "Kurang ajar, kenapa baru bilang sekarang?!"

"Suratnya baru diberikan sepuluh menit lalu!"

Lovino menendang selimutnya lalu melompat membuka lemari seperti ingin menghajarnya. Kertas masih dipegangnya dan segera dimasukannya ke saku seragam yang masih tergantung rapi. "Memangnya surat apa itu?" Dia hanya melirik pada Pablo, yang ternyata hanya tinggal memakai sepatunya.

Pablo menempelkan surat barusan ke pipi Lovino, Lovino menangkisnya hingga nyaris mengenai dagu Pablo dengan pukulan yang cukup tak mengenakkan.

"Kita dapat surat tugas untuk pertama kalinya."

Gerakan Lovino berhenti saat ia memasukkan lengannya ke seragam. "Tugas?"

" _Battlefield commission_."

Napas Lovino tertahan.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk terheran-heran. Pakai bajumu sekarang!" Pablo melangkah lebar-lebar dan menanti di mulut pintu.

"Siapa saja yang mendapat surat itu?" Lovino mengancingkan pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru. Satu kancing timpang, dia mengulangi semuanya sambil berseloroh gamang sekaligus kesal.

"Mana kutahu. Tapi sepertinya banyak. Pakta Tripartit bukan hal main-main. Hal itu mengonsumsi lebih banyak tentara daripada yang seharusnya. Coba saja bayangkan, seandainya kita tidak bekerja sama, kita tidak akan menghadapi medan yang lebih besar lagi dan kita hanya berkonsentrasi pada urusan kita sendiri—"

"Masa bodoh dengan Pakta Tripartit!" Lovino menubruk bahu Pablo dan langsung melebarkan pintu dengan kasarnya. Dia nyaris membantingnya jika Pablo tak menahan. Lelaki itu melangkah lebar-lebar di selasar dan mengabaikan tembok-tembok yang seolah menggerayanginya dengan pertanyaan; _apakah_ yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, _ke manakah_ dia akan dilempar—

—dan dia tak sabar bukan karena dia antusias.

Dia tak sabar karena harapan-harapannya terus hidup dan menjilati bagian dalam diri. Harapan semoga dia tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh dari Italia—dan dengan itu dia bisa segera mengabari Erika.

Dan mereka bisa menjalani hidup mereka dengan damai. Dengan cita-cita yang telah sampai pada muaranya.

* * *

Di lapangan, mereka dihitung. Pukul tiga tepat, jumlahnya genap. Lovino menyaksikan dengan mata yang tajam bagaimana para atasan mengulangi hitungan mereka, bercakap-cakap dengan suara rendah, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan di dalam kertas yang lipatannya begitu rapi dan bersegel.

Semuanya berhenti saat salah satu dari mereka, yang paling tua dan berwajah penuh wibawa tetapi keras di saat yang bersamaan, maju mendekat pada para tamtama. Ia didampingi oleh seseorang, yang berdasarkan insignia di bahunya, Lovino sadari dia adalah seorang letnan dua.

Mata Lovino membelalak saat tahu bahwa orang besar yang mengarahkan matanya pada dia dan teman-temannya adalah seorang mayor. Tanpa kata, mereka membagi-bagi pasukan. Hanya berbekal lirikan pada nama yang tertera pada seragam dan bantuan dari selembar kertas yang dipegang si letnan. Mereka memisahkan Lovino dan Pablo—kedua tentara muda itu cuma saling lirik, tanpa berani mengangkat bahu sebagai isyarat.

Perhatian Lovino lekas teralih saat dua orang perwira tersebut berhenti di hadapannya dan si letnan berujar singkat, "Awasi anak Vargas ini baik-baik."

Lovino mengerutkan dahi. Namun saat mayor menatapnya balik, dia segera memajang raut tegas. Dia ingin mengangkat tangannya untuk menghormat, tetapi diurungkannya saat dia tahu lelaki itu tak akan peduli.

Mereka berdua berhenti di belakang. Lovino menatap sekeliling, mengalikan baris dan banjar dari kelompok-kelompok yang telah dipisah-pisah. Ada empat puluh lima orang. Semuanya telah rapi. Tugas mereka telah selesai, dan pembicaraan mereka tampaknya kedengaran lebih menarik daripada menduga apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada dirinya setelah pembagian ini.

"Jadi totalnya ada sepuluh anak yang bisa di teknik. Namun hanya tiga yang menguasai radio."

"Di bagian mana saja tadi anak-anak itu?"

"Satu untuk kelompok tiga, lalu berikutnya di tujuh dan sepuluh. Yang bisa teknik mesin lebih banyak, dan masing-masing kelompok mendapat satu. Kelompok lima malah mendapat dua. Pemilihan penempatan teknisi mesin adalah secara acak, sementara itu untuk yang radio dilakukan sedikit lebih banyak analisis. Penempatan di kelompok tiga, tujuh dan sepuluh didasarkan pada jenis armada tempat mereka berposisi nanti: kapal selam dan perusak. Bahwa komunikasi cukup penting untuk pelaporan dan statistik perang yang bisa digunakan untuk propaganda adalah dasar yang digunakan untuk pertimbangan penempatannya."

"Baik. Aku mengerti."

"Dan soal anak Vargas itu—"

Lovino menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh. Ia menelan gumpalan di kerongkongannya dengan keras.

Suara itu merendah, Lovino harus menutup mata untuk mendengarkannya. "—dia teknisi radio, membuat dia mudah dikenali dan diawasi. Jika ada hal yang mencurigakan dari gerak-geriknya, dia bisa dengan mudah ditindak."

"Dia cucu Fabrizio Vargas, bukankah begitu?"

"Benar. Dan putra dari Leonardo Vargas. Tapi kita berharap dia bukan pemberontak bawah tanah yang keras seperti ayahnya. Sejauh ini performanya sangat bagus dan dia tidak pernah melakukan kenakalan yang signifikan. Dia sering terlambat tapi tidak pernah dikenai detensi berat. Kurasa dia bisa dikendalikan dan berbeda dari pendahulunya."

"Bagus." Bunyi langkah yang mendekat membukakan mata Lovino. Saat dua orang itu berlalu, dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap mereka.

Lovino mencoba melemparkan dirinya ke masa lalu. Apa yang membuat kakeknya seolah buronan hitam yang sudah menyuntikkan doktrin buruk pada dirinya? Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hidup Kakek karena—menurut mata kepalanya sendiri—hidup Kakek tak pernah lebih rumit daripada perumusan harga ikan dan jenis tangkapan. Dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun kecuali garam yang habis begitu cepat karena salah satu dari si kembar Vargas adalah maniak sup asin. Atau barangkali, sesekali, cuaca yang buruk mempengaruhi tangkapan dan harga. Dia tak pernah mempersoalkan beban sedikit pun di hadapan cucu-cucunya—

—tetapi ...

Tangan Lovino menggulung. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dalam hidupnya tak mempunyai beban sama sekali? Beban itu pasti ada di _suatu tempat_. Disembunyikan karena beberapa hal.

 _Kakek ..._

"Kelompok tujuh. Kapal selam jenis Marconi: Luigi Torelli."

Lovino tersadar. Memperhatikan tempatnya berada, dia ada di bagian ketujuh.

Pablo diliriknya. Pemuda itu berdiri tegap sambil menatap ke depan, dengan jarak tujuh langkah dari kanannya. Seolah mengerti panggilan, Pablo kemudian melirik melalui ekor mata. Lalu mengangguk dengan isyarat.

Mereka berpisah tugas.

Mendadak Lovino merasa begitu sendirian—

—dan dibohongi.

* * *

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Haaah, aku tidak pernah benar-benar bermimpi aku bisa meninggalkan tanah Italia. Aku akan sangat merindukannya." Pablo mendesak sebuah buku ke dalam tasnya. Menjejalkannya di antara seragam-seragam yang dilipat dan digulung sembarangan. "Ayahku pasti akan memelukku bangga dan tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya padaku dalam enam tahun ini. Tapi kurasa ini bukan kebanggaan besar. Dia tersenyum karena siap menerima surat bahwa anaknya bisa saja mati di lautan."

Pintu lemari dibanting.

"Oi, Lovino. Tidak berniat mengirimi surat pada pacarmu itu—"

"Katakan padaku lebih banyak tentang keluarga Vargas."

Pablo menoleh, masih menunduk di hadapan tasnya. Ia menemukan Lovino bercangkung di hadapan pintu lemari yang berkeriut-keriut tak tertutup sempurna.

"Kau akan pergi bertugas, kenapa masih mempermasalahkan hal yang akan kautinggalkan?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku mengetahui tentang keluargaku!" lelaki itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Pablo. "Katakan apapun yang kauketahui."

Pablo berdiri tegak. Menghadap Lovino dengan kerutan di kening. "Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang kuketahui. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa selama ini bukan berarti aku menyembunyikan sesuatu—kau jangan bertingkah bodoh!"

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu!" Lovino mencengkeram kerah pakaian Pablo. "Aku yakin kau lebih tahu dari yang kusangka," suaranya mengeras dan dia mengguncang tubuh Pablo. "Tidak usah merasa kasihan padaku. Katakan saja. Aku sudah muak dengan sekelilingku yang bertingkah seolah tak ada apa-apa padahal aku adalah bagian dari sebuah hal besar yang membuat panik banyak orang!"

"Jaga emosimu, brengsek. Dengan kelemahan ini kau akan menjadi yang pertama kali mati di medan perang," tegas Pablo sambil menepiskan tangan Lovino. "Hanya karena masalah keluargamu jangan buat musuh melihat kelemahanmu, tolol."

"Katakan hal itu jika kau duduk di tempatku menjalani kehidupanku!" Lovino menunjuk wajah Pablo secara langsung.

Pablo tertawa sinis. "Maka berdirilah di posisiku, ketika seorang sahabat menuduhmu berbohong padahal kau adalah orang yang juga paling ingin tahu hal yang membahayakan sahabatnya."

Kesenyapan mendadak menyerbu ruangan. Tangan Lovino jatuh perlahan. Bahunya melemas tetapi matanya masih panas; masih ada yang membara di sana.

"Kita akan diberangkatkan lusa. Siang ini hingga besok ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan keluarga. Ayah atau pamanku akan datang. Akan kupastikan sesuatu. Sebelum itu, cepatlah tulis surat untuk pacarmu." Pablo mendorong bahu Lovino sebelum kembali pada tas dan berbagai persiapan pribadinya.

* * *

Lovino tidak bisa tidur lagi meski dia punya kesempatan. Pablo mengubur diri di dalam selimut, tetapi satu jam setelahnya dia menghilang setelah seseorang memanggilnya, mengatakan bahwa ada tamu yang harus bertemu dengannya.

Pukul tujuh pagi, akhirnya Lovino memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur dan menjemput pena juga kertas. Pablo tidak salah—ini saatnya untuk memberitahu Erika. Ia belum tahu ia akan ditempatkan di mana, kapal apa, dan ke mana saja tujuan pelayarannya, tetapi setidaknya satu-dua kalimat pamitan sudah cukup menghibur Erika.

Ada lebih banyak hal yang bisa dia beritahu, termasuk perasaannya yang kacau dan keinginannya untuk berontak pada masa lalunya sendiri—tetapi ia menahan semuanya. Semua itu akan membingungkan Erika, dan ia masih merasa belum saatnya untuk memberitahu di saat dia sendiri masih belum bisa menyatukan keping-kepingnya yang berserakan.

.

.

 _Aku akan berangkat lusa. Belum dibertahu akan ke mana, tapi aku berjanji akan memberikan kabar secepatnya di manapun aku berlabuh kelak. Aku dipilih secara khusus karena aku teknisi radio—hal ini adalah promosi cepat yang berkaitan dengan status darurat._ Battlefield commission. _Aku pergi untuk bertugas, dan kuharap kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik pula di sana._

 _Mungkin setelah ini, kau akan pergi entah ke Inggris atau ke manapun itu, dan kita tidak bisa berbicara seperti ini dengan mudah lagi. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menungguku, karena aku tahu kau juga ingin melakukan sesuatu._

 _Mungkin ini surat terakhirku untuk sekian lama, jika kau juga benar-benar pergi, tetapi aku tahu, aku dan kau sama-sama pergi untuk kemudian pulang kembali._

 _Suatu saat, kita akan pulang dan bertemu lagi. Aku tahu itu akan terjadi. Dan sebelum kita berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama, kukatakan sesuatu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

.

Lovino melipat suratnya. Mengambil amplop yang terselip di dalam lemari yang sudah hampir kosong. Dan dituliskannya alamat Erika dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

 _Sial_.

Ternyata rasanya seberat ini.

.

* * *

.

Sebelum menitipkan surat itu pada salah seorang petugas di luar pagar, Lovino berhenti di langkah-langkahnya yang lekas itu. Baris terakhir surat mendorong-dorongnya untuk menimbang lagi.

Erika tidak pernah menjadi bagian khusus di hidupnya, setidaknya jika 'khusus' itu memerlukan istilah tertentu. Dia tumbuh bersama Erika—meyakinkannya bahwa cinta adalah hal yang berkembang di antara mereka seiring waktu. Namun, cinta seperti apa? Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kata-kata itu setelah ini?

Selebihnya, apakah kata _setelah_ itu ada? Dia akan bertugas ke laut lepas—

—maka setelahnya, Lovino terus berjalan. Membiarkan kata-kata itu seperti adanya. Tidak ada yang pasti, tidak ada yang bisa ditebak, maka sampaikanlah apapun yang ingin disampaikan.

* * *

Pablo keluar melalui mulut pintu utama barak, Lovino menjumpainya tanpa sengaja.

"Sudah kukira kau kabur sebelum penugasan. Tempat tidurmu rapi sekali." Jempolnya mengarah ke belakang.

Lovino tertawa sinis, rasa kesal dan ejekan bercampur di suaranya. "Kau mengenalku bukan sebagai seorang pengecut."

"Barusan Ayah menjenguk. Dan tambahan; kita punya waktu untuk pulang pagi ini hingga nanti malam sebelum berangkat."

"Desaku jauh. Makan waktu. Suratku akan sampai lebih cepat." Lovino pun berjalan masuk. "Jangan bilang kau tidak menanyakan apapun pada ayahmu sesuai perjanjian kita."

"Kau mengenalku bukan sebagai seorang pembohong, Vargas. Segera ke kamar atau tempat lain, tempat tidak seorang pun bisa mendengar apa yang akan kubicarakan—atau posisimu akan terancam dan bisa-bisa kau dipermalukan."

"Kamar. Kunci pintunya."

Pablo tertinggal sekian langkah dari Lovino yang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menggulung jemarinya hingga memutih. Pemuda itu bahkan tak bisa menekan ketidaksabarannya dengan membanting pintu saat Pablo baru saja melangkah masuk.

"Jangan marah—"

"Aku akan lebih marah lagi jika kalian menyembunyikan hal yang seharusnya kuketahui sejak dulu."

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kuketahui dari mereka. Rahasia negara lebih penting dari rasa ingin tahu anaknya sendiri. Dan maaf saja, aku harus mengatakan beberapa hal yang tidak penting tentangmu agar dia bisa terpancing bicara soal keluarga Vargas."

"Semoga saja kau tidak membuatku seperti seekor kucing kampung nakal di mata ayahmu."

"Bukan kucing kampung." Pablo duduk di tepi dipannya. "Kucing liar menyebalkan."

Lovino mendecakkan lidah.

"'Aku sekamar dengan anak Vargas. Dia agak nakal, kata-katanya cukup untuk meracuni telinga seorang gadis polos—'"

Ingin sekali Lovino membelah lidah Pablo dan mengganti kata-kata barusan, _Lalu kenapa Erika mau bertahan denganku sampai saat ini?_

"'—rasanya Ayah pernah bercerita tentang keluarga Vargas. Aku lupa detilnya. Memangnya mereka seperti apa? Kurasa aku harus tahu beberapa hal tentang rekan sekamarku sendiri.' Selanjutnya, yang penting untukmu hanyalah jawaban Ayah. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku malas mengulanginya berkali-kali.

'Ah, keluarga Vargas memang benar-benar masih tersisa, ya? Kukira dengan dibunuhnya Fabrizio waktu itu, riwayat mereka tamat—'"

"Dibunuh, katamu?!" Lovino menatap tak percaya. Dia sudah akan menyerbu Pablo dengan tinju tetapi ditahannya dirinya sendiri.

"Ayahku tidak bilang siapa yang membunuh—dia hanya bilang soal beberapa malam setelah gempa ... dan penyebabnya."

"... Bangsat ..."

"Fabrizio Vargas, selama bertahun-tahun, telah melakukan gerakan bawah tanah pemerintahan _Il Duce_. Dia menggalakkan provokasi yang menentang kepemimpinan dengan cara-cara ala _Il Duce_. Dia menolak menghormati dengan alasan-alasan konyol. Putranya, Leonardo Vargas, adalah aktor propaganda melalui tulisan-tulisan kontroversial untuk berbagai koran dan selebaran di bawah nama pena Luigi. Fabrizio berhasil lolos setelah Leonardo dan istrinya ditangkap, dan pergi ke desa pantai, serta mendaftarkan nama berbeda; Giuseppe Cello."

Lovino mundur. Punggungnya membentur pintu dan dia luruh jatuh ke lantai, matanya kosong tanpa arti.

 _Giuseppe Cello_. _Cello_. Ia melihat nama itu selalu di buku rapornya, _Lovino Cello_ , dan kata-kata kakeknya yang selalu menyuruhnya menuliskan nama itu setiap kali sekolah meminta sesuatu darinya, tetapi tetap memperbolehkan ia memakai nama 'Lovino' sebagai perkenalan pada teman-temannya. Nama kecil yang baik, Kakek bilang. _Itu pemberian ibumu, jangan pernah dibuang_ , katanya bijak dan tanpa mengundang pertanyaan lebih banyak lagi. Namun karena ketidaktahuannya, dia terus menyebut dirinya sebagai _Lovino Vargas_ karena merasa nama panggilan Kakek lebih cocok untuknya daripada nama dari ibunya.

"Fabrizio selalu mengadakan pertemuan rahasia bahkan setelah dia pindah dan mengganti namanya. Kemeja Hitam berhasil menangkapnya di pengungsian."

Lovino bangkit dan mengarahkan tinjunya asal-asalan—mengenai gerendel dan buku-buku jarinya langsung merah serta berdarah. Dia meraung dan Pablo harus maju untuk menangkapnya. Kakinya masih menendang pintu saat Pablo menyeretnya ke dekat lemari.

"Semuanya buruk! Semuanya brengsek!" Lovino mencoba melepaskan diri dari Pablo. "Semuanya gila! Sinting! Bedebah!" Hingga pada akhirnya Pablo mengalah dan membiarkan Lovino mengamuk—dagunya telah terkena hentakan kepala Lovino. Dia keberatan datang bertugas dengan keadaan babak-belur.

Lovino menuju pintu, tetapi tak mampu membukanya. Dia hanya memukul-mukul daun pintunya, kemudian jatuh berlutut lagi sambil menggumamkan kutukan. Airmatanya bertetesan ke lantai, Pablo hanya berdiri memandangi dari belakang.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan.

Lovino juga tak mampu.

* * *

Seisi asrama sangat lengang. Banyak yang menyempatkan diri untuk pulang. Tengah hari sisa musim panas tidak cukup memberi semangat—mendung mulai terlihat di sana-sini.

Pablo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Lovino mungkin sudah lebih baik, tetapi dia tidak mengharapkan apapun; selain semoga barang-barangnya tidak menjadi sasaran amukan.

Sahabatnya sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangan menangkup di dahinya.

"Jika kauingin kabur dan memberontak, masih ada waktu. Sebab akan lebih susah jika kau ingin melakukannya di laut lepas. Aku akan tutup mulut."

Lovino menoleh lemah, tetapi tak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mengerti seberapa besar rasa kecewamu, tetapi jika kau memilih untuk balas dendam pun ... kekuatanmu tidak akan cukup. Kau melawan puluhan ribu pasukan loyal. Dan bisa saja aku dimasukkan dalam salah satunya karena aku juga bagian dari aparatur negara—meski pangkatku rendahan."

"Balas dendam itu tindakan pengecut. Pembalas dendam adalah tindakan membunuh diri sendiri. Apa yang didapat pembalas dendam setelah dendamnya selesai? Kekosongan. Hidupnya mati. Bukankah bunuh diri adalah sifat orang pengecut juga?"

"Aku bertaruh pasti itu adalah ajaran kakekmu. Dia pasti pemberani karena dia pemikir keras. Pantas saja dia punya nyali membela kepentingannya."

"Jangan sebut kakekku lagi dengan mulutmu itu." Lovino meliriknya garang. Suaranya berat dan mengintimidasi.

"Lovi—"

"Diam. Aku tahu kau bukan pembunuhnya. Pun ayahmu—dia belum pasti menjadi penyebabnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar nama kakek lagi dari siapapun. Membuatku sangat tidak tenang. Di lain tempat, di atas sana, dia pasti sedih melihatku marah dan mengamuk."

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Yang tegas."

"Aku **tidak tahu**."

Pablo berdecak keras. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan saat ini?"

"Aku tidak berguna. Untuk apa aku hidup? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Kakek, membelanya dan menyelamatkannya—padahal dialah yang membantuku hidup."

Pablo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ulangi pertanyaanmu tadi."

"Untuk apa aku hidup?!" ujar Lovino mengeras, tangannya yang masih merah itu menghempas ke tempat tidur.

"Erika."

Kepalan tangan Lovino tiba-tiba melemas.

"Siapa, Erika 'kan namanya? Teman serumahmu, sisa hartamu itu?"

Lovino menatap Pablo tanpa berkedip.

"Terserah kau akan melakukan apa setelah ini. Pergi dari Regia Marina juga tidak apa-apa, tapi kau masih punya satu harapan untuk tidak berbuat konyol. Hiduplah dengan cara yang berbeda dari kakekmu agar kau tidak merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Agar kakekmu bangga bahwa kau bahagia. Mungkin cara pikirmu berbeda dengan prinsip kakekmu—tapi kurasa dia akan tetap senang melihatmu hidup tenang. Dan terutama—Erika. Dia, aku bertaruh dengan insignia yang kumiliki, pasti tidak akan ingin melihatmu menderita."

 **chapter 5: end.**

* * *

a/n: mengenai pakta tripartit dan dimulainya perang dunia kedua, pasti udah pada banyak tahu, ya. jadi nanti trivia-trivianya barangkali baru akan ditambahkan saat lovino sudah bertugas di luigi torelli (karena aku mengikuti alur perjalanan luigi torelli sendiri buat plot fiknya).

pablo itu oc, tapi nanti lovino dapat sahabat baru yang tokoh nation, kok. tunggu tanggal kehadirannya ya wwwww

dan maaf kalo kesannya fanfik ini cepet banget (fast-paced) dan singkat ;u; karena aku mengutamakan poin penting dalam kehidupan sebenarnya ehe (lame excuse you lil bastardo)

tambahan lagi: yang ngarepin momen manis langsung romaliech; saya peringatkan—sangat minim. fanfik ini tidak dibuat untuk fluff. ini adventure dan walaupun tag pairing utamanya romaliech, ini lebih dibuat untuk menggambarkan petualangan hidup mereka dan ikatan batin masing-masing. 'tujuan' mereka sama (tergambar di surat pamitan lovi), dan cerita ini ada untuk menggambarkan cara mereka melewati tantangan untuk mencapai tujuan itu; maka dari itulah tag pairingnya mereka.

 **dan yang terpenting:** thanks buat semua reviewer, reader, faver, dan follower ;u;)/


	6. luigi torelli

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; Germania, Hungary. **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Erika berangkat menuju Paris, sementara Lovino telah berada di laut lepas.)_

* * *

Pablo sudah menghilang dan tempat tidurnya sangat rapi saat Lovino membuka mata. Hingga akhir pun, pemuda itu tak bisa mengalahkan waktu bangun Pablo. Dia bertanya-tanya apa saja yang dilakukan pemuda itu, selalu bangun sebelum waktu yang minimun peraturan asrama.

Lovino duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mencoba memperhatikan kamar dengan caranya sendiri. Tas-tas Pablo, yang tadi malam berjejer di depan lemari, sudah lenyap. Yang tergantung di balik pintu hanya tinggal satu.

Lelaki itu berjalan lemas menuju tempat handuknya berada.

* * *

Lovino mengekori kelompoknya saat memasuki area pelabuhan. Ia melihat banyak pemuda berseragam sepertinya, setiap satu di antara mereka dikerumuni oleh paling tidak tiga orang. Ada yang menepuk-nepuk pipi si prajurit, ada yang memeluknya, bahkan beberapa saling mencium.

Pablo tidak terlihat. Lovino maju ke ujung dermaga, menanti akses menuju tangga dibuka. Suratnya barangkali baru di tengah perjalanan menuju Erika—jadi sudahlah. Tak mengapa dia sendirian. Dari awal takdirnya memang harus ... sendirian. Dia menghela napas saat memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Ia memandangi orang-orang dan _insignia_ mereka yang sama dengan apa-apa yang melekat pada tubuhnya. _Regia Marina_. Suatu nama; suatu cerita. Kalimat yang pertama kali diejanya, sekian belas tahun lalu. Di tengah remangnya lilin tua yang disulut Kakek, di dekat jendela yang sering berderit-derit. Melalui buku tua dia menemukan dunianya.

Dunia yang dibayar dengan banyak nyawa—jika dia memandang semuanya dari sisi pesimisme dan sinisme. Kakek. Feliciano. Basch.

 _Namun Erika tidak boleh_. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Jika lebih lama menatap seragamnya sendiri dan _insignia_ yang seharusnya dia banggakan, dia merasa telah dikhianati dan mengkhianati. Dikhianati negara, tetapi kemudian dia mengkhianati kakeknya. Hidup adalah ironisme, hidup adalah perputaran yang memabukkan, hidup adalah dilema yang silih-berganti, bergilir mengundang gamang. Negara membantah Kakek dan membungkamnya, tetapi kemudian dia bergabung dengan institusi negara dan berperan untuk hal yang dulu ditentang Kakek.

Lovino ingin lari tetapi tidak menemukan tujuannya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan di rumah? Ia sudah kadung bermimpi dan mewujudkannya. Lebih dari seribu petak cara sudah dia tempuh—membakar semuanya hanya demi masa lalu yang tak bisa diubah lagi adalah kegilaan nomor sekian yang pasti semakin mengacaukan hidup. Kakeknya tak pernah suka sesuatu yang sia-sia—

—hingga pada akhirnya Lovino hanya bisa menyalahkan keterlambatannya untuk tahu.

Sekarang yang ia miliki hanya Erika.

Tetapi dia seorang adalah seorang yang akan bertaruh nyawa di lautan nanti. Lantas siapa yang kelak akan menjaga Erika jika dia ... mati?

Lovino menangkupkan wajahnya. Ia membiarkan airmatanya leleh. _Kau memang tidak berguna._

"Hei, Bung."

Lovino tak peduli wajahnya masih basah saat mendongak.

"Oi ... menangis jangan sendirian," ucap lelaki yang datang. Ditariknya tangan Lovino lalu dirangkulnya pemuda itu. "Sampai jumpa nanti. Jangan bersedih. Berjuang di kapalmu, ya."

"Brengsek kau. Diamlah, jangan sok menasihatiku. Memangnya kaubisa menasihati dirimu sendiri? Kau menangis dengan konyolnya, bodoh," sumpah-serapahnya meluncur saat ia menepuk-nepuk punggung rekannya dengan keras. Ia tertawa saat kembali menatap wajah Pablo, yang juga basah. Dari balik punggung pemuda itu terlihat empat orang menyusul dengan langkah pelan, wajah-wajah yang pernah satu-dua kali Lovino lihat wajahnya di foto yang iseng Pablo tunjukkan. Ibu, ayah, dan sepertinya pacarnya, jika bukan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah. Si cengeng tidak usah teriak cengeng. Kita berbeda kapal kali ini, kita juga berbeda tujuan. Entah kapan kita akan bertemu, tapi aku yakin suatu waktu kita akan bisa melihat satu sama lain lagi."

"Kalau kita masih punya waktu ..." Lovino melepaskan diri dan menatap kawannya dengan mata yang sendu. "Kalau masih punya kesempatan ..."

"Jangan bicara begitu, bodoh. Paling tidak kita bisa saling bertemu di alam baka," selorohnya ringan sambil meninju pundak Lovino.

"Brengsek. Aku ingin langsung ke surga saja daripada bertemu denganmu lagi di alam peralihan. Sudah, sana. Ibumu kelihatannya ingin memelukmu lagi."

"Jaga dirimu, Mulut Besar."

"Jaga dirimu juga, Kepala Batu."

Lovino membiarkan Pablo pergi. Tangga-tangga telah dinaiki oleh pasukan-pasukan dengan ransel gembung raksasa mereka. Lovino memutuskan untuk membaur lagi dengan kelompoknya setelah menoleh ke arah Pablo yang masih berbicara dengan adiknya. Ketua rombongannya mengarahkan mereka pada kapal yang ada di ujung, dari tiga kapal yang bersandar di pelabuhan.

Lovino menelan gumpalan menyesakkan di kerongkongannya. _Regia Marina_. Dunianya. Ia melangkah dengan kaki yang tak sepenuhnya merasa benar, dengan tubuh yang masih merasa salah arah. Tetapi dia biarkan saja waktu berlalu dan ia membawa dirinya menuju pertaruhan hidup dan matinya.

Anak tangga demi anak tangga ditapakinya sambil menatap sekeliling. Prajurit lain melambaikan tangan pada keluarganya, pada para pengantar yang masih menyisakan rasa tak rela melepas di mata mereka. Saputangan dilambaikan, tangan diayunkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang tak terdengar.

Lovino memaklumi dirinya sendiri. Seandainya ada Erika di bawah sana pun, ia tak mungkin berpikir dia bisa terus menempuh langkah mendekati kapal. Dia tak akan bisa melihat gadis itu sendirian.

Lovino memegang kancing seragam yang terdekat dengan jantungnya. _Kalaupun darahku akan berhenti mengalir di kapal ini, semoga Erika tidak pernah menyingkirkanku sedikit pun dari pikirannya_.

Sesaat ia berhenti di tengah-tengah perjalanan. Mendongak untuk menatap nama dunia barunya.

 _Luigi Torelli_.

* * *

Erika menerima surat itu pada minggu berikutnya, pagi-pagi sekali sebelum dia berangkat ke rumah Nyonya Ella. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk menatap huruf demi hurufnya.

Terutama bagian terakhir. Lovino tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan mereka, tidak pula pernah menggambarkan seperti apa masa depan mereka. _Bukan, bukan_ , bukannya Erika merasa telah menemukan pencerahan pula setelah kalimat tersebut diucapkan secara tak langsung, malah semuanya sekarang terbaca lebih buram setelah keberangkatan Lovino. Namun ia merasa lebih tahu ke mana ia harus melangkah. Apa yang harus dilakukan. Seberapa jauh lompatan yang harus dicoba.

Karena Lovino pun, yang dengan caranya sendiri mencintainya, memberikan jalan kebebasan untuknya. Dunia, sesempit apapun, masih terasa lebih luas jika diarungi tanpa rasa sakit dan dengan kebebasan tanpa rantai di kaki. Lovino memberikan hal kedua padanya dan Tuhan telah menitipkan hal pertama untuknya.

Erika tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia mencium surat itu pelan sebelum melipatnya kembali.

Dan membawanya ke dalam tasnya.

* * *

"Nyonya."

"Ya, Erika sayang?"

Botol-botol obat yang kecil telah tersusun rapi. Erika menatap semuanya sekali lagi sebelum memastikan dia tidka melakukan kesalahan dalam pengurutannya. Erika pun menghadap padanya dan tersenyum sopan.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Palang Merah besok. Apa kau mengizinkanku?" Ia menatap penuh determinasi.

* * *

Erika menemukan bahwa kota itu memiliki wajah yang begitu berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali dia perhatikan. Bagaimanapun, _wajah_ itu adalah wajah berbelas-belas tahun lalu. Ingatannya sudah tertimpa, pun kotanya telah berganti rupa.

Roma. Mengingatkannya pada tangan Basch yang tak lepas menggenggamnya saat mereka berkeliling untuk mencari tahu. Mencari tahu hal yang tak ia ingat lagi dengan jelas. Yang ia ingat hanyalah mereka kemudian menemukan jalan menuju desa tempat tinggalnya, pantai yang begitu asing dan aroma yang pernah membuat Erika takut.

Peta yang diberikan Nyonya Ella sangat sederhana dan ala kadarnya. Wanita itu bahkan tak mencantumkan stasiun-stasiun dan tempat bernaung yang sekiranya dapat membantunya, tetapi Erika merasa takdir telah mengantarnya tanpa membuang waktu. Jalan yang dituliskan dia temukan hanya dengan setelah dua kali berkeliling.

Ia menyusuri alur-alur yang diminta. Jalan-jalan yang diberikan cukup rumit dan berkelok, dia harus sering-sering berhenti di berbagai titik untuk memastikan dia tidak keluar jalur.

Setelah tersesat dan bertanya dengan terbata-bata pada bapak tua berkumis yang bungkuk dan bertongkat, Erika menemukan gang yang dialamatkan Nyonya Ella.

Rumah itu sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang diberikan. Berwarna putih kusam dengan pintu hitam. Di pintunya tergantung papa nama.

 _Joachim Beilschmidt._

Ia mengetuk dengan cincin kuningan di tengah-tengah pintu, dan mengalihkan mata dari hiasan kerbau bertanduk lengkung di cincin itu, yang membuatnya sedikit merinding. Basch tak pernah meletakkan hiasan apapun yang berhubungan dengan binatang di rumah, satu-satunya hewan yang Erika sukai hanya kucing. Itu pun karena Lovino yang kerap mengajak kucing jalanan menginap di dalam rumah, terutama setiap kali hujan turun.

Sedikit lagi dia mengetuk untuk yang ketiga kalinya, pintu akhirnya dibukakan.

Erika tercenung dan menggenggam tangan di depan dadanya.

Orang ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang dokter yang digambarkan Nyonya Ella. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang terikat longgar dan ujung rambutnya tersampir ke bahu kanan. Ada sejumput rambut yang dianyam di sebelah kiri namun sangat tak rapi.

"Siapa kau?"

Erika menahan napasnya. Bayang-bayang wajah Basch dan Lovino berkelebat di depan matanya. Berurusan sendiri, apalagi di lain kota pasti adalah hal yang terakhir yang akan mereka berdua biarkan Erika melakukannya. Terlebih orang asing ini, yang ia rasa begitu jauh dari harapannya, tetapi malah lebih dekat pada ketakutannya.

"Sa-saya Erika Zwingli, yang bekerja pada Nyonya Ella."

"Masuk." Pintu pun dilebarkan begitu saja. Lelaki itu mundur. Erika mengintip isi rumah sebentar sebelum memastikan semangatnya untuk melangkah masuk.

Rumah ini sangat lengang. Hanya ada tiga kursi di ruang tamu yang menyambutnya. Yang menghiasi dinding hanyalah satu lukisan sekelompok prajurit abad pertengahan berbentuk persegi panjang besar. Perapian berbata merah kusam ada di ujung ruangan, dengan kayu yang sudah separuhnya menjadi abu.

"Ella pernah bercerita tentang kehidupannya lewat beberapa surat. Termasuk seorang perawat pemula yang bekerja padanya." Joachim duduk pada kursi tunggal.

Erika duduk pelan-pelan pada kursi yang membentang panjang di bawah lukisan.

"Aku baru saja mengirimkan dua kelompok sukarelawan untuk Palang Merah ke Jerman kemarin. Seandainya kaudatang lebih cepat, kau mungkin bisa ikut mereka. Kau sudah cukup mahir dalam mengobati, bisakah kupercayai?"

Erika mengangguk pelan. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal di atas pangkuan.

"Setidaknya untuk luka-luka ringan dan pertolongan pertama?"

"Ya ... Nyonya Ella sudah mengajari saya banyak hal tentang itu. Saya juga ... dimintanya menghafalkan beberapa jenis obat-obatan. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan penahan sakit."

"Baik." Joachim mengangguk pelan. "Apa kaupunya pilihan tempat? Sebelumnya, sudah tahu tugas-tugas yang akan sukarelawan lakukan, Nona Zwingli?"

"Mengunjungi kamp-kamp tahanan atau kamp konsentrasi, begitu yang kudengar. Saya bersedia ditempatkan di mana saja."

Alis Joachim bergerak naik dengan tenang. "Besok atau lusa aku akan berangkat ke Prancis. Bersedia ikut denganku, jadi kaubisa bergabung dengan sukarelawan yang baru saja kukirim dua bulan lalu ke sana?"

"Saya bersedia."

Hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang semakin dalam, "Apa motifmu melakukan ini semua? Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku harus selalu tahu apa saja yang anak buahku lakukan dan dasar-dasarnya."

Erika menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha agar tak terdengar. "Saya hanya ingin mengikuti jejak orang-orang yang saya sayangi. Ada yang berkorban untuk orang lain, dan ada yang berjuang keras untuk dirinya sendiri dan saat menjaga orang lain. Saya ... ingin membalas perbuatan baik mereka dengan berbuat baik pada orang lain."

Joachim menyimpulkan dengan singkat. "Ada satu kamar yang kosong di atas. Tinggallah di sana dan persiapkan dirimu. Kuantarkan kau ke sana."

Di perjalanan menuju ruangan itu, sedikit-sedikit Erika bisa memahami. Joachim punya ruangan besar yang khusus di tengah-tengah rumah yang berfungsi sebagai ruang rawat. Di dekat tangga kayu cokelat tua dengan pagar yang licin, ada meja besar bercat putih yang meski telah kusam, dihiasi oleh botol-botol obat kecil yang serupa dengan milik Nyonya Ella. Bau obat pun tercium saat mereka melewati ruangan pertama yang terdekat dengan tangga. Pintunya terbuka sedikit, dan Erika mengintip. Gudang obat, tanpa jendela dan hanya diterangi lampu tembok yang suram.

"Silakan. Ruangan ini sudah sangat sering dipakai oleh sukarelawan-sukarelawan yang menunggu keberangkatan. Terlalu luas untuk ditempati seorang diri, memang, tapi kuharap kau menerimanya. Aku tidak punya ruangan lain."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebelum ini saya juga tinggal sendiri. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Hm. Sampai jumpa besok pagi. Aku bekerja di sana. Ruang obat lain." Joachim mengedikkan dagu ke arah seberang. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat dan ada tulisan _jangan ganggu_ dalam bahasa Italia juga Jerman tergantung di pintunya yang berwarna cokelat terang.

Ah, bahasa Jerman. Erika sudah sangat kesusahan berbicara dengan bahasa itu lagi, ia rasa, selain daripada memahaminya pelan-pelan, sedikit-sedikit. Sejak Basch pergi, tidak ada lagi yang sesekali mengajaknya berbahasa Jerman di waktu-waktu luang.

Joachim meninggalkannya. Erika memasuki ruangan dengan perasaan lebih yakin dari saat ia berdiri di hadapan pintu beberapa menit lalu.

Kamar itu ruangan terluas menurut pengamatan Erika. Kasur tingkat berbaris di berbagai sisi, dan ada banyak jendela. Sayangnya, lampu hanya ada satu di tengah-tengah, yang sudah pudar juga dirubungi serabut-serabut putih yang bergumpal juga kusut. Ruangan jadi semakin temaram, terlebih senja sudah semakin mengintai di luar sana.

Baru saja ia meletakkan tasnya di samping tempat tidur yang menurutnya paling dekat dengan lampu, Joachim mengetuk pintu.

"Ini. Sebelum aku lupa. Aku sering kelupaan hal-hal kecil menjelang keberangkatan. Pakai selalu di manapun kau berada nantinya, di pakaian apapun dan bahkan saat tidur. Benda ini identitasmu dan penolongmu."

Sepuluh lembar kain berpindah tangan kepada Erika.

Kain putih dengan palang merah cerah di tengah-tengahnya. Dipandanginya terus-terusan hingga Joachim pergi dan menutupkan pintu kamarnya.

 _Hei, Lovino,_

 _apa kau juga sedang mengenakan topi putihmu dengan bangga? Aku juga akan memakai benda yang serupa nilainya di tanganku._

Andainya saja ia bisa menulis surat saat ini.

* * *

Erika tidak mengeluarkan banyak barang semenjak kedatangannya. Dia hanya tinggal mengangkat tas kecil yang ada di dekat lemari.

Joachim memintanya untuk turun pukul delapan pagi. Dia sudah akan beranjak dan membawa benda tersebut tetapi berhenti sebentar saat tak sengaja mematut diri di depan cermin.

Kain itu.

Dia merasa dia harus mengenakannya mulai dari sekarang.

Ketika benda itu sudah melekat di lengannya, dia berhenti lagi sebentar di depan kaca yang sama dan memikirkan lebih banyak hal daripada yang seharusnya membebani pikirannya. Logonya hanya 'sekadar' palang merah di atas kain putih, dibalutkan pada tangan dan tidak dipakai mencolok di depan pakaian. Kecil, sederhana, cepat kotor, dan cepat dilupakan. Tetapi beban yang lebih besar melekat di sana, sebuah tanggung jawab. Sebuah cara untuk menyatakan rasa kemanusiaan yang sederhana, sang putih, namun berani seperti merah.

Erika menemui Joachim yang juga baru saja keluar dari ruang obatnya.

"Keretanya berangkat setengah jam lagi. Kita sarapan di jalan saja."

"Baiklah, Tuan."

* * *

Perjalanan kereta menuju Paris akan sangat panjang, kata Joachim. Erika tak mau jauh-jauh dari lelaki itu meski dia teramat segan.

Jaochim tak berkata-kata cukup banyak di sepanjang perjalanan, dia lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan buku, dan Erika menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk banyak-banyak tidur.

Namun setelah setengah hari perjalanan, Erika tidak bisa tidur lebih banyak lagi. Dia memandangi jendela dan dunia yang berlalu di sampingnya. Sekelebat pohon yang begitu cepat berganti dengan rumah-rumah yang lewat bagai kilat. Mereka mulai meninggalkan Italia dan rumah nyamannya pun telah begitu jauh tertinggal di belakang. Dunia luar begitu asing, terlebih Paris yang akan dijelangnya. Sedangkan di sana ... dia akan menjadi orang yang berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, bertemu dengan orang baru, tak begitu sempat membentuk ikatan persahabatan apalagi persaudaraan, serta menjauh dari ketenangan dan tentu saja terjun ke dalam pondok bahaya yang berlorong-lorong seperti labirin.

"Tuan ...," panggilnya, setelah memastikan Joachim tidak tidur di balik bukunya.

"Ya."

"Apakah menurut Anda ... saya pantas?" Ia menatap takut-takut, mata hijau bundar besarnya mulai berair tanpa ia sadari dan kendalikan. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia melanjutkan, "Saya penakut. Dan saya tidak pernah bepergian keluar kota sendirian sebelum ini. Saya ... takut saya tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya saya lakukan ..."

Joachim meletakkan bukunya di pangkuan dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Erika dari atas hingga bawah, terutama pada kedua tangannya yang terkepal di atas kakinya yang duduk rapat.

Bunyi _duk_ dari buku yang ditutup mengejutkan Erika—meski begitu pelan dan Joachim tak bermaksud kasar. Lelaki itu masih tak berubah wajah dan cara bicaranya, "Nak, di masa muda aku bukanlah Joachim Beilschmidt yang orang-orang kira. Aku tinggal di perkotaan dan aku adalah anak seorang bangsawan.

Aku tidak biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ayahku pergi dalam perjuangannya di Perang Dunia I. Ibuku juga tewas di kancah peperangan karena salah sasaran. Dia perawat yang bekerja dengan sukarela. Aku adalah anak tunggal, aku tidak bisa diam saja dalam kesepian meski masih banyak orang yang bisa melindungi dan melayaniku."

"Jadi ... Tuan bergabung dengan Palang Merah?"

"Aku masuk sekolah kedokteran dan berharap aku bisa seberani orangtuaku. Aku mengalami serangan emosional di saat-saat pertama tanpa mereka, tetapi aku tidak bisa mempertaruhkan masa depanku yang lebih emosional lagi jika aku terus berdiam diri."

"Begitu ..." Erika memandangi pangkuannya.

"Masa depanmu terlalu besar untuk ketakutanmu. Keberanianmu lebih berharga untuk dipertahankan daripada keraguanmu."

Kereta mulai melambat. Stasiun persinggahan sudah terlihat. Joachim menawarkan minuman untuk Erika, tetapi Erika menggeleng. Mereka tetap diam saja hingga setengah penumpang berganti dengan orang-orang yang punya tujuan lain.

Dari sini, perang sama sekali tidak terlihat. Erika merenungkan kata-kata Joachim, melekatkannya ke pikiran terdalam dan membawanya tidur.

* * *

Tiga hari, setelah berbagai hal yang terjadi di perjalanan, ringan dan besar—tetapi setidaknya tidak begitu besar hingga membuat Erika ketakutan dan berniat pulang—Paris menyambut mereka dengan cuaca yang mendung dan sedikit kurang bersahabat.

"Tidak apa-apakah jika kita hanya berjalan kaki? Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tidak ada jalur kereta, tanggung."

"Boleh saja."

Erika membiarkan Joachim berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Erika menggenggam tali tasnya dengan lebih kuat. Paris selalu dibayangkannya sebagai kota yang penuh dengan modernitas dan pakaian-pakaian indah—tetapi lihatlah. Perang telah mengubah wajahnya. Paris yang ia pikirkan tidak sesepi ini, sepesimis ini. Petak-petak jalanan terlihat begitu kesepian. Dengan orang-orang yang begitu takut dan terburu-buru melangkah di atasnya, mereka terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Tak sedikit orang yang mengamatinya dan Joachim. Baru Erika perhatikan lelaki itu telah mengenakan tanda Palang Merahnya juga. Letaknya sedikit miring, gerakan berjalan lelaki itu begitu cepat.

Joachim mengantarnya ke tempat yang terselip di dalam gang, namun cukup besar untuk kelas hunian biasa.

Dan tanpa mengetuknya, Joachim masuk. Dia berbicara singkat sebelum berhenti di depan tangga, "Ikut aku sebentar ke ruangan kepala tim untuk memperkenalkanmu. Jika dia tidak ada di sana, kita langsung ke atas."

Ruangan yang dimaksud ada di dekat sebuah lemari besar yang punya logo serupa dengan yang di tangannya—logo itu begitu besar pada kedua belah daun pintunya. Terkunci rapat dengan sebuah gembok kecil. Erika tertinggal beberapa langkah, Joachim harus menoleh dan berdeham membuyarkan Erika yang sedang memandangi kandelir putih gading yang kotor dan dipenuhi kabang-kabang.

"Bisa kita masukkan dia sebagai bagian terakhir?" Joachim tak duduk saat menghadap perempuan umur tiga puluhan yang, ketika Erika amati baik-baik, tampaknya lebih tua dari penampilannya jika dinilai dari suaranya.

"Yang ke mana? Kita telah memutuskan untuk memecah tim jadi dua, 'kan?"

"Tim mana yang kurang?"

"Yang ke perbatasan Jerman-Prancis lebih sedikit. Ke sana saja? Yang akan berangkat ke sekitar Polandia sudah cukup, tapi lebih banyak orang untuk ke daerah sini akan lebih baik. Masalah kamp konsentrasi, Joachim, bukankah begitu?"

"Front Jerman-Prancis saja. Anak ini masih sangat muda dan ini pengalaman pertamanya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya langsung pergi jauh ke tempat yang sangat asing. Anak ini cukup mampu berbahasa Jerman, tempat yang pertama cocok untuknya."

"Baiklah." Pandangan perempuan itu pun jatuh pada Erika. "Siapa namamu, Nak? Pengalamanmu?"

"Erika Zwingli. Saya ... pernah menjadi perawat pembantu, yang tak resmi, untuk teman Tuan Joachim yang bernama Ella di Italia. Saya harap saya bisa membantu."

"Sudah kutulis. Antarkan dia ke ruangan nomor dua, Joachim."

Joachim mengiyakan dengan isyarat anggukan. Mereka berdua beranjak.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Erika, penyuluhan singkat hanya akan dilakukan dua hari, setelahnya kalian akan diberangkatkan sebagai tambahan ke daerah utara. Belajar yang baik."

"Te-terima kasih, Nyonya. Saya akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin."

* * *

"Bekerjasamalah dengan baik," tukas Joachim mengakhiri perkenalan Erika yang ia wakilkan. "Erika, kita berpisah di sini. Barangkali lain kali kita akan bertemu ... dan bekerjalah dengan baik, Nak. Jaga dirimu."

Erika mengangguk khidmat. Suasana kamar kembali seperti tadi, dan setidaknya ada beberapa orang yang peduli padanya; memandang padanya dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Eh, hei, di sampingku kosong. Mau tidur bersamaku di sini?" sapaan dari sudut ruangan menggerakkan Erika. Bahasa Italianya patah-patah dan dialeknya agak aneh. Perempuan di ujung sana menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ada sekitar dua belas tempat tidur di ruangan besar itu, tetapi hanya empat yang berukuran besar, cukup untuk tiga orang yang kecil. Semuanya telah penuh, satu-satunya yang hanya dihuni tunggal hanyalah yang di ujung agak gelap sana, yang berdampingan dengan lemari-lemari yang dijejerkan. Di atas lemari ada banyak tas dan peti yang bertumpuk tak karuan, debu penuh menyelimutnya. Erika akan mendapatkan bagian sana ... tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain lagi kecuali di ranjang tingkat yang bagian atasnya sebagian diisi tas.

Wanita itu terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengannya, dari segi wajah, dan Erika langsung menemukan kebaikan di senyumannya. Barangkali hanya tubuhnya yang lebih besar—Erika merasa mereka sebaya.

"Aku bagian sini saja." Perempuan itu menggeser dirinya ke sisi dekat lemari.

Erika termangu hingga wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata riang, "Erzsébet, Erika. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ah ... ya, ya ... senang juga mengenalmu, Erzs ..."

Erzsébet terkekeh. "Namaku memang susah diucapkan. Jangan merasa malu dan segan. Kau bukan orang pertama. Sebut saja Erzsi." Senyumannya muncul lagi, sama ramahnya. Erika memutuskan untuk membalas dan duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur.

* * *

"Jadi ... sebelum ini kau tinggal sendiri? Turut sedih mendengar cerita tentang kakakmu ..."

Erika mencoba untuk tidak menganggap kisah barusan memberatkannya. "Terima kasih. Soal tempat tinggal ... tidak, aku tidak tinggal sendiri. Ada seorang teman dekat yang tidak ingin meninggalkanku sendirian," ucapnya perlahan, tangannya mengusap jari-jari kakinya yang ia gerakkan perlahan di atas tempat tidur untuk mengurangi dingin. Saat mengingat-ingat objek yang ia bicarakan, ia memeluk kakinya semakin erat.

"Oooh, teman dekat! Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan." Erzsi pun bangkit dan menopang kepalanya, menghadap Erika. "Kalian menikah, ya?"

"Aa—ti-tidak ..." Kuping Erika pun memerah.

"Oops, maaf. Aku menghormati pilihanmu."

"Bu-bukan seperti itu," tutur Erika pelan-pelan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik lutut. "Ka-kami tetap berteman sampai saat ini. Tidak terjadi apa-apa ..." Merah di telinganya semakin menyala. "... Tetapi aku tahu aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia sampai kapanpun."

Mendengarnya Erzsi tertawa dan menyembunyikannya di balik bantal. "Ya Tuhan, terima kasih Kau masih menghidupkan remaja-remaja polos dengan cinta yang menarik di muka bumi ini. Sungguh aku senang mendengarnya." Dia pun kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit. "Omong-omong soal cinta, aku jadi rindu suamiku. Dia sedang apa, ya, sekarang ..."

"Erzsi sudah menikah?" Erika menoleh dengan cepat.

Kekehan kecil Erzsi sangat menarik. "Iya. Sudah lima tahun. Kami menikah muda ... tapi sepertinya ada masalah hingga kami belum bisa punya anak."

"Oh ... begitu. Semoga ... kalian bisa suatu saat nanti."

"Aku dan dia tak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Yang terpenting ... ah, kami bisa hidup dengan ... sehat dan baik-baik saja ..."

Alis Erika sedikit bergerak mendengarkan perubahan yang agak kurang familiar untuk cara bicara orang riang sepert Erzsi. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ditimbulkan. "Sekarang ... dia di mana?"

"Di Stuttgart, Jerman. Sedang bekerja."

Erzsi tersenyum ke arahnya, namun Erika tak merasa patut bertanya lagi walau dia rasa dia begitu terdesak oleh rasa ingin tahu. Mata Erzsi tampak berbeda.

* * *

Mengalami kebingungan dan rasa terasing adalah hal lain. Hal satu lagi yang membuat Lovino terdiam cukup lama dan memandang tak mengerti sekaligus heran adalah setelah perkenalan kru-kru Luigi Torelli. Orang terakhir membuatnya berpikir hingga tengah malam, di atas tempat tidur sempit yang membuatnya tak perlu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh langit-langit.

Tidak ada yang aneh, memang, dan perkenalan orang yang mengaku bernama Francisco Agosti itu berlangsung seperti normalnya—juga setidaknya dia tidak berbohong seperti yang Lovino curigai di detik-detik awal, nama yang tertera di seragamnya adalah sama. Mereka bahkan berjabat tangan setelah barisan dibubarkan karena formalitas bagi mereka tak cukup perlu, kata Francisco, yang mengaku hanya satu pangkat di atasnya dan tampaknya umur mereka tak terpaut jauh.

Namun, senyuman miringnya saat jabatan tangan selesai tidak bisa bergeser dari pikirannya.

Yang terjanggal dari yang terganjil: Lovino merasakan kemiripan pada diri Fracisco dengan dirinya.

Lovino membalik dirinya dan memandang dinding ruang kamar—yang sekarang menjadi sinonim 'ruang mesin'—dan menyangkal dirinya sendiri.

 _Tidak, tidak mungkin_.

Melihat senyumannya, sekali lagi Lovino pikir, **tidak mungkin**.

Di atas segala kemungkinan yang ada, mana mungkin ...

... Feliciano masih hidup.

* * *

Lovino tertidur satu jam kemudian, dan bermimpi hal-hal yang terjadi di masa lampau.

" _Kakek ingin sekali mengenalkan kalian pada sepupu-sepupu kalian di luar sana."_

" _Apa itu artinya kita akan berlibur keluar dari desa, Kek?"_

" _... Tsk. Perjalannya pasti akan merepotkan."_

" _Kakak takut, ya?"_

" _Ah, kalian ini. Perjalanan keluar dari desa itu tak pernah tak menyenangkan! Sebenarnya, perjalanan apa, sih, yang tidak menyenangkan? Semuanya mengasyikkan! Kapan-kapan kita pergi, ya! Mungkin kalau uang Kakek sudah terkumpul, kita bisa ke Roma untuk bertemu dengan saudara-saudara jauh kalian!"_

Lovino duduk begitu lama setelah terbangun dan menyadari apa mimpinya.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Mereka semua sudah mati. Lovino, kembali ke dunia nyatamu. Kembali, kembali. Kembali. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan Erika ... jangan tenggelam."

Bukan Lovino yang biasanya, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dalam gumaman-gumaman yang nyata terdengar di sebuah dini hari yang sepi di atas lautan.

Dia menyelinap keluar sebentar. Ada salah satu kru yang berjaga, tapi tak melihatnya yang mencoba untuk mencari celah agar bisa melihat dunia luar.

Laut. Hanya laut. Bagian dalam laut.

Laut Mediterania tak begitu menenangkan seperti yang dia pernah pikirkan.

* * *

Tugas pertama di agenda yang dikantongi Lovino memang _hanya_ berpatroli di Mediterania. Dia, walau merupakan orang yang dipromosikan mendadak ke tingkat letnan dua secara mendadak, masihlah merupakan orang yang kecil di sini. Tugasnya hanya di depan mesin radio dan sesekali memandangi lautan dari jendela si kapal selam—sembari memikirkan apakah keputusannya tepat dan hidupnya berjalan seperti yang seharusnya—atau sudahkah ia melakukan hal paling maksimal yang bisa dia usahakan.

Acara makan dilakukan terpisah. Atasan—Kapten, Mayor, dan Kolonel—makan di tempat yang berbeda. Lovino diberi pengertian bahwa semua itu dilakukan demi menjaga rasa hormat dan wibawa, sebuah jarak yang membedakan dalam arti-arti tertentu. Tidak bermaksud menyambungkannya dengan kesombongan, tentu saja, karena semua itu ada harganya. Para petinggi adalah penanggungjawab nyawa anak buahnya, dan itulah yang 'membedakan' mereka. Jika mereka berakting sebagai rekan biasa, maka rasa tanggung jawab menghilang karena kesetaraan dan mereka akan sibuk pada diri mereka sendiri. Protokol yang telah ditentukan, kata _nya_.

'Kata siapa'—adalah hal yang mengejutkan.

Yang memberitahu Lovino, menceritakan padanya hal-hal kecil nan sepele di dunia militer kelautan, adalah Francisco.

"Kupikir dengan ikut dinas kemiliteran, aku bisa melarikan diri. Ternyata tidak. Ayah angkatku masih mengawasi lewat sini melalui ...," dia berkata dengan suara lebih rendah kemudian, "... Kolonel."

Lovino tercenung mendengar cerita Francisco yang begitu panjang dan berujung pada cerita tentang 'ayah angkat'. Lelaki itu kembali menggeleng, menolak dirinya sendiri berikut prasangkanya.

Ruang radio semakin pengap. Kabel-kabel yang mencuat dan peralatan yang menonjol di sana-sini tak begitu rumit jika dibandingkan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Matanya sesekali menanar.

Dia memutuskan pada akhirnya untuk bertanya hal pemancing setelah dia mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri.

"Omong-omong ...," katanya, menggantung, cukup lama, sambil meninggalkan posnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikabarkan karena patroli berkisar pada level aman. Tidak ada ancaman. "... Apa kau pernah mengalami satu kecelakaan yang membuatmu trauma dalam hidupmu?"

"Hmmm ... tidak ada, sejauh ingatanku," jawab Francisco tenang sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau cerita tentang meninggalnya orangtuaku bisa disebut kecelakaan traumatis, maka aku akan menjawabnya. Namun mereka juga meninggal karena sakit, bukan kecelakaan, dan aku malah masih ingat wajah dokternya saat mengatakan ."

 _Tidak, tidak ada manipulasi dalam ceritanya_ , Lovino memutuskan. Francisco bukan orang yang ia harapkan. Tidak ada hal yang dramatis dalam hidupnya, yang mengantarkan Lovino pada kesimpulan yang ia kehendaki: Francisco adalah adiknya yang hilang.

Namun bagaimanapun dia menyangkal dirinya sendiri, ketika melihat wajah lelaki itu sekali lagi, walau hanya sekilas, dia merasakan kemiripan yang terlalu mustahil untuk sebuah alasan berupa 'kebetulan' belaka.

"Kau, Lovino?"

Lovino menatap peralatan komunikasi dari tempatnya berdiri di samping jendela bundar yang hanya membukakan pandangan pada air laut.

"Lovino."

"Ah—memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bertanya balik padamu."

"Kecelakaan, ya ..." Lovino mendengus dalam hatinya sendiri. "Bukan kecelakaan yang aku alami, tapi banyak hal yang membuat trauma. Masa laluku sangat keras dan menyebalkan."

"Tetapi tanpa hal-hal itu, kau tidak akan jadi dirimu sendiri yang sekarang, 'kan?"

"... Kurasa itu ada benarnya." Tetapi Lovino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggulung jari-jarinya sendiri. Satu harapannya pupus. Dan dia juga belum bisa melupakan cerita Pablo tentang kepala keluarganya yang hidupnya dirampas begitu saja hanya karena kepentingan dan perlawanan. _Bodoh sekali_. "Kakekku ... adikku ... dan belakangan baru aku tahu ... orangtuaku ..."

Tidak Lovino ketahui, Francisco tersenyum miring. "Aku tahu."

Lovino tersentak. Ia berbali cepat. "Apa?!"

Francisco mengangkat bahu. Senyumnya semakin tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat, terutama sekarang Lovino memandanginya lekat-lekat. Memerah telinganya dan jari-jarinya mencetak belahan-belahan menyakitkan di telapak tangannya.

"Aku ke atas dulu. Mengawasi beberapa hal. Ada kelasi yang membuatku jengkel kemarin. Semoga dia bekerja dengan baik."

"Kita belum selesai—"

Francisco berhenti di tangga. "Karena ini memang seharusnya belum selesai, maka kita tunda hingga lain kali, Lovino. Kita masih punya banyak waktu di laut untuk cerita-cerita yang akan membuatmu lebih sadar."

Lovino membuka mulut, tetapi dia mundur, menyadari posisinya.

Namun dia menghempaskan kekesalannya dengan meninju jendela kaca dan menggeram sambil mengacak rambut di atas meja komunikasinya.

"Dunia ini sialan!"

* * *

Paris mulai berlalu di jendela Erika. Erzsi di hadapannya sudah sibuk dengan sebuah buku catatan, dan penanya yang gemuk pun menari mengisi buku dengan kertas yang telah menguning.

"Erika." Erzsi menutup bukunya setelah menghabiskan tiga lembar setengah. "Mengantuk, ya?"

"Hm ... tidak." Di hadapannya, Erika pun memeluk tangannya sendiri. Salah satu tangannya mengusap badge di lengan yang lain. "Erzsi ingin bercerita?"

"Aku adalah orang yang tidak tahan untuk diam saja ketika aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa," sahutnya sambil terkekeh. "Suamiku kadang-kadang sebal dengan hal ini dan dia menutup wajahnya dengan koran. Dan kulihat kau adalah seorang pendengar yang baik walaupun kau jarang berbicara."

"Lovino juga pernah bilang begitu ..."

"Oooh, jadi namanya Lovino!" Erzsi tiba-tiba antusias. "Apa katanya saat melepasmu ke sini? Apa dia memelukmu? Menciummu?"

"Ti-tidak sampai seperti itu ..." Erika menunduk dan warna wajahnya hanya membuat Erzsi terkikik keras. Erika belum selesai dengan kata-katanya, "Dan dia tidak tahu aku sekarang berada di sini ... dia hanya tahu bahwa aku akan pergi menjadi relawan jika dia sudah berdinas. Dia pergi duluan, dan baru saja surat darinya tentang keberangkatannya sampai padaku, beberapa hari sebelum ini."

"Eh, dinas? Dia terpilih di dinas militer, ya?"

"Dia masuk secara sukarela ..."

"Mmm, Italia, ya. Seandainya suamiku masih berdinas, barangkali mereka bisa bertemu. Jerman dan Italia satu kubu, 'kan? Lovino di mana, angkatan darat, laut, atau udara?"

"Angkatan Laut, Regia Marina. Suamimu masih berdinas?"

"Tidak lagi." Tiba-tiba saja senyuman barusan pudar. Erzsi memandangi jendela, pada kaca yang memburam dan daerah sunyi yang mulai dan terus melaju. "Seandainya kereta ini singgah sebentar di Stuttgart, aku ingin sekali pulang. Sayang sekali ..."

"Dia ... baik-baik saja, 'kan, Erzsi?" suara Erika nyaris tidak terdengar. Sejenak kemudian dia menyeseali ucapannya.

"Ya. Baik-baik saja. Saat aku pergi dia ... masih sehat dan bekerja seperti biasa. Semoga dia tak terlalu merindukanku sampai sakit," wanita itu berucap ringan, kemudian disertai tawa.

Erika sedikit lebih lega. "Dia sendirian di sana?"

"Ya. Dia tinggal di rumah kami—yang sangat kecil. Adiknya masih dinas militer, dan kurasa pangkatnya akan terus naik. Sepertinya saat ini dia berada di sekitar pesisir selatan Eropa."

Erika hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hei, omong-omong ... kau sudah lama bekerja pada nyonya yang kauceritakan itu?"

"Ah ... aku sudah lupa berapa lama. Yang jelas ... setelah aku lulus sekolah menengah pertama dan Lovino masuk akademi teknik."

"Mmm, cukup lama juga. Kurang lebih sama denganku. Aku juga sudah tidak ingat kapan pertama kali aku mencoba mengobati orang lain. Namun salah satu yang paling kuingat adalah saat sepupuku, yang sekarang tinggal di Finlandia, saat kami kecil. Kepalanya berdarah saat dia jatuh dari pohon. Dan sejak itu aku berpikir bahwa ... menolong orang lain membuatku benar-benar hidup."

"Begitu ..."

"Ya, aku berpikir seperti itu karena ... aku sempat merasa tidak bisa hidup sama sekali setelah orangtuaku pergi meninggalkanku. Aku anak tunggal, dan aku dibiarkan begitu saja bersama sepupuku. Tidakkah itu mengerikan? Ayahku pergi begitu saja di suatu malam musim dingin, dalam keadaan mabuk dan baru saja memukuli adiknya—bibiku yang sekarang tinggal di Praha. Dan ibuku ... dia berkali-kali berselingkuh selama setengah masa pernikahan. Dia langsung menikah begitu dia diceraikan. Aku sangat dibedakan dari anak-anak suami barunya yang kaya hanya untuk mengambil hati lelaki sialan itu."

Mata Erika berhenti berkedip. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan tiba-tiba saja Erzsi terdiam.

"Astaga ... maaf! Aku membuatmu kaget dan ketakutan, kah?"

"Eeeh, ti-tidak! Justru aku ... aku merasa bersalah karena membuatmu harus menceritakan itu ..."

"Hal itu bukanlah lagi luka untukku," Erzsi menyandarkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. "Bekas luka, ya, memang ... tetapi aku tidak merasa sakit lagi. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menyayangiku, setidaknya dengan cara yang seharusnya dan biasanya dilakukan oleh orangtua. Aku menceritakan ini pada orang lain karena aku tidak ingin ada Erzsi kedua. Aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada mereka, karena alasan yang barusan. Lagipula ... meski ada banyak hal sulit yang dilewati, aku benar-benar bahagia aku bisa bertemu suamiku dan hidup bersamanya."

"Mm hm ... kau benar. Semoga ... tidak ada lagi seseorang sepertimu."

"Semoga." Namun Erzsi mengangkat bahu. "Namun, sesakit apapun masa laluku ... aku tetap tidak sanggup menyaksikan sakit orang lain saat aku bertugas. Luka paling parah apa yang pernah kautangani, Erika?"

"Ah ... awal tahun ini. Seorang bapak, tangannya terkena luka bakar yang mengerikan," Erika menceritakannya sambil mendesis. "Dan aku juga pernah menangani seorang anak yang terjatuh dari loteng rumahnya. Kepalanya berdarah ... banyak sekali. Yang membuatku sangat sedih dan takut adalah tangisannya. Dia terlihat sangat menderita ..."

"Persiapkan dirimu. Aku sudah pernah beberapa kali keluar-masuk kamp konsentrasi dan keadaan di dalamnya ... akan membuatmu ..." Erzsi sendiri sapai menutup matanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Pokoknya, rasa kemanusiaan benar-benar berperan di tugas khusus ke kamp konsentrasi."

"Aku ... akan berusaha."

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau kereta ini bertambah cepat membawa tubuhnya, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada hal yang masih belum terlalu siap dihadapinya.

 **chapter 6: end.**

* * *

a/n: sebagai pengingat aja, ini fan **fiksi** historikal, jadi meskipun ada sebagian hal yang sesuai dengan histori, ada pula rekaannya, hehe. contohnya ruangan radio tempat lovino kerja. di sumber manapun, sejauh yang aku teliti lewat internet, nggak pernah ada fotonya, jadi aku hanya mengandalkan imajinasi di sini—bahwa di samping meja komunikasinya, ada jendela bundar kecil 8"D imaji ruangan kapal selam di kepalaku masih terbatas, tapi cukup terbantu karena buku Shadow Divers (satu buku yang 'mengubah hidupku', bisa kubilang begitu).

and then, don't be hesitate to point out if i made any odd things! terima kasih untuk semua pemberi review, pemijat tombol fave, dan semua pembaca!

dan siapa itu Francisco? dia mirip dengan Italy bersaudara, tapi bukan Seborga. jadiiii, siapa dia?

sssh, let me tell you. awalnya aku bermaksud bikin aph vatican (dia pernah muncul sekali dalam strip hetalia dari himapapa), tapi karena pertimbangan tertentu, kuubah. dia oc; personifikasi dari kota Roma. aph roma. get the point? XD


	7. ocean and gurs

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; OC!Roma, Hungary. **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Francisco akhirnya mengatakan yang Lovino minta. Erika, di sisi lain, mulai keluar dari dunianya yang kecil ke realita yang gelap.)_

* * *

Lovino mencari waktu ketika dia dan Francisco bisa satu ruang.

Tetapi waktu itu tak pernah muncul bahkan berhari-hari setelah dia mulai berlayar atas laut. Entah karena Francisco yang sengaja menghindar, atau faktor-faktor yang terjadi begitu saja: misalnya ketika dia harus dinas berjam-jam di meja kerjanya, di depan radio besar beserta satu rekannya si lugu dari Florence itu, dan Francisco sendiri sibuk sebagai ajudan Mayor.

Patroli sudah membutuhkan banyak jam kerja aktif di bagian komunikasi, terlebih lagi sekarang mereka telah dihadapkan pada satu misi baru: menyelusup di Selat Gibraltar dan menghindari Sekutu untuk mencapai Bordeaux. Dia tak bisa berlengah diri dan sibuk dengan urusan hidupnya saat Kapten terus memintanya menyampaikan pesan dan meminta balasan.

Ia hanya bisa menyumpah,

 _Awas kau nanti, Francisco._

Dia masih harus menahan hingga empat-lima hari berikutnya. Sepuluh hari lewat telah dia habiskan dengan mati-matian mengalihkan diri, sementara Francisco tampak tak pernah terganggu dengan utangnya setiap kali mereka bertemu mata saat makan bersama.

Dan di hari setelahnya, Lovino memutuskan untuk tidak melihat wajah lelaki itu lagi.

 _Akan kucari tahu sendiri nanti_.

* * *

Erika berbalik dan mendapati punggung Erzsi. Wanita itu sudah tidur dengan selimut mencapai separuh kepalanya, rupanya, dan Erika mendadak merasa kesepian. Seandainya saja mereka langsung dikirim ke lapangan dan bukan diberikan istirahat dulu ... tetapi tidak akan terasa adil juga jika mereka diizinkan. Berjam-jam di dalam kereta memang melelahkan untuk kebanyakan orang, namun bagi Erika yang sedang benar-benar ingin menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan, pilihan kedua terdengar lebih menjanjikan ketenangan.

Dia melongok mencari tahu apa yang digenggam Erzsi, karena tampaknya wanita itu melakukannya dengan sangat kuat. Erika sempat melihat juga ia mencium sesuatu di dalam genggaman tangannya sebelum tidur.

Genggaman itu telah sedikit melonggar. Erika bisa melihat _nya_.

Sebuah gelang.

* * *

Lovino memaksa knop di hadapannya, berkali-kali tetapi pintu tetap macet. Dia bahkan mendorong-dorong daun pintunya dan memulasnya dengan keras. Tak ada hasil. Dia mendengus dan mendecih pada pintu.

Pintu toilet rusak lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Lelaki itu berbalik dan mengangkat kerah baju ke hidungnya, yang membuatnya mendecih kesal lagi. _Bau sekali_. Boleh jadi dia tinggal di dalam air, tetapi bukan berarti bisa dengan mudah mengguyur tubuh mereka dengan rutin dua kali sehari. Air asin harus didistilasi lebih dulu sebelum digunakan, dan bukankah hal itu tidak termasuk keperluan utama perang? Maka acara mandi kru pun tidak termasuk di dalam daftar.

Lovino seharusnya bisa tidur. Jam piket jaganya baru berakhir dan dia harus menyimpan tenaga untuk jadwal pagi-pagi besok. Namun ia hanya duduk dengan tangan bertumpu pada lututnya. Menutup wajahnya.

Ruang sempit sudah mulai mencekiknya, menekan kepalanya dengan cara yang ia benci. Hampir satu minggu setelah terakhir kali dia melihat daratan Italia, hidupnya tidak terasa sama lagi. Rasanya benar-benar dikurung dan dihabisi pelan-pelan dengan kesepian.

Namun ketika dia memikirkan kembali apa yang membuatnya berada di sini, dia mencoba merebahkan diri. Menatap langit-langitnya yang merupakan dasar dari tempat tidur rekan sesama kru radio.

Dua hari lalu anak itu meminta bertukar dengannya, karena dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak lagi jika masih ada seseorang lagi di atasnya. Lovino mengutuk dalam hati—betapa alasan itu konyol dan murah—tetapi dia menyetujuinya saja tanpa banyak kata. Pada akhirnya dia merasakan bahwa kedua pilihan sebenarnya sama saja. Sama-sama sempit, sama-sama rendah, dan tidak ada kebebasan yang lebih daripada yang lain.

Memiringkan tubuhnya, Lovino mencoba tidur.

Gagal ketika pintu dibuka perlahan.

"Aku yakin kau belum tidur."

* * *

Erzsi jauh lebih tangkas daripada Erika. Erika mengikutinya dengan susah payah ketika sebuah rumah sakit telah tampak di depan mata. Mereka berdua berserta empat orang lainnya ditugaskan membantu ke sana, sementara sisanya tak Erika tahu pergi ke mana. Nama-nama tempat dalam bahasa Jerman terdengar begitu asing baginya, meski sebenarnya lidahnya diciptakan untuk bahasa tersebut.

"Sebelah sini," Erzsi mengarahkan sambil mengedikkan dagu.

Erika mengikuti. Tetapi di persimpangan koridor, Erzsi berhenti mendadak. Dia mengarahkan dua orang pertama untuk terus ke depan karena mereka mampu menjahit luka dengan baik—rumah sakit ini begitu kekurangan perawat untuk operasi kecil. Dua lainnya diarahkan ke kiri karena ada tiga orang warga sipil yang menderita sakit pes sebagai dampak peperangan. Mereka berdua lebih ahli dalam obat-obatan penyakit seperti itu, terang Erzsi.

"Jadi ... kita?" Erika bertanya ragu.

"Aku percaya padamu soal satu hal." Erzsi mulai berjalan pelan-pelan. "Bahwa kaubisa menangani anak-anak dengan baik."

"Erzsi juga suka anak-anak?"

"... Lumayan. Tapi kurasa kau akan lebih hebat mengurus mereka daripada aku. Namun walaupun begitu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian," terangnya sambil melirik dan tersenyum kecil, "kau yang paling kecil di sini, dan maaf—bukan bermaksud mengataimu kurang berpengalaman ... kau benar-benar baru di sini dan benar-benar tidak etis jika aku membiarkanmu membiasakan dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuan."

Erika tidak menjawab lagi. Lorong rumah sakit menyempit dan aroma menusuk mulai tercium. Seperti ada obat-obatan yang bocor bercampur dengan bau luka yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Ruangan-ruangan tak berpintu, bangsal-bangsal yang beratap doyong dan berdinding penuh bercak karena basah tak kurang dari separuh. Lebih banyak lagi: cahaya matahari sangat tidak memadai di tempat itu. Pasien-pasien yang mengantri, di suatu ruangan yang cukup besar di persimpangan ketiga yang Erika temui, bercampur dengan orang-orang yang dirawat inap dengan tubuh penuh perban.

Jika menambahkan cerita tentang perawat, Erika kehabisan kata. Mereka semua sibuk dan melintas selalu dengan berlari. Beberapa bahkan harus menenangkan pasien yang tak sabar dengan wajah lelah mereka.

Jadi ... perang itu untuk apa?

Erika teringat wajah Lovino.

 _Lovi, tolong, jangan perbuat hal-hal yang berujung pada yang seperti ini ..._

Dia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat mengingat misi Lovino dan perkiraan keadaannya sekarang. Sedang terlibat kombat langsungkah ia? Sedang berhadapan muka dengan mukakah dia dengan lawan? Atau dia baru saja menjatuhkan seorang pemuda—atau seorang ayah, atau barangkali seorang anak yang dirindukan ibunya?

Atau mungkin dialah yang dijatuhkan?

"Erika—hei, ada apa?" Erzsi tiba-tiba berhenti, Erika nyaris menabraknya.

Pipi Erika basah dan ia baru menyadarinya saat Erzsi mengerutkan kening. Lekas-lekas dia seka dan dia berjalan kembali, nyaris mendahului Erzsi. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak takut."

Erzsi meraih bahu Erika, "Tapi kalau kau takut kau bisa kuantar pul—"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu," tolak Erika halus sambil menggeleng dan sekali lagi memastikan tidak ada lagi tersisa airmata di sekeliling matanya. "Aku hanya teringat Lovino dan ... ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tugasku. Aku ingin berjalan terus."

Erzsi mengembuskan napas sambil menggeleng. "Ayo."

Bangsal yang Erzsi maksud berada tepat di samping gudang besar berisi tumpukan kotak dan sebagian Erika kenali: kotak-kotak itu adalah kotak infus yang sama dengan yang ada di sudut ruang rawat sempit Nyonya Gabriella.

Di dalamnya, suara tangis anak-anaklah yang paling menyita perhatian. Erika menghitung sekilas dan ada tujuh belas anak di dalam bangsal yang melebar itu. Erszi langsung mendekati dua perawat yang berada di samping ranjang anak perempuan yang dibelit perban tebal kakinya. Erika membuntuti.

Perempuan itu berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman yang sangat cepat dan tak bisa Erika tangkap kecuali satu-dua kata per kalimat. _Teman baru_ , sepertinya, lalu _bantu_ , dan _mengerti_. Setelah mereka bertiga bertukar persetujuan dengan anggukan kepala, Erzsi berbalik pada Erika.

"Kebanyakan sudah ditangani. Namun mereka butuh orang untuk menenangkan anak-anak yang ..." Erszi menjeda untuk menelan ludah. "... sendirian. Mereka terus meminta orangtua mereka tapi ... begitulah. Ayo, sudahlah," katanya, lebih kepada mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menarik siku Erika. "Ke sebelah sini. Anak di depan sana cukup parah ..."

Anak yang mereka hampiri perempuan, tetapi seluruh kepalanya tertutup perban berikut pula salah satu matanya. Bibir atasnya sobek dan sepertinya tidak ditangani dengan baik—atau terbuka kembali karena dia menangis terlalu kencang.

Erika berlutut di hadapannya. "Adik manis ..."

Anak itu tak merespons dan terus saja menangis. Dia menyebut-nyebut ibunya. Erika pun berdiri. "Apa kautahu di mana letak obat-obatan mereka?"

"Akan kutanyakan."

Erika hanya mengelus-elus kepala anak itu sambil duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. Erzsi kemudian kembali dengan sebuah baki logam berisi peralatan dan perlengkapan yang bercampur, gunting-gunting bertumpuk dengan perban dan obat-obat keping bercampur dengan botol obat merah.

Erika mengambil obat merah dan menuangkannya ke atas kapas yang bersih. Erszi berkata dia akan mengurus yang lain, dan Erika pun mendekatkan anak itu ke rangkulannya.

Dia mengobati anak itu sambil memeganginya dengan lembut. Ketika itu dia berusaha keras untuk mencari kosakata yang pas. Ia tahu hal-hal yang harus ia katakan tetapi kepalanya penuh oleh hal-hal yang menghalangi.

Anak itu meronta dan memukuli lengan Erika. Erika melihat ke arah lain, mencari Erzsi, dan beruntung, wanita itu menoleh cepat, refleks karena tangisan anak itulah yang menjadi semakin keras di tengah kegaduhan.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong, Erzsi?"

"Ya. Butuh obat lain?"

"Tolong terjemahkan kata-kataku ... dia tidak mungkin mengerti bahasa Italia. Aku benar-benar bingung."

"Baiklah. Katakan saja."

Erika berkata lembut, "Adik yang pemberani, maukah kau mendengar suatu cerita tentang ibumu?"

Anak itu menjadi diam sejenak. Salah satu matanya yang sayu bergantian menatap Erzsi dan Erika—sedikit takut tetapi dia tak berontak karenanya.

"Ibumu sekarang berada di tempat orang-orang yang baik. Dia sangat senang di sana."

Ia tergugu. Erzsi berpandangan dengan Erika sekilas.

"Ibumu tidak bisa bersedih di sana, karena dia sudah tenang dan sangat menyukai tempatnya."

Anak itu perlahan merapat pada Erika. Ia masih terisak.

"Tetapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya sedih dan takut. Tahukah kau apa itu?"

"... Ibu ...," rengeknya parau.

"Dia sangat sedih ketika melihat kau bersedih. Dia sangat tidak ingin melihatnya. Kau tidak ingin, bukan, ibumu yang sudah tersenyum di sana, menjadi sedih lagi karena kau ketakutan dan menangis terus-menerus?"

Perempuan mungil itu diam dan menunduk. Erika membersihkan lukanya kemudian menempelkan kain kasa yang dilipat tebal pada bagian sana.

"Apa kita harus menjahitnya?" Erika mendongak pada Hungary.

"Nanti saja saat dia sudah agak tenang. Yang penting hindari infeksi dulu. Anak ini harus kita bujuk dulu, tetapi kalau dia ingin tidur sebentar—dia pasti capek karena menangis dan meronta terus—biarkan saja sementara ini. Kata yang lain, anak ini memang paling susah ditangani," ucapnya sambil melirik pada dua perawat lain yang sedang mengurusi masing-masing anak yang patah kakinya dan bocah tanggung yang sepertinya terkena pecahan ranjau.

Erika menatap anak yang sekarang kepalanya telah jatuh ke pangkuannya. Erika membelai sisi kepalanya. Kedua perawat itu sama-sama membiarkan anak itu terlelap dulu untuk berbicara kembali.

"Sebenarnya berapa bahasa yang kaukuasai, Erzsi?" Erika bertanya setengah berbisik, sembari meletakkan kepala si anak ke bantal dengan amat pelan.

Erzsi, yang duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur, terkikik, "Barangkali yang bisa diandalkan dariku semasa sekolah hanyalah bahasa. Walau aku sempat merasa gila karena pindah sana-sini—aku merasa hal itu ada untungnya untuk kuterapkan di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Sebenarnya ... kau berasal dari mana?"

"Hungaria. Hanya dua tahun di sana, sebelum ayahku pindah ke Genoa untuk menjadi buruh di pelabuhan. Ketika keluargaku mulai retak, aku ikut Bibi ke Jerman ... dan disekolahkan di sana. Bahasa Jerman membuatku ingin jungkir balik di kursi belajarku," Erzsi menahan tawa. "Beberapa tahun di sana, lalu kembali lagi ke Italia, hanya untuk menyaksikan keluargaku benar-benar hancur berantakan. Aku lari ke Jerman, pernah ikut ke Prancis juga—lalu kembali lagi ke Jerman lagi sampai aku menikah."

Erzsi adalah petualang, Erika sadar diri. Hidupnya yang terlalu sederhana dan hanya berpusat di gang kecil di pelosok Italia, tak sebanding sama sekali.

Namun suatu waktu Lovino pernah berkata padanya, mungkin dia belajar sendiri setelah mengalami depresi saat sekolah: semua orang mendapat jatah yang sama. Ada yang dimiliki seseorang yang tidak dimiliki yang lain—dan sebaliknya. Erika mencoba mengangguk bukan untuk memaklumi Erzsi sepenuhnya, hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tapi konyolnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Hungaria, bahasa ibuku sendiri. Aku sudah benar-benar lupa."

Erika menatap Erzsi penuh harap kemudian. "Tolong ... ajari aku bahasa Jerman."

" _Bestimmt_ , Erika!"

* * *

Erika mencoba menjahit luka di bagian atas bibir anak itu dengan bantuan seorang perawat lokal. Melalui Erzsi, didapat cerita bahwa anak itu sering menjadi korban kekerasan pamannya, dan akhirnya saat ibunya melarikan dirinya dari rumah keluarga, mereka menjadi korban perampokan orang-orang yang melarikan diri dari sebuah kampung yang miskin sebagai dampak perang. Ada juga yang bilang bahwa perampok itu adalah pelarian dari Perang Saudara di Spanyol tahun 1936 lalu.

"Erzsi pernah ke Spanyol?" tanya Erika, setelah perawat lain itu pergi, dan mereka sedang duduk-duduk sambil menyuapi seorang anak.

"Satu kali." Erzsi tersenyum. "Bersama suamiku, sebelum dia dinas militer. Orang-orang mengira kami berbulan madu di sana ... padahal sebenarnya kami ke sana untuk mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Suamiku punya teman orang Spanyol."

Erika memandang anak di hadapannya sejenak. Ia mengaduk bubur hambar di tangannya lagi, lalu menyuapkannya pelan-pelan. Ibu dari anak ini sedang terbaring sakit karena kolera, dan anak ini demam. Dia memang tak memanggil-manggil ibunya dengan cengeng, namun Erika sadar dia sangat bersedih, dari matanya yang kecil dan sendu.

Isi mangkuk habis. Erika pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menaruh mangkuk di baki dekat pintu yang sudah diisi piring-piring kotor dan beberapa gelas. Ia mampir ke tempat tidur lain yang berisi seorang remaja tanggung yang memakai celana tentara. Erzsi membiarkan Erika agar bisa mendapatkan cerita tentangnya nanti, sementara menunggu ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari dalam sakunya.

Diciumnya gelang itu, dia menghirup aromanya seolah sedang meresapkan rapalan nama berkali-kali ke dalam kepalanya—melakukan semuanya sambil menutup mata. Khidmat.

Cepat-cepat ia simpan kembali ketika Erika sudah selesai mengganti perban anak itu.

* * *

"Akhirnya kaudatang juga. Tcih. Aku tidak butuh ceritamu lagi." Lovino pun berbalik ke arah dinding logam. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, hanya untuk menemukan warna aneh menghantui matanya. Ketika dia berbalik lagi dan membuka mata karena begitu terganggu akan dirinya sendiri, ia mendapati Francisco telah duduk di tempat tidur sebelah.

"Nama ibuku Magdalena Vargas."

Mata Lovino melebar dan ia langsung bangkit, menjumput kerah pakaian Francisco tanpa rasa hormat sedikit pun, "Kau bersekongkol membunuh Kakek?!"

"Lepaskan dulu," Francisco tetap tenang namun dia melibas tangan Lovino dengan kencang. "Kenapa aku harus membunuh seseorang yang juga kakekku sendiri?"

"Kakek, katamu?"

"Ibuku adalah anak dari sepupu kakekmu. Aku bertaruh, kakekmu tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang keluarganya selain tentang orangtuamu dan masa kecilmu bersama adikmu. Namun di lain sisi, kami sekeluarga tahu siapa kakekmu."

"Dia pemimpin faksi oposisi," cetus Lovino sambil membuang muka. "Aku tahu itu. Ya 'kan? Kaumau bilang hal itu, bukan? Sudahlah, cukup, aku tahu cerita itu. Tidak usah repot-repot membuang tenagamu untuk menceritakan seseorang yang sudah mati dan tidak bisa kubawa kembali ke sini."

"Kautahu alasan kakekmu dibunuh?"

"Sudah kubilang," bentak Lovino, "dia mati karena dia berseberangan dengan orang yang kalian banggakan di atas sana." Tangan Lovino mengacung-acung di udara. "Orang yang sedang memerintah Italia dan berharap kita bisa menjadi Kekaisaran Roma yang lama, _cih_ , ketika semua prajurit tidak lagi naik kuda, kenapa malah berniat mengulangi masa lalu?!"

"Lalu apakah kautahu kakekmu sebenarnya juga sudah tahu kapan dia akan terbunuh?"

Bibir Lovino langsung terkatup diam.

"Dia tahu dia akan dihabisi sebentar lagi. Sebenarnya dia bisa pergi. Dia bisa melarikan diri bersama Lovino dan Feliciano Vargas kesayangannya. Lalu apakah kaubisa mengerti mengapa dia tidak melakukannya sama sekali, dan bertahan di tenda pengungsian dan menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri?"

"Sampah! Kenapa kau begitu berbelit-belit?!"

"Fabrizio Vargas mengadakan persetujuan dengan sebagian Kemeja Hitam, dan tidak pada sebagian yang lain, bahwa dia rela menyerahkan dirinya sendiri asalkan cucu-cucunya bisa dibiarkan aman dan mengejar impian mereka sendiri." Francisco berdiri lagi, menghadapi Lovino yang mematung dan memucat.

"Kautahu, semua anggota keluarganya, selalu memintanya untuk berhenti memikirkan ideologi-ideologinya tentang Italia tanpa _Il Duce_. Bukan karena mereka tidak setuju, tetapi mereka mengkhawatirkan kedua cucu yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dia masih ngotot melakukan gerakan rahasia bahkan setelah kalian masuk sekolah."

Lovino menggeleng impulsif. Francisco hanya tersenyum kecil. "Seluruh keluarga gagal meruntuhkan idealismenya. Sadarkah kau, pada akhirnya dia hanya bersedia menyerah pada keyakinannya karena dua orang?"

Kalimat barusan adalah penutup. Francisco berlalu di hadapan Lovino.

* * *

"Aku selalu merinding dan menggigil setiap kali mengunjungi tempat seperti ini." Erzsi memelankan langkahnya dan membiarkan perawat-perawat lain memasuki gerbang yang pucat dan terlihat amat kaku di depan sana terlebih dahulu. "Kamp telah menjadi suatu mimpi buruk bagiku."

"Memangnya ... ada banyak tempat yang seperti ini, Erzsi?"

"Banyak," Erzsi menjawab sambil mengangguk cepat tak karuan. "Yang pertama kali dibangun ... adalah sesaat setelah Hitler berkuasa. Aku pernah mengunjungi salah satu yang tertua. Keadaannya ... sudahlah. Kau bisa lihat sendiri nanti di dalam. Tolong, kuminta, jangan menyerah hanya karena berhadapan dengan tempat seperti ini, oke?"

Langit di atas Gurs tak begitu bersahabat. Sekeliling Erika adalah atmosfer yang membuat dia menciut. Ia melihat kotak-kotak yang beratap, bersusun rapi dan sama kelabunya dengan langit. Bagian-bagian yang panjang ada di belakang rumah-rumah yang berdiri di atas sepetak bagian tanah yang begitu sempit. Jalur-jalur antar barak sangat rapi hingga terlihat terlalu menjemukan dan menyeramkan di saat bersamaan.

Perjalanan yang membuat Erika tak bisa tidur dari perbatasan Jerman-Prancis ke barat daya Prancis seketika menghilang dari ingatannya, terlebih ketika dia menatap pengawas-pengawas bermata elang yang menyelidiki mereka dengan sangat tidak bersahabat.

Kepala tim perawat—tim yang sudah dikerucutkan karena pembagian tugas ini—mulai berbicara pada penjaga. Erika menunggu di barisan paling belakang bersama Erzsi, membuang rasa gugup dengan mengusap-usap lambang palang merahnya serta membenarkan letaknya berkali-kali.

"Tidak ada menara penjaganya," komentar Erzsi, matanya masih menyapu sekeliling.

"Menara ...?"

"Ya. Penjaga bersenjata biasanya berada di sana. Untuk menambah seramnya tempat ini, senjatanya diarahkan ke dalam."

"... Astaga ... Tuhan ..."

"Ya, tapi kurasa yang ini agak sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya terdengar dari tempat-tempat lain terutama sekeliling Jerman. Lihatlah sekitar sini," dia mengedikkan dagunya dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak tampak. "Pagar kawatnya hanya kurang lebih dua meter. Mereka akan lebih beruntung jika kawatnya tidak dialiri listrik."

Lama tak ada respons, Erzsi menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau takut?"

Erika merapatkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng.

"Tenanglah. Aku juga takut di kali pertama kunjunganku. Aku bahkan menangis di malam harinya dan dilihat teman-temanku."

Penjaga memberi izin. Walaupun suaranya tegas, dia tidak memperlihatkan ancaman yang lebih mengerikan. Kelompok berisi tujuh orang itu pun masuk ke dalam.

* * *

"Tempat ini dekat dengan Samudra Atlantik, jadi sering hujan. Ya, berlumpur begini jadinya ..." Seorang wanita memandu jalan Erika dan Erzsi. Tubuhnya mungil, namun dia mengaku sebaya dengan Erszi. Arianna, namanya, dia memperkenalkan diri tanpa nama keluarga, mengaku sebagai seorang yang campuran Italia-Prancis-Spanyol. Lahir di daerah Pirenea, suatu area bernama Andorra, yang tak Erika kenali seperti apa rupanya. Berada di sini sejak beberapa hari lalu sebagai bagian dari Palang Merah juga, namun bekerja sendiri dengan sukarela karena dia sebelumnya tinggal di dekat sini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kalian kuminta memasak sementara seharusnya ... kalian mengobati orang-orang lain di sana?" tanyanya, mulai sedikit ragu hingga berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap keduanya. Bahasa Italianya bercampur logat Prancis yang kental, tak Erika kenali di beberapa kata.

"Apa ada banyak orang sakit di sini?" Erzsi mencoba melirik ke kiri dan kanan sekilas. Tempat ini tidak seburuk yang dia kira, menurut firasatnya.

"Tidak juga. Tidak ada kasus luar biasa. Tetapi makanan sangat tidak memadai. Memang, warga sekitar diizinkan untuk masuk dan menjual bahan makanan, juga para wanita diperbolehkan menewa kuda atau kereta untuk pergi membeli bahan-bahan. Namun sayang sekali ... ada banyak mulut yang harus disuapi tiga kali sehari di tempat ini."

"Baiklah," sahut Erzsi. "Erika juga pandai memasak."

Arianna memandang Erika sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya."

Dari cerita Arianna, tempat ini luasnya dua puluh delapan hektar. Satu jalan membujur sepanjang area, ada tujuh blok dan enam blok di masing-masing sisi. Pagar ganda mengelilingi bagian blok, para penjaga berkeliling di sana. Erika menatap semuanya sembari mendengarkan cerita Arianna, membayangkan pengasingan yang menekan mental seperti ini.

Tidak, dia tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya masuk dalam lingkaran seperti itu. Dunia bukan hanya semakin sempit, tetapi pikiran semakin teracuni ketika kau dibedakan dengan cara yang kasar.

"Awalnya tempat ini digunakan untuk menampung orang-orang Spanyol yang melarikan diri dari Franco yang baru saja menang Perang Saudara. Bahkan bahasa mayoritas di sini adalah bahasa Spanyol."

"Lalu, Jerman langsung mengambil alih?"

"Tidak, Erzsi. Sempat ada waktu, setelah perang pecah, ketika pemerintah Prancis menaruh orang-orang Jerman dan siapapun yang berasal dari Blok Poros, bahkan kaum oposisi Prancis sendiri. Dan setelah penyerahan diri Prancis baru-baru ini ... aku yakin pemerintah Vichy yang pro-Jerman akan melakukan perubahan lagi dan membebaskan beberapa pihak."

Arianna berhenti sebentar karena kakinya terbenam di lumpur lembek. Erzsi akan menariknya namun dia berhasil meloloskan diri. Mereka bertukar senyum sesaat, sementara itu Erika masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekitar. Termasuk bagian belakang, ke jejak mereka yang masih basah di atas tanah becek yang berlubang-lubang.

"Itu ..."

Erzsi dan Arianna menoleh bersamaan.

Sekelompok orang datang, diiringi oleh beberapa penjaga yang bersenjata.

"Begitulah. Tambahan lagi untuk kamp ini."

"Apa belakangan ini ada lebih banyak kelompok yang datang?" Erzsi masih sesekali menoleh.

"Tidak juga. Namun biarpun sedikit, bahan makanan tidak pernah bertambah dengan seharusnya. Sebelah sini," pandunya, melewati sebuah lubang berair yang cukup besar dan ia pun berbelok ke jalan yang lebih kecil menuju tempat yang ditunjuknya.

Erika sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang. Kelompok barusan tidak lagi terlihat. Ia mencoba menelan gumpalan besar di dalam kerongkongannya.

 **chapter 7: end.**

* * *

a/n: kamp konsentrasi **gurs** , memang pernah ada. penjelasan dari arianna itu kuambil dari wikipedia; setelah riset singkat ke sana. dan btw, arianna itu juga oc. tahu negara andorra? arianna adalah personifikasi negara tersebut. belum ada di hetalia tapi kurasa memasukkan dia di sini adalah bukan ide yang buruk.

so, yeah, any two cents? thanks for those who have reviewed, favorited, and read also followed the story! i love y'all! xoxo


	8. life must go on

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; OC!Roma, Hungary. **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Luigi Torelli merapat di Bordeaux setelah Lovino mencoba berdamai dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Erika tidak bisa lari dari dunia yang tak pernah adil.)_

* * *

Lovino menyandarkan keningnya pada tembok baja yang dingin. Semua orang telah tidur, kecuali yang berjaga di depan mesin komunikasi dan ruang pengawas. Kamar terasa semakin sempit, langit-langit terlihat merendah dan tempat tidur meninggi. Klaustrofobia ini makin menggiling mentalnya.

Francisco, lucunya, bertukar ruang dengan teman di seberang tempat tidur Lovino dan sekarang mereka berhadapan. Punya masalah pribadi dengan teman sekamarnya, katanya, dan desas-desus yang beredar adalah karena orang yang 'dimusuhi' Francisco itu dulu pernah merebut tunangannya. Namun Lovino sangsi. Francisco dari Roma, sangat dekat dengan Vatikan, sementara orang yang dimaksud anak Piedmont tulen. Dugaannya jadi menjurus ke masalah pribadi yang lain; dengan dirinya.

Yang bisa saja berarti Francisco ingin mengawasi dirinya.

Satu minggu setelah dinas militer, Lovino ingin melompat keluar dari tabung ini dan berenang menuju daratan Italia.

* * *

Saat-saat timbul ke permukaan adalah waktu yang paling dinanti. Lovino bergegas keluar ruang kerja, bahkan yang pertama menaiki tangga saat Kapten mengatakan lewat letnan asistennya bahwa keadaan mereka aman untuk menampakkan diri di atas laut lepas.

Ia menghampiri dek dan menapaki pelan-pelan tepian kapal saat kecepatan kapal terasa menurun. Tempat itu begitu sempit untuk dipenuhi kru-kru, desainnya yang langsing dan tak berbirai membuat siapapun tak bebas untuk menikmati angin laut. Namun meski hanya dengan berdiri dengan bersilang tangan, Lovino merasa sedikit lebih _hidup_.

Tak ada daratan terlihat, tetapi alam bebas cukup untuk memenuhi harapan pandangannya.

Jika bercerita tentang laut di depan Lovino, ada lebih banyak bayangan tentang Kakek yang datang ke depan mata Lovino. Kakek mengajarinya tentang laut, sedikit tentang berenang, ikan-ikan dan pelayaran. Laut adalah 'dunia lain tempat', kata Kakek, yang punya lebih banyak misteri daripada penjelajahan di atas daratan.

Dia sekarang mengarunginya, tetapi ia merasa kosong. Seharusnya dia bisa berbahagia. Menjelajah apa yang sebelumnya cuma bagian dari mimpi-mimpi dan dongeng sebelum tidur dari Kakek. Namun sekarang dia bukan lagi berada di atas kotak besi tua berselimut kelabu di tepi pantai, bukan juga di dalam bilik dengan dua potong lilin di atas piring usang. Dia benar-benar mengarungi laut ...

... tetapi ini bukan seperti yang dia bayangkan.

"Pasti kau melamunkan kakekmu."

Lovino menepis tangan Francisco dari bahunya. "Omong kosong."

"Kita bicara serius, Prajurit."

Francisco menyilangkan tangan di hadapan pembatas.

"Aku merasa hidup dengan sia-sia."

Francisco tak menyahut. Lovino juga tak berminat mendesaknya.

"Aku merasa tersesat. Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku bergabung pada—"

"—pada pihak yang membunuh kakekmu. Jangan tegaskan itu lagi karena aku bosan mendengarnya. Hal itu bahkan tertulis di wajahmu, tahu." Francisco mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum seorang diri. Tak sopan, dan dia mencoba menjaga dirinya di dalam batas. "Pernahkah kakekmu melarangmu untuk bermimpi? Pernahkah dia memaksamu untuk menghindari banyak hal yang kauminati? Dia memang hidup untuk ideologinya, untuk Italia yang dia impikan, tapi dia tak mau mencampuri hidupmu. Juga adikmu. Dia tidak ingin menarik kalian ke dalam lingkaran berbahaya. Dia hidup dan mati untuk melindungi kalian dan apa yang kalian inginkan sebagai diri sendiri."

Lovino mendesis. Dia mengacaukan rambutnya lalu mundur. Dicegat oleh kelanjutan pembicaraan Francisco,

"Sebelum kau mengetahui sepak-terjang kakekmu, apa yang lebih dulu kaumiliki?"

Lovino menarik napas dan menahannya kuat-kuat. "Cita-citaku."

"Dan dia tak melarangnya. Aku tidak perlu menegaskan berkali-kali bahwa dia membenarkanmu untuk melakukan apa saja yang kaumau. Dia mati untuk melindungi masa depanmu. Jika dia tidak suka kau berada di sisi yang berseberangan dengannya, maka saat itu dia tidak akan mau menyerahkan dirinya."

Mereka kini berjarak lebih jauh. Lovino kehilangan hasrat untuk menatap dunia terbuka. "Satu hal terakhir, Fran. Sebelum kita mengakhiri topik ini dan aku ingin menutup cerita tentang Kakek selama-lamanya."

"Katakan saja."

"Dari mana kautahu semua ini, tentang penembakan Kakek dan motifnya untuk mati menjadi martir bagiku dan adikku?"

Mereka bersitatap dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Francisco sangat serius dan Lovino bisa saja mengamuk jika dia tidak sedang berada dalam periode dinas.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku berada di tempat penembakan kakekmu?"

"Kau—" sambar Lovino, segera berhenti dua langkah di depan pemuda itu sebelum dia benar-benar lepas kendali mencekik Francisco. Dia menahan dirinya hingga kuku-kukunya melukai telapak tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku bohong." Francisco tampak tak bersalah. Sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum miring, sangat tipis, tetapi tetap membuat Lovino berjengit.

"Jangan main-main, _bangsat_ ..." Lovino melepaskannya dengan berbisik. Ia merasa cukup puas dengan sumpah-serapahnya. " _Bedebah kelas kakap_."

"Aku tahu karena ayahku, suami dari keponakan kakekmu, berada di tempat eksekusi. Dia menjadi saksi. Secara tidak sengaja."

"Maksudmu—"

"Ayahku datang ke tenda penampungan untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan keluarga Vargas. Dia mengikuti orang-orang berbaju hitam yang mencurigakan—dan dia melihat dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri."

"Lalu ayahmu menceritakannya padamu? Tsk. Kehidupan memang kurang ajar."

"Ya, memang kurang ajar," tukas Francisco, ia mengangkat bahu. "Buktinya, setelahnya Ayah dikejar-kejar mata-mata. Sepuluh hari setelah menyaksikan hal itu, tiga hari setelah ia pulang ke rumah kami di Roma, dia ditembak mati saat pulang bekerja."

Mendadak Lovino merasakan gumpalan yang sangat besar menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia menggeleng-geleng tak sadar, tak percaya hingga dia terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak salah dengar."

Francisco meninggalkan dek lebih dahulu.

* * *

"Sebelah sini, Erzsi—atau Erika! Tolong aku!" Arianna berteriak dari ujung ruangan.

Ruang sempit empat kali empat meter itu seketika penuh ketika penumpang-penumpang kereta yang sakit dilarikan ke sana. Jumlahnya tak sedikit, hingga semuanya berhimpitan dan berbagi tempat berbaring atau duduk. Beberapa mengalah, dengan susah payah mencoba bersandar saja dan membiarkan yang lebih sakit berbaring di kakinya.

Erika membiarkan Erszi menghampiri Arianna. Seorang anak kecil di hadapannya muntah-muntah dan Erika terus membantu memijat punggungnya.

"Erika, bantu aku!" suara Erzsi nyaris tenggelam di dalam keributan. Dua-tiga paramedis yang baru berdatangan.

Arianna memberi isyarat tepukan pada pundak Erika dan mereka bertukar pandang.

"Bantu Erzsi. Pasien itu berbahasa Italia dan terus meracau—Erzsi sendiri tidak bisa mengerti."

"B-baiklah ..."

Ketika dihampirinya orang yang ada di hadapan Erzsi—sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berada di tempat tidur. Napasnya tersengal, tubuhnya begitu kurus dan kakinya luka, yang mana telah membusuk. Keadaan kamp yang tidak steril membuat lalat-lalat berdatangan mendekati luka itu, semakin banyak ketika Erika tiba. Ia meracau seperti yang dikatakan, tetapi bukan itu yang Erika perhatikan.

Rambut orang itu pirang, sedikit panjang, matanya sayu—seperti mata Basch saat dia sakit tifus dahulu, saat Erika berada di tingkat ketiga sekolah dasarnya.

Erika meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan kakaknya, mendesak dirinya untuk percaya. Hidungnya berbeda, tubuhnya pun tak sama, model wajahnya tak sama. Dia dekati Erzsi dan dia temani laki-laki itu. Bicaranya memang tak karuan, kening Erzsi mengerut bingung, tetapi Erika meyakinkan sahabatnya, _tenanglah, aku akan mencoba_.

Napas lelaki itu semakin memendek. Matanya liar, tetapi sejurus kemudian menuju ke atas dan dia meracau semakin cepat, semakin tak jelas hingga berakhir saat napasnya sampai di tenggorokan dan semuanya pun berhenti begitu saja.

Napas Erika juga tertahan. Dia baru saja menyentuh luka di kaki lelaki itu untuk membersihkannya.

"Semoga Tuhan menerimamu ...," Erzsi menyimpulkan dengan getir. Tangannya juga gemetar saat dia menutupkan kelopak mata si lelaki malang.

Erika menelan ludah. Dia menarik tangannya yang memegang saputangan.

"Apa yang beliau katakan tadi, Erika?"

"A—aa ... di-dia ingin agar kita ... menjaga adiknya ... kurang lebih begitu ... dia terus mengulangi hal itu ... lalu dia juga ingin ... agar adiknya tetap sehat dan ... tidak dibunuh ..."

"Begitu ..." Erzsi pun menarik selimut tipis hingga ke wajah jenazah. "Mari kita cari yang mana adiknya."

Hingga Erzsi mengumumkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, Erika masih bergeming.

* * *

Saat sekeliling telah sunyi dan jam malam telah diterapkan, petugas penjaga mempersilakan paramedis untuk keluar dari kamp dan kembali ke tenda mereka, dua ratus lima puluh meter dari lokasi. Erzsi mencari-cari Erika—hingga harus mengecek wajah teman-temannya satu per satu. Penerangan amat menyedihkan, hanya dua orang yang memegang suluh, banyak dari mereka harus terjebak berkali-kali di lumpur di sepanjang jalan pulang.

Erika berada di paling depan. Erzsi menghampiri dengan cepat dan meraih bahu gadis itu—yang ternyata begitu kaku dan dingin.

"Kau diam terus sejak tadi, Erika ... sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Erika menggeleng ragu.

"Erika, serius."

Airmata Erika meleleh.

Erzsi pelan-pelan merangkul bahu Erika. "Ini ... kali pertamamu menghadapi pasien yang meninggal, kah?"

Tak diiyakan, tak juga disanggah, tetapi Erzsi paham dengan mudah.

"Aku juga seperti itu di kali pertamaku ..."

Erzsi mengangguk maklum. Erika terus berjalan tanpa membiarkan dirinya dikenai cahaya. Temannya membawa suluh mendekatinya, tetapi ia tetap menunduk. Kakinya dilahap lumpur, dia menariknya begitu saja. Tak mau tahu pada kaus kaki yang bernoda hingga lewat dari mata kaki.

"Ia mengingatkanku pada Kakak ..."

Erzsi mencoba menebak apakah cara kematian kakak laki-laki Erika sama dengan lelaki itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tak berani bertanya. Ia melepaskan Erika dan membiarkan gadis itu menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Erika mencelus, _kenapa aku harus berada di sini?_

* * *

"Aman," simpul Lovino. Dilepaskannya _headset_ lalu diletakkannya di atas meja sambil memberikan kode jempol pada rekan _radioman_ -nya. "Aku tidak menerima sinyal yang indikasinya berbahaya untuk kita. Yang terdekat hanya ada satu armada patroli Inggris."

"Hanya satu armada?"

Lovino mengangguk. "Sejauh pengamatanku."

Rekannya berdiri dan melapor. Lovino masih duduk di depan meja komunikasi lalu menatap peralatan, tombol-tombol, serta kabel yang mencuat di beberapa bagian. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya gelisah sementara menunggu kepastian dari ruangan lain. Sesekali dia melepaskan tegang dengan menggemeretakkan jari-jarinya—yang tak lagi berbunyi karena terlalu sering dipatahkan.

"Kita sedang bergerak menyelinap." Rekannya kembali, tak disadari oleh Lovino karena matanya terus-terusan melupakan sekeliling, hanya terpejam seolah dia bisa membaca teks doa saat menutup mata. "Semoga menjadi malam yang baik," lanjutnya, ketika Lovino membuka mata dengan terkejut.

Lovino membebaskan dirinya dari lilitan kabel _headset_ , berdiri lalu menaiki tangga kecil. Tangga penghubung itu seharusnya disekati pintu, tetapi kali ini semua kru terlalu sibuk untuk sekadar memperhatikannya. Lovino bahkan tak lagi melihat para kelasi sedari tadi siang, semuanya sibuk di bawah.

Selang sekian lama hanya bersandar di puncak tangga dan melupakan hasratnya untuk pergi ke ruangan lain, Lovino akhirnya mencari jendela terdekat. Memperkirakan tempat mereka berada.

Ia hanya bisa menyaksikan gelapnya malam di dalam gelapnya lautan, dan berharap Angkatan Laut Inggris tak begitu beruntung mendeteksi keberadaan mereka.

Lovino sudah mampu merasakan dekatnya Selat Gibraltar dengan mereka. Hidungnya nyaris menyentuh kaca jendela, ia berharap bisa mencium bau laut dengan cara yang sama lagi dengan yang sering ia nikmati bersama Kakek bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Namun sepertinya sekarang bau laut tak lagi sama, semenjak ia menjejak Luigi Torelli—tidak, tidak, bahkan sebelum itu. Semenjak awal tahun, sejak ia mendengar bahwa gejolak Eropa begitu parah dan dramatis serta menyedihkan, entah mengapa dia merasa alam tak lagi ramah seperti yang di masa lalu.

 _Laut sekarang berbau darah_.

Lovino mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu, lalu fokus kembali pada lautan seluas pandangannya bisa menikmati.

Sepi sekali di sini.

 _Erika, sedang apa kau di sana?_

* * *

Senyap sekali ketika Mayor mengumpulkan beberapa kru penting di ruangan utama kapal. Semuanya menatap tegang, dan Lovino, yang bersembunyi di balik Kapten, dengan tangan tersilang di balik punggung, menanti dengan was-was tanpa mengedipkan mata barang sebentar.

"Kita berhasil menyelinap dengan aman."

Sorak-sorai digantikan senyuman tipis dan anggukan dari beberapa atasan pada koleganya.

Bordeaux telah menunggu di depan sana. Perjalanan masih panjang, memang, tetapi menaiki satu anak tangga lebih baik daripada bertahan memandang.

* * *

Di Bordeaux, tanda-tanda musim gugur telah terlihat di langit ketika mereka keluar dari perairan. Kapten berperintah melalui bawahannya bahwa mereka akan disiapkan untuk turun di pelabuhan terdekat. Lovino tak berprasangka apa-apa.

Lovino mendengar kekalahan Prancis dan menyerahnya mereka pada pihak yang dahulu mereka tekan di Perjanjian Versailles. Hutang mereka pada Hitler telah dibayar, begitu kata sesama koleganya saat bercerita tentang Prancis yang begitu mudahnya ditelan oleh rasa takut pada Nazi.

Cukup memalukan untuk kelas negara seperti Prancis, simpul salah satu temannya, tetapi Lovino tak ambil pusing dan tak memikirkan apa-apa. Keadaan selalu berbalik, hanya masalah pada waktu yang kadang-kadang membuat manusia tak sabar, begitu komentarnya sambil berbisik pada yang lain. Tampaknya Francisco mendengarnya, dan mereka sempat saling lirik dengan aura tak menyenangkan saat Lovino selesai menggumamkannya, tetapi tak terjadi apapun yang penting setelah itu. Hubungan mereka tidak jelek, tetapi tidak juga menjadi bagus setelah apa yang terjadi di dek.

Ternyata, perintah sebelumnya adalah angin segar.

"Kita akan bergabung dengan armada Italia lain di Bordeaux." Kemudian tambahan yang membuat kebanyakan prajurit langsung merayakannya dengan menyulut rokok bersama-sama dalam rona bahagia, "Diberikan libur dua hari di daratan."

* * *

Di Bordeaux, sudah ada beberapa armada yang tiba lebih dulu, beserta dengan peleton-peleton prajurit yang mencari angin di atas kapal-kapal mereka. Kru Luigi Torelli, setelah dibubarkan usai pidato singkat ketua ekspedisi mereka, langsung menyeberangi jarak kecil antara kapal dengan dermaga. Mereka menginjak kayu pelabuhan seakan satu tahun telah berpisah dari daratan.

Kru-kru kapal lain yang tampaknya telah menanti kedatangan mereka menyambut dengan tangan terbuka, rangkulan hangat, dan rokok ala Prancis yang dibagi-bagi berikut dengan sulutan api cuma-cuma—yang diakhiri dengan jabat tangan familiar.

Lovino melangkah saat kapal sudah hampir kosong, hanya menyisakan beberapa petinggi yang berbicara serius mengenai strategi. Ia tersenyum tetapi tak seorang pun dibiarkannya melihat senyumannya lama-lama. Dipandanginya sekeliling dengan puas.

Orang-orang berkumpul dengan yang lain, yang barangkali adalah teman satu pelatihan atau satu barak. Reuni di mana-mana, beberapa bahkan mulai membicarakan soal wanita dan tempat-tempat khusus yang sekiranya paling tersembunyi. Darah muda yang menggelegak, Lovino menyeringai, lalu mempertanyakan apakah dia sendiri _normal_? Dia tidak tertarik.

Matanya masih berkeliling ketika telinganya menangkap pembicaraan setengah berbisik dari dua orang perwira rendah yang berjalan di belakangnya, _bagaimana wanita-wanita Prancis?_ Lovino melirik saat dua orang itu terkekeh-kekeh melewatinya dari sebelah kanan.

Sebelah kiri cukup berisik dengan tawa para perwira yang entah bercanda apa—tetapi Lovino sayup-sayup mendengar panggilan yang berbeda sendiri dari keramaian.

"Yo! Kau mendengarku tidak?!"

Derap kaki mendekat. Lovino berhenti. Sejenak, termangu, hingga kemudian dia disambar dari kiri dengan pelukan ganas.

"—Sial kau! Pablo?!"

Pablo tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lovino. "Kita bertemu lagi, Lelaki Sinting! Astaga, tidak kuduga!"

"Kurang ajar, seandainya aku tahu aku akan bertemu kau di sini, aku tidak akan turun!"

Mereka lalu tergelak bersama. Pablo masih memukul punggungnya berkali-kali.

"Haaah. Udara Prancis. Kali kedua aku menghirupnya," mulai Pablo saat mereka mulai berjalan lagi, tanpa tujuan yang berarti.

Lovino mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru pertama kali."

"Ha, kau memang tidak pernah keluar dari Italia seumur hidupmu, bukankah begitu?" Pablo masih tertawa bahkan saat Lovino melibas bagian belakang kepalanya. Matanya mendelik pada toko pelabuhan di kejauhan, di tengah-tengah keramaian yang nyaris menenggelamkannya. "Omong-omong, mau rokok?"

Lovino menatap kawannya yang tak memegang apa-apa. "Mana, memangnya?"

"Kaupikir aku merokok?"

Kerut-kerut kening Lovino melengkung sepert parit. "Memangnya kau pikir aku juga?!"

Tawa meluncur lagi.

"Kupikir kau sudah berubah saat menemui laut," komentar Pablo. "Ternyata kau masih Lovino yang sama."

"Banyak yang terjadi. Bahkan belum sebulan aku berada di sana. Aku mengetahui lebih banyak hal dari yang seharusnya."

"Berlayar memang memberikan kita lebih banyak pengalaman. Aku juga, Bung."

"Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kaualami. Atau kaupikirkan. Juga ... orang lain alami." Lovino menggaruk kepalanya, untuk sesaat sorot matanya kosong. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuceritakan."

"Ayo, katakan saja."

"Yaaa, itu pun jika kau tidak sibuk dengan wanita." Lovino menapaki tanah pelabuhan yang keras, terlihat asing meski di setiap jengkalnya.

Pablo berhenti melangkah. Ia meninju lengan Lovino setelah sadar maksud singgungan Lovino. Rekannya mengaduh sambil menatapnya jijik.

"Menurutmu aku juga jadi hobi wanita sekarang? Penyakit berkeliaran di tempat-tempat gelap seperti itu, tahu!"

"Aku bersyukur kau masih menggunakan logikamu." Lovino memutar bola matanya. "Kau, sudah berapa lama berada di sini?"

"Baru tiba tadi malam. Libur sampai besok siang."

"Oke, baiklah, artinya kau pasti sudah tahu tempat duduk-duduk yang baik agar kaubisa mendengarkan semuanya dengan tenang."

"Ada di sebelah—"

"Apakah tempatnya tertutup dan kita bisa bercerita tentang hal-hal yang rahasia?"

"... Kurasa aku tahu."

Pablo menggiringnya keluar dari area penambatan sauh-sauh kapal, hingga kapal-kapal mereka tak lagi terlihat, ditutupi bangunan-bangunan kecil namun memadati pelabuhan Bordeaux yang tampak sedikit kehilangan nyawanya.

Kedai kecil yang gelap dan bau dipilihkan oleh Pablo. Dia langsung menuju meja paling sudut sebelum seorang pria mabuk yang sempoyongan mengambilnya untuk semakin menyengsarakan keadaannya yang telah hancur. Ia hanya memesan kopi pahit untuk mereka berdua.

Tanpa menarik napas terlebih dahulu, Lovino terburu-buru memulai ceritanya. "Di dalam kapal itu, aku punya keluarga."

Segala tentang Francisco ditumpahkannya dengan suara berbisik.

* * *

"Apa kaubisa menerimanya dengan baik—setelah tahu semua itu?" Pablo tak pernah seserius ini, tidak pula ketika dia menghempaskan koran di kafe pada suatu waktu, setelah membaca berita tentang penyerangan Jerman terhadap Polandia tahun lalu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa mengulang hal-hal yang telah lalu dan tugasku hanya ... hanya melanjutkan hidupku seperti yang kumau ... di jalan yang telah kupilih." Lovino menggenggam jari-jarinya sendiri dengan erat, tenggorokannya menahan agar suaranya tidak gemetaran, tetapi dia tetap gagal. "Karena nyawa ini sudah dilindungi oleh Kakek. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya dengan menjadi gila hanya karena nyawa yang tidak bisa ditarik lagi."

Pablo mengusap wajahnya. Dia beri waktu Lovino untuk diam.

Setelah Lovino mampu menguasai dirinya, tangannya sudah rileks dan wajahnya tidak lagi ketakutan seperti dihantui, Pablo mengangguk—isyarat bisu untuk meyakinkan bahwa pemuda itu bisa melanjutkannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan caraku sendiri untuk hidup. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggung apa-apa lagi tentang keluarga Vargas bersama Francisco. Dan mungkin ... ini kali terakhir aku menceritakan ini padamu. Jangan tanyakan apa-apa lagi. Kumohon."

Pablo menepuk pundak Lovino, tidak dengan keras seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Permohonan adalah hal yang baru akan Lovino suarakan saat nyawanya terancam, dia sadar itu, dan ia tahu bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Aku akan melangkah lagi. Namun ... masalahnya tidak sampai di situ saja."

"Ada apa lagi?"

Lovino menyela dengan memanggil pelayan dan meminta makanan. Sepotong roti untuk dirinya. Ia menawari Pablo dengan delikan singkat, tetapi Pablo menggeleng menjawabnya.

Sesudah roti yang dipanggang tiba di meja, dan pelayan itu cukup jauh untuk mendengar bisikannya, Lovino membungkuk sedikit. Sengaja dia menggantung lama-lama hingga Pablo tak sabar dan alisnya nyaris berkait satu sama lain. "Apa masalahmu, Lovi?"

Satu tarikan napas, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta."

Bisa saja Pablo membalik piring di antara mereka atau minimal menciumkan wajah Lovino pada benda itu saat ini juga, jika dia tidak mengingat bahwa Lovino masih memakai seragamnya.

"Sinting!"

Lovino tergelak licik. Pablo mendengus keras dan tangannya begitu gatal untuk menyenggol cangkir kopi Lovino agar isinya yang masih panas mengepul menjamahi tangan si sialan di hadapannya itu.

Setelah tawanya reda, barulah Lovino melanjutkan, "Aku serius, Pablo."

"Berita basi. Aku sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum melihatmu tidur dengan surat-surat dari Erika." Tapi pada akhirnya, dia bisa duduk rileks dan bersandar setelah sederetan cerita yang membuat Lovino menahan dirinya barusan. "Baru benar-benar menyimpulkannya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak yakin selama beberapa waktu." Lovino menggigit rotinya dengan sedikit kasar. "Dan sekarang aku percaya ... aku membutuhkan Erika dengan cara yang tidak pernah sama lagi. Menurutmu ... apakah ini semua tidak terdengar aneh? Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa hidup dengannya sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa kami tidak bersaudara ... lalu kemudian memikirkan kehidupan pernikahan bersamanya?"

Pablo tertawa sinis. Dia memandang dengan setengah menghina, setengah menertawakan. "Itu namanya hormon masa muda. Aku berani taruhan, dialah yang muncul di mimpi-mimpi dewasamu belakangan ini."

" _Bedebah_!" Lovino melibas Pablo tetapi menghentikannya setengah jalan. Wajahnya masih merah ketika Pablo menertawakannya habis-habisan.

"Oh, oh, oh, ada yang sedang bingung rupanya. Kenapa kau bingung memikirkan—sementara cinta diciptakan untuk dinikmati, ha? Kau tumbuh bersamanya sejak kalian kecil. Kau merasa biasa, itu biasa. Kau menyayanginya karena dialah satu-satunya harta yang kaumiliki. Waktu membuat semuanya berubah, wajar, 'kan—ketika di saat yang sama kau juga berhasil mengendalikan dirimu sendiri atas kematian kakekmu?"

Pemuda itu menutup separuh wajahnya. "Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku begitu merindukannya tidak dengan cara yang sama seperti aku mengenang Feli. Aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin memeluknya saat kami berjauhan. Aku ingin masa depan yang cerah bagi kami. Aku ingin tidur bersamanya— _hentikan dulu pikiran kotormu itu, Benalu_ —dan aku ... aku tidak ingin melihat dia bersama siapapun selain aku."

Pablo mendengarkan sambil bertopang dagu, berlagak mengantuk. "Aku bukan konsultan cintamu, Vargas."

"Dan aku juga tidak sudi menjadikanmu konsultan, tahu!" Lovino mendecih keras.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Lovino mengatupkan bibirnya tegang. Pablo menunggu, tetapi sepertinya mengerti.

"Walaupun aku tahu ... aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan, apalagi memastikannya. Aku melakukan pekerjaan yang bertaruh nyawa—sangat, sangat rentan," dia mendadak bersuara lirih. "Dan barangkali aku bisa saja meninggalkannya tanpa sempat meninggalkan sepatah-dua patah kata untuk menyampaikan perasaanku. Namun aku sudah telanjur masuk ke sini dan—seperti yang kubilang. Aku tidak mungkin hanya diam saja dan menyia-nyiakan cita-cita yang sudah dipercayakan Kakek padaku."

"Bisa saja pertemuan kalian sebelum kaumasuk barak waktu itu adalah yang terakhir untuk selamanya."

Pablo menunggu Lovino menghajarnya atau minimal meludahinya dengan dampratan, sumpah-serapah. Namun lelaki itu merenung sendiri, kepalan tangannya tegang di atas meja.

"Hei. Jangan mendadak jadi aneh begitu. Mana Lovino yang kukenal?" Pablo menendang kaki Lovino keras-keras.

Pemuda itu cuma bereaksi tak seberapa. Mengaduh yang terdengar seperti mengeluh.

"Ini bukan saatnya bersedih, aku tahu. Sudahlah. Kita selesaikan pembicaraan ini."

"Wajahmu tidak ikhlas. Tulis surat untuk Erika, sana."

"... Surat?"

"Ya, apapun isinya. Tersampaikan atau tidak, setidaknya kau tidak perlu bersusah-payah menahannya di dalam hatimu, bukankah begitu? Kata yang tulus akan tersampaikan pada akhirnya, bagaimanapun caranya. Begini-begini aku kadang-kadang masih percaya pada keajaiban, tahu. Apa kau tidak? Maka kau menghabiskan separuh hidupmu dengan kerugian, terus-terusan memikirkan logika."

"Haaah, banyak omong kau." Lovino mulai tergerak uuntuk menghabiskan rotinya walau pelan-pelan. Matanya mulai berapi lagi. "Katakan padaku di mana membeli kertas dan di mana kotak pos terdekat."

"Ha, aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak ide ini!"

* * *

Lovino menemukan kertas dan pena di toko di luar area dermaga. Pablo meninggalkannya yang sedang menulis untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling, dan begitu pemuda itu kembali, surat tersebut sudah pergi dari tangan Lovino.

"Ada kotak surat di sebelah sana." Lovino menunjuk ke belakang punggungnya.

"Apa saja yang kautulis?"

Lovino berjengit. "Memangnya penting untukmu? Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya?"

Pablo mendecakkan lidah. Lovino berjalan dengan dua tangan di kepala belakang, bersiul-siul dengan lagu yang ia dengar di kapal, seorang koleganya pernah bernyanyi di suatu malam yang sepi. Entah lagu dari mana, ia pikir lagu tradisional dari pesisir tenggara Italia.

"Apa kau yakin dia akan membacanya?"

Lovino melemparkan pandangan pada titik terjauh yang ia bisa, ke sela-sela bangunan pelabuhan yang diisi oleh pegawai-pegawai keamanan yang sibuk dengan berkas di tangan.

"Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti membacanya." Ada celah rasa gamang, Pablo menangkapnya, namun Lovino tak melanjutkan bicara hal itu lagi, alih-alih mengisi waktunya dengan cerita-cerita yang dia dapat selama berada di Luigi Torelli.

* * *

Erika menembus kabut tanpa kawan untuk menuju ke Gurs. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat penjaga yang berkeliling dengan senjata siaga. Ia berhenti sebentar, tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Seseorang yang terseok-seok berjalan keluar ke sayap samping, kaki kanannya sepertinya lebih panjang dari yang kiri, dan dagingnya sangat tipis membalut tulang lengkungnya.

Erika diam sejenak, lebih lama lagi ketika dia melihat penjaga memukul punggung tawanan dengan tongkat panjang yang tipis hingga dia tersungkur. Erika tercekat.

Gadis itu mundur perlahan.

"Erika?"

Perempuan itu geleng kepala untuk menyadarkan dirinya, lalu menoleh.

"Ah, Arianna ...," gumamnya sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Mana Erzsi dan yang lain?"

"Erzsi belum bangun ..."

Arianna memandang sekeliling. Tangannya memeluk sebuah kantong karton besar yang separuh penuh. "Kau benar-benar sendirian, ya." Matanya sedikit memicing menatap wajah Erika. "Kau tidak bisa tidur atau bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya tidur dua jam ..." Erika pun menghela napas. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada tanah dan dia mengabaikan tepukan halus Arianna pada punggungnya.

"Ayo ke dalam. Selalu ada pekerjaan di sana."

Selangkah dua-langkah, gerbang pun menyambut mereka. Arianna mendorong pintu setinggi dua meter, seekor kodok melompat dari genangan ke birai rapuh di sebelah kiri.

"Apa kaupikir semua ini adil, Arianna?"

Arianna melangkahi sebuah genangan besar sementara Erika melingkari pinggirannya.

"Keadilan dalam konsep manusia adalah keadilan semu. Sebab ... ya, yang menjalankannya adalah manusia. Setiap orang punya pandangan yang berbeda."

Jawaban menggantung itu semakin mendesak Erika untuk menentukan pandangannya sendiri. Dengan cara apa dia memandang semua ini? Dengan kata apa dia harus mengatakan pemikirannya sendiri? Terlebih—apa yang dia pikirkan atas semua ini? Atas perang dan penyisihan, atas kekejaman yang dilakukan manusia pada sesamanya sendiri? Apakah ada yang lebih tinggi dari yang lain ketika semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan sesuai porsinya sendiri?

"Erika, sebelah sini."

Erika mundur, menyadari dia salah berbelok. Pintu dapur umum yang dituju Arianna telah terbuka. Beberapa pekerja dengan baju lusuh—Erika kira mereka adalah para intern—menyiapkan tempat masak yang besar. Sekeranjang besar kentang dibawa untuk dikupas.

"Apa ada makanan lain selain itu?" Erika berbisik saat Arianna melangkah masuk dan melewati beberapa pekerja membawa alat-alat pembersih.

"Hanya itu."

Erika mengabaikan perasaannya sejenak. Ia sudah begitu tersiksa dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia mulai merasa harus membunuh beberapa di antaranya. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Mata Arianna berkeliling dapur. Dia menggeleng, menggantungkan harapan Erika.

"Tidak di sini. Maukah kau berkeliling barak-barak dan mengecek siapa saja yang butuh bantuan medis? Aku bisa menemanimu jika kau takut sendirian."

Erika memberanikan diri walau hanya dengan separuh nyalinya. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku ... akan berkeliling sendiri. Selamat bekerja."

"Ya. Jangan takut, Erika."

Erika keluar dari dapur tanpa menutup sempurna pintunya. Ia menyusuri lorong antarbarak yang becek dan lembab—bahkan bau di beberapa titik—sambil menyusuti bulir-bulir di ujung matanya dengan tangannya yang dingin dan gemetaran.

* * *

Musim gugur hingga awal musim dingin diisi dengan bolak-balik Bordeaux-lautan, latihan, dan hari-hari kelabu yang dilupakan matahari. Lovino mencoba terbiasa dengan ruang sempit dan kabel-kabel serta gelombang-gelombang mendesis yang selalu mampir di telinganya di setiap kali jam-jam tugas. Di pertengahan musim dingin sempat terjadi sebuah masalah pada motor kapalnya, dan para awak bertahan di _base_ sementara Luigi Torelli diperbaiki, satu bulan berlalu karenanya.

Almanak diganti dan Lovino mulai mempertanyakan suratnya, dan apakah Erika masih berada di desa. Namun bukan itu yang harus berada di posisi satu prioritasnya. Awal Januari ia bertolak ke perairan barat Skotlandia, berpatroli di tempat antah-berantah yang bahkan hanya muncul sesekali di buku sekolahnya.

Ia beberapa kali memikirkan tentang wujud sebenarnya Skotlandia, barangkali ada padang rumputnya; atau bukit-bukit berkastil—tetapi dirinya jauh dari semua itu. Dia tetaplah di laut, dan berbagai tugas di dalam kamar sempit yang dibagi untuk orang-orang, di bawah permukaan air.

Pertengahan Januari, Kapten tiba-tiba memerintahkan sesuatu pada seluruh awak—perintah langsung dari Komandan, kata beliau, karena ada konvoi asing di sekitar mereka.

"Ada enam atau tujuh kapal!" seru letnan di bagian pengintai.

"Semua bersiaga! Kita luncurkan serangan!"

Lovino tidak berbuat banyak. Dia mendengar keributan dan hetakan-hentakan dari tempat duduknya, serta kru-kru yang saling mengomando, dentuman senjata api, deru ombak yang terbawa pertarungan, serta suara pecahan-pecahan dan ledakan yang hanya berlangsung sekian menit tetapi terasa seperti menghabiskan separuh hidup saat mendengarkannya.

Lovino mendengar sorak-sorai dari ruang tengah. Ia termangu sendiri, sementara rekan sesama kru komunikasinya telah pergi ke atas dan mencari tahu.

Kadang-kadang, dia bersyukur dia hanya bertugas di depan piranti. Meski tempatnya sangat berantakan dan kusut serta membosankan karena hanya bertugas utama di atas bangku logam berkarat, setidaknya dia tidak perlu mengangkat senjata sesering yang lain.

Pemuda itu ditinggalkan sendirian begitu lama hingga ia duduk dan melamun sendiri di depan mesin.

* * *

"Kapal Yunani dan Norwegia."

Lovino tersadar. Rekannya telah kembali. Matanya berkedip lambat dan malas.

"Dari pengamatanku ... sepertinya ada belasan, atau malah mungkin puluhan kru yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri."

"... Apa?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Lovino memegang keningnya, sikunya masih bertopang di atas meja hingga sakit. Yunani, Norwegia ... secara langsung mereka bukan musuh mereka. Norwegia bahkan bukan pihak yang ingin melibatkan diri dalam perang dunia. Lantas ...

... mengapa?

"Apa ... kaupikir ... ini—adil?" pemuda itu bertanya gagap lantas seperti meringis tanpa suara.

"Lovino, orang yang memikirkan tentang keadilan pun kadang tak bisa menemukan keadilan yang sesungguhnya. Sebab dia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang kebaikan dan keburukan yang pantas dari apa yang dilihatnya ... sementara dunia ini seringkali tak terlihat adil bagi para pengamatnya yang juga manusia."

Lovino menutup matanya rapat-rapat. _Kakek, apa aku benar berada di sini?_

* * *

Suatu malam di tengah lautan, Lovino tidak bisa tidur.

Suatu malam di sebuah kamp konsentrasi yang dikunjunginya di Cekoslowakia, Erika tidak bisa tidur.

Lovino ingin melarikan diri.

Erika ingin mencari dunia yang adil dan benar.

Namun di tempat mereka berada, di situlah dunia mereka, dunia yang saat ini masih berdarah-darah dan timpang.

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: jika ada plothole tolong dikoreksi ya ehehehe. trims juga buat semua pembaca, pemberi review, yang memasukkan ke dalam list following dan favorit, ya. i love you with all my heart! ah iya, fanfik ini kurang lebih bakal belasan chapter ya so bear with me, masih agak panjangan ini ;u;lll

dan tambahan: aku cuma pernah liat gambar luigi torelli dengan kualitas hitam-putih dan belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. jadi mohon maaf kalo ada ketimpangan dalam desain kapal, ya.


	9. the norwegian man

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; OC!Roma, Hungary. **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Seseorang diselamatkan dari kapal Norwegia. Erika meresapi kenyataan tak menyenangkan saat berkeliling kota.)_

* * *

"Kau benar-benar terlihat sakit. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Erika menatap Erzsi dengan sungkan dan enggan. Kereta melaju meninggalkan kota yang sudah menggores hati Erika dengan kasar, hatinya masih tertinggal di belakang. Di lengannya menggantung lemah badge Palang Merah berdasar putih yang sudah mengusam dan berlumpur, dan Erika tak peduli apapun.

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu. Jangan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang melukai hidupmu."

"Erzsi ... aku benar-benar ... bukan, bukan ketakutan ..." Erika merapatkan kelopak matanya, bersandar pada kursi kereta api yang tampaknya melambat, atau dunia sekitarnya yang memang berubah, tetapi tak seorang pun di antara mereka berdua yang mempermasalahkan. "Ini benar-benar ... mengerikan."

"Kau seperti baru melihat dunia saja." Erzsi juga turut bersandar. "Bersiaplah untuk hal yang lebih besar lagi, Erika. Dunia itu seperti ini. Bukan kita saja yang hidup di dalamnya. Kita punya kekuatan, orang lain juga punya kekuatan. Semuanya sama-sama bergerak dan sama-sama melakukan hal untuk mereka—yang seringkali berbenturan satu sama lain. Dan semua yang terjadi ini, adalah salah satunya karena tangan-tangan orang selain dirimu."

Erika merenungkannya. Menelan ludah berkali-kali hanya untuk kembali merasakan gumpalan di kerongkongannya itu kembali muncul berulang-ulang.

"Tapi tenanglah, semua itulah yang membuatmu kuat dan siap untuk masa depanmu. Masa depan boleh jadi lebih berat daripada yang kaualami sekarang, tetapi percayalah padaku, ada hal besar yang menyenangkan pula menantimu di depan sana."

Erika melihat Erzsi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas tangannya, yang juga berlogo palang berwarna merah. Ia berhenti berkedip beberapa saat. _Gelang._

"Ini pemberian suamiku. Dia buat beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatanku."

Erzsi tak pernah sumringah seperti kali ini. Erika memutuskan untuk menyimak, kepalan tangannya mulai melonggar.

"Dia ikut dinas militer di awal perang sebagai pasukan infanteri. Penyerangan ke Polandia membuatnya cacat karena kaki kanannya harus diamputasi, dan mata kirinya buta karena pecahan kaca. Dia dipulangkan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dan aku sudah menyerah pula saat itu."

Kepalan tangan Erika mencengkeram roknya.

"Aku sudah berpikir dia akan mati. Tetapi dia hidup. Gilbert hidup." Erzsi menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya, menggapai suaminya di antara warna phosphene yang membanjiri pandangan gelapnya. "Gilbert bisa bangkit. Kenapa aku tidak? Dia mencoba menata hidupnya, dia berjalan dengan bantuan kaki buatan, dan meski buta separuh, dia mencoba memahat, suatu hobi masa kecilnya, dan dia bisa menjualnya. Gelang ini adalah pahatannya." Erzsi mengangkat benda itu, terbuat dari kotak-kotak kayu kecil berwarna eboni yang diukir sedemikian rupa, yang dirangkai dengan benang besar. Samar-samar terlihat inisial di bagian persegi panjang bagian atas gelang, G dan E.

Erika menebak-nebak, seperti apa wajah lelaki itu, yang dipuja Erzsi meski dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu terlalu beruntung.

"Dia berterima kasih pada perawat-perawat yang membantunya untuk tetap tersadar dan sembuh. Ceritanya membuatku ingin menjadi seseorang yang memberi harapan hidup pada orang lain. Karena bantuan perawat, suamiku tetap seperti Gilbert yang sebelumnya. Pada awalnya aku takut meninggalkannya dan takut dia juga tak mau melepasku ... tetapi ketika kami berdiskusi bersama, dia melepasku dengan ringan hati. Dia memperbolehkanku pergi, dan dia tetap di rumah dengan pahatan-pahatan kesayangannya."

Erika melihat senyuman Erzsi yang begitu dalam artinya, begitu lebar dan bercahaya. Wanita yang sama adalah wanita yang pasti, berbulan-bulan lalu, meraung di hadapan tubuh suaminya yang berlumuran darah. Erika tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau pasti melewati sesuatu yang berat dalam petualanganmu, tapi pasti ada hal yang membuatmu tersenyum setelahnya."

Erzsi pun memasang gelang itu di tangannya. Erika mengingat Lovino dan pelukan terakhir mereka, yang entah terjadi di hari atau bulan apa—tetapi Lovino seperti sedang tersenyum padanya di depan matanya.

Pemuda itu sedang apa sekarang?

Erika menyeka ujung matanya. Mungkin karena Lovino yang entah di belahan bumi mana, atau Erzsi yang sedang mengelus gelangnya dan menyadarkan Erika kekuatan kasih, atau malah barangkali karena keduanya.

* * *

Erika berpindah ke samping Erzsi, Erzsi tak mau mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran yang sangat dijaganya dari tas, untuk alasan yang tak begitu dimengerti.

"Ini suamiku." Wajahnya, ketika bercerita, penuh rona yang bersinar-sinar. "Rambutnya pirang nyaris putih. Matanya sangat jauh berbeda dengan adiknya. Tapi aku suka."

Ada sepasang manusia di atas tanah yang lapang tak berumput di kertas hitam-putih itu. Potret mereka yang sedang tertawa lebar membuat Erika juga turut tersenyum. "Sepertinya dia orang yang lucu. Benarkah?"

"Lucu yang menyebalkan," Erzsi bersungut-sungut. "Kaupunya foto bersama Lovino?"

"Kami ...," risih, "... tidak pernah berfoto berdua. Kamera adalah hal asing untuk kami. Kami hanya pernah satu kali berfoto bersama teman-teman sekelas di sekolah, tapi foto itu sudah hilang karena gempa."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau mengingat wajahnya di kepalamu." Erzsi tertawa gemas, Erika memaksakan diri untuk menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis. Dia benar-benar sedang ingin memejamkan mata. Barangkali ada Lovino, menunggunya di ruang mimpi.

* * *

Lovino mengusap wajahnya dua kali. Tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, dia bergumam, geletar sedikit terdengar. "Apa nama kapalnya?"

"Ck. Kau bagian komunikasi, mendengar nama kapal itu berkali-kali, lupa juga ternyata." Decihan. "Ida Knudsen. Norwegia. Berdasarkan database yang kupegang ..." Francisco merogoh sakunya, buku catatan kecil selalu tersimpan di sana. Ketika dia membolak-balik isinya, Lovino menghempaskan diri ke atas kursi. Membungkuk sedemikian rupa hingga kepalanya menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Oh, dibuat tahun 1925 di Denmark."

"Kau itu prajurit atau mata-mata?"

Francisco duduk di sudut meja radio sambil memain-mainkan bukunya di udara. "Dua-duanya. Aku senang mengumpulkan data tentang kapal. Mau coba lihat-lihat?" Ia lalu melemparkan buku tersebut. Lovino tak mau mengacuhkan barang sesaat pun. Buku itu jatuh ke dekat kakinya.

"Kautahu berapa kru yang tewas dari sana?"

"Mana aku tahu. Memangnya aku berada di kapal itu?" sinis Francisco dibuat-buat, tetapi dia tersenyum miring, makin membuat Lovino dongkol. "Kenapa kau kelihatan kecewa sekali, Lovi? Atau sedih? Kau ini kenapa? Kau juga tidak ikut menembakkan torpedo, kau cuma duduk di depan radio, kau hanya menerima dan meneruskan perintah, lalu mengurai beberapa kode—kenapa bersikap seolah kau pendosanya? Beginilah kehidupan militer, Tuan Manja."

"Tapi aku turut membantu semua ini terjadi!"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Lovino bangkit, matanya menantang Francisco tapi lawan bicaranya bergeming tanpa rasa bersalah. Lovino sudah akan mencengkeram kerah seragam Francisco tetapi dia masih punya kekang untuk emosinya. Dia mengalihkan kekesalannya dengan menghajar permukaan meja. "Mana sisi kemanusiaanmu?!"

"Mana juga sisi kemanusiaanmu? Kalau kita tidak turut bergerak, siapa yang tahu berapa korban yang akan dilahap tentara-tentara lawan di daratan di belakang sana?" Francisco bersungut-sungut, tetapi dia masih tetap menguasai dirinya jauh lebih baik daripada cara Lovino. Alisnya bergerak naik menanyai Lovino yang makin mematung. "Kita penjaga. Kita pergi dengan mengemban tugas sebagai pengaman. Kenapa kau begitu cengeng?"

"Tcih." Lovino menubruk bahu Francisco, tetapi dia tidak pergi dari ruangan. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada jendela kecil yang kotor.

Francisco menghadap ke arahnya. "Selalu ada dua sudut pandang dalam suatu hal. Kauingin berdiri di mana?"

"Tapi—"

"Apa yang terlihat, biarlah terlihat. Yang ada dalam hatimu, tetap pelihara." Francisco berlalu. Juga sengaja menyenggol bahu Lovino dengan keras.

Dini hari di dalam laut tak juga terlihat lebih hidup daripada saat siang hari. Pandangan Lovino berubah dan ia menemukan kakeknya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Tersenyum padanya sambil bertanya, _"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menjadi pelaut, Lovi?"_

Lovino ingat masa itu, ketika Kakek membuatkannya sebuah kapal-kapalan dari peti-peti kayu tipis yang dirombak. Dia masuk ke dalam kapalnya dan mengacungkan tangan dan membuat gerakan salut, lantas berpaling pada tiang kecil seakan ada bendera di sana. Dia menatap bangga ke kejauhan, yang hanya sebatas dinding rumah yang berjamur dan bersarang serangga-serangga bisu. "Aku ingin menjadi penyelamat! Aku ingin jadi pahlawan dengan kapalku sendiri!"

Ia melihat seekor ikan yang jauh sekali, hanya terlihat dari gerakan ekornya. Lalu dinding Luigi Torelli. Dan ia berpaling, ada mejanya. Ruangan yang sunyi dan dia semakin diusik oleh bau-bauan yang membuat sesak. Bangku-bangku miring dan pipa-pipa membentuk labirin di langit-langit, hingga serabut kabel yang disambungkan ala kadarnya. Sama sekali tak sama dengan dinding batu dan abu sisa perapian di ujung kapal dari kayu peti, atau tiang rendah yang dipasangi kain sisa bahan pakaian yang lusuh. Namun rasanya ... ada yang sama.

" _Kenapa harus naik kapal, bukankah pahlawan bisa berwujud apa saja?"_

" _Karena naik kapal itu keren!"_

Lovino bersandar di jendela. Lantai baja yang kelabu di bawah kakinya semakin kotor. Pola kaki Francisco masih terlihat, dia datang dengan tapak kaki sedikit basah. Debu bergumul di sudut meja, di samping radio besar itu dan juga di sudut ruangan pengap itu.

Ada serumpun kabel yang kusut di dekat _headset_ yang ia geletakkan begitu saja di sudut meja. Dia mendekatinya lalu merunutnya pelan-pelan. Pikirannya kosong separuh. Dibawa Kakek yang entah bersemayam di sana, atau barangkali sudah tersisip jauh di dalam lautan, bersama jasad-jasad pelaut musuh yang dibombardir kapalnya.

Sunyi sekali.

* * *

"Yang ini sudah ... kain kasa sudah ... obat diare sudah ... Erika, kurasa kewajiban kita sudah di tangan kita semua."

Erika memeriksa tas yang hanya ia genggam sedari tadi. Matanya menghitung, lalu mengangguk tanpa menatap. "Iya, sudah lengkap."

Erzsi berhenti sebentar. Erika mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Kita pulang?" tawar Erzsi. "Sebenarnya aku punya beberapa hal yang harus kucari untukku sendiri." Erzsi menimang-nimang dompet kecilnya, bunyi uang receh bergemerincing. "Aku perlu pakaian untukku sendiri. Mantelku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Kainnya menipis dan tambalannya sudah tak tertolong. Apa kaumau ikut?"

"Ah ..." Mata Erika berputar. Beberapa penjaga berseragam Jerman berkeliaran, senjata laras panjang di tangan dan sesekali mata mereka memicing tajam. Tidak ada yang ditakutkan dari mereka, Erika sadari itu, selama badge ini ada di lengannya dan dia tidak berbicara macam-macam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian. Kau pasti capek jalan ke sana-ke mari. Tadi malam tidur terlambat, 'kan?"

"Aku ingin berkeliling, sebenarnya. Melihat-lihat. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang melarang, Erika." Erzsi menepuk-nepuk punggung Erika gemas. "Asal jangan lupa jalan pulang, oke? Jangan bicara pada seorang tentara pun jika tidak perlu."

"Hm. Sampai jumpa, Erzsi."

Erika menuju ke kiri, dan Erzsi menghilang di perempatan. Antwerp dijaga dengan ketat, meski beberapa penjaga hanya duduk-duduk di depan toko-toko kosong dengan obrolan-obrolan yang begitu cepat melebur di udara, berganti dengan topik-topik lain yang hampa dan hanya sebagai cerita pengisi waktu.

Memasuki kota terasa begitu melegakan setelah sekian lama berkeliling ke kamp-kamp pekerja atau dusun-dusun kecil yang terisolir setelah dilindas tank-tank penghancur. Erika menemukan keping-keping harapannya kembali. Ia merasa sedikit lebih hidup.

Bohong jika dia tidak stress karena menemukan orang-orang malang yang begitu bahagia meski hanya mendapat selembar selimut tipis tua bekas, tak sedikit yang bertambal. Rumah-rumah mereka rusak karena pertempuran kilat, tetapi mereka tak punya pilihan. Kota memberi Erika sedikit pencerahan; bahwa masih ada bagian di bumi yang menyala dengan harapannya.

Erika hanya menyusuri jalan besar, yang lengang, yang masih menunjukkan sisa-sisa perang, terutama di wajah orang-orang yang melintas, yang ketakutan ketika berkontak mata dengan para tentara yang berpatroli.

Erika terhenti sebentar di samping sebuah bangku panjang yang separuhnya penuh karena bawaan seorang laki-laki yang merangkai bunga di ujungnya. Sebuah kardus terbuka, banyak mawar merah di dalamnya dan seperangkat peralatan seperti kawat, benang, gunting besar, serta kain-kain dan pita kecil berserakan di dalam.

Lelaki itu begitu santai menangani bunga-bunganya. Erika memperhatikan sambil berdiri, berharap lelaki itu tak menyadari sama sekali. Wajahnya begitu teduh dan sabar, dan Erika menerka barangkali orang ini tujuh-delapan tahun lebih tua darinya.

Dia menggunting duri mawar, lalu membersihkan batangnya, memotong batangnya sedikit, lalu menyatukan beberapa mawar yang sudah bersih lainnya menjadi seikat bunga dengan pita tipis dan kawat yang menyatukannya. Dia melakukan hal yang serupa dengan mawar-mawar lain, kali ini ia memilih mawar yang lebih besar dan panjang.

Yang menarik perhatian bukan mawarnya, tetapi tangannya yang bekerja. Memandanginya lama-lama membuat Erika tak tahan juga, pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati dan bersuara.

"Tuan ..." Kemudian ia tersadar. Menggunakan bahasa Italia di Belgia adalah kekonyolan pertama yang ia perbuat hari ini.

Lelaki tersebut mendongak. Tersenyum dengan mudahnya. Erika mundur malu-malu.

"Oh, hai. Perempuan Italia di Belgia, begitu susah menemukannya!" Dia lalu meletakkan kotaknya di bawah dan membersihkan bangku panjang itu dengan tepukan tangan. "Duduk, silakan saja. Maaf berantakan."

"A-Anda bisa?"

"Masa kecilku dihabiskan di Sisilia. Aah, ada yang bisa kubantu, Gadis Mungil? Jangan malu-malu. Aku Antonio!" dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Erika." Erika menyambutnya, masih terkaget-kaget tak percaya. "Maaf, tapi sayalah yang ingin membantu Anda. Tangan Anda ... dan terlebih Anda sedang bekerja. Apakah tidak apa-apa? Perbannya terlihat sangat basah dan lengket, Tuan Antonio, benar-benar tidak sehat."

"Oh ..." Antonio melirik lengan Erika, dan baru menyadarinya. "Kau anggota Palang Merah, ya, astaga, maaf baru menyadarinya!" Ia menaruh mawar di tangannya ke atas pangkuan dan mengelus pelan luka bakar yang melebar di sepanjang tangan kanannya, mulai dari sekitar bawah telapak tangan hingga mendekati siku. Mengelupas dan terkoyak di beberapa bagian, di sela balutan yang tak rapi. Perbannya tidak diganti entah sejak kapan.

"Saya bisa membantumu. Maaf, sebelumnya, bolehkah saya melakukannya?" Erika menyiapkan tasnya.

Antonio menyodorkan tangannya. "Boleh." Dan sementara Erika melakukan tugasnya, Antonio mulai bercerita. "Aku ceroboh. Saat mengambil air panas dari panci, tangan kiriku—entah bagaimana—menumpahkan air itu ke tangan kananku. Obat-obatan sekarang mahal dan stoknya semakin sedikit. Aku hanya bisa mengobati sebisaku, sementara aku harus bekerja. Syukurlah aku bisa menggunakan tangan kanan dan kiriku dengan imbang."

"Seharusnya Anda ke rumah sakit, Tuan Antonio. Luka parah seperti ini harus ditangani. Infeksi akan mengundang penyakit lain," tukas Erika halus, sambil membubuhkan salep untuk luka bakar seadanya.

Tampaknya dia tak punya beban hidup, tawanya sangat renyah. "Aku tahu. Istriku juga bilang begitu. Tetapi kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

Erika menggeleng pelan. Antonio dia biarkan saja memandangi pekerjaannya, terlebih ketika dia membalutkan perban yang bersih hingga tiga lapis.

"Nona Erika sendirian saja?"

"Tadi bersama temanku." Erika memastikan tidak ada celah, namun juga meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perban itu tak terlalu ketat untuk Antonio bergerak. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri."

"Mmm, begitu."

Erika tak begitu pandai dalam berbicara, ia sadar, tetapi perubahan harus tetap terjadi; atau dia tidak akan bertahan. Suatu hal yang pernah coba dikatakan Lovino saat mereka menghabiskan malam dengan insomnia di meja makan.

"Anda sendiri, memang terbiasa bekerja di tengah sini, atau ...?"

"Ooh, aku menunggu istriku," dia nyengir, lucu ketika melihat gigi-geliginya yang rapi dan matanya yang tertutup seperti lekuk sayap camar senja hari itu. "Dia baru akan pulang satu jam lagi. Dia bekerja sebagai tukang masak di ujung sana," tunjuk Antonio, kira-kira pada sela di antara dua bangunan berbendera. "Kemarin ada insiden penembakan oleh tentara yang berpatroli, aku tidak ingin membahayakannya dengan membiarkannya pulang sendirian atau ketakutan."

"Saat-saat seperti ini memang mencekam ..."

"Benar sekali." Mata Antonio kosong. "Orang baik, di sekitarku, malah semakin susah dicari. Semuanya ketakutan dan menyembunyikan diri, juga semakin pelit dalam menolong karena kebutuhan yang mendesak." Pandangannya beralih pada Erika. "Suatu saat nanti, ketika aku dan istriku punya anak, aku akan menamainya Erika. Boleh?"

"Ah, Tuan Antonio—kenapa begitu? Sa-saya—"

"Sudah kubilang, susah sekali mencari orang baik di saat ini, di sekitarku." Dia mengangguk-angguk dan kerlingan matanya berbicara tentang harapan. Dia kembali menatap jalur yang sekiranya menjadi tempat istrinya menapak pulang. "Aku dan Emma memutuskan untuk tidak punya anak hingga keadaan aman. Membesarkan seorang anak di saat-saat seperti ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, menurut kami. Kami ingin dunia yang baik dan lebih tenang untuk menyambutnya ..." Suaranya menjadi serak, tetapi ketika terdiam, dia tersenyum.

Erika mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Jadi, Nona, terima kasih sekali perbannya. Dan obatnya." Antonio mengelus-elus kain tipis tersebut. Diambilnya bunga tiga tangkai. "Maukah menerima mawar ini?"

"Jangan, Tuan. Saya sudah seharusnya membantu orang-orang yang memerlukan saya tanpa meminta imbalan ..."

"Kau tidak memintanya. Aku yang memberi. Ini, tidak apa-apakah? Aku tidak punya uang di sakuku, hanya ada sedikit di rumah jika kau benar-benar membutuhkannya. Kauboleh ikut kami pulang setelah ini."

Gestur Erika masih menolak, namun Antonio memaksanya dengan halus. Ditariknya tangan gadis itu dan ditaruhnya ketiga tangkai mawar tersebut, masih dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

"Tapi ini adalah pekerjaan Anda—"

"Aku merangkai bunga untuk tokoku sendiri. Jangan dipikirkan, aku benar-benar ingin menghargaimu."

"Baiklah ..." Erika menatap bunga itu, dengan kedua jari dia telusuri kelopak beludru halusnya. "Terima kasih ..."

"Teruslah berbuat kebaikan, ya, Nona." Antonio mengambil tangan Erika dan menyalaminya berkali-kali. Erika cuma bisa berpikir tentang masa depan yang tak jauh di depan wajahnya; tentang malam ini, tak berani memikirkan langkah-langkah yang sangat jauh dari tempat dia berada. Apakah dia masih bisa berbuat kebaikan seperti yang Antonio minta? Dunia semakin tak aman, ancaman terus memuncak membabi-buta bahkan bisa muncul dari gang tersempit sekalipun. Semakin Antonio menjabat tangannya, semakin dia khawatir.

* * *

Ketika menemukan Francisco di ruang kendali, dia tidak berhasil berbicara apapun pada sepupunya itu.

"Aku sedang dibutuhkan di ruang medis. Cepat, jangan menghalangi jalanku."

"Apa yang lebih penting daripada membantuku menciptakan kode baru?" Lovino berjalan menyusul Francisco dengan langkah yang sama terburu-burunya, menyusuri gang sempit yang hanya bisa dimuati dua orang berdesakan.

"Lupakan dulu kepentinganmu selama lima menit. Ada seseorang di ruang medis yang tidak bisa berbahasa Italia dan kita mesti tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan untuknya." Francisco hanya berbalik sebentar, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lovino yang tergugu sesaat.

"Hei!" Lovino nyaris menabrak dinding saat berbelok di tembok baja yang penuh selang-selang berisi kabel dan kotak-kotak kecil kendali. "Dia berbahasa apa?" lalu dia tertegun lagi. _Dari mana orang asing datang?_

Namun dia mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya. Dia melipat kertas yang isinya masih berupa corat-coret buntu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Ruang medis berada tepat di bagian atas ruang komunikasi. Lovino hanya bisa sampai di depan pintu karena keluar-masuknya kru membuat tempat itu sesak, terutama karena pintunya yang kecil dan kurus.

Lovino menyaksikan Francisco mendekat kepada pasien yang sudah duduk. Mereka berbicara dengan lancar satu sama lain—dan tampak semuanya baik-baik saja. Di tengah keramaian dan orang yang mondar-mandir, sayup-sayup Lovino bisa mendengar bahasa Jerman yang dituturkan oleh Francisco dengan cepat dan dijawab dengan ala kadarnya oleh si pasien berambut pirang.

 _Erika._ Lovino menggeleng cepat. Bukan saatnya untuk mengenang bagaimana cara Erika mengucapkan beberapa kalimat-kalimat Jerman saat ia memasak di malam-malam pertama mereka hidup bersama untuk _menghidupkan_ kembali kakaknya. Lovino diajari sedikit-sedikit sejak itu, tetapi sangat terbatas karena Erika pun merasa kemampuannya sudah terkalang daya ingat.

Di samping itu, saat sekolah, ada sedikit lebih banyak literatur Jerman yang ia peroleh dari pemilik toko radio, karena beliau pendengar berita ulung dan selalu mencari koran-koran bekas berbahasa Jerman untuk memuaskan hasratnya akan berita dunia terutama perkembangan Jerman, negara dari para pendahulunya.

Pasien itu juga bisa berbahasa Inggris rupanya, patah-patah, dicampur Jerman, dan ditambah lagi dengan suaranya yang pelan dan datar, pembicaraan itu malah terlihat seperti wawancara yang hampa.

Lelaki itu rupanya hanya berharap dia bisa diselamatkan dengan cara yang baik—tidak dilepas dengan perahu karet saja. Empat rekannya masih belum sadarkan diri, dan dia tidak mau teman-temannya diperlakukan seenaknya.

Kumpulan orang di ruang tersebut perlahan berkurang. Francisco minta agar lelaki itu beristirahat saja dan dia bisa ditemui kapan saja di ruang komunikasi, ruang tidur, atau ruang kendali.

Seseorang nyaris menyenggol pundak Lovino. Dia hampir meneriaki orang itu jika tidak sadar dengan cepat bahwa orang itu adalah Kapten. Mereka ditinggal bertiga—minus teman-teman dari yang terluka itu—dan Francisco berbicara pelan dengan Kapten. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mengangguk pada akhirnya.

Alis Lovino berkedut. Terlebih ketika Kapten menyalami tangan Lukas dan berkata sangat pelan—tetapi Lovino berhasil menangkap kalimatnya, _Selamat datang kembali_. Dalam bahasa Italia.

 _Apa-apaan itu?!_

Yang ditunggu Lovino akhirnya keluar. Lovino jadi kehilangan hasrat untuk membicarakan sandi.

"Kapten memutuskan untuk menawan beberapa orang untuk keperluan yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dia salah satu kru dari Ida Knudsen yang diselamatkan dari total lima orang. Letnan Satu Lukas Bondevik. Orang Norwegia asli, tapi bahasa Jermannya cukup bagus. Entah bagaimana. Jadi tambah rumit begini." Francisco berhenti sebentar di hadapan Lovino. "Tadi kaumau mengajakku untuk apa?"

Meski enggan, akhirnya Lovino mengeluarkan lagi kertas sebelumnya. "Barangkali ini akan memakan waktu beberapa jam ke depan. Kau juga sedang kosong, ha? Kita butuh pembaruan sandi baru, baik untuk kita satu sama lain maupun yang akan dikirimkan ke pusat. Akan kita koordinasikan ke ketua komando dan rapatkan dengan petinggi setelah ini, jika selesai malam ini juga."

Alis Francisco bergerak. "Baiklah. Ayo."

* * *

Lovino dan Francisco baru sadar mereka menghabiskan waktu tiga jam di dalam ruang komunikasi saat seseorang mencoba membuka pintu. Jam dinding ada di dekat pintu, tidak ada yang mau peduli sebelumnya.

"Masuk saja. Tidak usah mengintip," Francisco berseloroh dengan bahasa Jermannya yang sedikit dibumbui dialek dan nada ala Italia.

"Aku diminta untuk memanggilmu. Kau dibutuhkan di ruang kendali."

"Oh astaga." Francisco mendelik pada Lovino sebentar. Lovino cuma mengangkat bahu. Lelaki itu akhirnya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kertas olahan mereka. "Kita lanjutkan nanti, satu jam nanti, barangkali."

"Hm." Lovino kembali mengacak-acak kertas dengan coretannya.

"Masuklah, Lukas. Mereka belum memberimu ruangan, 'kan? Kaubisa bercerita beberapa hal dengan Lovino—jika dia bisa mengerti," Francisco menahan senyuman sambil melirik pada rekannya.

" _Ich spreche Deutsche. Obgleich ... nicht gut Deutsche ..."_

Francisco mencibir sambil melebarkan pintu untuk Lukas.

Lelaki itu hanya duduk di kursi yang ditinggalkan Francisco. Dia cuma diam saja. Lovino diam-diam menggeser kursinya sedikit, mencari tahu apa yang dipandang Lukas. Matanya sangat kosong dan sepertinya dia menemukan dunia lain di dalam mesin radio besar yang menempel ke dinding.

Pintu dibuka lagi. Sedikit mengganggu Lovino yang baru bisa mulai berkonsentrasi.

"Satu pesan dulu sebelum rapat." Francisco mendorong pintu agar kepalanya muat menyembul. "Lukas, satu tempat tidur gulung akan diberikan padamu di kamar yang sama dengan Lovino, juga aku. Minta tolong padanya saja nanti, ya."

"Aku bisa tidur di ruang medis."

"Tidak bisa," sanggah Francisco. "Terlalu sempit. Seorang penjaga harus turut tidur di sana untuk empat temanmu yang masih sangat lemah."

Francisco pergi. Lovino secara tak sengaja berpandangan dengan Lukas. Pemuda itu mendelik-delik, mencari ide. Pada akhirnya ia hanya berkata singkat, putus-putus dan sengau pada Lukas, "Ikut aku ... setelah selesai ..."

" _Ja_."

* * *

Lovino mengajak Lukas ke kamarnya setelah dia berjanji pada salah seorang atasan akan datang ke ruangannya setelah atasan tersebut selesai membahas rute perjalanan untuk misi-misi yang akan datang. Dua jam lagi, katanya, dan Lovino pada akhirnya tidak punya pilihan selain mengajak anak baru itu mengobrol sedikit-sedikit.

"Aku tidur di sini." Lovino menunjuk bagian atas. "Di situ Francisco." Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah berseberangan. "Kami ..." Berhenti. _Erika, datanglah ke sini!_ Lalu dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Begitulah. Ini kasur gulungnya. Selamat ... datang."

Lukas hanya mengangkat alis. Lovino mulai bersyukur sedikit-sedikit tentang kedatangan lelaki ini. Dia pendiam dan rasanya berbicara banyak padanya juga akan buang-buang tenaga. Baguslah, tidak merepotkan. Lebih banyak orang seperti Lukas di muka bumi barangkali akan membuat dunia lebih damai dan simpel.

Lovino duduk di ranjangnya, bagian bawah. Tempat rekan sesama kru radionya tidur. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan dan dia merasa semakin dungu. Kembali ke ruang komunikasi terasa bukan sebagai pilihan yang baik. Berlama-lama di ruangan sempit sudah membuatnya tercekik, apalagi di tempat yang harus dia hadapi tiap hari dan dia dirubung kabel-kabel yang lebih rumit dari persoalan dunia.

Ia mengusap kepalanya. Ia baru mandi kemarin sore, sepertinya masih belum bisa hingga esok hari. Kesegaran harus dicari dengan cara lain.

Lukas duduk di tepian tempat tidur yang belum sempat dibereskan. " _Finally I can reside in peace_..."

Lovino mendongak kaget. Menghardik, "Kau berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar!"

Mata Lukas membuka rendah. "Kau juga mengertinya dengan baik."

"A-aku ..." Lovino menghindari tatapan Lukas, "Aku sering mendengarkan siaran berbahasa Inggris saat bekerja di toko radio dulu."

Lukas menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dia menutup mulut.

"Dan aku juga sering belajar di perpustakaan sekolahku, dengan buku-buku berbahasa Inggris. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan hal apapun karena aku tidak punya uang dan aku harus bertahan dengan hidupku sendiri."

Lukas memaklumi. Matanya sedikit lebih bersahabat sekarang. "Istriku orang Irlandia. Tentu saja aku bisa berbahasa Inggris."

"Oh, kau seorang suami?" Lovino lantas berdiri, memanjat tangga dan duduk berjuntai di tepian kasurnya sendiri.

"Seorang ayah."

"Hoo." _Pasti lebih tua dariku_. "Wajib militer memang menyusahkan. Ketika kita tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari orang tersayang, kewajiban memaksa."

"Aku pergi tanpa paksaan."

Lovino menatap tak percaya. "Kaubilang kau punya anak?!"

"Anakku sangat menyukai kisah saga. Juga berbagai kisah kepahlawanan Nordik kuno." Lukas mendongak tinggi-tinggi. "Dia benar-benar ingin melihat ayahnya menjadi seorang pahlawan."

"Apa yang kau dan istrimu ajarkan padanya?!" Lovino terjun begitu saja dari ranjang dan berdiri di hadapan Lukas. "Bagaimana kalau kau mati di dalam ekspedisi militermu dan membuat anakmu kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menikmati kasih sayang ayahnya?!"

"Maka dia akan meneruskan sisa hidupnya dengan kisah kepahlawanan ayahnya yang akan dia ingat dan pelajari sampai mati."

"Sebegitu gampangnya kau membayangkan masa depan?!" Lovino semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau mempersulitnya saat kau sudah mengerti hidup hanya satu kali?" Lukas mengedipkan mata lambat-lambat. "Berbagai kemungkinan bisa terjadi, kenapa hanya memikirkan yang buruk? Hal buruk memang bisa terjadi. Begitu pula hal baik yang tidak kauduga."

Lovino menutup mukanya, mengusapnya keras-keras. _Sial_.

Ia berpaling memunggungi Lukas. _Erika, Erika_. Lagi. Seharusnya dia tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan Erika sekarang dan membiarkan kepalanya dipenuhi perhitungan-perhitungan tentang apa yang akan dihadapi Erika di perjalanannya. _Kenapa aku bisa segila ini? Banyak yang belum aku mengerti._

Dia tidak sadar Lukas tetap berada di sana, bergeming, menatapnya yang seperti anak hilang. Mondar-mandir di tengah ruangan seperti orang lupa diri. Kemudian Lovino keluar, meninggalkan Lukas sendiri yang akhirnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

Di antara tumpukan kertas-kertas yang kusut dan terlipat-lipat—yang sedari tadi dibongkarnya tanpa ampun—akhirnya dia menemukan catatan kecil tentang denah bagian dalam mesin radio. Suara yang diterima mesin itu mulai kacau dan Lovino rasa dia harus memperbaikinya sekarang juga.

"Nih, roti." Francisco melemparkan makan siang itu. Mendarat di atas kertas-kertas lembab yang menguning.

Lovino memandang rotinya dan Francisco dengan cara yang menyedihkan.

"Aku bukan anjing."

"Memang. Makanya, dimakan." Francisco bersandar pada jendela. Menutupi warna biru laut yang sedari tadi ingin sekali dipandangi Lovino, tetapi terhalang oleh berkas-berkas yang menjebak, menelan data pentingnya.

"Lukas bergabung dengan kita."

Lovino membereskan kertas-kertas itu, tetapi berhenti. "Bergabung, katamu?"

"Empat krunya dilepaskan di pelabuhan terdekat nantinya. Namun dia menjadi bagian dari kita. Tahu alasan kenapa dia direkrut?"

"Dia pintar? Bagian dari intelijensi?" Lovino memasukkan berkas-berkasnya ke dalam laci, ditutupnya dengan kasar, dihantam sampai berbunyi keras.

"Salah." Matanya mengikuti arah gerak Lovino yang akhirnya berjongkok di sudut sambil mengunyah. "Dia ahli strategi. Pernah bekerja di kabinet darurat Norwegia."

"Oh."

"Tidak terkejut?"

"Kenapa harus? Bukankah itu hal yang selalu dicari militer suatu negara? Bidak dari musuh pun bisa diambil jika menguntungkan permainan sendiri."

Francisco tersenyum miring. "Pintar juga kau."

* * *

Ketika Lovino sedang mencoba mereparasi bagian kabel yang salah di sebelah kiri mesin, Lukas datang ke ruangannya. Dia membawa beberapa berkas, dan meletakkannya di ujung meja Lovino.

"Maaf turut merepotkanmu."

"Hng?" Lovino yang bercangkung mendongak, masih menggigit sebuah obeng.

"Aku belum punya ruangan untuk bekerja, sementara aku ditaruh di sini sampai ruang untukku tersedia di ruang kendali."

Lovino hanya menggerakkan alis. "Mmmm."

Lukas cuma mendelik sesaat sebelum mengerti bahwa Lovino memang tak begitu berkeberatan.

 **tbc.**

* * *

note:

 _ **Ida Knudsen**_ , adalah motor tanker asal Norwegia yang ditenggelamkan Luigi Torelli di sebuah serangan di malam hari. Dari fakta aslinya (regiamarina dot net), Torelli memang menenggelamkan kapal ini dan 5 kru tewas. Namun bagian lain dari fanfiksi ini, yaitu kedatangan Lukas, adalah murni fiksional, ya, hehehe.

seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak untuk seluuuuuruh pembaca ;A;)/


	10. sudetenland

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; OC!Roma, Norway, Hungary, Czech, . **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Lovino seharusnya menuju Bahama, tetapi kekacauan kadang melampaui batas. Erika menemukan teman baru; berikut pula pertanyaan baru.)_

* * *

Dua Februari, dan Lovino melambaikan tangan pada daratan Martinique. Entah pada siapa. Seolah ada yang menerima pamitannya di seberang sana, berambut pendek pirang dan bermata hijau. Dia baru masuk ke ruangannya sendiri ketika kapal bersiap menyelam dan daratan semakin menyusut di pandangan.

"Kau menemukan perempuan di pulau?"

Dari seluruh orang yang bisa saja melontarkan pertanyaan menyindir, Lukas adalah orang terakhir. Sempat dia kira dia salah dengar suara Lukas menjadi suara Francisco, tetapi kemungkinan suara pemuda itu menjadi tenang dan datar adalah ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran di tengah Desember.

"Kau melihatku melambaikan tangan?" Lovino sedikit sinis.

Lukas hanya memandang. Enggan sekali.

"Tidak." Lovino menarik bangkunya sendiri dan menaruh _headset_ di lehernya. Menaikkan salah satu kaki ke kaki yang lain. "Mana mungkin." Ia melirik pekerjaan Lukas. Selembar peta lautan besar dan coretan-coretan abstrak di atas kertas yang menguning. Sepertinya dia membuat coretan dalam bahasa Norwegia. Seberapa banyak bahasa yang dia bisa, sebenarnya?

"Para lajang biasanya yang paling bersenang-senang setiap kali mendarat." Lukas menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan melingkari bagian tengah kertas. "Bukan berarti pria beristri juga tidak butuh."

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu." Lovino mendongak dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan. "Aku sedang menunggu dan ditunggu seseorang jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu mengikat diriku pada hal yang tak perlu."

Lukas mengunci bibir. Seharusnya Lovino tahu Lukas bukan tempat bercerita yang cukup baik untuk menanggapinya.

"Istrimu kerja apa?" Lovino juga tak tahan dengan kesunyian. Baru ia pasang _headset_ setelah sadar dia harus melaporkan sesuatu, sebelum terlalu jauh dari daratan dan sinyal tersadap kapal lain yang berpatroli. Sambil menunggu dia mengatur-atur frekuensi dan menyesuaikan suara yang diterimanya.

"Menjual roti. Kadang-kadang mengajar."

"Luigi Torelli, masuk." Lovino mendengar rembetan suara getaran. Ia mendelik, sepertinya Lukas menunggu tanggapan darinya dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit mengharap itu. Lelaki itu cuek saja dan mengulangi panggilan radionya. Aksi balas dendam yang cukup.

* * *

Lovino kembali mengingat-ingat mimpi masa kecilnya ketika Luigi Torelli memasuki Atlantik. Sungguhlah Atlantik terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau, untuk anak kecil pemimpi tetapi pesimis seperti dirinya. Kakek bukanlah orang yang membakar mimpinya, dan dia selalu membakar semangat Lovino seolah dunia tak akan berakhir hingga mimpinya tercapai.

Lovino sedikit banyak belajar bahwa memang untuk meraih suatu hal, kadang bayarannya tak terduga dan begitu besar.

Untuk menyesal pun sudah terlalu terlambat.

Maka setelah mendengar komando bahwa hari itu, dua puluh Februari, mereka akan menghadapi sebuah kapal Skotlandia lagi, Lovino tak mau memikirkan apapun selain duduk di barisan terbelakang dan hanya bersiaga tanpa persiapan apa-apa. Dia tak ingin menghancurkan harapan Kakek sendiri yang menginginkan dia untuk jadi petualang, bukan pembunuh.

"British SS Scottish Star. Dibuat tahun 1917 dengan nama Millais, tapi diubah namanya pada tahun 1938." Francisco menurunkan buku dari wajahnya. "Bagaimana, Nak Lovino, ingin menangisi mereka lagi kali ini?" godanya, penuh rasa kemenangan. Ia tertawa saat Lovino mendengus dan buang muka darinya.

Lovino duduk di kursi kerja kesayangannya yang semakin berderit saja. "Itu bukan urusanmu lagi. Bukan pula hal yang seharusnya kupikirkan."

"Apa kau sudah lebih kuat?" Francisco duduk di tempat Lukas seharusnya berada. "Kita masih punya perjalanan yang panjang, perang ini entah kapan akan berakhir."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membahasnya lagi." Lovino benar-benar enggan untuk berdebat. Dia memandangi lautan dari jendela kecil kotor dan memikirkan orang-orang Skotlandia yang tengah berjuang hidup dan mati di kapal mereka yang karam, di antara serpihan-serpihan sisa ledakan torpedo kapal musuh. Mungkin ada yang sedang berusaha memanjat puncak kapal untuk menembakkan bom warna sebagai tanda darurat, atau mungkin bertopang pada potongan dinding yang tajam ... dan lainnya.

Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan seperti itu suatu saat nanti. Atlantik terlalu luas, perang terlalu besar, untuk dirinya yang sangat kecil.

* * *

Terkadang, ada masa lalu yang tersisa dan melekat sambil menggantungkan tanda tanya di kepala.

"Hei, Fran."

"Ha?" Francisco menoleh dan menemukan Lovino yang berjongkok di bawah jendela. Ruangan yang sangat gelap menelan sosoknya, Francisco harus memicingkan mata. "Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini agak aneh," dia berjalan, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Suaranya sangat rendah. "Soal Lukas."

Lalu Lovino terpikir kembali soal bahasa Italia yang digunakan di ruang medis waktu itu. _Ada sesuatu di sini._

"Oh."

"Dengan mudahnya dia diterima di sini—padahal dia 'kan lawan. Dia dari luar, dari pihak lawan, dan dia seharusnya mendapat perlakuan sama dengan tahanan lainnya. Kenapa dia tidak ikut dibuang dengan perahu seperti yang lain?"

Francisco berhenti menuliskan jurnalnya untuk memandang pada udara kosong dan menarik napas panjang. "Kurasa kau berhak tahu."

Tiba-tiba Lovino berdiri. "Oh, jadi ada rahasia di sini." Dia langsung menuju bangkunya. Ditariknya agar lebih dekat pada Francisco.

"Jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun."

"Serahasia itukah?"

Francisco mendelik pada pintu yang tertutup. Gumamannya cepat untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan mengejutkan, "Dia mata-mata yang ditempatkan di Ida Knudsen. Kemampuannya menarik dan dia juga bisa membuat rencana yang bagus."

"Untuk apa Italia menaruh mata-mata di kapal Norwegia?" Lovino mengerutkan hidungnya. "Apa keuntungannya? Norwegia bukan musuh utama, lagipula Skandinavia sudah takluk di bawah kaki sekutu kita."

"Peran awal dia hanyalah mata-mata biasa, memperhatikan gerak-gerik negara di utara dan kekuatan angkatan lautnya, dan melaporkan pada Italia. Tetapi semakin ke sini, tugas dia lebih kepada masalah mekanis. Armada Italia, terlebih kita, dirancang untuk laut yang hangat seperti Mediterania, sementara itu kita pada akhirnya menjalankan misi semakin ke utara ... dan kautahu sendiri seberapa sering masalah mekanis terjadi. Pipa yang membeku—"

"—masalah di bahan bakar, pompa yang rusak ... ha, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku tinggal utara. Aku cinta daratan Italia sampai ubun-ubun."

"Nah. Dia berasal dari utara dan dia memberi kita informasi."

"... Kenapa aku yang bagian radio baru mengetahui?"

"Karena dia tidak langsung berhubungan denganmu." Francisco seolah ingin tersenyum, tetapi ditahannya karena kerutan kasar di atas alis Lovino. "Komunikasi dilakukan dengan ketat saat kita berlabuh dan atas otoritas kapten. Menghindari penyadapan."

"Baiklah." Lovino berdiri dan menghampiri jendela, satu-satunya tempat rekreasinya. "Pegawai rendahan sepertiku memangnya tahu apa?"

"Lukas bukan orang berbahaya," tekan Francisco. "Dia baik dan loyal. Dia ahli teknik perkapalan, sekadar info."

Tak seperti biasanya, Lovino tak berhasrat untuk menjawab. Peperangan memang penuh senjata baik yang terlihat, juga yang tersembunyi. Bisa jadi Francisco adalah orang lain, bisa jadi pula ada sepuluh rahasia lain di dalam kapal ini yang membuat dirinya semakin merasa terasingkan.

Untuk apa memusingkan, ketika yang paling bisa diandalkan hanya diri sendiri, ketika yang paling bisa dipercaya hanya dirinya? Masih lebih beruntung dia bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lovi. Kau takut?"

"Takut kenapa?"

"Atas sesuatu."

"Tidak." Lovino menoleh. "Aku punya seseorang yang kupercayai. Diriku sendiri."

 _Dua_. Erika Zwingli.

* * *

Malam itu, Francisco telah tidur tetapi Lovino dan Lukas masih membuka mata. Lovino menulis selembar surat, dan Lukas sibuk dengan sebuah jurnal. Lovino sesekali melirik pada kawan baru yang terkadang masih terasa asing tersebut, mencari menit-menit yang pas.

" _Ehi_."

Lukas mengangkat kepala.

Lovino tersenyum miring; puas. "Kau benar-benar bisa berbahasa Italia."

Cukup lama ia berpandangan dengan Lukas hingga Lovino pun tertawa kecil, masih merasa menang.

"Seharusnya kita melakukan ini dari awal," Lukas menanggapi sangat datar, kembali menulis.

"Ha?"

"Francisco sudah bercerita bahwa kau mengetahui rahasiaku."

Lovino memutar bola mata. "Yah, seandainya dia bukan sepupuku, aku mungkin juga tak tahu tentang dirimu."

Lukas lantas menutup jurnalnya dan berbaring. Benda itu diselipkannya di balik bantalnya yang tipis. "Tidak masalah. Temanku di dalam sini hanya Francisco—lalu kau."

"Sulit sekali menemukan teman?"

Lukas memandang dari sudut mata. "Tidak ada yang berani bicara denganku selain dengan bahasa Jerman yang patah-patah karena tidak tahu."

Lovino mendengus lantas tertawa.

Namun semua terasa seperti Lukas-lah yang memilihnya dari awal. Siapa yang pertama kali mengujarkan bahasa Inggris di tengah kesunyian kamar?

Pemuda itu merasa lebih tenang hanya karena alasan-alasan yang sangat sepele.

* * *

Saat Lovino sudah mulai berfirasat tentang musim semi yang barangkali sudah mulai menghujani Eropa dengan warna-warna, Luigi Torelli berlabuh di Bordeaux untuk menemui para kru perbaikan rutin.

Dia naik ke darat hanya untuk mencari kantor pos sebagai tujuan utama. Dia menggelar kertasnya di meja pojok sebuah pos kantong-kantong surat sederhana, dan memainkan ujung penanya untuk baris-baris yang tanpa pemikiran dua kali. Tertulis dengan lancar dan tenang, hingga tiga kertas penuh dengan cerita basa-basi berbau garam dan tersisip air laut.

Sudahlah, Prancis memang beraroma cinta.

* * *

"Apa kau pernah terpikir sesuatu tentang Bahama?" Lovino menggeser kursinya agar ia bisa bersandar di dinding. Tak banyak perubahan yang ia bisa lihat, tak ada penyegaran yang ia dapat dari berpindah tempat sekadar beberapa inci, tetapi ini lebih baik dan lebih mudah daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali.

Francisco melirik pada pintu sebelum menjawab. Lovino juga turut teralihkan.

"Lukas? Bukankah sudah ada tempat di ruang kendali?" Tetapi Francisco tetap menggeser kursinya untuk memberi ruang. "Tidak betah?"

"Tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri," balas Lukas datar, sedikit menusuk, tanpa memandang. Sebuah bangku rendah berkaki penuh debu yang melengket pada karat dibawanya ke meja Lovino.

"Kau juga seharusnya berada di sana, _bedebah_ ," Lovino menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Aku tahu kau lebih betah di sini. Dan Lukas, ya, aku tahu tempat bobrok ini memang lebih cocok untukmu."

Lukas tak menggubris. Sebuah jurnal dibukanya dan dia mulai memainkan pikiran memandanginya. Penanya bergerak-gerak kemudian, membuat Lovino hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali pada Francisco; pada pertanyaan mereka yang masih menggantung di udara.

"Sebuah tempat tujuan. Itu saja." Francisco menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke atas kaki yang lain. "Aku hampir-hampir tak pernah mendengar nama tempat itu sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Lovino sedikit memberengut saat menatap jendela. Hal-hal yang tak ia tahu gambarannya seperti apa seolah bermain di sana, di permukaannya, membuatnya berdecak sekali lagi. Semakin hari dia menemukan sifat lain tumbuh di dalam dadanya, tentang keingintahuan dan kesukaran untuk mengabaikan hal-hal kecil. Membuatnya semakin gamang dan menggerogoti hatinya sendiri—terutama jika kedua jamur pengganggu itu mengaitkan diri mereka dengan Erika.

"—Vino. Lovino."

"Hah?"

"Sial, melamun dia. Lukas, betapa menyebalkannya orang yang jatuh cinta, ya."

Lukas cuma menggumamkan sesuatu yang tertahan. Diam-diam Francisco memutar bola mata.

"Apa yang kautanyakan?"

"Sudah berapa hari kita berada di laut untuk menuju ke Bahama?"

Tak ada pemikiran panjang, "Empat."

Francisco kembali pada buku yang ia bawa, tetapi ia hanya menatapnya sebentar. Dia tersenyum miring yang membuat alis Lovino berkedut curiga.

"Bagus. Setidaknya orang yang jatuh cinta masih bisa menghitung dengan baik."

"Sialan—"

"Memangnya siapa yang tiga malam berturut-turut, dan sekian malam sebelumnya, yang entah sudah berapa kali memanggil nama seorang perempuan terus?"

Lovino duduk tegak dengan panik, "Bohong besar—"

"Ya, 'kan, Lukas?"

"Hm."

Lovino yang sudah berdiri menghempaskan kembali dirinya ke bangku ketika kalah suara. Ia, untuk sesaat, lupa bahwa Lukas termasuk teman sekamar mereka, lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk tidur di lantai meski mereka kru setara. Ada kasur tambahan dari ruang medis, dan setidaknya 'tawanan' itu tak juga begitu menyedihkan.

Lovino berdecak keras ketika Francisco tertawa kencang.

Namun tawa itu mendadak terhenti ketika terdengar peringatan darurat dari ruang di luar—yang segera disusul oleh perintah-perintah keras dan komando antarprajurit yang panik.

"Pesawat Sekutu!"

Tidak banyak yang sempat dilakukan ketiga orang yang berada di ruang komunikasi, sebab bunyi ledakan terdengar sangat keras di detik-detik mereka menyadari teriakan tersebut. Lovino berlari keluar di posisi paling belakang, dan alarm kebakaran berbunyi di samping Francisco saat pemuda itu berlari menaiki tangga. Dia menutup telinganya dan merintih saat lanjut dengan langkah seribunya.

"Jangan panik!" Lukas meninggikan suaranya, sambil menoleh pula pada Lovino. Mereka bertemu kru lain yang juga menuju suatu tempat. Lovino mengusir semua ketakutan dengan bergumam-gumam mengucapkan doa. _Tenggelam, tenggelam, tenggelam_ , dia lantas merasa dihantui.

Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa selamat—

"—Tetap tenang," suara Lukas mengoyak mimpi buruknya perlahan. Lukas berhenti dan dia nyaris tertabrak. Bagaimanapun juga, Lukas pernah mengalami hal serupa saat Ida Knudsen ditembak torpedo Luigi Torelli. Dan dia selamat dengan metodenya.

"Ruang amunisinya!"

"Usahakan jangan timbul ke permukaan jika memungkinkan!" perintah dari ruang lain. "Tetap berada di tempat! Jangan menimbulkan kericuhan!"

Lovino ingin membantah saat itu juga. Berada di bawah laut akan membuat mereka makin cepat tenggelam—tetapi dia ditampar logikanya saat itu juga. _Ke mana otakmu, sinting?_ Jika Sekutu melihat mereka secara utuh maka tentu saja mereka akan mati ditembak, atau minimal terjebak dalam hitung mundur ledakan seluruh kapal, dan semuanya akan sia-sia. Lovino mendorong dirinya untuk mengikuti suruhan Lukas kembali. _Tenang, tenang_. Bersembunyi di bawah arus setidaknya akan menyulitkan sekutu.

Lukas melirik kiri dan kanan, tetapi Francisco telah menghilang. Sejenak Lovino mematung. Kakinya mulai melemas, memikirkan lantai yang mulai miring dan kapal yang oleng, kemudian gelombang yang menghanyutkan, dan—

—tetapi semuanya hanya terjadi di pikirannya.

"Tembakan mungkin berasal dari pesawat yang terbang tinggi." Lukas masih mencermati posisi kapal yang tidak banyak berubah. "Sehingga tembakannya tak begitu akurat. Paling-paling mengenai cangkang kapal dan bukan bagian yang penting. Kita periksa bagian-bagian lain," dia mengomando tegas, berjalan ke arah yang berbalik, turun kembali, dan memasuki ruang kendali.

Lovino terpaksa mengekor ke beberapa tempat. Dia masih waspada jika saja kapal ini menjadi miring atau tiba-tiba saja ada ledakan lain yang mengguncang.

Tidak ada hal yang begitu parah di tempat-tempat lain, hingga mereka kembali lagi ke dekat tempat mereka sebelumnya, dan bertemu dengan kelasi yang naik ke atas, mengabarkan ruang amunisi yang terkena dampak kebakaran.

"Kendali, naik ke permukaan sekarang!" Lovino mendengar komando sebelum kelasi itu selesai dengan beritanya—dia pun belum bisa mengatur napasnya dengan baik saat ini.

"Komunikasi, hubungi Aviles! Kita butuh bantuan tugboat untuk menarik!"

Lovino tak peduli lagi pada tugas. _Ini demi nyawaku. Demi nyawa yang lain_. Ia tergopoh-gopoh, nyaris menabrak yang lain dan bahkan dinding belokan koridor sempit, juga hampir terjerembab kaki meja radionya sendiri.

"SOS, SOS, Luigi Torelli masuk!" Dan ia sedikit banyak masih bisa berlega hati, piranti yang menjadi separuh nyawanya di sini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Bisa membantu menyelamatkan nyawa satu kapal, _setidaknya_ , dan ia tertegun tiba-tiba.

Sudahkah ia menjadi pahlawan jika begini caranya?

 _Kakek, sudahkah?_

* * *

Ketika tugboat dari Spanyol datang membantu mereka yang timbul di permukaan namun tertatih-tatih membelah lautan dangkal, Lovino mengkhayalkan Kakek berbisik di telinganya dengan jawaban yang paling dia harapkan,

"Sudah, Lovi. Bahkan hal kecil pun bisa membuatmu jadi pahlawan."

 _Kau pahlawan kecil Kakek_.

Lovino menahan mati-matian airmatanya yang nyaris merebak. Francisco akan mempermalukannya.

* * *

Di Aviles, Spanyol, Lovino dan Francisco hanya bisa membantu sekadarnya. Kapal itu benar-benar mengalami kerusakan yang fatal hingga air masuk ke dalam. Sistem navigasi pun rusak. Perbaikan di atas pesisi berpasir itu menghabiskan waktu empat hari dari malam ketika mereka diserang.

Lukas jarang bersama mereka berdua. Seperti yang diduga dari seorang teknik perkapalan dan memahami struktur bebek penyelam besi itu.

Enam Juni, perintah untuk kembali ke pangkalan di Bordeaux dilaksanakan.

Hanya untuk mengalami kiamat untuk kedua kalinya, di hari berikutnya.

Lovino baru saja masuk ke dalam bilik kerjanya, untuk mencari Lukas, ketika suara ledakan kembali mengguncangkan Luigi Torelli.

"Sunderland di udara!"

Lovino berlari keluar dan bertubrukan dengan Francisco. "Sunderland," ucap pemuda itu yang lantas juga mencari tempat untuk melindungi diri. Sementara mereka mencari tempat, berondongan ledakan bom yang dijatuhkan dan mengenai sekitar kapal semakin membuat Luigi Torelli kehilangan arah.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah mereka akan menyebutku pengecut. Di saat-saat inilah seharusnya kau menyayangi nyawamu sendiri. Kau bukan kapten apalagi mayor yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk anak-anak buahmu," tukas Francisco di tengah kepanikan, suaranya tak pelan, dan Lovino mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Karena suara yang sama juga bergaung di kepalanya!

"Sersan!"

Mereka berdua berhenti ketika ledakan itu terjadi di sayap kiri agak ke depan dari tempat mereka berada. Seorang sersan terlempar dari ruangan yang berada di dekat torpedo.

Francisco menuju ruangan di atas tangga, tepat di bawah lantai lambung teratas tempat mereka sering berdiri mengawasi lautan saat sedang timbul. Lovino melihat Francisco yang bersandar waspada pada tembok baja dengan napas yang terengah-engah. _Lelaki sengak ini ..._. gumamnya, sambil membungkuk melindungi dirinya yang juga tak karuan menarik napas. Bahkan Francisco pun terlihat sangat manusiawi. Dia yang biasanya kelihatan bangga dengan segala tugas dan hasil kemampuannya, sekarang benar-benar bisa dikatakan sebagai anak kecil yang memohon kehidupan.

"Lukas di mana?"

Francisco menggeleng. "Entahlah."

Ledakan masih terdengar. Lovino merasa aman, tetapi tiba-tiba gamang.

 _Kau masih pahlawan Kakek, 'kan?_

Matanya membelalak, kemudian dia berlari keluar kembali.

"Hei!"

Lovino tak peduli pada bagian depan sana yang terbakar. Ketika Lovino melihat sang kapten sedang berlalu cepat di hadapannya, tiba-tiba saja suara menggemuruh semakin dekat ke atas kepalanya.

"Kapten, awas!" Tetapi Lovino tak bergerak, dia merasa tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia juga berlari menjauh namun masih menoleh ke arah Kapten yang juga melompat ke arah lain. _Pengecut, pengecut kau—tetapi siapa yang akan menyelamatkan kapal dengan kabar radio kelak?!_ Perang batin masih sempat mengambil tempat di dalam kepalanya.

Ledakan menyasar hidung depan kapal selam, berada cukup jauh dari mereka, tetapi Kapten terlempar karena ledakan itu. Lovino memutuskan untuk tidak lari lagi dan mendekati Kapten lalu memboyongnya keluar dari sana. Separuh tubuh Kapten itu lumpuh sesaat karena luka yang terbuka di sebagian kaki dan tangan kanannya.

Deru pesawat menjauh. Lovino mendudukkan Kapten di ruang medis dan segera keluar. "Lukas! Francisco!"

Yang ia temukan adalah kekacauan.

"Lovino."

Kapten itu masih duduk, belum berbaring seperti yang diminta Lovino barusan.

"Ya, Kapten?"

"Kabari Santander, kita aka berlabuh di sana. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Kapten itu, memerintah masih dengan wajah tegasnya, meski luka terbuka dengan segarnya. Lovino gentar. Bisakah dia seperti Kapten?

Lovino mengayunkan langkah menuju ruangannya sendiri. Yang ajaibnya, masih mampu membantunya mengabarkan tentang parahnya keadaan mereka.

* * *

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak bisa lama-lama di sini." Lukas sesekali melirik Lovino yang termenung memandangi gerakan permukaan air yang sangat pelan.

"Berapa lama batas maksimal bersandar di pelabuhan netral?" Lovino mengusap matanya. Masih terbayang wajah seorang sersan rekannya, yang ternyata tak bisa diselamatkan lagi dari serangan Inggris kemarin. Yang paling membuatnya terpukul adalah karena kematian itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya dan Francisco. Barangkali hal itu juga yang membuat Francisco tak begitu ingin mengungkit sedikit pun kisah tentang kejadian sepersekian menit tersebut.

Lama, ketika Lovino pun nyaris lupa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, barulah Lukas menanggapi, "Sekitar tiga puluh tujuh hari. Satu bulan ditambah satu minggu."

"Menurutmu, kauyakin semua kerusakannya bisa ditambal dalam waktu sesingkat itu, di pelabuhan kecil dan berpasir ini?"

Lukas beranjak untuk membantu kru-kru setelah istirahatnya yang sangat singkat. "Tidak akan mungkin."

Lovino memejamkan mata sesaat dan membayangkan langit Bordeaux. Sepertinya akan ada hari-hari yang panjang yang akan ia lalui di daratan di depan sana.

"Tapi Luigi Torelli benar-benar tangguh." Lukas menoleh sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Penyintas yang luar biasa."

Lukas, menurut Lovino yang baru mengenalnya sekian bulan, bukan orang yang akan memuji dengan mudahnya. Ketika dia melakukannya, maka dia mengatakannya dengan kesungguhan yang sebenarnya.

Banyak kerusakan yang terjadi, tetapi Lovino tersenyum. _Setidaknya masih ada hal yang tersisa_. Dirinya, dan masa depannya. Juga Lukas dan Francisco.

Dan di depan sana, Erika.

* * *

Erika bertaruh pada ketukan ketiga. Yang kali ini bahkan ia coba panjangkan. Pakaiannya tertiup angin pagi yang berdesir tak karuan, dia mulai tak sabar.

Dia tak memutus ketukannya dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar langkah kaki seribu di atas papan kayu yang merobek keheningan pagi Sudetenland.

Kunci dibuka dengan terburu-buru dan engsel berdecit keras, "Irenaaa! Akhirnya kau—"

Erika tersentak mundur dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh?" Lalu hening lagi. Lelaki muda itu kagok dan menelan ludah.

"Ma-maaf, aku—"

"Maafkan aku juga, kukira kau temanku—"

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya soal ..." Erika melirik pada susunan huruf di atas kaca yang tertutup tirai hijau dari dalam. "Apa Anda bisa memberikan saya obat-obatan?"

"Ooh, tentu saja!" Pemuda itu, rambutnya masih acak-acakan, pun melebarkan pintu. "Ada sesuatu yang darurat, kah?" Sambil menggaruk kepalanya ia melirik jam dinding. "Masih pukul setengah enam begini." Tetapi ia mengulangi lirikannya. "Enam kurang empat, maksudku." Dia menggelengkan kepala seperti orang pengar yang sedang menyembuhkan diri, tetapi Erika tak menemukan jejak bau alkohol.

Lelaki itu membuka tirai jendela besar di bagian depan bangunan. Istilah 'toko obat' dalam bahasa Jerman ditulis dalam huruf balok mendatar, dan miring dalam bahasa Ceko, keduanya berwarna merah terpampang jelas di kaca.

"Siang atau sore ini aku harus berangkat. Jadi ... daripada aku tidak sempat ke sini, maka aku mengetuk duluan saja. Tempat ini selalu sangat ramai, aku takut tidak mendapat kesempatan. Mohon maaf sekali karena aku mengganggumu ..."

"Biasanya aku sudah mulai membukanya di jam-jam seperti ini." Dia mendekati lemari-lemari yang berisi tumpukan obat yang miring di sana-sini. "Tetapi aku benar-benar lelah sejak kemarin. Irena tak kunjung pulang dari misinya, jadi aku hanya sendirian melayani orang-orang dan— _ups ..._ "

"Misi?" Erika tak tahan untuk tak mengulanginya.

"Lupakan saja, lupakan! Maaf sudah salah bicara—aku sudah membuatmu bingung, maaf, maaf—" Pemuda itu menggaruk lagi kepalanya, rambutnya semakin bertambah kacau dan seperti duri yang mencuat sana-sini. "Omong-omong, obat apa yang kaubutuhkan?"

Erika berdiri dan meletakkan secarik kertas ke atas meja kayu di antara mereka. "Tolong, ini, ya."

"Baiklah, akan kucari!"

Erika membiarkan pemuda itu grasak-grusuk memulai pencariannya. Tak lagi Erika kembali ke kursi kayu bercat biru tua yang bersandar di tembok toko tersebut, dan mencoba mencermati sekitar.

Ada ukiran dari kayu, susunan huruf yang dibuat melengkung di dinding koridor yang berujung pada pintu kayu yang setengah terbuka. _Daniel – Irena_. Matanya lantas memandangi ruangan yang terlihat melalui celah pintu. Tidak ada apapun kecuali tangga kayu yang sempit dan petak anak-anak tangganya sangat jarang-jarang. Ruko ini sama persis dengan yang terlihat dari luar, kecil meski berlantai dua. Mengingatkannya pada suatu rumah di pedesaan Italia sana, yang membuatnya tersenyum tanpa ia sadari sepenuhnya.

Hanya ada satu foto yang dipajang, di koridor kecil tersebut. Barangkali diambil baru-baru ini saja, sebab rupa dan tubuh pemuda itu tak terlihat jauh berbeda dengan yang berada di sini. Dan perempuan yang berada di sampingnya, kurang lebih sama mungilnya dengan si pemuda.

"Kaubekerja sebagai perawat, kah?"

Erika berhenti menyelidiki. Ia kembali ke dekat meja. "Sebenarnya aku anggota Palang Merah. Ini hari terakhirku di Cekoslowakia, karena harus bertugas ke Polandia ..."

Daniel berhenti mencari, menoleh pada Erika. Baru ada dua jenis obat di atas meja. "Berarti kau sudah sering keluar-masuk kamp?"

Mereka bertatapan sebelum Erika menjawab.

"Oh, maaf—"

"Pernyataan itu bukan sesuatu yang salah." Erika mencoba untuk tersenyum. Daniel, belum apa-apa, sudah menunjukkan suatu sifat yang ia rasa cukup lucu. "Ya, sering."

"Berarti ..." Ia termenung sejenak. "Tidak jadi, he he. Maaf."

Erika membiarkan Daniel kembali berjongkok-berdiri-duduk bahkan menaiki tangga kecil untuk mengambil kotak-kotak yang ada di bagian teratas.

Saat gadis itu sedang melihat-lihat isi lemari yang paling besar, yang ada di sebelah lemari yang sedang diobrak-abrik Daniel, derap langkah yang terburu-buru menaiki toko.

"Daniel, cepat, kasa! Sekarang juga!"

Daniel nyaris jatuh di anak tangga, dan refleks dia berteriak, "Irena!"

"Cepat!" gadis yang baru datang itu duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang Erika. "Aku tidak mengganti kain ini selama dua hari, selama di perjalanan."

"Dan astaga, apa itu?!" Daniel cepat-cepat keluar dari sela-sela dua meja tinggi yang menyekat dia dan Erika. "Kakimu! Lenganmu yang lain—siapa yang mencambukmu?!"

"Jangan memekik seperti gadis kecil!" Irena memukul lengan Daniel yang berjongkok di sampingnya, yang mencoba melepaskan kain sobekan yang menutup luka di lengan atas. Kain itu begitu kotor dan terkena bercak darah, membuat Erika spontan tergerak dan berbalik.

"Biar kubantu. Kau, tolong carikan kasa dan kita bersihkan luka-luka di kaki juga tangannya."

"Baiklah!"

Erika menghindari tatapan heran, bingung, sekaligus ingin tahu dan menyelidik dari Irena.

"Kau siapa?"

Erika sudah menduganya. "Aku sedang membeli beberapa barang untuk kubawa nanti siang."

Erika memandang sekilas. Irena masih mencari tahu banyak hal di wajahnya. Ia segera teralih dengan mudahnya saat mencoba melepas kain yang melekat lengket pada luka yang masih basah dan terbuka. Sedikit menjijikkan karena basahnya. Erika mulai merasa tak nyaman; dan itu bukan karena luka.

"Kau perawat? Atau mungkin ... Palang Merah?"

"Ya, benar."

"Palang Merah?"

Erika hanya mengangguk. Namun matanya tak tahan untuk tak mencari tahu. Ketika dia mendongak sedikit sekali lagi, Irena masih menatapnya seperti tadi—tetapi mendadak berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Bertugas di mana?"

"Baru saja selesai mendatangi Theresienstadt."

"Ah, begitu. Salam kenal. Aku Irena. Dan yang tadi Daniel."

Erika mengulum bibir bawahnya sesaat, sebelum berdiri tegak dan mengangguk dengan lebih meyakinkan. "Aku Erika."

"Mm, Erika, ya. Terima kasih sudah melepaskannya. Aaah," ringisnya, mendapati lukanya sendiri masih menganga. "Apa kau akan berangkat ke kamp? Di sekitar mana?"

Erika tak langsung menjawab. Mata Irena memberikan lebih banyak jawaban tentang kepercayaan. Erika mulai sedikit banyak mengerti tentang keingintahuan Irena, maka ia mulai buka suara. "Ke Polandia. Aku aku tidak tahu persisnya."

"Apa ke Auschwitz?"

Erika mengerutkan kening.

"Birkenau, Birkenau. Tahu, 'kan?"

Pelan-pelan, Erika mengangguk. "Pernah, aku pernah mendengarnya. Apa itu kamp yang besar? Kemungkinan kami akan pergi ke sana."

Tak peduli luka-lukanya, Irena langsung bangkit berdiri. "Ke sanalah tujuanku! Apa aku boleh bergabung?!"

Erika terlalu kaget hingga macet bicaranya. Daniel datang dan mendorong Irena agar kembali duduk. Barang-barang pengobatan diletakakannya di samping rekannya tersebut. "Kau ini. Masih luka-luka malah memarahi orang. Duduk dan diam!" Mukanya kelihatan sebal, bibir mencibir dan ia lantas mendengus sambil mengacak rambutnya sesaat. Erika sedikit heran karena cara Daniel menumpahkan rasa khawatirnya yang sedikit aneh.

"Aku tidak memarahinya, Dan! Anak ini akan pergi ke Auschwitz dan itu artinya aku harus ikut!"

"Ke Auschwitz? Tempat yang begitu berisiko itu?! Ke Flossenbürg saja kau jadi seperti ini! Apa yang SS lakukan padamu?"

"Ssssh!" Mata Irena begitu mengancam—Erika tak bisa membedakannya apakah karena gemas atau memang ketakutan. "Jangan keras-keras!"

"Orang-orang juga belum bangun," Daniel mencoba membela diri. Mencibir lagi. "Eh iya, Erika!" Ia menoleh mendadak. Erika lagi-lagi tersentak.

"Y-ya?"

"Maaf sekali , aku harus mengurus anak ini. Kau boleh mencari obat-obatan yang kaubutuhkan. Buka saja lemari-lemari itu. Tidak apa-apa, ya?"

"Ya, ya, silakan, Erika! Lakukan saja sendiri. Anak ini memang kurang becus mencari-cari barang. Pasti toko selama kutinggal menjadi penuh komplain orang-orang karena dia terlalu ribet."

"Irenaaa!"

Erika mundur teratur. _Orang-orang ini ..._

Namun sembari mencari barang-barang di daftarnya, dia menguping. Dua orang itu cukup berisik cara bicaranya untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

"Satu petugas mencurigaiku lalu mencambukku. Setelahnya dia menembakku—pelurunya meleset, untung sekali, kupikir dia mabuk, Dan! Dasar tentara stres tak tahu diri. Lalu ia mengusirku. Dia benar-benar curiga pada gerak-gerikku yang sering keluar dari dapur di tengah malam untuk mencari tahu. Dia mengataiku bocah tak tahu diri, aku sudah diberi makan, eh malah melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh. Mereka yang bodoh! Aku 'kan membantu dapur dan bersih-bersih! Meski baru tiga hari, sih ..."

Daniel menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi aku setuju satu hal dengan mereka."

"Apa?! Heh—"

"Kau memang bocah."

"Daniel!"

Daniel menghindar dari libasan tangan Irena. Lucunya, lelaki itu tertawa dan tentu saja Irena semakin gemas dan mencoba menendangnya.

Erika tercengang. Irena baru saja tertembak dan tangannya masih terluka parah seperti itu—tetapi mereka berdua seolah lupa segalanya, seperti dua bocah yang tidak pernah tahu jahatnya dunia. Dia memandangi mereka berdua lama-lama—yang mana Irena sudah berhenti namun Daniel masih tertawa-tawa. Perlahan ia mengerti.

"Baguslah kau masih Irena yang sebelumnya," suara Daniel melembut. "Kau harus tahu betapa leganya aku menemukan kau kembali pulang dan memarahiku."

Erika semakin mengerti.

"Tapi aku belajar teknik baru untuk menghindari pukulanmu! Lihat, tadi tak sedikit pun pukulanmu kena, 'kan?"

Sekarang Erika terlalu mengerti sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada urusannya sendiri. Hanya tinggal tiga macam benda dan dia akan bisa segera pergi dari sini.

Walau sesuatu masih mengganjal di hatinya. Seharusnya ia mengajak Erzsi ke sini. Erzsi lebih bisa diandalkan untuk bertanya dan mengorek informasi. Irena tak sepolos yang ia perkirakan lewat foto beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Um ..." Erika memandang Daniel dan Irena bergantian. "Aku sudah selesai. Berapa harga semua ini?" Ditunjuknya barang-barang yang ia taruh hingga meja nyaris penuh.

"Kau boleh mengambil semuanya." Irena langsung berdiri, menyingkirkan Daniel hingga terhuyung-huyung dan mengaduh keras. "Asalkan ... perbolehkan aku turut serta ke Auschwitz!"

"Kali ini aku ikut, Irena!" hardik Daniel. "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Siapa yang akan melindungimu di sana?!"

"Siapa yang mencari uang kalau kau juga ikut pergi?" Irena pun mendesah kesal. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Dan! Tubuhku memang kecil tapi inilah alasan kenapa orang-orang seringkali mengurungkan diri dari berbuat kasar padaku."

"Memangnya kau tidak mengerti bahwa ada orang-orang yang dengan sintingnya berani membantai anak kecil begitu saja? Apalagi jika mereka tahu darah Gipsi yang mengalir di tubuhmu!"

"Ssssshhh, Daniel bodoooh!" Irena membekap mulut Daniel hingga pemuda itu nyaris terjatuh ke belakang jika meja tidak menghalanginya. "Kapan mulutmu itu bisa lebih normal dari mulut perempuan—"

"E-eh, hei, teman-teman ..." Erika termenung sendiri merasakan penyebutan yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat familiar tersebut. "Jadi ... bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut!"

"Aku juga!"

Irena memutar bola mata.

"Aku ... tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri. Tapi kurasa ketua tim kami tidak menolak relawan karena banyak di antara kami yang sudah pulang karena terlalu lama bekerja berkeliling Eropa. Jumlah tim kami sendiri ... dalam keadaan darurat. Jadi ..."

"Siapa ketua timmu? Boleh kami menemuinya sekarang?"

"Namanya ... Erzsi. Apa kalian akan ikut sekarang?"

"Aku siap-siap dulu!" Bahkan gerakan Irena lebih tangkas daripada Daniel meski bekas-bekas cambukan di tubuhnya masih segar. Daniel hanya bisa menutup muka mencoba memaklumi segalanya. Lantas dia menggumamkan nama Irena sambil menggerutu dan berlalu.

"Sampai kapan kita di sana?"

"Sampai aku menemukan jejak tentang pamanku dan mengungkap pemusnahan itu!"

"Sekarang suara siapa yang keras, Irena? Dasar kau ini."

"Eh, tasku mana?"

"Tas apa?"

"Yang kubawa saat berangkat ke Flossenbürg."

"Kau tidak membawanya saat datang tadi. Kau langsung duduk sambil mengaduh-aduh dan mengomel, aku sama sekali tidak melihat tasmu."

"... Jangan-jangan ketinggalan di dapur kamp ..." Hening sebentar. "Hei, siapa yang mengaduh-aduh dan mengomel?!" Lalu bunyi pukulan di lengan.

"Sakiiit! Memangnya kau naik apa saat pulang ke sini?"

"Aku menumpang truk. Atau tertinggal di truk? Oh Tuhaaaan, di dalamnya ada buku kesayanganku!"

"Jangan berisik. Aku tidak bisa beres-beres dengan tenang," dengus Daniel, kemudian terdengar pekikan kesal dari mulut Irena, barangkali ada lemparan sesuatu yang membuat rantai pertengkaran itu tak bisa berhenti.

Erika teringat suatu hari saat Lovino baru pulang bekerja, dan dia mencolekkan tepung ke pipi Erika, lantas mereka bermain-main di dapur sampai lupa tentang roti dan waktu. Mereka sama-sama duduk di lantai setelah perang tepung dan air, hingga tepungnya tak lagi cukup untuk membuat makan malam. _Tak mengapa, aku membawa ini_ , kata Lovino kemudian, mengeluarkan sebuah roti dan dua buah apel, _Paman memberikan aku ini sebagai ganti bayaran yang baru bisa diberikan minggu depan_.

Ia menyunggingkan senyuman.

* * *

"Kami tidak punya pilihan," Erzsi memberi keputusan. Dia menoleh sebentar ke balik punggungnya, kepada ruangan yang kecil, diisi kesibukan oleh tujuh orang perawat relawan yang mengepak barang-barang. "Separuh dari kami meminta izin pada Pak Joachim karena sudah terlalu lama tidak pulang. Kami tidak bisa lagi menahan mereka."

"Tidak perlu prosedur apapun lagi? Kami sudah bisa bergabung?"

"Tidak bisa di saat-saat seperti ini. Malah, kami berasa diuntungkan. Lagipula, kita semua sukarelawan, 'kan? Tidak boleh ada yang menghalangi pekerjaan mulia terlebih di waktu perang begini. Bergabunglah. Irena, Daniel, selamat datang." Erzsi tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangan secara bergantian pada mereka.

"Terima kasih." Irena lalu menunjukkan sebuah tas besar yang digendongnya di punggung. "Kami mengambil banyak stok dari toko obat kami untuk suplai tambahan Palang Merah. Silakan, Erzsi."

"Astaga, banyak sekali. Terima kasih!" Erzsi lalu mengambilnya. "Erika, tolong, ya."

Erika mengambilnya dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah kamar untuk disatukan dengan kotak-kotak lain. Irena dan Erzsi terlibat pembicaraan santai, Erika memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang baru separuh dikemas.

Tak sadar dirinya ketika Irena menghampirinya, dan ia terlonjak saat Irena berdiri di balik punggungnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah datang pagi-pagi ke rumah kami. Ini benar-benar pertemuan yang ditakdirkan. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Aku ... tidak melakukan apa-apa ..."

"Tetapi karena kedatanganmu, aku jadi menemukan jalan untuk pencarianku. Mari bekerja sama mulai dari sekarang, Erika." Irena mengulurkan tangan.

Erika menyambutnya dengan bersahabat. Meski mereka sama-sama diam setelah berjabat tangan, dia tahu dia tak salah ambil jalan. Rasa ingin tahu semakin menggelitik bagian dalam dirinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Erika membantu Erzsi mengemas barang-barang dan meminimalisir wadah-wadah yang dipakai. Kotak-kotak obat, bungkusan selimut, satu peti makanan kaleng dan rokok untuk diberikan pada tentara di garda depan saat di perjalanan nanti, serta beberapa pakaian ala kadarnya untuk di kamp, diusahakan untuk dimuat serapat mungkin di dalam karung-karung yang disediakan.

Irena dan Daniel datang membantu. Namun mereka mengambil tempat agak jauh dari Erzsi dan Erika, mengobrol sendiri sambil berbisik.

Tetapi bukan Erika namanya jika dia tak berhasil menjaring satu-dua kalimat.

"Barangkali kita bisa bertemu Natalya di sana, dan menemukan jalan untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh."

Erika berhenti melirik mereka saat sadar Erzsi sedang memandangnya. Tegas dan mencari tahu. Tanpa kata, mereka sama-sama menganggukkan kepala.

Ia tidak sendirian.

* * *

Baru saja kereta melaju siang itu, Irena sudah tertidur dengan bersandar ke jendela yang bergetar. Rel berkarat di bawah mereka sudah semakin aus.

"Dia pasti lebih dari seharian tidak tidur. Rasa ingin tahu dan bersemangat membuatnya lupa dia datang dalam keadaan tertembak dan dicambuk sana-sini."

Erzsi dan Erika di hadapan Daniel saling melirik.

"Rasa ingin tahu?" Erzsi bertanya dengan nada curiga, namun dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Y-ya ... rasa ingin tahu ... begitulah ..." Daniel menghindari tatapan, tetapi gagal setelah kalah jumlah. Intimidasi halus dari keduanya masih lebih mendominasi. "Ah, haruskah ..."

"Kalian berhak masuk ke kelompok kami, kami juga berhak tahu tentang kalian." Erzsi mencoba diplomatis.

"Sebenarnya ... begini ..."

Irena menguap. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan memandang lawan bicaranya. "Aku belum sungguh-sungguh tidur. Aku bukan orang yang bisa terlelap dengan cepat. Jadi biar aku yang ceritakan." Ia memandang Daniel sebentar. "Pamanku menghilang setelah suatu malam dia dipaksa untuk ikut ke suatu tempat. Saat aku ke rumahnya, dia tidak membawa apapun, semua barangnya masih utuh."

"Pamanmu pernah terlibat suatu hal berbahaya ... kegiatan mata-mata, misalnya?"

Dengan hati-hati, Irena menjawab, "Ya."

"Suatu hari, dua minggu setelah dia menghilang, kami mendapat surat dari nama yang asing. Kami menyadari itu tulisan dari paman Irena karena di bagian pembuka dia menuliskan lelucon yang sangat Irena kenali."

"Dia memberitahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa dia beritahukan, tetapi dia bilang dia terkurung. Dia mengetahui sesuatu yang dia sebut 'Penyelesaian Akhir', dan dia bilang hal ini adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya dan aku harus mencegah orang-orang terdekatku agar tidak dibawa dengan cara seperti itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tenang selama aku belum tahu apa itu 'Penyelesaian Akhir'."

Erzsi tertunduk sesaat. Ia menarik napas begitu panjang. "Kami juga, akhir-akhir ini mendengar hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti itu. Kami kira hal itu hanya gosip. Rupanya ... bukan rekaan, ya?"

Irena mengangkat bahu. "Untuk itulah kami pergi. Tetapi bukan berarti kami tidak ingin membantu, ya—kami berdua memang hidup di dunia medis dan mewarisi toko obat ayahku semenjak aku berusia dua belas tahun, jadi ... bohong jika kami tidak dekat dengan dunia seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti." Erzsi sedikit lebih tenang, tetapi pandangan menyelidiknya belum padam. "Siapa Natalya?"

Irena dan Daniel berpandangan tak percaya. "Na-Natalya?"

"Jangan kira kami tidak mendengar pembicaraan kalian saat mengepak barang."

"Dia sepupu jauh Irena. Mereka sudah sering bersurat-suratan sejak kecil. Ia setuju untuk menyelidiki hal yang sama bersama Irena karena Natalya juga kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya karena hal tersebut. Dia selamat karena dia sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika. Karena tunangannya harus pergi ke Pasifik untuk wajib militer, maka dia kembali ke negara asalnya. Terakhir kali dia mengirimiku telegram, dia sedang berada di selatan Polandia."

"Begitu ..." Erzsi mendapat anggukan dari Erika. Dia kemudian kembali lagi pada Daniel. "Sepupu Irena bukannya sepupumu juga? Caramu membicarakannya aneh." Erzsi terpaksa menahan tawa.

"Kami bukan saudara," bantah Irena enteng.

"Hah?"

"Juga bukan sepupu," geleng Daniel.

"Jangan bilang kalian suami-istri!" tunjuk Erzsi refleks.

"Cih—"

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi suami dari bocah seperti Irena? Aku tak bernafsu!"

"Memangnya aku bersedia jadi istrimu?! Tidur satu kasur denganmu? Hiii!"

Erzsi menoleh dengan berat pada Erika., mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka. Erika menggeleng menyerah.

"Jadi ... kalian cuma teman?"

"Dia menumpang tidur di rumahku!" tunjuk Irena ribut.

"Dia sendiri yang bilang akan menampungku! Jangan munafik, Irenaaa!"

Erzsi mengusap wajahnya. _Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau membawahi mereka_.

Erika menyenggol Erzsi. Erzsi menatapnya heran, mencoba mengabaikan pertengkaran konyol di hadapannya. Sedikit-sedikit ia mulai mengerti hingga kemudian tersenyum dengan mudahnya.

"Barangkali sama seperti kau dan Lovino, ya?"

 **tbc.**

* * *

trivia:

dalam kenyataannya, misi-misi di sini memang pernah dijalani **luigi torelli** sesungguhnya. bahkan sampai ke poin yang santander itu, tetapi kekacauan yang dinarasikan di sini adalah fiksional, ya. bacaannya ada di sini, di bagian tahun 1942 (karena alur utama fik ini memang kuambil dari sini): regiamarina (titik) net / detail_text_with_list . asp? nid=84 &lid =1&cid=44.

.

a/n: hay. yah si irena dan daniel itu yep czech dan slovakia. i will put many roles for many charas here actually, and more to come hehehehe. as usual, thankies buat semua pembaca, yang meninggalkan jejak review, yang ngefave dan follow, semuanya, makasiiiih! i love you all! ;;u;;


	11. camp of despair

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; OC!Roma, Norway, Hungary, Czech, Slovakia, Belarus . **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Orang-orang baru dan rencana baru; Erika dan Erzsi masih mengelilingi Eropa dengan misi mereka sendiri. Dan Lovino akan menemukan dunia barunya.)_

* * *

.

.

 **catatan pembuka** : sekadar mengingatkan, bahwa adanya unsur kamp konsentrasi (sebagai bagian dari sejarah gelap kemanusiaan) di karya ini bukanlah untuk menjustifikasi, menggunakan untuk romantisasi, atau berbagai hal yang tak berkaitan dengan kemanusiaan lainnya. tujuan utamanya hanyalah untuk mengingatkan tentang sejarah; tentang kesalahan manusia, tentang kerusakan yang diperbuat manusia pada sesamanya sendiri di muka bumi— _and that's the main purpose of history – to stop humans from doing the same mistakes again and again_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, hei. Lihat."

Erika mengintip dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Masih membuat mereka berdua menganggap dirinya tidur.

"Kenapa, sih? Masih ngantuk, tahu."

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar akan ke Auschwitz."

Erika melirik Erzsi. Masih tidur. Ia pun bergerak sedikit, mengubah posisi menjadi lurus ke depan untuk memperhatikan mereka berdua lebih jelas.

"Begitu ... apa kau benar-benar yakin pamanmu ada di sana?"

"Paling tidak, kita bisa bertemu Natalya. Dia kemungkinan besar berada di sini."

* * *

Turun dari stasiun, ada sebuah mobil bak terbuka yang menunggu. Irena dan Daniel sengaja menyisihkan diri dan mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung. Erika pun sengaja menunggu, berkode dengan Erzsi agar mereka berempat duduk berhadapan saja.

Irena dan Daniel dengan mudah mengerti gelagat kedua senior tersebut, tetapi mereka bukan pula keberatan. Mereka diam saja, menunggu Erika dan Erzsi berdua memulai suatu pembicaraan. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka berempat sama-sama diam hingga tiba di perkemahan Palang Merah untuk mengumpulkan dan mendistribusikan barang-barang.

Erika membantu mengambil tas-tas yang berisi perban dan berbagai obat-obatan kecil dan dia berpisah dengan Erzsi yang menuju tenda khusus stok makanan. Di dalam tenda itu barang dikelompokkan menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil dan disisihkan untuk perjalanan-perjalanan selanjutnya.

Saat sedang memasukkan obat-obatan ke dalam kotak, suara kecil mendekatinya. "Kita benar ke Auschwitz."

Tak perlu menoleh untuk menyadari siapa si pembicara. "Dari siapa kau mendengarnya?" Erika hanya melirik sedikit.

"Di luar. Aku bertanya pada kepala rombongan yang sudah berkemah di sini selama dua hari menunggui kita. Nanti sore kita akan berangkat."

Erika hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia memperhatikan diam-diam, kerja Irena cepat juga. Dia mengelompokkan obat-obat dengan sangat cepat tanpa memperhatikan dulu nama-namanya, meski kebanyakan dari botol benda itu mirip, hanya berbeda di warna penutupnya. _Dia orang yang bisa dipercaya_.

"Erika."

"Ada apa?"

"Siapa Lovino?"

Erika menoleh cepat dengan mata tak berkedip. Irena mengulum senyumnya sambil memandangi dengan tatapan menggoda. Sejurus kemudian dia tak bisa menahan kikikannya. "Aku ingin tahu. Lagipula kalian sudah mengorek informasi soal Natalya dariku, 'kan?"

Tak Erika pikirkan celetukan Erzsi saat itu akan menjadi hal yang tersangkut di Irena. Erika membiarkan suasana hening beberapa saat tetapi pada akhirnya, lirikan dan lirikan Irena membuatnya sadar, dia ditagih.

"Dia ... teman masa kecilku. Sekarang sedang dinas militer di Regia Marina, kru radio. Kami sama-sama kehilangan separuh hidup kami saat gempa terjadi di Italia saat kami baru lulus sekolah menengah. Aku kehilangan kakakku ... dan dia kehilangan kakek dan saudara kembarnya ..."

"Oh ...," Irena menghela napas. "Aku turut berduka."

"Terima kasih." Erika berhenti sebentar mengemasi barang-barang tersebut, tertegun, mengucapkan nama kakaknya untuk mengenang dan mengenang lagi—tanpa bosan, sesuatu yang selalu biasa dia lakukan di waktu-waktu kosong saat kenangan bersama Lovino pun tak menutupi kekosongannya.

"Jadi kalian tinggal bersama seperti aku dan Daniel?"

Erika mengangguk pelan. "Aku bekerja di klinik dan dia bekerja di tempat perbaikan radio, sambil meneruskan sekolahnya. Dia berangkat tahun 1940."

"Mmm, hmm." Irena tampaknya sudah selesai dengan stok obat yang menjadi bagiannya. "Aku dan Daniel sama-sama berhenti sekolah sejak ayahku meninggal dunia. Aku meneruskan usahanya, dan Daniel, yang juga kehilangan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan sejak dahulu, ikut tinggal bersamaku. Rumahnya dijual karena utang-utang ibunya."

Erika terdiam, sangsi pada dirinya sendiri karena rasa curiga yang sempat ditujukan pada Irena. Lebih banyak persamaan daripada perbedaan di antara mereka.

"Pamanku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku merasa 'lebih hidup' selain Daniel. Aku tidak ingin membiarkannya hilang begitu saja ... aku harus tahu sesuatu di baliknya."

Erika tak punya jawaban lain. Dia biarkan pembicaraan itu menguap di udara, hingga seorang datang ke pintu tenda dan mengatakan soal makan siang, agar mereka bisa segera berangkat ke kamp.

* * *

Perjalanan masuk ke dalam Auschwitz berjalan seperti biasa. Sama menyedihkannya ketika masuk ke dalam kamp-kamp lain sebelumnya, sama mirisnya ketika melihat orang-orang kurus kering yang kelaparan dan menyerbu mobil bantuan seolah cuma di situlah hidup mereka bergantung.

Erika tak mau memikirkan lebih banyak hal selain memberikan bantuan makanan dan kesehatan apa adanya. Seorang anak yang menghampirinya dan bertanya apa itu makanan kaleng sempat membuat matanya berair, hingga ia harus mengusapnya berkali-kali, tetapi anak itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan,

"Kenapa Kakak menangis? Hidup Kakak bahagia, bisa ke sana dan ke mari sesuka Kakak. Aku yang tinggal di sini, dan tidak boleh ke manapun, tidak menangis, Kak."

Erika memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, membiarkan dirinya menangis di hadapan teman-temannya maupun sesama penghuni kamp di sekitar anak tersebut.

Erika tak mau mengira-ngira apa saja yang mereka alami dan apa-apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka—menghadapi apa yang ada di depan wajahnya saja sudah membuat dia mematung. Saat melepas anak itu untuk kembali ke baraknya, ia melambaikan tangan dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang barusan dilihat dan didengarnya seolah begitu sureal, seakan terlalu menyedihkan untuk menjadi nyata tetapi terlalu mudah untuk disentuh dan dilihat jika dia adalah mimpi.

Pembagian logistik itu begitu dibatasi dan sebentar sekali sampai-sampai hampir tak semua barang bisa selesai dibagikan. Ketua rombongan memerintahkan pulang tetapi Irena dengan cepat menyusulnya. Erika, yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya, langsung menyusul.

"Apa kita tidak akan ke Birkenau?"

"Tidak perlu. Pihak Auschwitz sendiri yang akan membagi bantuan itu ke Birkenau. Tugas kita sudah selesai."

"Tapi yang kita bagikan di sini tadi begitu sedikit!" Irena tak bisa menahan dirinya. "Auschwitz besar, penghuninya banyak—kita tidak bisa mempercayakan pembagian itu pada pihak dalam!"

Ketua rombongan menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Irena baik-baik. Erika membaca suasana dan langsung menyela, "Maaf, Irena hanya ingin mencari tahu tentang keluarganya di Birkenau ... jadi dia begitu ingin pergi ke sana."

Ketua menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, Nak, kita juga harus mengikuti aturan. Kita bisa mengatur perjalanan ke Birkenau, tetapi harus mengurus beberapa hal dengan pihak penjaganya, yaitu para _Schutzstaffel_ dulu."

"Apakah ada rencana untuk berbicara dengan SS?"

"Kita ... akan melihatnya nanti. Yang penting hari ini kita selesai dengan tugas kita. Masih ada logistik yang tersisa di dalam area perkemahan, jadi kita bisa mengaturnya."

Meski cukup melegakan, Irena tetap mendesah kecewa saat Ketua pergi dan ia pun menghadap pada Erika.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tetap saja ... aku ingin segera mengetahuinya." Bahu Irena melemas.

"Selalu ada waktu yang tepat untuk sesuatu, Irena. Kita pulang dulu ..." Erika mencoba menggiring Irena dengan mendorong bahunya. "Yang kaucari juga, Natalya ... dia bekerja di mana? Di kamp atau ..."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Dia salah satu yang kucari. Dia tiba lebih dulu di Polandia dan aku membutuhkan banyak informasi yang pasti sudah banyak didapatkannya di sekitar sini."

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju mobil Palang Merah, Daniel sudah menunggu di sana dan Erzsi mengejar mereka berdua dari belakang.

* * *

"Aku tidak bicara pada siapapun." Irena memandang ke dinding tenda, yang kehitaman dan berdebu serta berbekas lipatan di sana-sini. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah lukaku sendiri."

Erika diam saja meski ia punya cerita. Wajah anak itu, yang dipeluknya dan menghiburnya dengan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya runtuh, semakin samar di ingatannya. _Semoga kau selamat sampai akhir, Sayang_ , dan ia cuma bisa merapatkan matanya, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Daniel, apa yang kautemukan di sana—"

"Irena? Irena!"

Empat pasang mata langsung tertuju pada pintu tenda yang disingkap. Irena yang memekik dan langsung berdiri, "Natalya!"

Erika dan Erzsi saling berpandangan. Daniel juga berdiri, di belakang Irena.

"Di mana kautinggal? Kenapa bisa menemukanku di sini?"

Datar jawabannya, dan Natalya bukan seperti orang yang Erika duga, "Aku melihatmu keluar dari area Auschwitz." Matanya, yang ungu dan dingin serta membuat Erika tertahan sebentar, berputar memandangi sisa orang di tenda—cuma Erika dan Erzsi. "Aku harus bicara padamu."

Erika dipandangi lagi. Irena memahami suasana. "Oke, tapi bisakah aku mengajak mereka? Erika dan Erzsi, anggota Palang Merah. Mereka teman baruku dan kita bisa percaya pada mereka."

Membaca gerak-gerik dan raut wajah Natalya, Erika bisa yakin bahwa perempuan itu setuju.

Jawaban yang tajam, "Baiklah. Bisakah kalian meminta izin untuk keluar dulu? Aku tidak yakin kita bisa bicara di sini."

"Aku yang akan bicara." Erzsi bangkit. "Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan Erzsi yang bangkit, Irena dan Erika yakin mereka akan bisa keluar dengan cepat. Irena mengajak Natalya keluar dan menunggu di depan area perkemahan.

Lima menit kemudian, Erzsi menemukan mereka dan memberikan kode yang merupakan kabar baik. Ia berjalan paling belakang dan Natalya mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah toko roti yang bisa menjadi tempat minum kopi di luar sana, tak seberapa jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Tak ada yang bicara di sepanjang perjalanan.

Natalya memimpin di depan dengan langkah yang cepat. Rambut pirang platinanya terurai begitu saja di punggung, sedikit kusut dan tak terpotong rata di beberapa bagian. Blus biru tuanya yang tebal dan mencapai lutut dengan lengan tanggung hingga siku kelihatannya bukan barang murah, pikir Erika, tetapi jelas sekali kain itu telah dipakai berhari-hari, berkali-kali, berulang-ulang tanpa pengganti.

Satu-satunya yang tidak memesan apapun di kedai itu hanya Natalya. Dia kelihatan begitu tak sabar untuk menyampaikan beritanya.

"Kautinggal di mana, sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak menghampiriku saja tadi?"

"Sepuluh meter dari gerbang _Arbeit Macht Frei_ itu. Tadi tidak sempat."

Erika menyimak pula sambil mengunyah roti pelan-pelan. Perempuan itu sangat hemat bicara dan tegas untuk ukuran Erika, pikirnya, dan imej perempuan yang tenang dan perhatian yang sempat dipikirkannya saat pertama kali mendengar tentang Natalya pun luntur sudah. Ia semakin sadar ia tak pintar dalam memperkirakan seseorang.

"Aku sudah tinggal di sana dan datang ke kedua tempat untuk membantu memasak—tapi ini jarang—atau menjualkan kain dan bahan sepatu untuk petugas penjaganya untuk diolah oleh penjahit mereka di dalam sana. Apa yang kukhawatirkan memang benar ada di sini," suaranya kemudian merendah, " Aku menemukannya dua hari lalu. Fakta sebenarnya. Kakek, bibi dan pamanku, seperti yang diceritakan sepupu jauhku Toris dan temannya Feliks ... memang berakhir di Birkenau."

"Ada apa di Birkenau?" Daniel menarik kursi lebih dekat ke meja.

Natalya melirik kiri dan kanan seperti tatapan mata-mata. "Pemusnahan Akhir. Orang-orang tertentu dimasukkan ke dalam kamar gas saat tiba, setelah mengalami perjalanan dengan kereta yang panjang sekali, dari berbagai asal."

"Detilnya, Natalya?"

Natalya memejamkan mata, untuk sesaat dia terlihat begitu ketakutan dan Erika tak menduganya.

"Yang perempuan dicukur habis rambutnya. Barang-barang mereka disita. Aku ... detilnya ... entahlah. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menceritakannya lebih detil lagi," ia menggeleng sambil menekan pelipisnya. "Yang jelas ... musnah," kepalanya menggeleng lagi mengabaikan hal-hal yang membuat wajahnya semakin getir. Suaranya gemetar untuk sesaat, "Aku ... ah. Mereka sudah tidak ada di sini lagi." Pejaman matanya begitu rapat dan bibirnya digigit.

Erika benar-benar ingin merangkul bahu wanita itu. Dia yang tadi terlihat begitu tangkas sekarang hancur sesaat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berada di sini lagi. Aku harus segera pulang ke Amerika."

"Hei, bukankah kita berjanji untuk—"

"Tidak ada alasan lagi untukku!" Dia menahan napasnya. "Semua yang kucari sudah tidak ada!"

"Tapi ... bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini?" Irena memegang kedua tangan Natalya. "Kita sudah setuju untuk berkeliling Eropa untuk melakukan sesuatu demi perang ini?"

Pandangan Natalya kosong, sebentar tertunduk. "Aku hamil."

"Ha—Nat?! Serius—"

Daniel dan Irena sempat berpandangan, mata mereka masih terbelalak.

"Alfred bahkan menikahiku secara mendadak, diam-diam, empat hari sebelum tanggal keberangkatannya. Dan dia yang benar-benar menginginkan seorang anak. Katanya ... agar jika dia tidak bisa pulang, masih ada separuh dirinya yang tertinggal padaku."

Erika berpandangan dengan Erzsi, yang tampak paling tidak nyaman karena jari-jemarinya tak sabar mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Kakak perempuanku juga memintaku untuk kembali ke Amerika, dia sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman pula di Vancouver. Paling tidak aku datang padanya, atau kembali ke rumahku—atau rumah Alfred." Natalya kemudian duduk tegak. "Aku belum bisa berjuang untuk lebih banyak orang saat aku punya hal yang lebih penting untuk kuperjuangkan."

Irena kemudian menepuk punggung tangan Natalya dengan lembut. "Kami mengerti—tapi, selamat, ya. Senang sekali mendengarnya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Natalya. Kenapa tidak cerita saja soal pernikahan kalian?" Irena mencoba mencerahkan suasana dengan tawanya. "Ah, sudahlah, kau memang penuh rahasia, Nat. Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Secepatnya. Sebelum orang-orang tahu aku adalah keturunan Rusia asli. Selama ini aku memakai nama belakang Alfred," hela napas. "Mungkin besok."

Irena secara tak sengaja berpandangan dengan Erika. Merasa dipersilakan, Erika pun bertanya, "Maaf, Natalya ... boleh tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Pandangan Natalya membuat Erika tersentak.

"Kami sudah mencurigai adanya hal yang tidak beres dengan adanya orang-orang tertentu yang hilang tanpa jejak. Terutama ketika Ivan, kakakku, yang bertugas di militer Rusia, memberitahu soal rencana pemusnahan etnis tertentu yang menjadi pembicaraan para intel."

"Kami ingin memperingatkan orang-orang tentang hal ini," tambah Irena, "diam-diam, dengan gerakan yang tak terbaca, agar orang-orang tahu dan waspada."

Natalya dan Irena sama-sama mengangguk.

Kalimat datar Natalya membuat Erika lagi-lagi meneguk ludahnya sendiri, "Bisakah kalian melanjutkan harapan kami?"

Dengan ragu Erika bertanya pada Erzsi lewat tatapan mata. Namun Erzsi tak kelihatan gentar maupun keberatan. Ia mengangguk pada Erika yang mengulum ujung bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah ..." Erika habis kata ketika melihat Natalya memberikan senyumnya sekilas, begitu efemeral dan tipis.

"Mereka adalah Palang Merah yang kerap berkeliling Eropa juga. Dan sepertinya ... aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bersama Daniel. Jadi kau bisa mengandalkan kami."

Erika juga Erzsi tak bicara lagi hingga pertemuan itu usai, dibubarkan hanya dengan salam singkat dari Natalya dan janji Irena untuk mengirimkan surat suatu saat nanti, ketika Natalya kemungkinan telah sampai di Amerika.

Ketika Natalya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan, Erika menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya, saat yang lain sudah menatap ke depan dan memikirkan cara agar mereka bisa ke Birkenau setelah ini.

Ia jadi terpikirkan sesuatu.

Suatu saat nanti, ia ingin menamai anaknya Natalya, dengan ejaan ala Italia dan diucapkan dengan dialek Italia Selatan.

* * *

Ucapan itu akhirnya meruntuhkan harapan mereka, "Tidak bisa."

Bahu Erika melunglai, Erzsi kelihatan ingin berdecak tapi tidak jadi, sedangkan Irena yang paling gusar. Daniel memilih diam saja.

" _Schutzstaffel_ tidak mengizinkannya. Mereka beralasan masih banyak stok di Birkenau dan baru beberapa minggu lalu pasokan datang dari Jerman. Lagipula kita sudah menyalurkannya ke Auschwitz, seperti yang mereka katakan sebelumnya, mereka akan mengurusnya sendiri untuk ke Birkenau."

Percuma mendebat dua kali. Erzsi pun tak membela kepentingan Irena lagi, dan mereka semua sama-sama tahu.

Hal ini diungkit lagi oleh Erika saat mereka berjajar di ujung tenda.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini?"

Irena, yang kelihatannya sejak tadi tak ingin tidur, menatap langit-langit rendah tenda untuk beberapa waktu sebelum menjawab.

"Apa akan pergi lagi sesuka hatimu?"

Satu lirikan. "Kau bisa menebakku."

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Ketua?" bisik Erika, nyaris mendesis pada ujungnya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan memintamu mengatakan apapun."

Erika memejamkan mata, hanya untuk membukanya lagi ketika Irena memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan berpisah dengan Lovino? Aku bahkan mendengarmu mengatakan namanya saat kautidur." Irena mengulum senyumnya sejadi-jadinya. "Kautinggal begitu lama bersamanya, kau hidup seperti aku dan Daniel ... tetapi, kau mampu ... aku tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana seandainya aku harus melepas Daniel." Terdengar embusan napas yang panjang ketika Irena menanti jawaban. Matanya masih terbuka dan berharap kegelapan langit-langit tenda bisa menenangkannya.

"Dia lebih berhak memiliki mimpinya daripada aku."

"Bagaimana jika dia gugur di medan perang?"

Erika mencengkeram selimut tipisnya. "Maka ... biarkanlah ... tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi ..."

"Kau pasti akan bersedih, bukan? Kau mencintainya atau tidak? Aku tidak peduli cinta apakah itu, entah sebagai pengganti kakakmu atau orang yang akan kaumiliki di masa depanmu—tetapi aku yakin dia, bagimu, sepenting Daniel bagiku."

Erika menarik napas panjang. Tidak dijawabnya. Irena membiarkannya.

"Selamat malam, Erika. Mimpilah yang indah, agar kita tidak terlalu terbawa oleh suasana dunia yang sedang mengerikan ini."

Erika menutup mata tetapi tidak memilih untuk segera tidur. Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar napas yang teratur dari rekan yang tidur di sebelah kanannya.

* * *

Ketika Erika membuka mata, dia langsung duduk, dan sisi tempat Irena tidur kosong. Ia segera bangkit dan mencari di luar tenda. Tangan kanannya gemetar ketika keluar, teringat tentang suatu waktu ketika tenda berdiri, orang-orang panik, dan bagian-bagian yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Dan dia mau tak mau menampar dirinya sendiri dari dalam untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya telah bergerak jauh dari semua hal traumatis.

 _Kau sudah bangkit, jangan terjerembab lagi_.

Dia berbalik dan mendapati Erzsi baru kembali dari tenda Ketua. Dihampirinya dan begitu mereka berhadapan, Erzsi menggeleng.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

"Kapan?"

Erzsi melirik kanan dan kiri. Banyak anggota yang bersliweran, lantas ia memberi isyarat. Erika tak mengangguk meski memahami, dibuntutinya Erzsi hingga ke ujung perkemahan yang sepi.

"Dini hari tadi. Aku terbangun saat ia sudah berdiri di depan tenda. Dia menyuruhku diam." Erzsi pun meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Dan aku kejar dia sampai ke luar area ... yang gelap sekali. Irena dan Daniel sudah pergi."

Mata Erika semakin sayu. "Seharusnya aku tahu itu ..."

* * *

Truk sudah berbelok dan mereka semakin jauh dari sektor Auschwitz. Erika, yang berada paling dekat dengan dinding penyekat antara anggota dan pengemudi, berbisik pada Erzsi, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

"Kita akan pergi ke utara Austria, tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Mauthausen-Gusen," bisik Erzsi sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan telinga Erika.

"Apa Ketua tahu kepergian Irena dan Daniel?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Dia tidak begitu menyadari kurangnya jumlah yang memang sudah sedikit ini."

Erika memandang teman-temannya yang terkantuk-kantuk. Malam sudah larut ketika mereka meninggalkan perkemahan, dan perjalanan yang tak tentu akhirnya ini dibuat mereka sebagai kesempatan untuk tidur sepuas mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap ia bisa tidur sekarang, atau alam bawah sadarnya akan mengulangi, memutarkan lagi kejadian setelah gempa tahun itu, hanya karena dua orang yang sudah telanjur disukainya pergi begitu saja—yang membuatnya teringat akan luka lama. Trauma itu bangkit lagi.

"Apa kita akan naik kereta lagi setelah ini?" Erika mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya. Kita cukup jauh dari tujuan, tapi aku tidak tahu kita akan berhenti di stasiun mana." Erzsi menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding kain yang berbau aneh itu. "Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya, pelan dan lelah, tanpa melirik.

"Nanti saja. Erzsi, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita berhenti di suatu tempat."

"Hmm."

Sudah Erika kira Erzsi tertidur ketika ternyata perempuan itu bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana dengan permintaan Natalya?"

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Erzsi duduk tegak dan membuka matanya. Sekali lagi ia berbisik. "Aku punya ide."

"Apa ... kita akan melarikan diri juga seperti Irena dan Daniel?"

Di tengah-tengah keheningan itu, Erzsi nyaris tertawa geli, kantuknya seakan-akan tak pernah ada sebelumnya. "Tentu saja tidak."

Beberapa orang tersadar dari kantuknya. Erzsi meminta maaf dengan tatapan menyesalnya, lantas mendiamkan Erika sebentar hingga ia rasa suasana sudah cukup aman dan tidak mengundang kecurigaan jika dia berbisik-bisik lagi pada Erika.

"Poster."

Kening Erika mengerut.

 _Iya_ —anggukan cepat dan isyarat bibir.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggambar—"

"Oh ..." Erzsi berkedip cepat. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya aku juga."

Erika tersenyum kecut.

"Tulisan saja kalau begitu."

* * *

Di sebuah rumah yang dipinjamkan untuk tim Palang Merah, Erika dan Erzsi memilih tempat tersudut untuk mulai memikirkan kalimat yang akan dituangkan ke dalam kertas dan ditempelkan di tempat-tempat yang sudah mereka pikirkan.

"Aku merasa seperti petugas propaganda perang," Erzsi menyela suasana yang mendadak hening ketika Erika termenung memandangi secarik kertas kecil yang sudah separuh penuh. "Aku ingat cerita Gil. Dia pernah masuk ke salah satu divisi di kabinet perang partai _itu_ , dan menemui seorang pembuat poster propaganda perangnya yang bahkan bukan seorang anggota partai dan cuma masuk demi uang."

Erika tertarik. "Uang, ya ..."

"Orangtua orang itu benar-benar menderita karena depresi yang melanda Jerman pada tahun tiga puluhan ... makanya, dia bilang dia rela bekerja apa saja asalkan dia mendapatkan uang banyak."

Erika menuliskan sesuatu tanpa meminta persetujuan Erzsi, tetapi wanita itu tak mempermasalahkannya. Erika bertanya lebih jauh, "Bagaimana hidupmu dan hidup Gilbert di masa itu?"

Erzsi menatap kosong lembaran-lembaran yang sudah mereka gumpal. "Ceritanya sangat panjang. Kurasa kau berhak tahu sesuatu."

"Ada apa?"

Erzsi tersenyum kecut. "Aku pernah nyaris menikah dengan seseorang sebelum aku memutuskan hidup bersama Gil."

"... Tidak sampai menikah tapi, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku mencintainya," Erzsi kemudian berdeham, "ralat, pernah mencintainya. Awalnya aku dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku. Dia orang kaya dan kedua orangtuanya punya karir bagus, punya banyak tanah dan usaha, dan masa depan dia kelihatan cerah sekali. Aku juga jadi menyayanginya meski kurasa dia orang yang sangat kaku sebelumnya ... pertunangan kami membuatku bahagia."

"Aku yakin kau masih sangat muda waktu itu," Erika berucap sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kita memang tak mudah melupakan orang-orang yang pernah kita cintai."

"Percaya atau tidak, saat itu usiaku sebelas tahun. Direncanakan untuk menikah saat usiaku empat belas."

"Lantas kenapa kalian berpisah?"

"Pertunangan itu berjalan di tempat selama enam tahun. Belakangan aku tahu bahwa ternyata dia bukan orang yang berminat pada pernikahan ... jadi kandas begitu saja. Selesai. Aku yang sudah terlalu lelah dibuatnya menunggu mengiyakan saja saat dia bilang dia ingin pergi ke Jerman untuk belajar dan berpisah dariku."

"Kau bahagia bersama Gil sekarang, 'kan?"

Erzsi mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja. Dia teman bertengkarku yang terbaik. Tidak ada yang bisa mengimbangiku dalam bertengkar kecuali dia, dan bahkan membuatku kalah." Lantas dia tertawa lepas dan kembali teringat pada kertas mereka. "Bagaimana dengan kalimatnya, apa kau sudah punya ide?"

"Ini, lihat. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Erika menyerahkan kertas tersebut, yang sudah dilingkari bagian bawahnya.

Tidak makan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Erzsi menyetujuinya. "Kita beli kertas besok."

* * *

Ada waktu libur satu minggu sebelum akhirnya mereka diharuskan untuk bergerak lagi. Ada logistik yang harus ditunggu dari Inggris, dan sedikit terhalang di perjalanan. Sementara menunggu, mereka membuka posko yang diperuntukkan bagi warga sekitar yang membutuhkan makanan atau obat-obatan. Mengeluarkan stok yang tersisa yang tidak bisa diserahkan ke Auschwitz tempo hari.

Erika dan Erzsi mulai menyusup ke gang-gang dan menyisakan beberapa kertas untuk ditaruh di tepian jalan sedikit-sedikit. Bergerak saat hari sudah gelap dengan menyelinap keluar diam-diam dari kamp sendiri-sendiri.

Mereka bahkan, dalam satu hari yang lowong, mereka berhasil menemukan jalan menuju Wina dengan tiket kereta yang murah dan mencoba menjalankan misi mereka pula di sana. Pulang dengan dua puluh lembar kertas yang sudah disebar, mereka meninggalkan Wina dengan tenang esok paginya.

Sebagian orang-orang Austria mulai memperhatikan pesan-pesan tertulis di dinding-dinding tertentu, yang tak jauh dari pusat-pusat keramaian.

 _Kereta menuju kematian di Auschwitz-Birkenau berkeliaran. Sembunyikan diri Anda._

* * *

Erika membeli beberapa lembar kain yang ia butuhkan untuk pakaian barunya di pasar, hari itu, di sebuah pagi yang benar-benar mendung. Austria, terutama Mauthausen, tak pernah memberikan mereka cuaca yang cerah dan bersahabat semenjak mereka tiba, tetapi dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan langit yang kelabu. Erika lebih menyukai ketenangan mendung daripada semaraknya langit cerah.

"Kau membaca iklan itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang katanya menuju Auschwitz itu. Jangan-jangan tetanggaku yang dua minggu lalu menghilang setelah didata, ikut naik kereta itu ... ah, aku jadi tidak ingin naik kereta lagi. Bagaimana jika seandainya kita ditipu?"

"Benar juga ... mereka merazia orang-orang tertentu waktu itu jangan-jangan untuk dikirim ke sana?"

"... Siapa tahu? Aku ingin pergi dari sini saja kalau begitu. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Menyelinap diam-diam keluar dari Austria?"

"Mungkin. Yang jelas, kita harus semakin waspada. Aku akan mendiskusikan soal ruang persembunyian bawah tanah dengan anak-anakku."

"Aku juga. Lebih aman. Dan di rumahmu juga ada bibi-bibimu yang 'keturunan' itu, 'kan? Berhati-hatilah sekarang. Kalau ketahuan, bisa-bisa mereka tamat di Auschwitz."

Erika ingin tersenyum, tetapi menahannya. _Natalya, hei, dengarlah_.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak sempat terpikirkan meminta alamatnya." Erika kemudian mundur sedikit untuk memperhatikan kertas yang ia tempel. _Sedikit miring_ , nilainya, tetapi dia mengabaikannya begitu Erzsi menjawab.

"Aku juga." Erzsi pun berjalan. Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah kiri begitu mereka keluar dari jalan sempit itu. "Tapi kita masih bisa mencarinya di buku telepon, 'kan?"

Bahu Erika melemas lagi, setelah sempat tegak optimis. "Kita lupa menanyakan nama keluarga suaminya ..."

"Ah, iya ..." Erzsi juga turut menyesal. "Dan masalah lain, Irena dan Daniel, satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan Natalya kembali, sudah pergi jauh dari tempat mereka seharusnya tinggal. Kita hanya bisa menunggu ... menunggu takdir," nada bicara Erzsi tak begitu meyakinkan. Ia pun berhenti di depan sebuah perempatan yang gelap, tiang lampunya hancur, hanya tersisa bagian bawahnya. "Di sini lagi."

Erika mengeluarkan satu dari tiga lembar terakhir. Senja sudah usai waktunya, mengantarkan bulan purnama semakin nampak dan cerah di timur. Erika tertelan bayang-bayang gedung, Erzsi menunggui dengan tenang.

Bayang-bayang yang melingkupi Erika semakin gelap. Erzsi mengerutkan kening.

Ia terperangah, lalu meneguk ludah. "Erika ...," bisiknya, serak.

Lelaki berseragam hitam itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Jadi kalianlah yang membuatnya, hm."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _satu musim sebelumnya_ ...

Lovino menatap potret tiga kawan yang sudah menutup mata, yang dia sisipkan ke dalam jurnal kecilnya. Kemudian beralih pada kapal yang ternyata harus kembali ke markas utamanya lagi.

Salah satu dari tiga yang sudah dilepas jenazahnya adalah rekannya sesama kru radio. Lukas sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa waktu adalah hal duniawi terkuat yang akan menghapus rasa sakitnya, tetapi Lovino, yang sudah kenyang merasakan tahun-tahun berat hanya dengan Erika di salah satu bahunya—dan bahu yang lain menahan beban luka, tahu bahwa perkara ditinggalkan bukanlah hal yang mudah ditutupi.

Mereka berdua memang tak terlalu akrab, Lovino pun menemukan bahwa Francisco bisa lebih menyenangkan—meski dengan segala pertengkaran yang pernah serta selalu terjadi—daripada dia, tetapi tetap saja, mereka menghabiskan waktu nyaris tiga tahun di satu meja, meski kadang dengan jam jaga yang berbeda.

Dia sudah begitu sering menyaksikan kekerasan dan berkali-kali merasakan kehilangan. Hatinya tergetar berkali-kali, tak juga kebal pada kesedihan dan kepergian. Kadang-kadang dia berpikir tentang rasa 'pergi', tetapi mengingat bahwa dia masih punya tanggungan di muka bumi, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah bertahan dari segala ketakutan.

"Lovino."

Lovino berpaling. Lukas dan Francisco menunggunya dengan pakaian sipil. Hari ini masih libur, dan malam ini mereka masih memerlukan penyegaran diri setelah pertemuan dengan pesawat yang berujung pada hal yang mengerikan.

"Ya."

* * *

Lukas datang, menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kantung tidur yang berantakan. Kamar yang sangat sempit itu dibagi berlima, sekadar menjadi tempat tidur yang seadanya sementara menunggu perintah untuk berlayar. Dari gerak-gerik dan sorot matanya, Lovino sudah bisa membaca, Lukas membawa hal lain selain rasa kantuknya ke dalam sini.

Hanya ada dirinya, Francisco, dan seorang kelasi yang sudah terlelap hanya dengan kantung tidur yang berlubang. Francisco sibuk dengan bukunya, yang dibelinya dari tukang loak di pasar yang tak jauh dari kotak pos tempat Lovino mengirimkan surat kesekian ratus untuk Erika.

"Ada hal yang mengganggumu?" Lovino bertiarap, menyembul keluar dari gulungan kain tersebut.

"Tidak mengganggu, tetapi tidak juga hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak bisa menebaknya."

Lukas melirik. "Prediksiku benar."

"Sudah disuruh menebak kabar, sekarang aku disuruh menebak pikiranmu?" Lovino longsor lagi ke dalam celah kantung tidurnya. "Tidak mau."

"Ada _deal_ antara Regia Marina dan Kriegsmarine. Kita akan dikontrol Jerman."

Lovino mendongak lagi, kali ini ia tercengang agak lama pada Lukas yang kemudian menggulung memunggunginya.

"Aku belum tahu mekanismenya seperti apa. Menurutku, kita akan melintasi lautan lagi untuk mencapai Jepang demi keperluan tertentu Kekuatan Poros."

"Jepang, ya ..." Lovino mengelus pelipisnya. "Rutenya melewati Hindia. Bagus, kita akan masuk Gibraltar lagi. Inggris, Bung. Nyawa siapa lagi yang akan dikorbankan demi semua omong kosong ini?"

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: ok kalian bisa menambah pengetahuan dengan mencari tahu tentang kamp **auschwitz** atau **mauthausen-gusen**. sekadar catatan, nggak semua kamp konsentrasi adalah 'tempat pemusnahan'. ada yang menjadi konsentrasi buruh juga. dan konsep 'pemusnahan akhir' itu baru ada sekian tahun setelah kamp pertama dibangun di era kekuasaan hitler. dan gerbang **arbeit macht frei** yang dikatakan natalya itu ... memang ada. di sanalah pintu masuknya.

terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, pemberi review, serta seluruh pihak yang mendukung!


	12. the equator

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; OC!Roma, Norway, Hungary, OC!Indonesia. **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Luigi Torelli bersinggah di Sabang.)_

* * *

Lovino merasa tak perlu tahu apa alasan kerja sama dan pertukaran antara Italia dan Jerman. Namun ia punya telinga, dan Lukas adalah mesin berpikir dan selalu berada di dekatnya, dia jadi turut memasukkan hal ini ke dalam pikirannya.

Katanya, Jerman kekurangan personel, sementara mereka terus aktif menghasilkan kapal dalam jumlah masif. Analisis Lukas sementara. Lovino mempercayainya begitu saja karena tak ada ide lain yang lebih logis di dalam kepalanya.

Dan Luigi Torelli menjadi salah satu bagian dari tujuh kapal selam yang akan dibuat menjadi alat transportasi Poros. Cocok untuk pelayaran panjang menuju Jepang, begitu kata para perwira atasan yang membuat Lovino merenung dalam hati. Luigi Torelli sudah beberapa kali kena hantam pengeboman, dan ia bisa berdiri lagi dan lagi, dipercaya lagi dan lagi, hingga saat ini.

Juni 1943 adalah jadwal keberangkatan. Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya, akan jadi permulaan musim panas yang baikkah, dengan mereka melintasi Samudra Hindia? Memikirkan dunia yang genting, Lovino tidak berani membuat prediksi apapun.

Lovino tidak punya akses terhadap apa saja bahasan perwira atasan tentang kerja sama pelayaran tersebut, tetapi sekali lagi, ada Lukas. Seorang intel lebih dipercaya untuk mendengarkan dalam rapat ketimbang perwira pangkat rendah sepertinya.

Hal yang Lukas bawa di H minus sekian sebelum penetapan akhir tanggal keberangkatan adalah hal yang tidak disambut Lovino dengan baik.

Lukas menghamparkan sebuah gulungan kosong di tengah-tengah ruang tidur darurat, saat yang lain sudah tidur. Dia menyalakan satu lilin lagi karena lampu di dalam sana terlalu suram untuk sebuah penjelasan penting. Ia, Lovino, dan Francisco berkumpul di atas tempat tidur gulung milik Lovino dan Lukas membawa sekeping papan sebagai alasnya menulis. Francisco bertiarap mendengarkan sambil mengangguk-angguk karena kantuk.

"Mereka akan mulai melakukan modifikasi besok," terang Lukas sambil menggoreskan pensilnya membentuk gambar kapal. "Ada banyak perubahan yang mengejutkan. Kapal selam kita akan menjadi pembawa barang."

"Modifikasi?" Francisco bangkit. Duduk bersila meski matanya tidak terbuka penuh.

"Bagian sini, sini, diubah." Lukas menggambar cepat bagian senjata di dek dan peluncur torpedo, kemudian mencoretkan tanda silang besar di kedua bagian tersebut. "Akan dijadikan tempat penyimpanan bahan bakar."

"Penyimpanan bahan bakar katamu?!" Lovino segera di-hush cepat oleh Francisco karena teriakannya membuat seorang rekan menoleh dengan mata mengantuk. "Apa jadinya kita tanpa torpedo?!"

"Ceritanya tidak selesai sampai di situ?"

Francisco bisa lebih mampu menguasai dirinya. "Ada bagian yang diihilangkan lagi?"

Lukas bergantian memandangi kedua rekannya. "Bagian dari hidup kita."

"Cih." Lovino mendengus keras lalu membanting gulungan jaketnya yang selalu menjadi bantalnya selama ini. "Pasti ruangan kru. Dan soal toilet. Aku bukan peramal tapi aku yakin bagian itulah yang akan dihilangkan terlebih dahulu. Oh Tuhan, aku harus punya karung kotoran mulai dari sekarang. Semoga ada ikan-ikan yang mau memakannya kelak ketika aku membuangnya setiap satu minggu sekali."

Francisco nyaris terbahak.

"Baterai pertahanan dihilangkan, dan tentu saja, ruang kru."

"Nah, benar, 'kan? Kita akan hidup di dalam neraka di tengah-tengah air yang seharusnya menjadi bagian dari surga." Lovino, yang mencoba meredam rasa marahnya dengan berbaring dengan tangan tersilang sebagai bantalnya.

"Sisa senjata yang kita punya sebagai pertahanan hanya senjata 13.2 mm ini." Lukas menunjukkan satu bagian gambar. "Aku tidak yakin hal ini bisa melindungi kita dari pembom Amerika."

"Kapal itu adalah bis kita menuju kehidupan selanjutnya," seloroh Lovino tanpa berpikir dua kali. Yang berikutnya terjadi adalah pergolakan dalam dirinya sendiri. Seakan hal barusan adalah konsekuensi yang siap ia terima, ia mengucapkannya begitu gampang dan sejurus kemudian dia menyesalinya.

"Apa saja yang akan kita angkut?" Francisco benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan cara Lovino menghadapinya.

"Amunisi, raksa ... bom. Aku hanya tahu itu. Dan mungkin ahli dari Jerman—dan kudengar seorang perwira dari Jepang."

Francisco menatap kosong pada kertas tersebut. "Percayalah, sebelumnya aku adalah seorang yang optimis. Namun di sini aku benar-benar tidak yakin."

Lukas tak menanggapi. Lovino memunggungi mereka berdua dan pura-pura tertidur. Tidak ada lagi diskusi setelah itu. Semua sama-sama tahu mereka tak mungkin bisa lari dari apapun.

* * *

Dini hari menjelang pagi, Lovino menyelinap keluar dari barak. Pelabuhan hanya berjarak sekian langkah, dan dari ambang pintu pun dia sudah bisa menemukan kapal tersayangnya yang bersandar.

Kapal itu mulai dijamah.

Ia tak mau menjadi terlalu melankolis, tetapi gejolak di dalam dada dan perutnya benar-benar mendorongnya untuk menghentikan segala perencanaan dan pengubahan. Kapal itu sudah menjadi rumahnya selama tiga tahun dan ketika semua orang menganggukkan kepala untuk mengubahnya, Lovino tidak yakin apakah keadilan benar-benar bisa tegak oleh tangan manusia biasa.

Kapal itu, meski penuh sesak dengan bau-bauan aneh dan ruang yang tak seberapa untuk kru yang sekian banyak, sudah mencuri hatinya. Lovino mulai mengerti ikatan hati seorang pelaut selain kepada perairan dan horison yang luas. Kapalnya. Jika dia adalah seorang bujang, maka si kapal adalah istrinya. Jika ia sudah punya istri, maka kapallah anaknya. Dan jika dia sudah mempunyai anak, maka si kapal adalah sahabat sejatinya. Di mana lagi kesehariannya mengalir selain di dalam tabung mengapung itu? Kepada dinding mana lagi kerinduannya tumpah? Tidak, tidak satu kendaraan pun dapat menggantikannya.

Lovino berpaling sambil menelan ludahnya yang pahit.

Ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan melangkahi seluruh orang yang masih tertidur. Dia melewati Francisco yang meletakkan tangannya di atas jurnal, lalu Lukas yang menggenggam sebuah jurnal yang terbuka, sebuah foto menyembul dari halaman agak ke belakang.

Lovino membungkuk untuk mengamati foto tersebut. Menariknya sedikit hingga jelas seluruhnya.

Foto tiga orang. Wanita berambut panjang bergelombang, seorang bayi kecil yang masih menutup matanya, dan Lukas sendiri tanpa senyumannya. Namun dari cara wanita di sampingnya berekspresi, senyum puasnya itu, Lovino tahu, ada banyak kebahagiaan yang tersimpan di balik raut dingin Lukas.

Lovino kembali ke kantung tidurnya.

Setidaknya, meski tubuh kapal kesayangannya telah runyam, dia masih punya alasan untuk tidak membunuh kepercayaan dalam hatinya.

Masih ada orang yang ia cintai di luar sana, yang barangkali tak akan suka jika dia terus-terusan menyesali kebobrokan dunia.

Pemuda itu kembali menyusup ke peraduannya, dan tertidur sambil membayangkan masakan apa yang akan Erika buat esok pagi, dan tugas apa saja yang akan dia hadapi di bengkel kerja. Roti apakah yang akan ia dapat sebagai upah. Atau dongeng masa kecil apalagi yang akan Erika ceritakan padanya, dengan suara halusnya dan tatapannya yang masih antusias pada tema peri-peri, di sore hari bersama secangkir susu hangat yang encer dan hambar.

* * *

Ada satu orang insinyur yang turut serta dalam pelayaran Luigi Torelli menuju Jepang, dan ternyata ditambah seorang asistennya dan dua orang mekanik dari orang sipil yang dimiliterisasi. Lovino hanya berkenalan sekadarnya dengan sang insinyur, tetapi asistennya lebih mumpuni dari segi penampilan maupun kemantapan berbicara. Ia terlihat dewasa—sampai-sampai Lovino salah mengira siapa yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," ucap lelaki itu saat menjabat tangan Lovino.

Lovino menjawabnya dengan cara biasa, tetapi akhirnya mau juga menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi lelaki tersebut, "Aku sudah bersama kapal ini sejak awal karirku."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya, tetapi Lovino yakin orang ini sangat optimis dengan kerja sama Italia dan Jerman. Entahlah, terlihat begitu saja di mata dan bahunya yang tegap sekali.

Ketika sesi perkenalan itu selesai dan tanggal kepergian sudah diumumkan, Lovino berbisik pada Lukas, "Bagus sekali. Ruang yang lebih sempit, personel yang bertambah. Aku akan sangat menyukai pelayaran ini."

Francisco berceletuk dari samping, "Lebih banyak orang dalam kamar, lebih hangat."

"Diberkahilah otakmu, Fran!" sumpah-serapah sarkastis Lovino meluncur keras, "Seolah kau tidak pernah mengeluh kepanasan saja di dalam tabung berkarat itu!"

Lukas betah berdiri di antara mereka berdua—Lovino yang menyalak dan Francisco yang tertawa seolah lupa beban—dan lelaki itu menatap kapal mereka dengan mata kosong. Dia pamitan dengan kalimat yang hanya membuatnya mendapatkan lirikan dari yang lain, "Aku akan menulis surat untuk Ennis dan Emil."

Lovino berhenti mengomel secara tiba-tiba. Dia mengikuti jejak Lukas. Barang satu-dua kalimat tak apa, sebelum dia berangkat begitu jauh. Entah Erika akan membacanya atau tidak, entah perempuan itu sedang sibuk denan apa sekarang—ia tak peduli. Yang ia peduli hanyalah kenyataan bahwa menuliskan tentang dirinya bisa membuat dirinya lebih lega, tenang, dan mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Mereka bertiga tak seruangan maupun sekamar dengan Ludwig, meski ada pengurangan tempat yang ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Seperti biasa, kabar dari Lukas selalu akurat. Membuat dia dan kedua kawannya tak begitu akrab dengan lelaki itu. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah anak itu baru memulai wajib militernya, setelah salah satu kakaknya mengalami cedera dan tidak bisa melanjutkan karir militer di bagian infanteri. Dia punya banyak saudara, sebagian 'pergi' dari Jerman, sebagian terluka, dan satu orang meninggal dunia.

Satu-satunya kesempatan Lovino bisa berbicara dengan Ludwig adalah saat mereka kebetulan duduk bersebelahan di lantai saat sarapan.

"Saya tertarik dengan Jepang. Jalan sebagai prajurit yang saya pilih, ternyata memang bisa mengantarkan saya pada negara penuh budaya itu," suaranya begitu formal dan hormat, Lovino merasa dirinya dan anak baru ini benar-benar timpang.

Dirinya yang serampangan terasa bak reremahan roti di ujung sebuah meja makan sementara Ludwig adalah potongan kue mewah di tengah-tengah meja dan hanya boleh diambil sedikit-sedikit oleh orang terhormat. Lihat saja, saat ini dia adalah favorit perwira-perwira Italia. Dia ditanyai dan dipuji. Bukan pula artinya Lovino iri. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat tahu, bagaimana nasib lelaki ini. Barangkali sebentar lagi naik pangkat dan mendapat mendali _cross_ karena kehebatannya menarik hati para petinggi dengan kharismanya meski dia tak pernah tertawa?

Lovino cepat sekali bosan sampai-sampai dia pergi kembali ke ruangannya, di mana Francisco dan Lukas sedang mengobrol serius sambil duduk. Kedua orang itu melewatkan sarapan karena mereka rasa mereka sudah benar-benar bosan dengan roti dan memilih untuk makan sisa daging kering kalengan.

Ia bergabung dengan menarik kursi dari pinggir. Kursinya, di hadapan radio, diduduki Lukas.

Mereka berdua menjadi hening saat Lovino memandang mereka bergantian.

"Heh."

Francisco menumpukan sikunya pada permukaan meja. Jari-jarinya dijalin di depan wajah. Francisco tak pernah terlihat sebagai orang yang berpikir keras dan merenung, tetapi Lovino melihat pemuda ini semakin hari, semakin menjadi lain.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak senang dengan teman-teman baru, ha? Lebih memilih makan di sini."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Francisco berdeham sekian menit kemudian setelah Lukas mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya.

"Menurutmu, perang ini akan dibawa ke mana?"

Lovino melirik, berhenti sebentar memperbaiki beberapa kabel yang ditariknya dari mesin yang terbuka.

Lukas menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Jerman semakin mengintervensi."

Francisco berbicara lagi dengan suara rendah, "Akarnya sudah melilit kita. Jika mereka hancur, kita turut hancur dengan cepat. Jika kita berusaha melepaskan diri dari mereka dan menuju tujuan kita sendiri, aku tidak yakin mereka akan melepaskan kita begitu saja."

Lovino memandangi kabel-kabelnya lagi. Ada resistor yang putus tertimbun gumpalan kabel, tetapi dia tak langsung berniat mengambil benda-benda untuk memperbaikinya. "Dunia tidak lebih aman dengan kerja sama ini. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan."

* * *

Erika didorong terlebih dahulu dan kemudian Erzsi. Erzsi menabrak punggung Erika dan segera menuju pintu berjeruji tetapi petugas berbaju hitam legam sudah terlebih dahulu menguncinya. Erzsi mengguncang-guncang jeruji hingga seluruh jemarinya kemerahan, sembari memekik penuh harapan,

"Roderich, ayo, tolong bukakan ini untuk kami! Kami melakukannya untuk—"

Erika memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir dengan gestur amat pelan dan dia mempertahankannya begitu lama. Seolah mengulur waktu untuk menatap Erzsi. Perasaan Erika berkata lain dari sebuah ketakutan belaka.

"Roderich! Roderich! Mari kita bicara—" Tetapi terlambat. Lelaki itu benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua, ditelan gelapnya selasar dan Erzsi pun menendang jeruji dengan kasarnya.

Wanita itu berjalan lesu ke sudut ruangan dan meringkuk. Melipat kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan mendesah berat. Erika berjalan dari bagian tengah dengan ragu-ragu dan takut. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan yang lembab dan gelap, hanya mendapat bantuan dari cahaya dari selasar yang jauh, serta kaca kecil di atas yang menerima sedikit sinar dari lampu dari halaman belakang. Bau tidak enak sudah bukan fakta yang mencengangkan. Ada ukiran yang abstrak di dinding batu yang juga sudah terkoyak, seperti sudah dipahat, dan di sudut-sudutnya berlumut. Erika mengerutkan hidungnya sembari mendekati Erzsi. Ketika dia berjongkok di depan Erzsi, wanita itu menggerutu,

"Aku kecewa dan marah bukan karena kita ditangkap. Aku sadar ini adalah risiko dari awal."

"Lalu?"

"Aku marah karena aku merasa dikhianati." Matanya menjadi tajam dan ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Erika panik. "Erzsi—"

"Yang itu tadi mantan tunanganku. Roderich."

Erika kehilangan kata-kata, rahangnya menggantung.

"Roderich! Kembalilah! Kau sahabat terbaikku! Bukakan penjara ini untuk kami! Kau adalah orang yang paling kupercaya setelah Gil, tahu! Makanya, bukakan!" Airmata Erzsi merebak dan dia menghentikan teriakannya hanya untuk menghantamkan tangannya pada dinding yang basah.

Erika menghindar sebentar. Sudah sekian tahun ia belajar bahwa mendekati Erzsi yang sedang mengamuk adalah salah satu keputusan yang buruk.

Ia menghampiri pintu dan memegangi jerujinya, melongok ke kiri dan kanan.

Ada banyak ruang penjara lain yang ukurannya serupa, meski berada di posisi yang berselang-seling di kiri dan kanan koridor; tak ada ruang yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Namun tak ada suara. Tak ada wajah yang juga melongok. Sepi. Kantor di depan juga hanya diisi oleh tiga orang, jumlah yang hanya ia lihat sekilas saat digiring dengan paksa.

Bulu kuduknya bergidik membayangkan nasib orang-orang yang seharusnya berada di sini. Era perang, tawanan dan kolaborator pasti banyak. Sayang sekali, penjara ini sepertinya bukan tempat untuk orang-orang seperti itu.

Memikirkan tempat yang 'sebenarnya' bagi mereka membuat Erika mundur dari pintu.

Dia kembali ke sisi Erzsi dan turut menekuk kakinya, melekatkan dagunya pada lututnya yang lembab karena keringat. "Bagaimana setelah ini, Erzsi?"

Suara Erzsi parau, "Aku tidak tahu." Dia mendongak dan memeriksa seluruh dinding. Dia terpaku sebentar memandangi kaca di atas kepala mereka. Terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjat, dan juga tidak mungkin dipecahkan dengan tangan kosong, kaca itu terlalu tebal. Tidak ada sepotong pun batu yang Erzsi harapkan di tepian-tepian ruangan, meski ada beberapa bagian dinding yang tak lagi utuh.

Erika menunduk. Erzsi menarik napas panjang.

"Di saat-saat seperti ini ... cara yang terbaik adalah dengan mengingat seseorang yang kita sayangi."

Erika menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Erzsi menatap dinding di seberang mereka dengan geram. "Kau pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"Hal paling parah hanya saat aku ditawan oleh tentara Jerman ... di misi-misi pertamaku. Saat itu aku berjalan sendiri di area tempat mereka _sweeping_ dan lupa memakai badgeku. Aku ditahan tiga jam—hal yang benar-benar buruk untuk aku yang baru keluar dari kehidupanku yang biasa."

Semangat di mata Erika terus melenyap. "Tapi kalau mengingat orang-orang yang kita cintai ... kita hanya akan semakin sakit, Erzsi. Dan putus asa ... karena mungkin kita tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi selamanya. Juga tentang kenangan-kenangan kita ... tidak ada yang bisa terulang lagi, dan itu menyakitkan."

"Tapi kita sudah melewati banyak hal berat di belakang sana bersama mereka—dan kita bisa bertahan. Hal seperti itu mendorong dirimu untuk tetap yakin, bahwa pasti selalu ada jalan."

Erika tak memberikan jawaban.

Erzsi mendongak lagi. Mungkin lebih kepada menahan apa yang akan tumpah dari ujung matanya. "Saat itu, aku baru saja meninggalkan Gil yang cacat. Aku benar-benar takut—bagaimana seandainya jika Wehrmacht tak percaya pada pengakuanku dan tak ada teman yang akan menolongku? Mereka barangkali akan menyiksaku—bahkan membunuh. Siapa yang akan mengurus Gil? Gil memang punya banyak saudara—tetapi mereka tinggal di daerah yang terpisah. Dia memang punya adik yang sering berkunjung pada kami—tetapi aku yakin hanya hitungan hari Lud akan dipanggil dinas militer untuk menggantikan Gil yang sudah tidak bisa pergi lagi. Gil akan benar-benar sendirian—dan itu membuatku ngeri. Aku kemudian bertahan, tetap yakin, dan berusaha tetap terlihat berani di hadapan mereka. Karena jika kita terlihat lemah, kita akan semakin tertindas."

Erika memejamkan matanya. Dia sering menyaksikan Lovino termenung di meja makan dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang terbengkalai—hanya karena kakeknya dan saudaranya. Ia juga sering dihibur Lovino ketika dia merasa benar-benar kecil di dunia yang tanpa kakaknya.

Mereka sudah melewati ribuan hari bersama—dan jika dipikir lagi, semua itu bukanlah hal ringan.

Tiba-tiba semangatnya patah lagi. "Tetapi kali ini memang kita bersalah ..."

Erzsi bangkit dan kembali berteriak di depan, "Roderich! Kau satu-satunya harapanku! Kautahu aku siapa dan kita bisa membicarakan ini!"

Jawabannya hanyalah gema suaranya sendiri.

* * *

Erika memejamkan mata sambil memikirkan cara. Dia tahu hal itu mustahil, tetapi setidaknya masih ada cara yang bisa ditempuh, nanti, jika seorang petugas datang dan dia harus mengemukakan alasan tertentu sebagai pertahanan diri. Dia mencoba terus menyusun kata-kata hingga ia mengantuk—terpejam dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas lekukan kaki di depan dadanya.

Ia mendengar bunyi kunci pintu dalam kegelapan saat ia terlelap. Kemudian tarikan pada tangannya dan teriakan, "Erika, cepat bangun! Erika!"

Dan tarikan itu semakin keras hingga membuat ia terguncang.

"Erika!"

Lampu yang terang di depan pintu yang terbuka ternyata bukanlah mimpi. Erika linglung dan matanya berkunang-kunang, ia terhuyung-huyung saat Erzsi membantunya berdiri kemudian memapahnya. Lampu itu—yang disandarkan pada dinding selasar—semakin menyata di matanya.

"Aku sudah meminta mereka untuk patroli di sektor yang jauh. Kalian beruntung tak banyak orang yang berada di sini."

Erika berkedip cepat, lalu memandang Erzsi. Dia menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Cepatlah pergi dari sini, jauh-jauh. Mereka tidak terlalu mengenali wajah kalian."

"Maafkan aku yang sempat marah dan ragu padamu—"

Roderich menggeleng, meyakinkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Namun tatapannya sedikit sedih. "Sebelum itu ... aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku mohon maaf."

Mata Erika dan Erzsi terbelalak saat Roderich mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik punggungnya. Namun lelaki itu dengan cepat meminta maaf, "Teman-temanku bukanlah orang yang baik dan akan membiarkan tahanan begitu saja. Harus ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka percaya."

Roderich, dengan tangan yang lain, lalu mengeluarkan perban dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangan Erzsi yang digenggamnya. Ia mengangguk pada wanita itu.

Ia menorehkan luka pada lengan atas Erzsi hingga wanita itu berteriak. Cukup dalam sepertinya. Erika yang menatap seluruhnya pun memberanikan diri, sebab dari tatapan Roderich, lelaki itu sepertinya akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Setelah melukai wanita itu, Roderich menggigit pangkal pisaunya sementara tangannya membalutkan perban kuat-kuat pada luka tersebut.

Erika dengan sukarela menyerahkan tangannya pada Roderich. Lelaki itu mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam bisikan saat ia melukai lengan kanan Erika. Ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk gadis itu, bahkan memastikan ikatannya rapi dan menepuk pelan sekitar luka tersebut untuk menenangkan Erika.

Pisau tersebut dia selipkan lagi di tempatnya tanpa membersihkan sisa darahnya. Yang berikutnya dia mengeluarkan pistol dari pinggangnya.

"Tolong menyingkir."

Erika dan Erzsi berdiri di samping Roderich dan menyaksikan lelaki itu menembak dinding penjara sebanyak dua kali di posisi yang berbeda. Sejurus kemudian dia masuk ke dalam dan mencipratkan darah dari pisau dan salah satu tangannya yang tidak bersarung ke sekitar lubang.

Ketika ia berbalik, ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu keluar.

Erzsi sempat terpaku sesaat. Hingga Roderich harus meyakinkannya lagi.

"Pergilah. Segera pulang setelah ini. Suamimu menunggumu."

"Kau—"

Roderich berjalan maju. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Dan kau?"

Roderich menggeleng. "Aku ingin segera pensiun dari pekerjaan ini. Uangku sudah cukup. Aku ingin bermusik di Wina saja. Biola tuaku sudah benar-benar berdebu."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menikah? Aku bisa membantu mencarikan seorang wanita yang akan membuatmu benar-benar senang. Aku akan sangat senang melihatmu bahagia, Roderich, sungguh."

"Sepertinya aku tidak diciptakan untuk menikah." Roderich memasang sarung tangannya lagi. "Erzsi, jangan buang waktu. Di mana kautinggal?"

"Di utara tempat ini. Sekitar tujuh blok, berbelok ke kanan dan terus hingga bangunan tak ada lagi—di ujung sanalah kami berkemah."

Roderich tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Ambil jalan memutar lewat timur. Kurasa seseorang kukirimkan untuk berpatroli di daerah utara. Perlu kugambarkan peta?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami ingat jalannya karena kami sering berkeliling. Terima kasih banyak, Roderich," Erzsi berucap dengan suara gemetaran, dan ia maju, merangkul leher pemuda itu. Hanya sesaat, tetapi Erika bisa melihat ketulusannya.

Erika juga turut mengucapkan hal yang sama sebelum ia ditarik Erzsi berlari dengan cepat menyusuri koridor, kemudian keluar dari markas polisi yang kecil itu dengan langkah seribu yang lebih lekas lagi. Erzsi tak menoleh lagi ketika melarikan diri.

Saat baru keluar dari sana, Erzsi berbisik, "Semoga yang lain benar-benar percaya bahwa kita sudah dibunuh."

"... Semoga ..."

Sementara berlari, Erzsi meremas lengannya, tetapi tak sedikit pun hal itu melambatkan langkahnya.

* * *

Ketika yang lain bertanya soal tangan mereka, Erzsi hanya beralasan bahwa mereka dirampok oleh anak-anak jalanan di sebuah gang yang sepi. Karena tidak bisa memberikan apapun, mereka jadi dilukai, begitu tambah Erika dengan terbata-bata. Tak ada yang protes, hanya ada beberapa yang membantu mengobatinya.

Mereka berdua menyingkir saat yang lain sudah mulai tidur. Erika keluar dari tenda dan menemui Erzsi yang sedang membenarkan letak kayu-kayu bakar.

"Jadi ...," mulai Erzsi, "apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini? Meneruskan atau ...?"

Erika menggeleng. "Aku tidak berani mengambil risiko lagi. Yang barusan ... sudah benar-benar membuatku merasa akan mati," lirih sekali suaranya, sampai Erzsi harus menepuk-nepuk punggung Erika untuk memastikan anak itu tak begitu trauma.

"Tapi aku juga tidak enak pada Natalya—" tambah gadis mungil itu, lebih kepada menyanggah dirinya sendiri.

"Dia tidak mengetahui ini, Erika, dan kalaupun dia tahu ... aku tidak yakin dia akan diam saja. Dia pasti melarang kita—kalau kita memikirkan cara dia beraksi selama ini."

Erika meringkuk lagi. Lengannya masih sakit, dan dia merindukan Lovino serta rumah hangat mereka.

Erzsi menatap api. _Semoga Gil tetap hangat di rumah_.

* * *

Setelah menghitung hari di kalender, Lovino sadar kali ini sudah masuk akhir musim panas. Akhir Agustus. Ia tiba-tiba merasa hidupnya sudah lebih dari luar biasa—hanya dengan melihat perjalannya ke timur kali ini. Pertengahan bulan ini mereka juga menghadapi satu lagi hal mengejutkan yang—sekali lagi—membuat Lovino sadar bahwa nyawanya bisa dicabut kapan saja.

Luigi Torelli benar-benar diincar Inggris, kemudian kehabisan bahan bakar. Beruntung, masih panjang nyawa mereka, masih panjang pula kehidupan yang harus mereka jalani sehingga gangguan-gangguan tersebut tidak ditakdirkan untuk membakar habis Torelli. U-Boat Jerman memang membantu—tetapi Lovino bahkan hingga saat ini tak berpikir dia mesti berterima kasih pada Ludwig.

Ha, memangnya siapa dia? Dia memang orang Jerman tetapi bukan berarti dia yang mengisikan bahan bakar untuk mereka secara langsung.

Francisco dan Lukas sudah tidur. Lovino tak berniat untuk tidur—lagi-lagi.

Arus hangat mengalir di luar. Lovino bisa merasakan mereka sudah mendekati tujuan di daerah tropis, meski dia tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia memutuskan keluar kamar, dan menuju ruang radionya meski kali ini bukan gilirannya berjaga di sana.

Di depan pintu kamar, di selasar sempit itu, ia berpapasan dengan salah satu kru lain. Ia mempersilakan pemuda itu duluan, tetapi dia berhenti di depan Lovino. Ia tersenyum, sesuatu yang tidak Lovino perkirakan.

"Kita sudah tiba di Sabang."

* * *

Pelabuhan Sabang seolah membukakan dunia yang baru untuknya. Daerah tropis benar-benar kelihatan dari pohon-pohonnya yang rimbun. Lovino tertinggal sekian langkah dari kedua kawannya.

Pelabuhan ini penuh akan orang-orang yang tak pernah dilihatnya, baik dari perawakan hingga cara mereka memandang. Setahu Lovino, tanah yang mereka pijak juga sudah sedari lama disentuh tangan-tangan asing, tetapi orang-orangnya masih begitu lama memandangi mereka yang asing seakan tak ada yang seperti mereka bertiga di antara kehidupan orang-orang itu.

Lovino melihat kapal Jepang di kejauhan, barangkali baru berangkat saat mereka berlabuh. Dialek yang khas terdengar dari kuli-kuli panggul dan pedagang yang berjejer di luar area pelabuhan. Lovino sesekali berhenti lagi dan lagi untuk memandangi orang-orang yang berdagang, yang berbicara dengan cepat.

Dunia ini begitu berwarna, tetapi ada orang-orang yang ingin membuatnya menjadi satu warna saja.

Asap dari makanan yang dijejerkan di depan toko-toko membuat Francisco berhenti.

"Hei. Aku rindu masakan dari daratan. Ayo."

Masuk ke dalam kedai itu, mereka disapa oleh seorang pelayan wanita ramah yang sedikit tergugu ketika Francisco kelepasan berbahasa Italia.

Lovino menyenggol Lukas dan akhirnya lelaki itu mendeham. Dia mencoba bahasa Inggris, yang ternyata direspons dengan baik oleh wanita tersebut. Lukas hanya meminta ' _best food_ ' dan wanita itu mengangguk, lantas dengan tangkasnya pergi ke belakang.

"Memangnya kaupunya uang, jadi minta yang terbaik segala?" Lovino menyelutuk ketika mereka mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping jendela kayu yang terbuka lebar.

"Habiskan gajimu untuk kesenangan," Francisco menimpali sambil terkekeh. "Kapan lagi kau merasa senang dalam hidupmu, selain dengan makanan, dalam kehidupan kita yang sangat membosankan di dalam botol baja yang menyelam itu?"

Lovino mengalah dengan diam saja. Ia melirik sesekali pada pintu di mana perempuan tadi masuk—dan tiba-tiba saja wanita itu keluar. Ia tersenyum pada ketiga pembeli tersebut saat berjalan cepat menuju bagian teras dan berbicara pada seseorang yang mengipasi daging-daging yang ditaruh di atas pemanggang dengan bara yang bisa dilihat Lovino dari tempat duduknya.

Mereka cukup lama membicarakan banyak hal hingga akhirnya perempuan tersebut datang dengan tiga piring makanan.

"Ini disebut sate," perempuan itu—mengejutkan bagi mereka bertiga—bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar. "Ini adalah daging yang dipanggang dan diberi bumbu. Silakan, Tuan-Tuan."

Francisco yang senyumannya paling lebar di antara mereka. Lovino memutar bola matanya cuek dan kemudian memandangi deretan daging yang disatukan dalam tusukan-tusukan tipis tersebut.

Setelah menaruh tiga gelas kopi di antara mereka, perempuan tersebut berucap, "Selamat menikmati. Silakan panggil saja saya jika ada yang kurang." Dia juga tersenyum, membuat Francisco juga tersenyum.

"Ah, Nona!"

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Duduklah di sini bersama kami. Ceritakan tentang tempat ini."

"Ah, apakah tidak akan mengganggu?"

"Kami butuh cerita tentang dunia luar," tambah Francisco. "Sekian bulan di dalam kapal selam Italia membuat kami mabuk. Aku Francisco. Dia Lukas, dan yang di seberang ini adalah Lovino. Dia tidak bisa berbicara denganmu, tapi aku yakin dia mengerti," Francisco begitu senang mengejek Lovino. "Ini adalah bekas daerah Hindia Timur milik Belanda, bukan?"

Lovino memukul tangannya sambil bergumam, _aku bisa, bodoh_ , tetapi Francisco tetap tak peduli dan terus tertawa.

"Benar, Tuan Francisco." Perempuan itu akhirnya menarik kursi ke arah mereka. Wajah ramahnya membuat Lovino merasa sedikit aman. "Saya Ayu. Omong-omong, Anda semua adalah pembeli yang pertama kali makan di dalam sini setelah sekian lama. Saya sangat senang, terima kasih banyak."

"Ow, kau cukup lama menutup tempat ini, Nona?"

Ayu tersenyum lagi, "Saya berasal dari Jawa, dan tempat ini adalah milik saudara jauh saya. Tempat ini baru dibuka lagi semenjak saya datang satu bulan lalu. Kebanyakan orang hanya membeli dengan porsi sedikit, dan membawanya pulang. Kehidupan kolonialisme memang sangat ekstrem, kadang-kadang." Ia menatap ketiganya bergantian. "Ah, kaget, Tuan-Tuan? Saya memang bisa berbahasa Inggris karena kakek saya pernah bekerja dengan perwira Inggris beberapa waktu lalu ... dan saya juga pernah bekerja di salah satu kantor _afdeeling_ Belanda sebelum datang ke sini."

"Wah, hidupmu keren," Francisco menanggapi sambil melirik.

Ayu membiarkan mereka makan dengan tenang sesaat. Lovino kelihatan kesulitan menggigit daging paling ujung satenya yang sedikit menjadi arang.

"Tuan-Tuan ..."

Lovino menjawab dengan isyarat alisnya.

"Anda semua berasal dari Italia, 'kan?"

"Orang ini dari Norwegia," Francisco mengedikkan dagunya ke arah kanan. "Tapi ia bekerja untuk Italia."

"Ah, begitu. Saya hanya ingin bertanya ... bagaimana rasanya tinggal di negara yang bebas dari kolonialisme?"

Ketiganya bergantian menatap. Lukas menggeleng dan berisyarat lewat mata, _Kalian saja, Norwegia sudah dicakup Jerman bahkan sebelum semua orang sadar bahaya besar kroni-kroni Nazi_.

Lovino menyahut, dengan terbata-bata dalam bahasa Inggrisnya yang mendadak patah-patah. Tidak menggunakannya lagi semenjak Lukas selalu mengajaknya bicara dengan bahasa Italia membuatnya kaku. "Hidup di negara yang punya pemerintahan sendiri ... bukan berarti kau akan hidup enak." Ia menyela untuk mengunyah dengan cepat. "Aku harus bekerja sampai malam, dan ... paginya sekolah ... agar bisa tetap makan. Temanku ... harus berhenti sekolah untuk membantu di rumah seorang dokter." Tak sia-sia waktu luang di dalam tabung bertorpedo itu, yang diisi dengan ajaran verbal sebagai asahan dari Lukas, meski sedikit, sesekali cukup untuk mempertajam hal yang mengisi masa sekolahnya.

"Teman?" sela Francisco dengan senyum isengnya. "Jangan percaya, Ayu. Dia maksud istrinya." Lalu ia tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Lovino melempar sebuah tusuk ke piring Francisco. Dan lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan dengan wajah datar. "Kadang-kadang ... kehidupan di tempat lain tidak lebih baik daripada apa yang kaualami."

Ayu tersenyum hambar. Bahunya terangkat sebentar, entah sanggahan apa yang akan dia katakan karena hal itu tak pernah meluncur dari mulutnya.

Lukas akhirnya buka suara. "Kalian sedang berada di bawah kekuasaan Jepang, bukan?"

Ayu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang negara itu? Apakah mereka benar-benar kuat dan tak terkalahkan?"

Ayu menerawang sebentar, menatap pada pohon-pohon yang melambai pelan di luar jendela sana. Seekor ayam melintas, lalu burung menghampiri jendela tetapi segera menukik pergi melihat banyak manusia di sana.

"Di satu sisi, Jepang memang sangat kuat. Melihat bagaimana hegemoni Belanda runtuh hanya dalam hitungan bulan karena mereka, memang sepertinya sulit menemukan celah dari mereka. Kedatangan mereka dianggap sebagian orang sebagai penyelamat ... dan mereka mau bekerja sama dalam beberapa hal dengan kami. Hal itu membuat segalanya jadi membingungkan. Kalian sekutu dari Jepang, bukan?" Ayu menggigit ujung bibirnya. "Kalian incaran Sekutu, kalau begitu. Kalian akan pergi ke mana setelah ini?"

"Jepang," jawab Lukas begitu singkat, suaranya pelan.

"Hati-hati dengan nyawa kalian. Hong Kong masih milik Inggris. Dan ... kita tidak tahu serangan dari Pasifik dalam perjalanan kalian ke sana. Di sana, kita tidak tahu sepak terjang Amerika—daerah sana adalah sasaran empuk. Juga, hati-hati dengan radio. Sekutu bisa saja menyadapnya."

"Aku kru radio," aku Lovino.

"Dan, ya, kami sadar soal itu. Aku dan Lovi sedang mencoba mencari sandi baru, tetapi mengkoordinasikannya dengan orang di pusat kendali sangat susah. Kami baru memikirkan hal ini di perjalanan, dan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kembali dan memusyawarahkannya," tambah Francisco.

Lukas menatap Ayu dengan mata sedikit menyipit. "Kautahu banyak hal tentang perang, Nona."

Alis Ayu terangkat. Senyumannya sedikit mencurigakan.

"Kau adalah mata-mata, ya?" Francisco turut menyadari beberapa hal yang begitu janggal untuk perempuan desa yang membuka kedai sepertinya. Dia berada di Jawa, tapi untuk apa jauh-jauh ke ujung utara Hindia Timur hanya untuk mengambil alih kedai milik saudaranya, jika bukan untuk suatu tujuan tertentu?

Ayu melirik kiri dan kanan.

"Kami tahu, kau pasti bekerja untuk itu," Lovino mendorong piringnya ke tengah meja. Sudah beres makannya, dan ia rasa ia mengerti kecurigaan kawan-kawannnya hingga ia berpartisipasi dalam investigasi kecil-kecilan ini.

Ayu memandangi semuanya lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil lagi. "Aku dididik cara untuk membedakan orang yang berbahaya dan tidak. Dan kurasa ... kalian tidak berbahaya."

Sekali lagi, gadis itu memastikan keadaan dengan melihat ke luar, ke jendela, dan pada jendela di balik punggungnya. Ia lantas kembali pada ketiga pelaut itu sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan setelahnya, "Aku agen ganda untuk Belanda dan Hindia Timur."

Semuanya berpandangan, tetapi Francisco tampak senang sekali mengetahuinya.

"Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya," Lukas menambahi. "Untuk Italia, di Norwegia." Pertukaran rahasia itu membuat dia sedikit lebih terbuka. "Aku ingin tahu medan di Hindia Timur dan Timur Jauh, karena aku tidak yakin arah perang ini akan aman untuk kehidupan kami yang jauh dari tempat asal kami."

"Kalian takut tidak akan bisa kembali karena ...?"

Lukas tak buang waktu, "Jepang bisa berkhianat pada kami. Dari awal kami tidak yakin Poros benar-benar berjuang bersama. Hanya secuil dari tujuan mereka yang serupa sehingga mereka membentuk pakta aliansi."

"Jerman mengambil alih kapal kami, meski masih memakai kru asli Italia." Francisco lalu menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas. "Hal itu membuat kami semua semakin tidak percaya dengan orang di luar Italia ..." Ia tampak mengawang-awang, lalu menggeleng dengan sendirinya. "Kerja sama, ya, memang kerja sama—tapi aku tidak yakin jika dibilang tidak ada motif lain selain itu."

Lovino bertopang dagu. "Naluri tentara." Lantas ia menarik napas panjang. "Aku ... benar-benar ingin segera pensiun ... dari dunia yang mengerikan ini."

"Dan menikah."

"Fran sialan!"

Gelak tawa menyela ketegangan sebentar.

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiran kalian ... karena aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama terhadap Jepang. Orang-orang atas memang kooperatif dengan Jepang dan Jepang tampak membantu kami dari beberapa sisi—walau aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kekerasan yang mereka lakukan di beberapa daerah," ia meringis, "tetapi aku yakin ... tidak selamanya hal-hal menjanjikan yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah tanpa syarat."

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Lukas kembali melirik, akhirnya dia selesai dengan makanannya.

"Seperti kata kakekku ... selalu perkuat diri sendiri dan selalu carilah celah untuk melarikan diri jika dirasa tak begitu aman lagi."

"Kami berada di laut, Nona Ayu, bagaimana cara kami melarikan diri?" Francisco sedikit bercanda, ingin dia lanjutkan kelakarnya tetapi dia tunda.

Ayu menangkap itu sebagai humor pula ternyata. Ia tertawa kecil, tetapi segera menjadi serius. "Berpura-puralah tunduk dan kooperatif. Setelah menemukan daratan, carilah celah selalu. Memang, menutut banyak berpikir—tetapi karena berpikirlah kita ada, bukankah begitu? _Cogito ergo sum_?"

Lovino tertegun. Francisco mengangguk-angguk, dan bahu Lukas tampak semakin rileks.

* * *

Mereka berpamitan dengan Ayu dengan bersalaman erat-erat. Francisco meminta alamat Ayu tetapi Ayu tidak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal meski ia memberikan kedua alamatnya baik di Jawa maupun di utara sini, karena posisinya yang kerap harus melompat-lompat dari daerah ke daerah.

Sebelum meninggalkan kedai, Lovino berhenti sebentar.

"Kantor ... pos?"

Ayu terdiam sebentar, tertawa ketika ia baru paham. "Kantor pos ada. Agak jauh, tapi masih bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Ke kiri, ya, lurus saja, lalu di persimpangan kedua, beloklah ke kanan."

Lovino tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Hindia Timur, Luigi Torelli kembali bersandar di pelabuhan bekas tempat bercokolnya Britania. Lovino dan kedua kawannya tak banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar barak di luar pelabuhan, dan lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar—dengan jendela-jendela yang dibuka lebar—dan memuaskan diri dengan tidur dengan udara daratan.

Ketika berada pulau kecil itu, dia tak terlalu mengenali musim di daerah khatulistiwa tersebut. Yang ia tahu hanyalah saat ini barangkali sudah masuk musim gugur jika ia masih berada di utara.

Suatu malam di hari-hari awal persinggahan di pulau baru, ia tertidur begitu saja di atas meja di ujung kamar barak dan bermimpi tangannya dirantai.

Yang pertama kali ia pikirkan ketika tersadar sekian detik kemudian adalah nasib Erika. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut karena di sana tak ada siapapun—meski sudah tengah malam buta dan begitu gelap.

Begitu dia temukan, sahabat-sahabatnya, beserta beberapa kru lain sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah radio dan telepon dengan wajah begitu tegang. Beberapa langsung menoleh ketika dia tanpa tedeng aling-aling berteriak, "Ada apa ini?!"

Lukas, yang turut menatapnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah yang biasa. Francisco menggeleng padanya. Lovino semakin tidak mengerti, dia maju ke depan dengan langkah terburu-buru dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Italia menyerah pada Sekutu."

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: saya masih mencoba 'berjalan sejalur' dengan nasib luigi torelli di sejarah sebenarnya, rasanya di chapter2 sebelumnya saya ngasih linknya ya? ;u; and soal caranya roderich - i'm a little bit unsure but just consider that it is his (clumsy) way, ya. karena kita tahu ada sisi dari roderich yang memang unfit buat jadi tentara (katakan saja dia memang kena wajib militer dan ya begitulah) so, here it is. pembenaran? he he he iya juga sih but it is needed for the plot.

dan – lusa adalah lebaran, jadi, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yah, semoga kita semua bisa ketemu ramadhan selanjutnya dan kalo saya ada salah (banyak kayanya eheu) mohon dimaafkan ... selamat idul fitri! :D


	13. from hong kong, to london

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; OC!Roma, Norway, Hungary, England, Seychelles, Germany . **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Erika mulai bertugas di Inggris, dan Lovino mendapat atasan baru.)_

* * *

Pada awalnya Jepang yang mengambil alih kapal, itu yang ia dengar karena ia sama sekali tak mengetahui prosesnya. Sedari berita penyerahan itu sampai pada pengendali kapal mereka, perwira-perwira Jerman, mereka ditahan di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dijaga dan mulai diperlakukan seperti orang-orang yang bukan tentara berpengalaman.

Namun pada akhirnya Jerman yang memegang mereka, dan bendera Nazi pun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya di sekitar kapal. _Bendera kedua di Luigi Torelli_ , Lovino mengembuskan napas panjangnya. Ia langsung merindukan hijau-putih-merah yang dulu ia tempelkan di dinding belakang ruang radionya.

Lovino menatap tegang perwira Jerman yang membariskan mereka di pelabuhan dalam penambatan darurat itu. Satu-dua orang telah ditarik dan diberdirikan di sisi lain. Lukas tampak begitu tenang di sampingnya, sementara Francisco tak bisa juga menyembunyikan ketegangannya.

Lovino lantas berpikir tentang pendidikan seorang mata-mata; apa mereka dididik untuk tenang dalam segala situasi, hingga mereka tetap bisa merasa seolah pelucutan ini adalah hal biasa untuk mereka?

Bahu Lovino sampai terasa sakit karena tegang saat perwira Jerman—beserta Ludwig membuntuti—mendekat padanya. Napasnya sampai tertahan.

"Yang ini mata-mata jenius. Biarkan dia bersama kita," perwira dengan dialek Jerman yang sangat kental itu mengedikkan dagu ke arah Lukas, berbicara pada atasannya yang tak bisa berbahasa Italia. "Dan yang ini," tambahnya, menunjuk wajah Francisco, "kudengar bisa berbicara lima bahasa. Bahkan dia juga sedikit-sedikit bisa berbahasa Jepang, yang kuketahui."

Mata Lovino terbelalak. Francisco tak pernah menceritakan hal itu sedikit pun.

Terlalu banyak berpikir, ia tak sadar orang-orang itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yang ini ... sudah, kirimkan saja dia ke kamp tahanan. Dia tak bisa kita andalkan."

Lovino menelan ludahnya dan berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak meski kakinya lemas. Ia beradu pandang dengan Ludwig saat itu juga dan ia ingin meninju wajah lelaki itu entah karena alasan apa.

"Maaf, Komandan. Jika saya boleh memberi saran, sebaiknya jangan. Orang ini teknisi radio yang handal. Dia juga satu tim dengan mata-mata dan ahli bahasa yang satu ini. Menyatukan mereka di dalam tim kita akan memperkuat performa UIT-25," Ludwig membuat Lovino lagi-lagi terbelalak. Si perwira tinggi berhenti dan mempertimbangkan sambil menatap objek pembicaraan mereka, membuat Lovino setengah bergidik setengah risih. Lama sekali dia dinilai dengan cara seperti itu sampai-sampai Lovino berpikir hal menyebalkan ini takkan punya akhir.

"Baiklah. Kita gunakan dia, tapi awasi dengan baik."

"Siap," Ludwig mengangguk hormat.

Lovino tak tahu pada akhirnya dia harus berterima kasih pada orang itu. Mereka bertatapan lagi ketika kru lain diseret menuju barisan yang akan dikirim ke kamp tawanan.

Ia menatap laut. Mengulang nama Luigi Torelli di dalam kepalanya—yang saat ini hanya tertinggal sebagai bagian dari ingatan saja. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengingat saat ia mengukir nama Luigi Torelli di sudut meja, beberapa bulan atau tahun yang lalu. Tiga tahun ia menghuninya, tiga tahun ia menjadi sahabatnya—

—dan hari ini semuanya sudah berganti. Lovino mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Menyakitkan, entah tangannya atau bagian lain.

Orang-orang yang tadi dipisahkan langsung digiring menjauhi pelabuhan. Lovino berharap bisa berlari dan memeluk mereka semua bergantian—tetapi tak seorang pun dari mereka yang menoleh, seakan pamitan bukan hal yang perlu karena dipikir oleh mereka semua ini hanya berlangsung sebentar.

* * *

Mereka bertiga memulai semuanya sebagai bawahan, dan semuanya tetap sama meski pemimpin dan pengendali telah berganti. Mereka sudah terbiasa disuruh oleh perwira atasan, menerima komando, mendapat perintah dari mereka, yang mana selalu ada batas di antara mereka, dan sekarang pun tak begitu berbeda dengan cara yang telah lalu.

Lovino menatap dua kawannya saat pelayaran di Asia Tenggara itu dimulai untuk pertama kalinya dengan bendera Reich Ketiga.

Ia tersenyum kecil sekilas, menggeleng untuk kemudian memandang kosong pada radionya lagi.

Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain. Kebersamaan terasa jauh, jauh lebih baik daripada jerat asing yang sekarang membelenggu mereka.

Namun apalah kesulitannya, jika memang mereka memulai diri sebagai yang dikomando dan bukan yang memerintah?

Musim dingin—musim hujannya Asia Tenggara, tepat pada puncaknya, Lovino berpikir bahwa semua ini masih lebih baik daripada kebebasan mereka dirantai dan diminta kerja paksa di kamp tawanan. Meski Luigi Torelli sudah berganti nama—setidaknya isinya masih sama. Minus bahasa Jerman yang kini mengudara, dan dia harus berbagi tugas dengan seorang yang lancar berbahasa Jerman untuk berkomunikasi. Ia hanya kebagian bidang mekanika radio dan itu artinya dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua kawannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengabari."

Lovino mendongak, dan akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya. Terkadang ia masih lupa bahwa dia sudah tidak berada di posisi yang sama lagi—tetapi setidaknya keramahtamahan (yang kaku)—bisa membuatnya jauh lebih toleran.

"Lukas ada di ruang kendali. Dia butuh kau, memikirkan pola penataan ruang karena kita akan membawa lebih banyak barang," kata kru pengganti itu, dengan bahasa Italia yang sedikit cacat.

"Baiklah."

Lelaki di depannya mengangkat alis sebagai bentuk basa-basi.

Lovino berjalan namun berhenti sebentar. Mengedikkan dagunya sesaat ke arah radio. "Perlakukan dia baik-baik, Ludwig."

Tanpa ia duga, Ludwig tersenyum kecil sambil menarik kursi untuk dia duduki. "Tentu saja."

Dunia mungkin mengkhawatirkan, tetapi ada lebih banyak hal yang bisa membuat manusia berterima kasih.

* * *

Sekian bulan rehat diisi dengan pelatihan bahasa Inggris, karena Joachim datang dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di Inggris sebagai sukarelawan, belajar, dan mungkin kelak akan dikirim ke daerah-daerah yang berhasil dikuasai Inggris.

Erika mengisi waktunya lebih banyak dengan berlatih bersama Erzsi, dan membantu Erzsi melupakan suaminya di rumah yang ia rasa sudah terlalu lama ia tinggalkan dan begitu inginnya ia pulang. Lelaki itu menolak. Memintanya mengikuti kata hati dan itu artinya Erzsi akan tetap berkeliling, karena perempuan tahu Gilbert baik-baik saja di sana dan dia masih begitu ingin mengulurkan tangannya untuk lebih banyak luka.

"Aku pernah bercita-cita," Erika berkata, suatu malam, setelah mereka menutup buku tua yang hanya berisi catatan tangan milik Joachim. Ia tersenyum setelah meniup debu-debu dari atas peti mimpi masa kecilnya. "Sekolah ke Inggris."

Erzsi terdiam sebentar, lantas menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku ingat cerita itu! Kau dan ... oh, ya, maaf—lupakan saja—"

"Saran kakakku," senyum Erika. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebut saja namanya. Aku ... tidak takut pada kesedihan lagi." Binar wajahnya begitu sederhana dan bagus, tidak membohongi siapapun.

Erzsi sedikit lebih lega. "Ya. Dan sekarang kau mendapatkannya."

"Bayarannya begitu banyak dan mahal," Erika mengatakannya lebih pelan.

Erzsi menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Memang terkadang ada bayaran yang berat dan mahal—tetapi tak semua mimpi seperti itu, bukankah begitu? Kau, sejak kecil, selalu ingin hidup bahagia, hm? Kau mendapatkannya setiap hari sekarang. Selalu ada hal yang membuatmu senang, 'kan?"

Erika menutup matanya. Mengulangi lagi apa yang telah dikerjakan di hari ini, bahkan hanya di satu jam ke belakang, ia sudah memiliki hal yang membahagiakan.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur? Besok kita semua harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk membereskan barang, ingat?"

"Mm. Baiklah. Selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah, Erzsi."

Erzsi hanya mengangguk dan menarik selimutnya hingga ke kepala.

* * *

Inggris terlihat di matanya, saat ia menyeberang, seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. Erika bisa membaca semuanya dengan jelas, seperti apa hidupnya di negara dan kota yang akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah Blitzkrieg kurang lebih empat tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ia mengingat lagi lebih jauh tentang mimpi-mimpinya kurang lebih delapan tahun yang lalu—atau lebih jauh?—tentang tanah Raja dan Ratu yang memiliki kastil-kastil indah. Ia tak pernah lagi keluar dari Italia setelah kedatangannya ke sana, membuatnya bermimpi banyak tentang Inggris.

Sesudah turun dari kapal, tidak ada waktu yang diberikan selain untuk segera menaiki truk yang mengangkut mereka menuju stasiun terdekat. Erzsi menghabiskan waktunya di kereta hanya untuk tidur dan Erika membaca lagi buku-buku latihan bahasa Inggris mereka. Mempraktikkannya dalam hati, dan ia yakin ia bisa membicarakan hal-hal kecil dan cukup mendengarkan pembicaraan besar.

Ketika stasiun tujuan terlihat, Erika menggoyangkan tubuh Erzsi yang seperti menggumam-gumamkan nama Gilbert—dan ia menghentikannya. Tak tega. Biarlah wanita itu bertemu dengannya walau hanya di dalam mimpi.

Erzsi terbangun sendiri ketika orang-orang mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan kereta.

"Oh, kita sudah di London?"

"Hmmm. Selamat datang di tanah Raja." Erika tersenyum kemudian.

Erzsi, sambil mengucek matanya, menggosok-gosok rambut Erika. "Seharusnya kaulah yang menerima kalimat itu, Erika. Bukankah tempat ini tujuanmu sejak lama?"

Erika melangkahi celah sempit di antara lantai kereta dan tepian peron yang sedikit lebih rendah sambil berkata, "Aku sudah menguburkan hal itu sekian lama. Benar-benar melupakannya."

"Tetapi semua ini sama saja dengan mendapatkan apa yang pernah hilang, 'kan?"

Erika, lagi-lagi, cuma memberikan senyuman.

* * *

Rumah sakit mereka datangi setelah hari berganti. Yang mengenalkan mereka pada rumah sakit itu berkata bahwa pasien saat ini jauh lebih lengang daripada yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Erika tertinggal paling belakang. Erzsi bahkan lebih antusias darinya, melihat-lihat sambil bertanya pada Joachim atau pihak rumah sakit London tersebut.

Gadis itu sibuk memerhatikan bagian langit-langit rumah sakit yang ia rasa cukup tinggi untuk memberi ruang yang lebih lega bagi psikologis pasien. Sangat sibuk hingga ketika dia melewati persimpangan koridor, seorang anak yang berlari tidak dilihatnya.

"Aduh—"

"Ah, Nak ... ma-maaf!" Erika mendekati dan meraih bahu anak lelaki kecil yang terhuyung-huyung mundur.

Anak itu tidak menangis seperti yang dikira Erika, dia hanya mengusap keningnya dan cemberut berat. Erika mendekatinya dan tak peduli pada rombongan yang semakin meninggalkannya. "Tidak sakit, 'kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan!" anak itu memekik, masih cemberut, Erika terkesiap sampai tersentak mundur. Hanya dengan sekali dengar pun, dengan kemampuannya yang masih pas-pasan, dia langsung tahu bahwa kalimat itu benar-benar tidak baik.

"Maaf—maaf, bicaranya memang begitu," seseorang menghampiri, menggenggam kedua pundak anak itu ketika mencapainya. "Maafkan dia—ah, jadi kalian adalah rombongan Palang Merah yang datang untuk belajar di sini, ya?" Wanita itu dengan murah hatinya mengulurkan tangan. "Aku perawat di sini. Michelle. Selamat datang. Kau siapa?"

Erika cukup bersemangat menerima uluran tangan tersebut, setidaknya untuk ukuran seorang anak pendiam yang cukup pemalu. Dengan suaranya yang masih ragu-ragu untuk mencoba dialek Inggris, dia berkata, "Erika. Senang bertemu denganmu, Michelle." Ia mendadak ingat lalu menoleh. Bahunya lemas. "Sepertinya ... aku ditinggalkan ... oleh mereka ..."

"Oh, rombonganmu?" Michelle, masih merangkul anak laki-laki kecil itu, lantas tertawa kecil. "Aku bisa menggantikan tugas pemandunya untukmu. Kebetulan jam jagaku baru saja selesai."

"Tapi, Mum, bukankah kau sudah berjanji kau akan mendongeng untukku?" anak itu merajuk dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Mata Erika membulat. Tak ada kemiripan sama sekali pada dua orang di hadapannya. Kulit non-Eropa Michelle sudah memancing rasa penasaran yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, ditambah lagi dengan hal ini. Dia tak tahan untuk tidak mengajukan pertanyaan, "Dia ... anakmu?"

"Anak, yah," ia tersenyum kecut, lantas berbisik, "angkat," lantas ia mengacak rambut si anak. "Kenalkan, Erika, dia Peter. Peter, bocah kecilku, ayo ulurkan tanganmu."

"Tidak mau!" suara cadelnya melengking lagi.

Michelle hanya tertawa, "Tolong maklumi dia, ya? Baru berusia empat tahun, dan selama dua tahun kekasihku mengasuhnya dengan cara-cara yang ... uhm, tak biasa, kurasa? Jadi dia lebih suka bicara blak-blakan. Sama dengan ayahnya itu."

Erika mengangguk-angguk. Merasa belum punya kapasitas untuk bertanya lebih banyak, dia akhirnya beralih lagi ke topik awal, "Jadi ... rombonganku ..."

"Oh! Oke, oke, baik. Mari kita berkeliling. Mau mulai dari mana dulu? Kudengar kalian akan menginap di markas Palang Merah yang sudah ditinggalkan sejak Blitzkrieg London dulu—tidak jauh, ya 'kan? Di barat bangunan ini, seratus meter, barangkali, tetapi aku kurang tahu agenda kalian. Apa saja? Supaya bisa kutunjukkan ruangan-ruangan yang kalian butuhkan."

"Um ... hanya belajar, kurasa. Membantu sebagai tenaga tambahan di sini ..." Erika langsung kehabisan kata-kata. Michelle benar-benar tak bisa diimbanginya dari segi dominasi pembicaraan.

Namun baguslah. Berarti dia tak perlu repot bersuara dan hanya perlu memasang telinga.

"Jadi ... mari kita berkeliling, Erika! Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu rombonganmu di perjalanan. Rumah sakit ini tidak terlalu luas, jadi mari kita mulai dengan ruangan di sekitar selasar yang ada di sebelah kananmu. Nah, yang ini ..."

Michelle menjelaskan tentang bangsal-bangsal yang saling bersisian di koridor tersebut. Sebelah kanan adalah taman kecil yang hanya diisi warna hijau dan beberapa rumpun mawar yang sedang tak banyak berbunga. Tak ada pohon besar di sana. Erika bahkan susah menemukan yang setinggi dirinya.

Gadis itu berbelok dan menceritakan dengan sesuka hatinya. Erika semakin bingung soal arah, tetapi selama Michelle ada di sampingnya, dia tak memutuskan untuk bertanya sama sekali. Peter, dengan ajaibnya, diam saja saat ikut berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Michelle.

Rumah sakit itu lebih kecil daripada yang ia kira, dan mereka selesai di separuh jalan ketika Erika menemukan rombongannya kembali. Michelle mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang ke flatnya dan berharap besok ia bisa bertemu Erika lagi ketika Erika dan yang lain mulai bekerja di sini.

"Pasien di sini cukup banyak setiap harinya, mungkin karena kehidupan yang belum bisa bangkit benar karena perang belum selesai ..." Michelle mengepalkan tangan, melepaskannya, lalu mengulangnya beberapa kali saat menutup pembicaraan mereka. "Dan banyak perempuan yang berhenti karena pekerjaan di industri amunisi lebih menjanjikan banyak uang untuk keluarga mereka yang hancur karena ditinggal ayah atau saudara laki-laki mereka. Aku sangat senang kalian datang ke sini."

Erika turut mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. _Industri amunisi_ ... dia baru memikirkan hal itu saat ini dan memakluminya walau berat.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Erika, datang saja ke flatku, ya! Tepat di depan rumah sakit ini, nomor seratus tujuh puluh delapan. Aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu kapan saja kecuali di waktu-waktu piketku. Malam ini aku tidak punya jadwal, kok, jadi kalau mau berkunjung, silakan sekali!"

Erika mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Michelle pamitan pulang karena ia bilang Peter belum makan dan harus tidur siang. Erika menghampiri Erzsi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kawan baru?"

"Hanya karena aku bertabrakan dengan anaknya." Perempuan itu malah tersenyum. Menoleh lagi ke arah kepergian Michelle—dan ternyata perempuan itu belum pergi terlalu jauh. Peter yang mungil masih berpegangan pada ibunya yang juga kecil—yang Erika rasa belum lolos dari usia belasannya. Atau, minimal, awal dua puluh. Entahlah.

"Yang tadi itu ... anaknya?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang ..."

* * *

Di rumah yang sudah lama ditinggalkan penghuninya yang mencari keamanan di Amerika, tak jauh dari rumah sakit, anggota-anggota Palang Merah itu mendapati kenyataan bahwa mereka harus tidur sekamar berlima. Dan ternyata selimut tak secukup yang dibayangkan karena sebagian tertinggal di kereta karena keteledoran kecil.

Erika memutuskan untuk mencari flat Michelle dan mengharapkan perempuan itu bisa memberikan cara.

"Kuharap aku bisa ikut, tapi sayang sekali ..." Erzsi melirik pada teman-temannya yang sedang membersihkan kamar. "Semoga berhasil, ya."

"Mmm."

"Sungguh-sungguh kau tidak takut, Erika? Aku bisa memaksa mereka—"

Erika meyakinkan dengan benar-benar yakin, "Aku sudah besar, Erzsi. Kau melalui prosesnya bersamaku."

* * *

Cukup sulit untuk mencari flat Michelle karena semuanya terlihat sama. Namun ketika mengingat nomor tempat tinggalnya, dan membandingkan flat-flat lain yang kecil, dia yakin pilihannya satu di antara dua. Dua flat itu berada satu garis lurus vertikal di seberang rumah sakit, dan tentu saja pilihannya hanyalah yang terdepan.

Setelah meminta petunjuk—secara terbata-bata dan harus diulang beberapa kali—ia menemukan rumah Michelle di lantai keempat.

Perlu ketukan pintu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Michelle membukakannya.

"Oooh, kau!" Dia yang awalnya hanya mengintip di bukaan pintu yang sangat kecil pun antusias dan segera melebarkan ruang masuk. "Maaf agak lama, tadi aku menidurkan Peter dulu."

"Ah, aku mengganggu ..."

"Tentu saja tidak, teman! Lagipula Peter juga bukan anak yang mudah terbangun hanya karena suara dua perempuan, kok. Mari, mari, duduk. Akan kubuatkan teh untukmu!" Michelle dengan halus mendorong Erika untuk duduk di sofa tua tepat di samping pintu.

"Jangan ... karena aku datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuan—jangan buat kami lebih berhutang padamu ..."

"Apakah teh bisa disebut utang? Tentu tidak! Teh adalah kewajiban tuan rumah untuk tamunya di Inggris! Tunggu sebentaaar, saja, oke?"

Erika kehabisan kata-kata. Ia ingin menyanggah lagi tetapi kosakata bahasa baru itu benar-benar menghilang untuk sementara dalam otaknya.

Ia duduk pada bagian ujung sofa. Mulai memperhatikan ruangan. Tak ada sekat dengan ruang tengah kecuali sebuah lemari rendah berkaca tebal yang berisi buku. Di ruang tengah yang kecil itu hanya ada satu jendela, dengan tirai tebal hijau kusam. Foto-foto berderet dari dekat pintu utama hingga ruang tengah. Total ada empat.

Erika mengamati semuanya dengan mata memicing. Tidak ada Michelle di satu foto pun. Foto pertama, empat laki-laki yang semuanya mirip. Foto kedua adalah sepasang suami istri. Foto ketiga dan keempat tak bisa Erika perhatikan dengan jelas—tetapi ia yakin Michelle tak ada di sana. Satu foto adalah foto banyak orang dengan satu perempuan—yang pasti bukan Michelle—dan seorang bayi di pelukannya. Yang terakhir, paling ujung, seorang laki-laki dan anak kecil, yang barangkali adalah Peter.

Selalu ada hal yang menarik dari teman baru.

Michelle menepati janjinya soal kata 'sebentar'. "Silakan, silakan. Dan katakan saja apa yang kauminta."

"Oh—"

"Mmm, foto-foto itu, ya," Michelle pun tertawa ringan. "Semuanya foto pacarku dan keluarganya. Tentu saja, karena flat ini miliknya."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak pernah," lagi, ia tertawa kecil, "Aku baru pindah ke sini setelah dia pergi."

"Ah, maaf ..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Dia hanya pergi dinas militer." Senyuman Michelle begitu tenang. "Terakhir kali kudengar dia ada di India, satu bulan lalu. Tapi entahlah, kabar burung. Tidak bisa benar-benar kupercaya. Aku dimintanya menjaga rumah ini, juga anaknya." Michelle menyesap tehnya sendiri, lalu setelah diletakkannya kembali ia pun mendekatkan cangkir kedua pada Erika. "Ayo, minumlah. Baru ceritakan masalahmu."

Menghormati tuan rumahnya, Erika meminum sedikit. Ketika memandang Michelle yang sudah tak sabar menantinya, Erika menebalkan wajahnya. "Kami kekurangan selimut di rumah. Apakah ... kau bisa membantu?"

Michelle diam sejenak, tak membuat Erika menunggu terlalu lama hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk cepat dan berkata singkat, "Tunggu sebentar!"

Dan Erika meminum tehnya sedikit demi sedikit sambil mendengarkan bunyi engsel lemari yang berkeriut-keriut, serta benda-benda yang ditumpuk di lantai dari kamar yang pintunya nomor dua di ujung ruang tengah. Tak lama, dia kembali dengan setumpuk kain yang nyaris menutupi wajahnya. Erika lekas-lekas bangkit dan mengambil beberapa untuk kemudian ditaruh di sofa.

"Nah, ini semua kupinjamkan untuk kalian. Pacarku tidak mungkin marah, tenang saja."

Erika menggaruk pipi. Bantuan ini mungkin begitu besar dan sangat menolong mereka, tetapi mana mungkin membawanya sendirian ke rumah yang menuntutnya untuk menyeberang jalan, bukankah begitu? Namun Michelle, yang tertawa kecil, tampaknya sangat lihai membaca suasana.

"Aku akan mencarikan tas untukmu, dan kita akan membawanya berdua. Peter sudah sering kutinggal saat tidur, kok." Ia menepuk-nepuk tumpukan selimut yang sebenarnya tak terlipat begitu rapi itu. "Dengan satu syarat."

"Tolong katakanlah—akan kulakukan sebagai balasannya."

Michelle tertawa kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Erika, yang lebih rendah dari bahunya—baru Erika perhatikan—sambil berkata, "Bukan hal yang berat. Kalian akan ditempatkan di rumah sakit secara acak, bukan? Kita akan satu ruangan. Aku yang akan meminta dengan caraku sendiri. Aku kehilangan teman satu ruanganku di bagian anak—karena mereka mengundurkan diri untuk bekerja di pabrik amunisi yang gajinya lebih menjanjikan."

"Ah ... boleh ... tapi bolehkah aku juga mengajak salah satu temanku?"

"Tentu saja! Lebih banyak orang, lebih menyenangkan! Aku tidak bisa bekerja sendiri—selain kerepotan karena aku membawa Peter ke rumah sakit, saat duduk-duduk juga tidak seru karena tidak ada teman sebaya untuk diajak bicara."

Untuk sesaat, Michelle terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil sungguhan. Suaranya jauh lebih mencerminkan kekanak-kanakannya, lalu Erika sadar.

Michelle tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

* * *

Erika tak pernah memikirkan soal teman lain dan dunia luar ketika ia hidup bersama Lovino, sekian tahun lalu. Ia selalu mencukupkan dunianya apa adanya, dan tak mengharapkan dunia beserta orang-orangnya membukakan banyak hal untuknya ketika ia sendiri pun tak punya banyak hal untuk dibuka.

Ketika mereka beristirahat dari beberapa pasien anak yang sudah ditangani—kebetulan ada beberapa pasien pulang hari ini sehingga mereka bisa sedikit lebih lega—Michelle bercerita banyak hal padanya. Erzsi tak bergabung. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia urus di luar, berkaitan dengan tim dan persediaan, dan ia menolak Erika yang awalnya ingin membantunya karena perempuan mungil itu kelihatan sangat kurang tidur.

Dia tak mengapa menjadi telinga, karena ia rasa hanya itulah yang bisa ia berikan.

"Pamanku bersikeras membawaku di pelabuhan saat dia diminta wajib militer dan pelatihan di Inggris untuk kemudian dikirim ke Afrika. Saat itu kakekku baru saja meninggal dunia—dan kami tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Karena dia mengancam, perwira yang sebelumnya adalah teman lamanya di kampung, maka dia pun mengabulkan asalkan aku dikirimkan ke Inggris, dan dididik menjadi tenaga kesehatan."

"Lalu ... kau bertemu pacarmu?"

"Mmm, hm," Michelle tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia junior pamanku. Kami bertemu karena dia terluka. Hanya hal yang biasa, memang, dan picisan—tapi kurasa aku masih bisa tertawa karena pertemuan pertama itu. Dia mengejekku tapi dia akhirnya datang ke tendaku lagi untuk mengembalikan selimut yang kupinjamkan padanya karena stok milik relawan habis di medan belakang Blitzkrieg."

Erika mendengarkan sambil membaca tumpukan data pasien yang masih belum dibereskan di atas mejanya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Maaf, ya, aku jadi terlalu banyak bercerita. Kadang-kadang aku memang harus mengulang cerita tentang Arthur lagi dan lagi karena inilah caraku untuk meyakinkan diriku ... bahwa dia masih hidup. Setidaknya di dalam pikiranku." Michelle bertopang dagu, melemparkan tatapan ke jendela. "Penantian adalah hal yang sulit. Yang harus kulakukan dengan keras adalah meyakinkan diri—dan menjaga Peter. Agar jika dia pulang, dia tidak akan meracuniku dengan masakan buatan tangannya." Ia mengulum tawa pada akhir kalimat, tetapi gagal untuk menyembunyikan rasa gamang dari matanya.

Berbagi bukan hal yang buruk.

Ia bisa melupakan lebih banyak kekhawatiran tentang kehidupan Lovino nun jauh di sana dengan melakukan hal serupa.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Michelle menoleh.

"Orang yang kusukai ... berada di lautan ..."

* * *

Michelle mengundang Erika untuk minum teh beberapa hari kemudian. Erzsi dan beberapa yang lain juga turut diajak, tetapi hanya Erzsi yang bisa datang dan ternyata Peter begitu cocok dengannya.

"Ternyata kau suka dengan Bibi Erzsi, ya, hmmm." Michelle mendorong Peter masuk ketika pintu apartemen telah ia buka. "Silakan masuk, kalian berdua."

"Karena makanan yang Bibi Erzsi bawa selalu enak! Bibi Erzsi, masakkan sesuatu untukku hari ini! Masakkan sesuatu!"

Erzsi dan Michelle saling berpandangan dan Michelle tersenyum kecil. "Silakan, Erzsi, kalau kau tidak keberatan! Ada beberapa bahan di dalam lemari."

"Aah, terima kasih sekali. Jadi, Peter, mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa membuat kue kali ini." Erzsi merangkul bahu Peter dan menepuk-nepuknya—membuat anak itu melonjak-lonjak gembira dan berteriak-teriak soal kue hingga menggema.

"Aku akan membantumu membuat teh. Aku ingin belajar membuat teh Inggris." Erika merapat pada Michelle.

Peter membuat Erzsi sibuk di dunia mereka sendiri bahkan ketika Erika dan Michelle keluar dari ruangan dengan masing-masing cangkir teh di tangan.

Duduk di ruang tengah, yang punya sepasang kursi di dekat jendela dengan meja bundar kecil tinggi, Michelle pun membuka jendela. Sore itu masih begitu terang, musim semi sudah hampir dimulai.

"Cangkir ini cangkir favorit Arthur." Michelle mengangkat cangkir miliknya dan memandangi motifnya. "Terakhir kali aku mendapatkan surat darinya ... tahun lalu. Dia masih berjuang di Burma. Entah bagaimana nasibnya. Kudengar ... pasukan gabungan Inggris dan koloni-koloninya kalah."

Erika mencengkeram pegangan cangkirnya. Melirik dengan takut.

"Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan surat pemberitahuan apakah Arthur gugur di medan perang atau menghilang saat tugas," terang gadis itu ringan, sambil tersenyum di bagian akhir.

Erika tak jadi minum. Bagaimana jika di rumahnya sana ... sudah ada surat serupa? Mendadak perutnya mulas dan ia ingin berlari saja menuju Italia.

"Sudah satu tahun lebih ... sedang berada di mana, ya, dia? Aku takut ketika dia berkemah di daerah tropis seperti itu, penyakit malaria bisa menjangkitinya dengan mudah."

"Malaria, ya ..."

"Sudah pernah dengar, 'kan?"

Erika mengangguk. "Pak Joachim pernah bercerita pada kami. Dia pernah menuju daerah Asia, lalu berkata bahwa sesial-sialnya pasukan di Eropa, masih lebih repot kehidupan tentara di Asia yang penuh hutan, rawa, dan nyamuk-nyamuk yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa mereka sebelum bertarung."

Michelle mengerutkan hidungnya. "Dari sanalah aku menjadi sangat takut sekaligus sebal pada nyamuk. Ingatanku tentang nyamuk hanya sampai saat aku meninggalkan pulauku, sebenarnya, tapi mereka memang sudah menjengkelkan sejak dulu."

Erika menatap Michelle, "Semoga kekasihmu baik-baik saja di sana ..."

"Semoga ..."

Keheningan di ruang tengah ditutupi oleh ributnya Peter dari dapur yang bertanya ini dan itu pada Erzsi. Erzsi kewalahan, suara Peter semakin berisik.

Michelle tersenyum geli. "Peter selalu begitu bahkan jika Arthur memarahinya."

"Ah, ya ... aku selalu penasaran ... bagaimana Peter bisa datang ke kehidupan kalian?"

Michelle menunda jawabannya untuk minum. Tehnya hampir habis. "Arthur mengajaknya tinggal bersamanya ... setelah sepupu jauh tirinya, yang sama-sama berjuang dengannya di medan Afrika, tewas di peperangan. Ibu Peter sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya—jadi anak itu benar-benar membuat Arthur kasihan. Padahal lelaki itu biasanya sangat cuek pada orang-orang di sekitarnya." Sekali lagi, dia nyaris tersenyum.

Erika sudah lelah bertanya dan berpikir tentang pengorbanan perang ... tetapi sebanyak apapun ia memikirkannya, ia selalu teringat hal tersebut dan merasa begitu kecil, begitu tak berdaya untuk melakukan apa-apa.

"Sebentar, ada yang mengetuk." Michelle beranjak.

Erika memandangi tanpa melewatkan satu hal pun. Seorang petugas pos memberikan surat, dan tiba-tiba saja air muka Michelle berubah. Ia berdiri dengan tegang dan tak membalas dengan basa-basi ketika tukang pos itu berpamitan.

Lama ia terpekur di depan pintu yang terbuka hingga Erika harus menghampirinya. Wanita itu membolak-balik surat tersebut, lantas bergumam, "Tidak ada stempel resmi militer kerajaan, sih ..."

Erika tak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika Michelle begitu lama merenungi nama yang tertera di balik amplop. _Arthur Kirkland._ Dari _Hong Kong_. Michelle mengerutkan kening lama-lama.

"Mari kita lihat." Michelle bergegas menuju kursinya lagi. "Bagaimana bisa anak itu berada di Hong Kong? Lagipula—memangnya pengirim ini benar-benar dirinya?" Ia tak sabar menyobek bagian atas amplopnya, hingga terbelah sampai ke bagian alamatnya.

Matanya dengan cepat memindai bacaan yang hanya memakan separuh halaman lebih sedikit itu. Erika menantikan perubahan yang baik—

—dan ia mendapatkannya di akhir.

Michelle tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk surat tersebut, lantas terkekeh gembira dan menjangkau untuk memeluk Erika di seberang meja.

"Pasti ada kabar baik, ya?" Erika membalas pelukan itu dan menepuk punggung Michelle. "Boleh aku tahu tentang apa?" tanyanya setelah mereka saling melepaskan rangkulan.

"Kau boleh membacanya." Michelle memberikan kertas tersebut.

 _Aku terkena malaria setelah berakhirnya kampanye di Burma yang memalukan. Aku mendapati diriku dilarikan ke salah satu rumah sakit di Siam, dan tahu-tahu, tak lama setelah aku sadar, medis militer yang merawatku meminta agar aku diobati di salah satu rumah sakit Jepang yang terdekat—dan ternyata lokasinya di koloni Jepang, Hong Kong._

 _Aku sedang dalam pelarian. Aku sudah bisa pulang—dan aku yakin dengan kesehatanku sendiri. Aku berjalan-jalan mencari bantuan untuk pulang di pelabuhan, dan aku bertemu seorang prajurit Italia yang bekerja untuk kapal Poros, yang sedang bersandar di Hong Kong untuk memasukkan barang-barang yang akan diangkut lalu digunakan kedua negara. Aku mengeluarkan harta terakhirku, jam emas kuno dari Kakek untuk menyuapnya, dan ternyata dia memanggil dua temannya untuk memberikan bantuan padaku. Salah satu di antaranya benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Angkat kepalamu dan lihatlah pada salah satu foto di dinding apartemenku—ya, orang itu ada di sana! Lukas Bondevik, iparku sendiri! Dia menyimpan cerita tentang bagaimana dia bisa terjebak dalam pekerjaan Jepang-Jerman, untuk dia kisahkan nanti, suatu saat ketika dia sudah bebas._

 _Lukas dan dua temannya membantuku mendapatkan kapal dagang untuk pulang. Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada di lautan dalam identitas sebagai pelarian, Michelle—katakan pada Peter bahwa aku akan segera pulang._

 _Prajurit Italia pertama yang memberiku bantuan menolak menerima jam emas itu. Berkata bahwa yang dia inginkan bukan harta, tetapi dia hanya ingin melihat seseorang pulang pada orang yang disayanginya—karena dia ingin melakukan hal serupa. Ingatlah namanya, Michelle, kita akan mencarinya suatu saat nanti ketika perang sudah selesai: Lovino Vargas._

 _Aku akan segera tiba. Setelah ini kita pindah ke Irlandia. Sesuai permintaan Lukas, ia ingin agar aku menyampaikan pada Ennis bahwa dia baik-baik saja—dan kuputuskan agar kita tinggal di sana saja. Memasuki negara netral adalah jalan terbaik. Aku pulang, Michelle, Peter._

Tangan Erika gemetar dan ia nyaris tak bisa menyelesaikan bacaannya. Michelle yang tak mengerti apa-apa masih tersenyum lebar dan menatap Erika, menunggu tanggapan yang menyenangkan.

Sadar ada yang kurang beres, ia mengedipkan matanya lebih cepat. "Erika, ada yang salah?" Michelle tiba-tiba menjadi panik saat airmata meleleh dari pipi Erika, dengan perlahan tetapi mengejutkan. "Erika, kenapa?!"

Ia menyerahkan kertas tersebut masih dengan tangan gemetaran. "Lovino ... Lovino Vargas ..."

"Ah, orang itu—kau mengenalnya?"

Erika tersenyum, masih terharu, bibirnya masih terlalu gemetar untuk membentuk kata-kata.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia ..." Erika menyeka matanya dengan cepat. "... orang yang selalu kuceritakan padamu ..."

"Dia masih hidup! Astaga—senang sekali mendengarnya!" Michelle pun melonjak, memeluk Erika sekali lagi. "Orang yang kita sayangi masih hidup!"

* * *

.

[ **few weeks ago** ]

Lovino akhirnya keluar dari toko kelontong serba ada itu. "Menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak akan membeli apapun di sini lagi!"

Ia memasuki toko lain dan menemukan barang serupa, dengan pemilik—yang sama-sama orang Asia—tetapi jauh lebih bijak dan ramah. Meski hanya berinteraksi lewat bahasa isyarat, ia bisa mendapatkan sepaket pakaian dan selimut baru sesuai dengan harga yang tertulis di rak barang-barang tersebut.

Tidak seperti di tempat sebelumnya, ketika dia menyerahkan sejumlah koin yang baru saja ia tukar, pemilik toko mulai mengoceh dengan bahasa yang ia tidak mengerti dan mengembalikan uangnya. Perdebatan aneh dimulai antara orang yang menggunakan dua bahasa yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dan Lovino mengakhiri semuanya dengan membanting barang-barang ke atas konter dan meninggalkan toko dengan muka cemberut.

Destinasi berikutnya hanyalah kantor pos. Ia bersyukur perhentian sementara untuk mengambil barang-barang dari koloni Jepang yang lain kali ini berada di Hong Kong, di mana sisa-sisa peninggalan Inggris masih ada di beberapa tempat. Lokasi-lokasi tertentu belum menanggalkan papan nama bahasa Inggrisnya.

Lovino masuk sebentar ke dalam gang yang kecil dan mengeluarkan sisa uangnya. Menghitung uang di keramaian baginya selalu menjadi hal yang memalukan.

Berjongkok dengan meletakkan barang-barang belian di atas pangkuan, ia menaruh koin-koin itu satu per satu ke atasnya, sembari bibirnya menghitung jumlah demi jumlah. _One, two, three_ ... dia bergumam tanpa sadar, dengan bahasa yang sampai saat ini masih cukup asing di lidahnya, tetapi karena Lukas terus mengajaknya berbahasa Inggris dan Francisco turut bersekongkol, dia mau tak mau turut terpengaruh. Manfaatnya besar, kata Lukas, karena dengan mencampur bahasa maka atasan Jerman dan Jepang mereka tak akan mengerti apa yang sedang mereka coba katakan.

"Aku bisa membuatmu kaya dan tak lagi menghitung uang demi uang yang sedikit seperti itu."

Lovino menoleh cepat ke kanan dan kiri, waspada. Ia meraup uang-uangnya dengan gerak protektif sambil memicingkan mata ke dalam bagian gang yang lebih sempit dan gelap. Ada seseorang di sana, rambutnya pirang dan dia juga tengah berjongkok.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berdiri, mendekatinya dengan sangat cepat dan membekap mulut Lovino.

"Jangan bicara sebelum kupersilakan." Salah satu tangannya kemudian menjangkau saku bagian kanan jaketnya. Lovino memperhatikan wajahnya yang mulai jelas kelihatan. _Inggris sekali_...

"Ini terbuat dari emas asli. Silakan tanyakan pada toko emas terdekat dan kau akan menjadi orang kaya, Pelaut."

Lovino mengumpat dalam hati mengapa ia masih memakai seragamnya saat sedang bebas dinas. _Jadinya ketahuan seperti ini, bodoh ..._

"Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Lovino memberontak. Memukul tangan tersebut.

"Katakan, siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu tak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk basa-basi. "Arthur Kirkland. Sersan Kepala untuk pasukan Inggris. Aku sedang dalam pelarian dan jangan tanyakan alasanku. Aku baru saja sembuh dari malaria berat dan aku harus kembali pada rumahku sendiri, sebelum perang yang gila ini mengambil nyawaku—lalu membuatku gagal menikah dan menjadikan anakku yatim-piatu." Arthur pun menarik tangan Lovino lalu menaruh jam emas itu dengan paksa, sembari mengepalkan tangan tersebut.

Lovino bergantian memandang si jam dan wajah Arthur. Jam itu masih kelihatan sangat baru dan mengkilap, bersinar di tengah remang-remang. Dan Arthur, sebaiknya tak seorang pun menanyakan mengapa dia begitu pucat dan matanya begitu sayu.

"Aku tak tahu kau dari negara mana dan bertugas untuk siapa, tetapi sebagai sesama prajurit, apapun kubu kita dan dari manapun kita berasal, kita punya satu identitas yang sama. Dan aku sudah terlalu lama berada di medan perang sehingga aku benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia yang tak punya daya. Sekarang," ia mencengkeram salah satu bahu Lovino, "sebagai sesama pejuang, kaulah manusia dengan daya yang kuharapkan."

Lovino meneguk ludah. Sekali lagi melakukan hal yang sama; memandangi dan menimbang.

Tak lama kemudian Lovino menarik lagi tangan Arthur dan mengembalikan jamnya. "Tunggulah di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Lovino mengantongi kembali uangnya dan berlari kembali menuju pelabuhan. Lukas dan Francisco menjauhkan diri dari para perwira Jerman, dengan berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris di dekat tiang lampu tak jauh dari dermaga. Lelaki itu memegang bahu keduanya secara mengejutkan dari belakang, dan belum sempat Francisco selesai dengan ceramah meremehkannya, dia sudah mencegah,

"Kalian bisa membantuku menyelundupkan seseorang?"

Francisco langsung terperangah. Lukas menatap dengan mata menyipit menyelidik.

"Siapa yang ingin kaumasukkan ke dalam kapal kita?"

"Mau bunuh diri ya kau, Lovi? Sudah untung nyawamu diselamatkan oleh mereka!"

"Bukan itu," sanggahnya sambil menggeleng kesal. "Kapal apapun. Kapal dagang, kapal penumpang, kapal Palang Merah, peduli setan! Yang penting seseorang harus bisa keluar dari sini!"

Francisco melirik pada petinggi-petinggi. Salah satunya melirik ke arah mereka dan ia langsung menarik Lovino untuk menjauh.

"Siapa?"

"Aku menemukan seorang pelarian di gang pertokoan. Arthur Kirkland. Prajurit Inggris. Dia ingin kembali ke rumahnya—dan yang kudengar dia baru saja sembuh dari malaria."

Selesai bicara, Lovino menunggu reaksi kawan-kawannya—dan di saat itulah ia berani bertaruh. Baru kali ini ia melihat perubahan ekspresi Lukas yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Matanya membulat dan ia langsung terlihat marah.

"Cepat tunjukkan padaku di mana dia."

Lovino menghentikan Lukas yang sudah berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti. "Kauingin membunuhnya?! Wajahmu terlihat seperti itu, tahu!"

"Justru sebaliknya," suara Lukas tegas dan nyaring sekali. "Kita akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Pasti. Tapi terlebih dahulu, berikan aku waktu untuk menemuinya."

Kening Francisco mengerut. "Kau berkata dan bertingkah seolah kau sudah mengenal orang itu."

"Tentu saja." Lukas mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia adalah kakak istriku."

* * *

Begitu Lovino mempertemukan kedua kawannya dengan Arthur, Arthur yang sangat terkejut dan mematung tak percaya saat Lukas menghampirinya.

Pelukan mereka membuat Lovino emosional. Ia mendekati tembok untuk mencari pertahanan dan kemudian ia mendongak. Masih ada banyak sisa kenangan Feliciano yang tak terusir dari kepalanya, dan pertemuan Lukas-Arthur hanya membuat dirinya menjadi buruk.

Tak begitu lama menunggu pembicaraan lepas rindu Arthur dan Lukas. Lovino menghampiri keduanya dan langsung bertanya, "Siapa yang punya kain putih di sini?"

Dua orang tersebut mengerutkan kening.

"Dan cat merah. Dari apapun itu! Kita butuh benda itu untuk Arthur!"

"Ha?"

Lovino berdecak karena ia pikir Arthur sama cerdasnya dengan Lukas.

"Buatlah dirimu menjadi seorang petugas kesehatan yang tersesat. Fran," panggilnya, mendadak berbalik, "Cari benda itu sekarang juga!"

"Oh—baiklah."

Ketika Francisco pergi dan kedua orang di sampingnya hening, Lovino tersadar hingga kemudian tersenyum. Ini kali pertama ia membuat Francisco melakukan perintahnya dengan wajah takut-takut dan kaget seperti itu. Lantas tawanya dalam hati terwujud menjadi seringai tipis yang singkat. _Akhirnya_.

Lovino menyimak pembicaraan Arthur dan Lukas. Soal kabar istri Lukas dan putra mereka, yang ternyata Arthur pun tak tahu banyak karena ia sudah begitu lama tinggal ribuan mil dari rumah. Dan tentang anak angkat Arthur ... banyak hal. Semuanya membuat Lovino semakin gelisah karena Francisco pun begitu terlambat.

"Nih." Yang ditunggu itu pun kemudian datang dengan terburu-buru. Sekaleng cat langsung dia buka. Selembar kain panjang dia sobek begitu saja dengan tangan kosong. "Barangkali dengan jumlah sebanyak ini kita bisa membuat untuk diri kita sendiri dan melarikan diri dengan identitas baru."

Sementara Francisco melakukan tugasnya, Lovino bertanya, "Apakah ada rekanmu yang lain yang berada di Hong Kong?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya aku yang dilarikan karena malariaku paling parah dan aku sempat tidak sadarkan diri." Arthur lalu menerima kain dari Francisco. Mengikatkannya di lengan kanan atasnya. "Malaikat yang menyuruhku dilarikan dari Siam ke Hong Kong menghilang entah ke mana setelah aku bisa duduk di Hong Kong. Katanya dia petugas medis militer Inggris, tetapi aku tak pernah bisa ingat wajahnya. Sementara itu perawat di rumah sakit Jepang tidak begitu ramah padaku."

"Sekarang, masalah utamanya adalah—bagaimana caranya agar kaubisa pergi dari sini?" Lovino mengetukkan kakinya keras-keras di tanah. "Ayo kita keluar dari sini."

Lovino berjalan memimpin dan memandangi pelabuhan yang tak begitu ramai. Dia bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri dengan mendekati seorang pedagang yang mengurusi barang-barang dalam peti.

"London, London!" ucapnya begitu saja.

Pedagang Asia itu mengerutkan keningnya. Arthur dan yang lain datang mendekat, Lovino langsung menarik laki-laki itu. "London, London," ulangnya sambil menunjuk badge Palang Merah di lengan Arthur.

Pedagang itu semakin sebal. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan cepat dan mengoceh cepat dalam bahasa Mandarin. Satu-satunya kata yang dimengerti Lovino hanya 'Sabang', dan itu mengecewakan. Ia menunjuk ke arah lain, pada pedagang lain yang kelihatan lebih muda dan badannya lebih besar di sisi lain dermaga. Lovino berdecak lalu pergi menjauh.

Hanya Lovino yang mendekati orang itu. Lovino menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Arthur dan kembali mengucapkan tujuannya.

Si pedagang menanyai orang kepercayaannya yang sedang mengikatkan barang-barang di kapal, dengan bahasa Jepang yang sangat nyaring.

" _Igirisu_!" teriaknya.

Pekerja itu lalu mencibir. Ia memberi isyarat tangan melintang di lehernya.

Lovino mengartikannya sebagai, _mati kita jika nekat ke sana_.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Lovino menyerah. Mendatangi mereka bertiga, dia sama sekali tak mendapat harapan pula.

"Mengharapkan pasukan Palang Merah datang ke sini rasanya hampir mustahil. Urusan volunter kesehatan di Jepang jauh lebih sulit daripada negara-negara lain di Eropa," tegas Lukas, tak memberikan pemecahan pula.

Lovino pun duduk di tepian dermaga sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Pasti ada kapal dagang negara lain yang singgah di sekitar sini. Aku akan berjalan."

"Hei!" Arthur membuat Lovino menoleh. "Tidak perlu. Kita bisa lanjutkan setelah berpikir."

"Tidak akan!"

"Kalau kau mencari dengan nekat seperti itu, bisa-bisa kita akan ketahuan! Kau akan celaka karena menyelundupkan penipu dan aku akan dibunuh!"

"Maka bersikaplah seperti seorang Palang Merah yang tidak berisik! Aktingmu masih buruk!"

Lukas dan Francisco berpandangan.

* * *

"Terakhir kali aku mencium Emil adalah saat ia baru bisa merangkak. Entah dia masih bisa mengenaliku atau tidak saat aku pulang nanti."

"Ennis tidak cukup bodoh untuk membuat anaknya lupa akan ayahnya sendiri, tahu," Arthur tertawa kecil, sedikit sinis dan menyindir. "Dia pasti bercerita setiap hari tentang pertemuan seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan di perpustakaan dinas militer Kerajaan Inggris."

Lukas hanya mengusap wajahnya. Arthur sempat mendengar nama Emil dan Ennis meluncur dari bibir lelaki itu, tapi ia tak cukup yakin.

"Aku ingin pindah ke Irlandia saja setelah aku menikahi Michelle—jika aku bisa pulang setelah ini. Lalu kubawa saja Peter. Aku benar-benar ingin memulai kehidupanku sendiri."

"Seandainya aku bisa pulang cepat ...," Lukas merenung. "Aku hanya ingin mengajak mereka pindah ke pedesaan atau migrasi ke Amerika."

"Perang sialan ini ... sepanjang melakukan kewajiban di hutan lebat dan gunung-gunung yang lembab ... aku terus mempertanyakan hidupku. Jika negaraku bebas dari aksi penjajahan, maka apa yang kudapatkan? Jika negaraku kalah dan Jerman memenangkan perang, maka apa juga yang akan kudapatkan? Selama kesempatanku untuk hidup masih ada, maka di sisi manapun aku berada, aku akan tetap bertahan."

Lovino yang pergi cukup lama membuat Francisco akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dan memotong pembicaraan Lukas dan Arthur.

"Anak itu memang sering membuat khawatir. Aku akan mencarinya—"

"Kurasa tidak perlu," Arthur mengedikkan dagu ke arah kiri.

Lovino berlari ketika tatapannya dan Arthur bersirobok. Seorang lelaki yang tampak tak muda mengikutinya, berupaya mengikuti gerak lari Lovino yang semakin cepat.

Lelaki itu menyalami mereka semua sebelum Lovino sempat mengenalkannya.

"Dia Wang Yao." Lovino menunjuk lelaki itu, berucap dengan lebih sopan. "Dia sudah lama tinggal di Hong Kong dan sering berdagang dengan orang-orang Inggris saat mereka masih bercokol di tempat ini."

"Ya. Saya juga beberapa kali berkunjung ke Inggris dengan kapal saya sendiri. Jadi ... yang mana yang ingin pulang ke London?"

"Orang ini." Lovino maju dan menepuk bahu Arthur.

"Rutenya ... bagaimana?" Arthur mencoba tetap terlihat tegas tetapi gagal.

"Memang, cukup berbahaya berlayar di laut di saat-saat seperti ini. Namun jika kau meragukan Wang Yao, pedagang sedari kecil yang sudah menempuh berbagai badai di laut-laut yang berbeda ini, kau salah!" Lelaki itu terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Arthur. "Aku bahkan sudah tiga kali berlayar ke Amerika setelah Pearl Harbor dihajar Jepang, dan aku baik-baik saja. Tuhan masih menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa ksatria sepertiku!"

"Rutenya, tolong jelaskan rutenya! Dan bendera apa yang kaupakai ketika berlayar di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Jangan pakai bendera, apa susahnya?" tanya Yao balik dengan begitu entengnya. "Mereka akan menjadi ragu dan tidak jadi menyerang. Tapi jangan bosan dengan perjalanan, ya, aku akan singgah di banyak tempat untuk mengambil barang dagangan—karena aku berangkat dengan kapal kosong, nih."

Arthur diam sebentar, mulai memahami mengapa lelaki itu mau menampungnya. Hanya kebetulan karena dia memang akan berangkat dan dia memang sudah berpengalaman dengan orang-orang Sekutu. Dia menarik napas.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun—apalagi jika kaumau menungguku sebentar di London untuk mengambil uang di rumahku."

"Tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan bayaran." Yao melambaikan tangan di udara dengan cepat. "Asalkan kau membantuku di kapal—misalnya, ya ... bersih-bersih atau mengurus dagangan, aku dengan senang hati memberimu tumpangan."

* * *

Arthur menemui Lovino lagi pagi itu, sebelum berangkat bersama Yao.

Lagi-lagi dia memberikan benda yang sama. "Ini untukmu. Kau berhak mendapatkannya."

Lovino mengembalikannya dengan cepat, bahkan menekan pergelangan tangan Arthur sendiri. "Aku tidak butuh ini."

"Tapi aku belum membayarmu dengan apapun!"

"Yang kubutuhkan adalah apa yang kaubutuhkan. Kaubutuh kebebasan, dan ketika kau mendapatkannya, aku juga. Pulanglah dengan hati lapang, dan aku akan merasakannya dari sini."

"Lovino Vargas—"

"Aku tidak butuh lebih banyak kata-kata darimu." Lovino menepuk pundak Arthur beberapa kali, sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman yang benar-benar tipis dan memberikan salam terakhir berupa hormat ringan. Lantas meninggalkan Arthur.

Lovino melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Luigi Torelli, sekarang UIT-25, sudah siap berangkat kembali. Arthur sudah berada di lautan bersama Yao ketika Torelli mulai berlayar dengan barang-barang hasil transaksi Jepang dan Jerman.

* * *

Suatu pagi, Erzsi membangunkan Erika lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Akan ada pengarahan penting dari Joachim, katanya, dan ia pun baru diberi tahu sekian menit yang lalu.

Berkumpul di tengah-tengah rumah yang mereka diami, Joachim mengatakan bahwa mereka diberikan cuti beberapa bulan, hingga nanti berkumpul lagi di tempat ini sebisa mungkin pada awal musim semi 1945. Erzsi, setelah pengumuman itu diberikan dan yang lain mulai berkemas, mulai menangis dan memeluk Erika. Berkata betapa dia rindu suaminya tetapi tanpa Erika yang sama-sama berjuang dengannya, ia tahu akan ada banyak hal yang akan berubah.

Erika memang menantikan bagaimana rasanya pulang, tetapi tanpa Erzsi pun ia tahu akan ada yang kosong dari perjalanannya.

Ia bermaksud untuk pamitan pada Michelle pula sore hari itu, karena tidak sempat bertemu di rumah sakit akibat jam jaga yang berbeda. Erika mengetuk pintu flat Michelle dengan harap-harap cemas, berharap semoga gadis itu tak sedang tidur atau mungkin Peter sedang beristirahat.

Ketika pintu dibukakan, Erika nyaris terlonjak.

"Siapa kau? Mencari siapa?"

"A-aku ... a-apa Michelle ada? Aku Erika, temannya di rumah sakit ..."

"Tunggu sebentar. Dia sedang memasak. Akan kupanggilkan. Masuklah."

Erika masih mematung bahkan ketika orang itu pergi. Ia menutup mulutnya.

 _Tidak salah lagi ..._

"Ah, Erika! Kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Masuklah, ayo masuk! Arthur, kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk, ya?!" Ia menarik Erika agar melangkah masuk.

Erika berbisik ketika Michelle membawanya, "I-itu Arthur ...? Kapan dia pulang?"

"Tadi malam," senyuman Michelle tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. "Aku sampai tidak percaya dia yang datang karena ketukannya begitu halus, seperti bukan dirinya saja."

Erika menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri—tetapi sisi lain hatinya berkata bahwa dia harus melakukannya saat ini juga. "Boleh aku bicara padanya?"

Michelle mengerti dengan mudah, "Pasti soal Lovino, hm? Arthur! Kemarilah! Kami memerlukan sesuatu!"

Arthur datang lebih cepat daripada Erika berkedip—atau hanya perasaannya saja, dia tak mau memikirkannya.

"Tuan Arthur—" dia mendekat dan menatap seolah memohon, "Bagaimana Lovino? Apa dia baik-baik saja—tanpa cacat?"

Arthur mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengenal Lovino Vargas?"

"Lovino teman masa kecilnya," Michelle bantu menjelaskan sambil mengedikkan dagu, tahu Erika sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya tadi malam untuk berkata-kata panjang. "Dia tahu surat yang kaukirimkan padaku sebelum berangkat dari Hong Kong."

"Ah, jadi kau ..." Arthur mengelus dagunya, menatap Erika dari kaki hingga kepala sekilas. "Aku hanya mendengar satu kali Lovino bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya saat kami makan bersama, setelah aku menemukan tumpangan untuk pulang. Dia bercerita tentang satu-satunya perempuan yang membuatnya bertahan hidup, dan ia ingin segera pulang pada orang itu jika saja ia bisa."

"Dia baik-baik saja?" sambar Erika tak sabar.

Arthur tersenyum begitu samar. "Tentu. Meski dia benar-benar cerewet, aku tahu dia sedang berada dalam keadaan terbaiknya."

Michelle menepuk-nepuk punggung Erika, dan untuk sesaat Erika lupa soal tujuannya datang ke sini.

* * *

Erika diajak makan malam bersama keluarga kecil itu. Ia berkata soal maksudnya untuk pulang ke Italia, dan sayang sekali Michelle menjawabnya dengan hal yang tidak begitu bagus.

"Mungkin ... kau tidak akan menemukan kami lagi di sini ketika kau kembali." Michelle pun melirik Arthur. "Kami benar-benar sudah memutuskan soal migrasi ke Irlandia. Hal ini adalah hal pertama yang kami bicarakan saat Arthur datang ... dan keputusan kami benar-benar bulat."

"Apakah itu artinya aku bisa bertemu dengan anak kecil yang kata Mum namanya Emil itu? Aku mau! Aku mau!"

"Peter, jangan menyela pembicaraan orang! Apa yang Dad ajarkan padamu sebelumnya, hm?"

Michelle memutar bola mata. "Arthur, jangan membentaknya." Lantas ia kembali pada Erika, "Jadi ... maaf, ya? Tapi akan kuberikan alamat Ennis, saudara Arthur. Untuk sementara kami akan tinggal di sana, dan kau bisa mengirimkan surat pada kami kapan saja."

"Semua itu adalah keputusan kalian ... aku senang mendengarnya." Erika menatap dua tuan rumah secara bergantian. "Semoga kita semua bahagia."

"Ya. Bahagia," ulang Michelle, penuh penghayatan, mendapat anggukan dari Arthur.

 **tbc.**


	14. formosa

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing/Character** : Romano/Liechtenstein; OC!Roma, Norway, Hungary, Prussia, Germany . **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Siapa yang terakhir menyerah untuk Perang Dunia II? Dan setelahnya, Lovino tak tahu arah pulang.)_

* * *

Lovino baru tidur dua jam ketika tiba-tiba saja suara ribut-ribut yang tidak biasa membangunkannya paksa.

Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari orang-orang yang berteriak dengan bahasa Jepang di luar sana. Ketika ia bangkit, duduk, kepala nyaris terantuk langit-langit, ia menyadari tempat tidur Francisco kosong dan selimut Lukas di bawah tempat tidurnya menjuntai ke bawah. Lelaki itu tak pernah tidur berantakan—dan tentu saja ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

Baru saja ia menoleh, pertanda itu sudah menjadi nyata.

Seorang prajurit Jepang mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya. Memerintah dengan kata-kata yang asing, yang secara otomatis membuat Lovino mengangkat kedua tangannya begitu saja.

Begitu tiba di luar, yang ia temukan adalah seluruh rekan satu Luigi Torelli-nya—bahkan Ludwig sekalipun—diminta berdiri di tepian pelabuhan. Kapan mereka berlabuh, kapan mereka diminta untuk berjejer, ia tak sempat bertanya lagi—karena ia langsung dipukul di bagian punggung dengan hulu senjata dan diminta berdiri di samping Lukas. Perwira Jepang berdiri tepat di samping Luigi Torelli yang bersandar, dan beberapa masuk ke dalam. Tak seberapa lama, yang masuk tersebut mengeluarkan semua benda apapun yang berbau bendera Nazi.

Meski dia dijaga oleh beberapa prajurit Jepang di balik punggungnya, Lovino bertanya pada Lukas dengan bahasa Italia agar tak terlalu kentara.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Jerman menyerah pada Sekutu."

"Apa?!"

 _BUK!_ Lovino kembali dipukul dan ia mengaduh keras-keras hingga Francisco yang tadi tercenung menatap apa yang dilakukan orang-orang Jepang pada Torelli pun menoleh padanya. Matanya membulat dan tampak meringis, secara tak langsung menyuruh Lovino untuk diam.

Lukas tak menjawab. Lovino sekarang merasakan seorang prajurit Jepang mengawasinya lebih dekat di balik punggungnya.

Semua perwira yang menggeledah adalah perwira senior, kecuali satu orang yang lebih banyak berdiri di tepian pelabuhan dan hanya masuk satu kali. Badannya sangat mungil, bajunya putih, dan sesekali menoleh pada barisan tawanan. Keningnya mengerut sesekali.

Hingga pada akhirnya, saat semua pertanyaan Lovino tidaklah terjawab, perintah seorang perwira yang tadi membawa bendera terbesar Nazi dari bagian dalam kapal, membuat semua perwira yang berjaga di belakang tawanan memukul punggung semua orang lantas membalikkan tubuh mereka paksa. Meminta mereka untuk berjalan dalam bahasa Jerman satu kata yang tak sempurna dan meleset dialeknya.

Semuanya digiring ke tempat yang sudah Lovino tebak dari awal: bangunan sempit yang gelap di ujung jalan, yang pernah ia tanyakan suatu waktu pada Francisco yang hobi menjelajah dan mencari tahu hal-hal di sekitar pelabuhan Jepang yang kerap mereka kunjungi.

Penjara.

"Masuk!"

Semua dijejalkan dalam satu sel sempit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

[ **weeks ago** ]

Erika berhenti di mulut gang yang sudah kehilangan wajah asalnya. Tidak ada lagi rumah-rumah yang berjejer di dalam sana—semua seolah tanah lapang dengan sisa-sisa pilar yang tak seberapa.

Hanya dua rumah yang bertahan, dan gang itu ditinggalkan hingga menjadi seperti sudut mati dari desa yang telah membangun hidup barunya.

Ia berhenti sebentar di samping titik yang ia yakini dahulu dihuni oleh pot-pot tanaman yang dirawat dan disiram setiap hari, yang dulu adalah ujung dari arena bermain bola sederhana dua anak lelaki yang kembar. Ia menatap rumput-rumput dan andai saja rumput itu bisa mendengar dan bicara padanya, akan dia ceritakan. Bahwa dunia mereka sekarang dulunya adalah dunia seorang gadis kecil yang bahagia bersama kakaknya.

Ia tak menghabiskan banyak waktu di sana. Ia berjalan terus, lantas mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya. Entah dia mencoba berlindung dari apa, padahal yang dia lakukan adalah _pulang_. Sepanjang perjalanan sudah ia habiskan dengan memikirkan hal lain, misalnya isi surat yang akan ia tulis untuk Michelle maupun Erzsi—tetapi sekarang semua ketakutan dan harapan berkumpul dan bergumul menjadi satu, membuatnya panik dengan cara yang tak biasa. Tangannya gemetaran dan dingin.

Kunci rumah masih ia simpan dengan baik, meski benda itu telah dia bawa melintasi Eropa dari selatan ke utara, dari barat hingga ke timur.

Lubang kunci telah rapuh dan penuh debu. Gerendelnya seperti rusak, padahal hanya usia yang memakannya dan dia masih berfungsi dengan baik ketika Erika memutarnya.

Ketika mendorong pintu, Erika menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikiran hal yang buruk.

Dorongan pintu terasa agak berat dan menimbulkan bunyi aneh. Debu pada lantai di hadapannya langsung menyambutnya, dan angin yang mendesau masuk memaksanya untuk menutup hidung. Langit-langit dipenuhi oleh sarang laba-laba dan jamur.

Ketika ia masuk, ia menemukan penyebab beratnya pintu saat didorong.

Setumpuk surat menanti di balik pintu. Erika menutup mulut, lalu menyerbu tumpukan kertas itu. Ia mengambil satu secara tak sabar dan ketika membaca nama pengirimnya, ia tak bisa menghentikan airmatanya.

Ia cari yang teratas. Yang terbaru, nampak dari amplopnya masih cukup bersih dibanding dengan yang lain—ada yang sudah menguning dan mengerut karena berkali-kali basah-kering. Erika langsung membukanya. Bertanggal hanya sekian minggu yang lalu, surat itu dikirim dari Hong Kong dan disertakan pula sebuah benda serupa anyaman dari tali yang kecil dan sederhana, yang barangkali bisa digantung di ujung tas atau kunci.

Erika mencium surat itu, tak peduli pada aroma dan debunya. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Lovino meski lewat tulisan.

Dan ia masih punya setumpuk 'Lovino lain' untuk menemani malamnya. Dikumpulkannya seluruhnya, disusunnya dengan rapi dan dia angkut ke atas. Kakinya meninggalkan jejak terang pada lantai yang berdebu, tetapi dia tak bisa lebih peduli lagi pada hal apapun kecuali pada apa yang dia bawa ini, dan yang masih tersisa pula di balik daun pintu sana.

* * *

Erika baru selesai membersihkan lantai bawah ketika malam ia rasa sudah cukup larut. Tak ada jam yang berfungsi kecuali jam tangan kecil di tangannya, yang dia dapat dari Joachim saat pertama kali berangkat dulu, yang ia tinggalkan di atas tempat tidur. Ia menghentikan pekerjaan itu dan membiarkan lantai atas, kecuali kamarnya sendiri, penuh debu dan kotoran.

Decit tempat tidurnya masih sama nyaringnya seperti yang dulu. Dia mengambil secara acak sebuah surat dari bagian agak ke bawah. Yang sudah cukup menguning dan berkerut-kerut, serta dilengketi noda yang tak bisa dibersihkan lagi. Namun ia tak peduli pada apapun jika bagian dalamnya masih bisa dibaca—meski agak samar karena pernah basah.

Surat itu beralamatkan pelabuhan di Spanyol. Tak banyak yang Lovino ceritakan kecuali tempat-tempat yang ia lihat dan sebaris kalimat bahwa ia merindukan Erika saat ini.

Surat-surat yang lain bernada sama. Semuanya bercerita tentang tempat-tempat di luar sana, meski ada beberapa yang alamat asal-muasal suratnya sama, selalu ada hal yang menarik. Lovino membukakan lebih banyak hal tentang dunia padanya.

Erika menghabiskan waktu hingga pukul dua hanya untuk seluruh surat itu.

Ia menengadah saat membaca ulang surat yang paling baru. Saat inilah titik terdekat ia dan Lovino, lalu ia menyadari satu hal.

 _Kita sudah sama-sama menjelajahi Eropa, Lovino—_

Lantas ia menutup mata rapat-rapat.

 _Maka kapankah kita akan sama-sama pulang?_

* * *

Di luar, pada pagi harinya, Erika membersihkan teras, tak seorang pun lagi di sekitar sana yang ia kenali. Desa itu semakin sepi. Rumah Nyonya Ella masih ada, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Papan namanya pun sudah ditanggalkan.

Kampung ini tak pernah sama lagi, berikut pula dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Erika berpikir untuk membeli banyak benang untuk cutinya kali ini. Barangkali ada banyak baju yang ia bisa hasilkan.

Dan ia rasa ia juga perlu menggantung sebuah papan nama di depan rumah. Ia tak memiliki keputusan pasti hitam di atas putih bahwa dia adalah perawat resmi, tetapi setidaknya, ia ingin membantu lebih banyak.

Untuk sementara, hidupnya bebas dari lebih banyak kekhawatiran.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di dalam penjara, Lovino mendapat tempat paling dekat dengan pintu, ia yang terakhir kali dijebloskan dan ia pula yang paling leluasa memandangi pekerjaan orang-orang di luar sana, yang mengawasi mereka semua. Mondar-mandir dengan senjata di pundak.

Lovino masih melihat lelaki berbaju putih itu. Dia masuk sesekali dan mengawasi.

Semakin lama mengawasi balik, Lovino sadar lelaki itu memang mengincar sesuatu dari kandang sempit dan lembab itu.

Beberapa orang di dalam selnya membicarakan hal-hal yang bisa membuat diri mereka tenang. Tenggelam dalam kelompok masing-masing. Lovino juga mendengar Francisco dan Lukas berbicara satu sama lain—tetapi ia tak punya hasrat untuk mengikutinya.

Hingga malam, Lovino masih mengawasi. Ia menolak kantuk dan terus berusaha memperjuangkan firasatnya.

Dua pengawas diminta keluar oleh si Baju Putih. Di saat itu, kebanyakan tahanan sudah tidur. Kecuali dirinya dan—mengejutkannya—Ludwig. Perintah berbahasa Jepang pada dua penjaga itu membuat ia sangat menyesali kenapa tak belajar bahasa Jepang di luar pembicaraan sepotong-sepotong ala orang-orang pelabuhan.

Si Baju Putih menghampiri sel. Lovino memandang tajam, tetapi orang itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

Di lain sisi, Ludwig bangkit.

"Sudah kuminta pada mereka. Mereka setuju untuk mengambil beberapa kru Luigi Torelli asli untuk I-504."

Lovino terperanjat. _Lancar sekali bahasa Inggrisnya!_

"Aku sudah punya beberapa orang di kepalaku."

"Tetapi semua peringkat mereka akan turun ke kelasi. Berapa orang rekomendasimu, di luar dirimu sendiri?"

"Empat. Termasuk kru radio."

"Yang radio tidak bisa dipertahankan jika dia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan baik. Biarkan dia menjadi kelasi."

"Baik. Sisanya adalah yang ini, dan ini. Satu mantan mata-mata—aku tahu dia cerdas. Yang satu lagi cukup cekatan membuat keputusan. Ia sudah bergabung sejak awal pelayaran. Kapan kau akan mengeluarkan kami?"

"Besok pagi." Lelaki itu pun mengulurkan tangan, yang langsung dijabat dengan akrab oleh Ludwig. "Ini rahasia kita."

"Semua aman. Terima kasih kerjasamanya."

Laki-laki itu pergi. Lovino mematung. Berkedip pun ia lakukan dengan lambat sekali.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan dengan keluarnya prajurit Jepang tersebut, ia beradu pandang dengan Ludwig.

"Kenapa harus aku?" suara Lovino bergetar. "Dari seluruh orang yang ada, rekan-rekanmu, kenapa kau memasukkan aku?! Kita sangat jarang bicara dan kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengajakku mengobrol. Atau kalian berdua membuat konspirasi?!"

Ludwig duduk dengan kaki ditekuk di hadapannya, tepat di samping Lukas yang tidur meringkuk. "Aku tidak pernah menceritakan padamu cerita masa kecilku."

"Apa hubungannya?!" pertanyaan serak itu berusaha ia tahan-tahan agar yang lain tak terbangun—tetapi seseorang tampak bergerak terganggu, beruntung sekali ia tak benar-benar bangun.

"Pamanku seorang sukarelawan sejak ia muda. Ia turut serta membantu korban gempa di Italia—meski agak terlambat dan sempat terjadi sebuah kerusuhan."

Mata Lovino membulat. Tidak sedikit pun rangkaian kejadian penting tahun itu yang tanggal dari memorinya.

"Dia menyelamatkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sekarat karena terinjak-injak. Dia mengobati anak itu hingga ke Roma bahkan membawanya ke rumah sakit terpercaya di Jerman. Dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama aku dan saudara-saudaraku."

Lovino menggeleng cepat. _Tidak mungkin._

"Aku dan anak itu berteman karena kami sebaya. Sayang sekali, dia lumpuh. Kakinya cacat. Fisiknya lemah, paru-parunya tidak bisa berfungsi normal karena terinjak-injak pada bagian dada."

Bibir Lovino bergetar, dan ia menarik kakinya ke depan dada. Memeluknya erat-erat dan menggumamkan suatu nama. "Feli ... Feli ..."

"Tetapi dia punya semangat hidup yang tinggi. Ia sering membuat aku dan kakak terdekatku, Gilbert, tertawa, meski dalam bahasa Jerman yang terbata-bata. Ia selalu ceria meski jarak terjauh yang ia bisa capai hanya dapur rumah kami." Ludwig menatap Lovino dalam-dalam. "Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi satu tahun kemudian. Ia semakin sakit setelah musim dingin yang mengerikan. Ia meninggal di depan aku dan Gilbert—dan kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Siapa namanya?! Katakan siapa dia!"

Ludwig menggeleng. "Pamanku tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya, tetapi dia memanggil anak itu Leo."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini kalau tidak ada hubungannya denganku?!" Lovino masih berusaha menolak ketakutannya sendiri, "Cepatlah kembali pada pembicaraan kita sebelumnya!"

"Saat sakitnya semakin parah, dia semakin sering mengigau memanggil 'kakak'. Saat melihat wajahmu di hari pertama kerja sama antara Jerman dan Italia, aku tahu aku bisa berbuat lebih banyak untuk teman masa kecilku."

"Feliciano! Itu Feliciano!" Lovino memukul-mukul tembok di belakangnya. "Kenapa tidak seorang pun mengatakan padaku bahwa dia masih hidup saat itu?! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengembalikan ia padaku?! Kenapa—"

Ludwig membekap mulutnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan ini kali pertama Lovino menyaksikan kemarahan di mata Ludwig yang biasanya begitu dewasa dan tenang. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mendengarmu."

Lovino membiarkan tangisnya sendiri pecah. Masa bodoh jika ia terlihat kekanakan, masa bodoh dengan segalanya, masa bodoh dengan dunia! Ia menutup mata dan membiarkan hatinya yang berteriak, sementara Ludwig menarik tangan dari mulutnya.

"Aku bukan Nazi seperti rekan-rekanku, aku hanya mengikuti kewajiban militer yang tidak bisa kuelakkan, dan semua ini demi kakakku, Gilbert. Ia cacat karena pertempuran, dan beberapa kakakku yang lain tewas di garis depan. Jadi kau tidak perlu menganggapku orang asing atau jahat." Ludwig mengawasi pintu depan.

Sejauh ini masih aman, maka dia pun melanjutkan ke bagian yang lebih krusial. "Yang barusan namanya Honda Kiku. Dia menolak disebut kolaborator, tetapi pikirannya terbuka. Dia pernah bekerja untuk kedutaan Inggris sebagai staf sebelum perang dimulai. Kami banyak berdiskusi saat Jepang dan Jerman bekerja sama—dan kami satu ide soal akhir perang. Kami percaya tentang hukum sebab-akibat ... dan berpikir jika kami menyelamatkan orang-orang, kami akan selamat dari perang yang sudah semakin jelas akhirnya ini."

Lovino memegangi keningnya. Tak memiliki minat untuk berbicara sama sekali.

Sadar akan suasana, terutama pikiran Lovino, Ludwig menyimpulkan semuanya dengan hati-hati. "Kau tidak akan berpisah dengan teman-temanmu."

* * *

Paginya, Ludwig membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak berbohong.

Dia ditarik oleh orang yang sama dengan yang menjebloskannya kemarin. Kiku mengawasi, kali ini Lovino bisa memandang dia dengan lebih ramah dan mengerti.

Orang-orang yang tertinggal di dalam penjara memandang mereka dengan iba. Lovino tak mengindahkannya. Ia hanya memberi kode anggukan pada Francisco dan Lukas, berharap mereka bisa mengerti bahwa dirinya berani menjamin.

Mereka digiring ke ruangan di mana Kiku langsung menguncinya. Hanya tembok yang mengelilingi, ada sebuah jendela kecil di dekat langit-langit yang juga dilapisi jaring-jaring kawat. Sudah ada dua orang yang menunggu di dalamnya. Segera setelah berdiri berjajar di depan Kiku, yang baru saja memberi perintah dalam bahasa Jepang yang tegas, salah satu dari mereka melemparkan lipatan-lipatan kain dari dalam tas di atas meja.

Lovino menyambut kain tersebut, dan dibukanya langsung tanpa peduli sekitar. Lukas masih ragu melakukannya, sementara Francisco termenung. Ludwig melirik ke arahnya, ia sadari itu.

"Pakai itu segera," perintah Kiku dengan bahasa Jerman yang meleset sedikit, tercampu dengan aksen Jepang yang kental.

"... Pasti baju kelasi," Lovino menggeleng-geleng, tetapi tak terlihat keberatan. Hanya bosan.

Lukas dan Francisco berpandangan. Ludwig melirik pada dua penjaga tambahan, lalu pandangannya berpindah pada Lovino.

"Ganti baju sekarang saja. Orang-orang ini tampaknya tidak berniat meninggalkan kita sama sekali."

"Masa bodoh." Lovino melepas kemejanya begitu saja. Peduli setan pada pakaian dalamnya yang lusuh dan sudah kusut serta berbau, dia langsung melapisinya dengan kemeja baru berwarna biru gelap yang tebal tersebut. Berikut pula celananya, dia tanggalkan begitu saja dan segera dipasangnya celana baru tanpa mempedulikan Francisco yang nyaris tertawa sambil bergumam bahwa celana pendeknya sudah begitu kusam dan tambalan barunya tampak jelek.

"Gantilah sekarang!" bentak Lovino balik pada Francisco.

Lukas menepi, Ludwig menggantinya di tempat dan terlihat malu-malu. Mukanya sedikit merah—membuat Lovino berpikir bahwa lelaki yang satu ini cukup lucu juga.

"Setelahnya segeralah kembali ke I-504," Kiku memerintah, dan berbalik pergi.

* * *

Meski bertahun-tahun menjadi bagian dari kru, Lovino hanya pernah masuk ke ruang mesin sebanyak lima atau enam kali, jika ingatannya tak keliru. Lukas tampak begitu kikuk, hanya berdiri mengamati di beberapa titik, tetapi Francisco kelihatan lebih lihai dan langsung mengutak-atik beberapa bagian sambil mengomel atas kerusakan-kerusakan kecil yang terlihat. Ia segera mengambil kotak peralatan perbaikan dan sibuk sendiri.

Ludwig membuka cetak biru yang mengusik Lovino.

"Dari mana kaudapat benda itu?"

Jari Ludwig menyusuri beberapa bagian, "Aku memilikinya semenjak pertama kali ikut Luigi Torelli. Kiku mengambilnya kemarin, lalu dia kembalikan lagi padaku."

"Tsk. Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku seperti orang bodoh di sini."

"Seandainya kau bisa berbahasa Jepang."

"Jangan mencelaku, heh! Kepalaku sudah terlalu penuh untuk satu bahasa lagi. Apa kau bisa membagi cetak biru itu bersamaku? Setidaknya daripada aku mati bosan."

Ludwig menuju meja kecil yang hanya muat untuk separuh kertas khusus tersebut. Lovino termangu, Ludwig membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf aku harus mengatakan hal seperti ini lagi ... tapi kau berhak untuk tahu."

Lovino mendelik tajam.

"Leo—maksudku Feli—sering bercerita tentang keluarganya, terutama kakaknya yang bernama Lovino."

Lelaki di hadapannya berdiri tegak, membiarkan kertas tadi tergulung kembali di atas meja. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuh.

"Dia sangat menyukai kakaknya yang selalu antusias tentang mimpinya soal pelaut. Dia bilang dia ingin sekali menjadi orang yang serius seperti sosok Lovino juga bercerita tentang kakeknya, yang ia sebut sebagai harta paling berharga yang ia punya. Lalu teman kecilnya, Erika—yang mungil ... dan perhatian—serta kakaknya yang galak."

Mereka bertatapan dengan canggungnya.

"Melihatmu bisa benar-benar mewujudkan mimpimu, aku tahu Feli pasti senang melihatnya dari dunia sana."

Di luar dugaan Ludwig, lelaki itu cuma menelan ludahnya keras-keras. Ia menunduk, kembali kepada cetak biru.

"Entah dia senang atau tidak, aku tidak perlu dan memang tidak akan tahu. Bukannya hal itu tidak penting, tetapi yang lebih penting adalah agar aku bisa pulang dengan selamat, kembali ke rumah untuk sisa orang yang kusayangi. Tuhan mengambilnya lebih dulu daripada aku, yang berarti Feli berkorban untukku—dan aku harus hidup dengan lebih baik lagi agar aku yakin bahwa dia tidak mati sia-sia."

Ludwig turut mengepalkan tangannya. Untuk sesaat ia terpaku—perlu Lovino yang sekali lagi memandangnya untuk menyadarkannya.

"Siapa yang masih tersisa di keluargamu? —Ah, maaf menanyakannya ..."

"Tidak ada." Lovino mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, maaf—"

"Kekasihku menunggu di Italia—semoga dia sudah pulang dari perjalanannya."

* * *

Erika tidak jadi membuka rumahnya menjadi tempat pertolongan untuk orang-orang. Salah satu tetangganya, yang masih bertahan dan mengenalinya, memeluknya pada suatu sore, mengatakan padanya bahwa anaknya telah membuka sebuah klinik kecil di dekat pasar, dan semua itu karena dahulu ia melihat Erika begitu rajin datang ke rumah Nyonya Ella dan membantu di sana.

Ibu itu mengenalkannya pada si anak, dan Erika diterima begitu saja.

Tak banyak perbedaan yang ia dapat selama bekerja di sana dengan kesehariannya bersama Nyonya Ella—dan ia menikmatinya.

Namun hingga ia meninggalkan rumah untuk kembali menuju tugasnya—yang kapan akan berakhir, entahlah, tak satu pun surat dari Lovino yang datang.

Ia membawa sebagian surat, secara acak, ada sudah begitu kumal dan acak-acakan, keriting karena basah berkali-kali—tetapi yang dari Hong Kong itu pun ia sertakan dan ia taruh paling atas di dalam buku agenda di dalam tasnya.

Masih ada waktu satu minggu sebelum musim semi datang, dan ia sudah berjanji pada Erzsi untuk singgah di Jerman, menginap di Stuttgart, tempat Erzsi dan suaminya tinggal.

Dahulu ia begitu takut untuk melangkah keluar dari pekarangan tanpa kakaknya. Sekarang, menaiki kereta sendirian seperti sudah menjadi keseharian. Dunia sudah banyak berubah—terutama dunianya—ketika Erika perhatikan, tetapi tak juga keadaan perang berbalik secara signifikan. Ia senang menolong orang lain, tetapi ia lebih ingin benar-benar pulang.

Lalu menikmati hidupnya. Meski datar, terpetakan dalam satu pola keseharian yang biasa-biasa saja, setidaknya ia punya kepastian dan lebih banyak keamanan.

Baru saja kereta meniupkan peluitnya sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal pada stasiun, Erika menutup mata untuk tidur. Ia ingin menemukan banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan saat ini di kenyataan.

* * *

Erika baru mengetuk pintu, tetapi pintu langsung dibukakan. Seorang laki-laki membukakan, Erika langsung bisa menebaknya dari kaki kanannya yang palsu dan salah satu matanya yang tidak bergerak dan warnanya sedikit berbeda.

"Halo, selamat siang ... saya Erika. Apakah—"

"Oooh! Ya, ya! Erz! Erz, sahabatmu sudah datang!" panggilnya keras-keras sambil menoleh. "Ayo, masuk, masuk! Erzsi sudah bercerita banyak hal tentangmu. Sini, mana tasmu, biar aku yang membawakan!"

"Ah, tidak usah—"

"Sudah terlambaaat!" lelaki itu malah terkekeh sambil mengangkat tas tangan kecil Erika. Bersamaan dengan itu, ada derap kaki dari bagian dalam rumah, yang terburu-buru dan disusul pula oleh 'oh' yang panjang dan bersemangat.

"Sahabatku sayang! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Erzsi langsung memeluk Erika dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Cukup lama. "Tidak kesulitan menemukan rumah ini, 'kan?"

"Syukurlah, tidak. Apa kabar, Erzsi?"

"Duduk, duduk—silakan. Gil, taruh saja barangnya di sini, nanti aku yang akan menunjukkan kamar untuk Erika. Gil juga, duduklah. Aku akan membuatkan minuman." Erzsi berjalan cepat, tetapi singgah sebentar di balik punggung Gilbert dan membuatnya duduk dengan menekan bahunya. "Kau ini, duduk juga."

Erika melirik sekeliling saat duduk. Lemari-lemari kecil dipenuhi oleh berbagai patung berbagai ukuran, kebanyakan berbentuk binatang terutama elang. Ada peti-peti di samping setiap lemari, dua di antaranya terbuka dan potongan-potongan kayu serta alat pahat menyembul.

"Dia memang kadang-kadang memperlakukanku seperti bocah. Padahal, kaulihat sendiri, 'kan, aku orang dewasa yang sama kuatnya dengan dirinya?" Gilbert menunjuk dengan ibu jari arah kepergian Erzsi tadi. Ia lantas tertawa kecil. "Selamat datang di rumah kami, Erika. Mungkin tidak sebesar rumahmu, tapi—semoga kau betah hingga kalian berangkat lagi."

"Tentu saja aku akan betah—ini adalah rumah yang hangat."

* * *

Erika mendapat sebuah kamar di dekat pintu masuk, sementara kamar Erzsi dan Gilbert berada di ruang tengah. Rumah itu hanya satu tingkat, dengan lorong yang sempit dan penuh oleh perabotan. Barang antik di mana-mana, dan kursi di ruang tamu yang kecil itu pun sepertinya pahatan tangan.

Kamarnya hanya memiliki satu dipan, dan cukup berdebu. Erzsi dan Gilbert berebut untuk menyapunya, tetapi Erika bilang bahwa dia toleran dengan debu dan bisa membersihkannya sendiri. Mereka makan malam bersama dan meja makan itu begitu ramai, terkadang oleh perdebatan Erzsi dan Gilbert, kadang oleh cerita Gilbert yang beragam, mulai dari pekerjaannya sendiri sampai kisah pertemuannya dengan bocah-bocah di Polandia yang membuat dia mengorbankan diri hingga kehilangan penglihatannya—salah satu alasan mengapa dia keluar dari ketentaraan dalam keadaan sakit serta tanpa satu pun medali penghargaan dan malah cemoohan dari beberapa pihak.

Kontras dengan yang sering terjadi di meja makan antara dia dan Lovino—yang biasanya begitu tenang, dan Lovino begitu mudah untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Erika dengan berbicara pelan-pelan, sopan, dan banyak tersenyum. Erzsi dan Gilbert membuat segalanya hidup dengan cara mereka sendiri; yang nyaring dan tak jarang diisi pertentangan remeh-temeh yang konyol.

Dari pembicaraan-pembicaraan mereka, Erika mengerti betapa Erzsi sangat menjaga Gilbert.

"Nanti kalau aku pergi lagi, cukup terima pesanan paling banyak tiga patung dalam satu bulan, aku tidak mau tahu."

"Erz—"

"O. Kau bisa melanggarnya, tentu saja, karena aku tidak tahu," Erzsi lantas tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gilbert. "Tetapi kau pasti sakit setelah kebanyakan pekerjaan dan aku pasti akan mengetahuinya bagaimanapun caranya. Aku punya mata-mata di sini, Sayang, jangan macam-macam."

"Pasti tetangga-tetangga kita kausurati juga!"

Erika memikirkan Lovino dan andainya ia bisa mengatakan hal serupa—tetapi surat tidak akan mungkin melayangkan dirinya sendiri ke daerah lautan mana saja Lovino berada. Betapa ia berharap ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia mengharapkan Lovino menjaga dirinya pula—dan pergi dari misi kapanpun ia bisa untuk segera pulang. Jika Lovino tahu bahwa dirinya sangat perhatian—tentu hal itu akan lebih baik. Lovino akan merasa dihargai—dan tahu bahwa dirinya sangat beruntung meski hampir kehilangan segalanya.

Seperti Gilbert yang bangga dan bahagia karena Erzsi—ia ingin Lovino merasakan perasaan 'dihargai' yang sama.

* * *

Ia dan Erzsi berangkat dua hari kemudian. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ketika Gilbert mencium Erzsi sebagai salam perpisahan di peron stasiun. Seolah tidak ada hari esok, seolah mereka masih lapar meski hari-hari yang hanya dihabiskan berdua sudah begitu banyak dilewati di belakang sana.

London; lagi. Tanpa Michelle di depan sana—tetapi Erika, entah mengapa, merasakan sesuatu yang lebih baik akan terjadi setelah ini.

* * *

Lovino menyaksikan kerja Kiku yang sangat datar dan ia rasa cukup kaku. Dari ruang paling pengap, ruang kendali mesin, dia menyaksikan lelaki itu berpindah dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain untuk mengatur banyak hal—meski bukan seorang komandan—seolah dialah yang paling sibuk sendiri di dalam kapal.

"Dia tangan kanan komandan misi I-504 ini," Ludwig berkata untuk pertanyaan Lovino yang tak sempat terujar. "Dia memang terlalu rajin bekerja."

"Sesuka ini dia pada kapal dan misi-misi lautan?"

Ludwig mendongak pada langit-langit yang tak seberapa jengkal dari atas kepalanya. "Cintanya melebih apa yang kaurasakan, menurutku."

"Tsk."

Lovino meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Hanya berdiri di depan mesin yang bergerak cepat.

Kiku muncul di ruangan mereka dan Ludwig hanya berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas untuk menghormatinya.

"Ada rencana baru."

Lovino menoleh.

"Kita akan menyasar salah satu pesawat pengebom Amerika dalam hitungan menit. Paling lama dua puluh menit dari sekarang. Kuharap kalian bersiap-siap begitu ada komando."

Begitu saja. Lovino memandang Ludwig lama-lama, tetapi kawannya itu tak kunjung menoleh hingga akhirnya Lovino bersuara, "Apa kita akan membunuh orang kali ini?"

Ludwig kembali duduk. "Apa kau tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"

Dia malah membuang muka. "Terlalu rumit dan aku tidak ingin menceritakannya."

"Kita tidak bisa membenarkan seluruh kelakuan kita—tetapi kita tidak bisa menyalahkan semuanya pula." Ludwig mengusap dahinya lalu duduk membungkuk.

"Apa kau sering melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

Ludwig hanya menatap Lovino. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak pernah mengangkat senjata secara langsung seperti yang kakak-kakakku lakukan. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah di dalam armada kelautan dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya."

Lovino mendengar derap kaki mendekat. Satu pertanyaan terakhir, "Apa yang akan Feli pikirkan jika kita melihat apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Persiapkan penyerangan. Sekarang."

Ludwig tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya menatap iba pada Lovino. Lukas hanya bergerak sedikit dari sudut, dan Francisco tak terlihat dari pagi.

* * *

Lovino tak memiliki firasat apapun saat berangkat tidur.

Namun ia bangun untuk hal yang mengejutkan. Tarikan dari Francisco, dorongan dari Lukas dan tatapan was-was-sedikit-antusias dari Ludwig. Ia berpakaian dengan cepat, seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan di hari-hari tugas—tanpa kecurigaan sedikit pun.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kiku menarik Ludwig diam-diam ke dalam ruangan yang cukup tersembunyi di dalam kapal. Francisco dan Lukas tetap mengikuti perintah untuk keluar dari seorang perwira yang berbahasa Jerman yang buruk.

Melawan kehendak hatinya sendiri, ia membuntuti Ludwig. Kiku menyadari keberadaannya tetapi tak menegur sedikit pun.

"Kaisar benar-benar menyatakan penyerahan diri pada Sekutu."

"Lalu nasib kami?" tanya Ludwig serak.

Kiku menggeleng lemah. Keyakinan dan ketegasan yang biasa disaksikan di matanya, kali ini benar-benar hilang dan Lovino menciut.

"Aku, sebagai prajurit Jepang asli, pasti akan ditahan pasukan Amerika setelah ini. Sementara kalian masih punya kesempatan untuk lari." Kiku menarik tangan Ludwig dan menaruh selembar surat di atasnya, dalam sebuah amplop yang masih bersih. "Aku tidak meminta kalian mengantarkannya langsung, tetapi jika kalian bisa menemukan jalan ke sana, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Jika tidak pun, kantor pos masih berfungsi setelah ini. Tolong kirimkan ini pada istriku."

Lovino melirik pada Lukas yang secara tak sengaja juga mendelik padanya.

"Pergilah dan samarkan diri kalian."

Francisco bertindak cepat. Ia menarik Lovino begitu saja meski tak begitu menyadari siapa yang ia bawa. "Ganti pakaian sipil sekarang juga! Tinggalkan semua senjata dan jangan bawa apapun kecuali yang sangat penting. Sisa uang juga—tinggalkan semuanya!"

Sempat Lovino melihat Kiku mengangguk ke arah Ludwig. Lelaki Jerman tersebut mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang tak jelas, dan segera mengikuti dia dan yang lain. Kiku menghilang di terakhir kali ia menoleh.

"Pasukan Amerika tidak menyusup ke daratan Jepang secara keseluruhan. Kita masih punya kesempatan di luar sana!" Francisco meyakinkan semuanya yang menanggalkan pakaian mereka dengan sangat terburu-buru.

Ia menjadi yang pertama selesai dan ia buru-buru menuju pintu, menunggu dengan tak sabarnya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang terakhir yang keluar. Tidak banyak orang di luar sana. Lovino hanya melihat dua tentara Sekutu di sudut pelabuhan dan sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Meski memegang senjata laras panjang, mereka tampak tidak acuh dengan suasana. Tentara-tentara Jepang menyebar dengan tak karuan, yang tadi menyuruh mereka keluar pun telah meletakkan senjatanya, dikumpulkan dengan setumpuk artileri lain di tepian dermaga.

Hari itu begitu mendung. Matahari bersembunyi dan awan-awan bergumul. Ada satu-dua pesawat yang berkeliaran. Lovino kehilangan petunjuk tentang tanggal berapa sekarang. Ia berjalan tanpa semangat sedikit pun, sementara itu Lukas di sampingnya memicingkan mata untuk mengamati pelabuhan yang sangat lengang—kontras dengan kekhawatiran semua orang di dalam kapal sebelumnya.

Tidak seperti yang Lovino duga, tidak ada satu pun penyerahan yang kemungkinan besar terjadi dalam perang-perang konvensional di daratan. Penodongan oleh pihak yang menang, orang-orang yang digiring oleh penawan yang kejam, dan penembakan serta pembentakan yang kejam.

Barangkali, jika ia adalah perwira di daratan, ceritanya memang akan seperti itu.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Lovino merasa benar-benar dijodohkan dengan keajaiban yang sudah terancang sejak awal dan ia dituntun untuk berjalan ke arah sana. Tidak salah ia meletakkan mimpi dalam-dalam di lautan, mengikuti arus samudra dan melayarkannya ke kapal-kapal mimpi semenjak kecil.

Mereka keluar dari area pelabuhan, dan sebuah pesawat melintas rendah di atas kepala—Lovino sampai menunduk sebagai refleks. Di tanah lapang tak jauh dari sana mendaratlah pesawat amfibi Catalina bersimbol bintang besar tersebut, dan kru tunggalnya turun sambil menatap ke arah mereka dengan cengiran aneh. M1911 dikeluarkan dari saku belakangnya.

"Lari!" Lovino bergerak—tetapi kalah tangkas dengan tangkapan Ludwig pada bahunya.

"Bersikaplah ksatria. Dia penerbang tunggal. Dia kelihatan tidak begitu berbahaya."

"Dia menuju ke arah kita!"

"Ludwig benar," Lukas juga bertahan di tempatnya. "Kita ada di pihak yang kalah, bagaimanapun caranya—kita harus menyerah sebagai bagian dari perjanjian."

"Kalian lupa?" Francisco menambahi, "Sebenarnya kita juga tawanan. Kita bisa membuktikannya—dan dia tidak berhak memperlakukan kita seperti yang harus ia lakukan pada tawanan Jepang. Jerman dan Italia sudah menyerah sejak lama—seharusnya kita punya takdir yang lebih baik daripada orang-orang Asia ini ..."

Lovino menelan ludah, pada akhirnya berdiri di belakang Ludwig. Lelaki Amerika itu berdiri di hadapan mereka, senyumnya masih sama, menawarkan hal yang membuat jantung Lovino hampir melompat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua minum kopi?"

Namun ia menodongkan senjatanya, bergantian kepada empat orang tersebut—seolah menghitungnya dengan moncong si pistol.

"Jalan duluan. Aku yang memberi komando dari belakang."

Lovino memberanikan diri melirik, sedikit menoleh, lelaki itu memainkan pistolnya, memutar-mutarnya, tetapi sembari bersiul. Mereka beradu pandang tetapi dia tidak marah. Sedikit-sedikit, lelaki itu merasa lebih aman.

"Belok kanan."

Mereka berjalan pada sisi yang salah, tetapi jalanan yang sunyi itu tak mungkin mempermasalahkan mereka. Tidak ada satu pun bangunan yang membuka pintunya, bahkan deretan pos angkatan militer Jepang tersebut. Lovino memikirkan Kiku dan di mana lelaki itu berada, tetapi sepertinya tak ada waktu lagi karena pemuda Amerika tersebut menyuruh mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang hanya terbuka separuh. "Masuk sini."

Kantor itu kosong. Bendera _Hinomaru_ ditanggalkan dari dinding dan dibuang begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Lantai penuh dengan barang-barang, baru diobrak-abrik sepertinya. Lelaki itu mengajak mereka masuk lebih dalam—menyalakan lampu, dan berhenti.

Tepian ruangan kosong itu adalah jeruji besi. Di tengah-tengah ada meja panjang dengan beberapa kursi.

"Oops, aku kelupaan kopinya. Bukankah aku sendiri yang memintanya tadi? Okeee, sebentar, akan kucari di tempat teman-temanku di luar sana. Jangan ke mana-mana atau ...," dia berkata dengan ringan sambil mengacungkan lagi pistolnya beberapa kali.

Mereka semua berpandangan satu sama lain lalu terdengar bunyi pintu yang dikunci.

"Okeee, baiklah, apa yang kubilang tadi? Seandainya kita lari—"

"Kita akan mati ditembak!" balas Francisco. "Lovino, bisakah kau berhenti menjadi orang pesimis?!"

"Aku sudah terlalu sering optimis selama lima tahun ini dan aku benar-benar lelah!" Lovino menendang kursi hingga terjungkal. "Bagaimana kalau dia membunuh kita?!"

"Tidak akan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Ludwig?! Jangan mencoba untuk membuatku lebih optimis lagi saat hidup kita benar-benar—"

"Konvensi Jenewa. Mempekerjakan tawanan dengan keras hingga kehilangan hak-haknya saja tidak boleh, apalagi sampai membunuhnya. Jika kau melarikan diri, maka cerita kita akan berbeda."

Bahu Lovino melemas. Lukas mengambil kursi yang terjengkang, mendirikannya kembali dan duduk di atasnya. "Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menjadi tenang sekarang."

Hingga lelaki Amerika itu datang kembali, tidak ada yang berbicara. Pemuda itu datang dengan santainya dengan beberapa wadah minum tentara yang tampak bersih. "Tidak ada kopi, sayang sekali. Suplai sangat susah. Apa aku boleh minta maaf?" Ia pun menarik satu kursi dan duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan keempat tawanannya. "Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, angkatan udara Amerika. Kalian?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, Letnan Kepala, Jerman."

"Lukas Bondevik, Letnan Kepala, Italia."

"Hei—dialekmu bukan Italia." Alfred lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi bukan hakku untuk bertanya, sih. Oke, selanjutnya."

"Aku mata-mata untuk Italia di Norwegia saat permulaan perang."

Alfred tercengang sebentar. "Ho, Italia juga bisa melakukan hal yang seperti itu, ya. Mmmm. Oke, oke, berikutnya, kau yang kelihatan paling pemberontak," Alfred berkata menahan tawa.

"Lovino Vargas. Letnan Satu, Italia."

"Dan kutebak," Alfred mengedikkan dagu pada yang terakhir. "Kau adalah saudara Lovino. Benar?"

Francisco menggeleng. "Aku saudara jauhnya. Letnan Kepala, Italia. Francisco Vargas-Agosti."

Alfred mengangguk-angguk sambil membuka tempat minum, lantas memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk mengikutinya. "Dari I-504, benar? Aku melihat kalian keluar dari sana. Berarti benar kata orang-orang—kapal itu memang dikendalikan oleh kru campuran. Hebat sekali. Apa nama aslinya?"

"Luigi Torelli," sambar Lovino. Namun ia diam kemudian, setelah mendapat lirikan dingin dari Lukas.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada kami?" Ludwig bertanya dengan tenang. "Apakah ada kamp tawanan di sekitar sini?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu-menahu soal itu." Alfred memain-mainkan botol tersebut.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawa kami ke sini?"

"Hanya memastikan bahwa kalian tidak kabur. Karena aku adalah prajurit teladan yang akan mematuhi Konvensi Jenewa—bahwa prajurit tawanan sebaiknya dipulangkan secepat mungkin—maka aku akan mengumpulkan kalian supaya semuanya cepat beres."

Mata Lovino merendah. "Kuharap kau tidak menipu kami."

"Aaah, untuk apa menipu?" Alfred mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Aku melakukan ini agar aku mendapat izin untuk segera pulang. Aku harus mematuhi semua peraturan, aku harus membereskan musuh dan memperlakukan mereka seperti yang seharusnya—kalau aku membuat masalah, kalian tahu apa yang akan menghantuiku, 'kan?"

Alfred memandagi semua dengan gerakan mata yang pelan.

"Aku benar-benar ingin pulang." Tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya melembut. "Jika di antara kalian ada yang sudah menjadi seorang ayah—maka kalian pasti mengerti."

Lovino melirik Lukas.

"Aku pergi berdinas beberapa hari setelah aku menikah. Selama istriku hamil, melahirkan, dan mengurus anak kami—aku tidak berada di sampingnya. Dengan berakhirnya perang, aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa melihat pangeran kecil kami untuk pertama kalinya. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar."

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama. Lukas terdengar mengembuskan napas yang berat.

"Jadi kau pun tidak tahu ke mana kami akan dibawa?"

Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Setelah pelucutan senjata tentara Jepang, kami akan memegang kendali atas negara ini, dan melakukan pengetatan terhadap angkatan bersenjata Jepang. Tapi kalian bukan orang Jepang—dan kurasa akan ada sedikit pengecualian secara khusus. Yang kudengar, akan ada pemulangan tahap pertama tentara-tentara Sekutu dari sini dalam waktu dekat."

"Apa kami bisa ikut?" Lovino maju dan hampir memukul meja jika tangannya tidak ditahan Lukas.

Alfred mengangkat alisnya. "Tergantung kemauan orang-orang atas. Tapi menahan kalian lama-lama di sini pun akan merepotkan. Menghabiskan suplai saja. Mempekerjakan kalian? Untuk apa? Kami punya banyak tawanan Jepang di sini. Kalian pulang, aku pulang, semua beres, 'kan? Kita akan menemui orang-orang yang kita cintai dan perlahan melupakan semuanya."

Ludwig mulai minum, diikuti Francisco. Lovino belum ingin bergerak sama sekali. Tatapan matanya masih lekat pada Alfred.

"Pesawat pemulang akan singgah di Filipina, kemudian ke beberapa atol di Pasifik untuk mengevakuasi tentara yang tersisa—lalu pulang. Barangkali kalian bisa dimasukkan? Tetapi mana aku tahu. Yang jelas, aku akan tetap menyampaikan kabar tentang keberadaan prajurit asing yang dipekerjakan Jepang."

"Jika melihat dari posisi kami ..." Ludwig menjalinkan jari-jemarinya di atas meja. "... Kami sebenarnya berada di sisi kalian. Jerman sudah menyerah sejak Mei dan Italia sudah lebih dahulu beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Kami berstatus tawanan Jepang. Kami punya hak yang sama dengan kalian." Ludwig melirik teman-temannya. "Seharusnya kami bisa dipulangkan secepatnya."

Alfred mengelus dagu, kemudian tertawa. " _Jerry_ , kau pintar bernegosiasi juga."

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Namun aku tidak memerlukan itu."

"Oke." Alfred berdiri dan menepuk meja. Tepukan itu seperti main-main, santai, dan berlagu. "Aku akan mengatakan ini pada atasan. Sementara, tinggallah di sini. Jangan keluar tanpa perintahku. Jangan ke mana-mana sebelum aku kembali."

Lovino berdiri saat Alfred meninggalkannya, tetapi pemuda itu berbalik seolah tahu, ia membungkam Lovino dengan mudahnya.

"Aku akan membawakan makanan. Tetaplah di tempat dudukmu."

Lovino berdecak. Ia memukul meja saat Alfred menghilang dari pintu.

* * *

Alfred hanya kembali dengan setumpuk ransum berupa daging kalengan serta tambahan air. Ada dua potong roti yang barangkali sudah basi, mungkin dia dapatkan di ranselnya sendiri di Catalina sana.

Dia tak kunjung datang lagi hingga malam tiba. Lovino bersandar pada jeruji, sementara Ludwig dengan tenang duduk di kursinya. Francisco berjarak satu kursi dari Ludwig, sementara itu Lukas menemaninya di lantai.

"Apa kita bisa mempercayai orang lain di saat-saat seperti ini?"

Lukas merenung begitu lama. Mendongak sambil menghela napas.

"Lukas."

"Pilihan kau yang menentukan. Namun sekarang ... perang sudah berakhir. Kautahu apa yang harus kauputuskan."

Lovino menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kuharap Erika baik-baik saja."

"Tak semua hal berjalan secepat yang kaumau."

Lovino mengiyakan dengan anggukan saja, lantas memejamkan mata.

Setidaknya ia tidak perlu tidur di kandang sempit yang bergerak di bawah permukaan lautan lagi. Dia pun berbaring dan merentangkan tangannya kuat-kuat—benar-benar terasa lapang. Tidak ada langit-langit yang bisa dicium ubun-ubunnya kapan saja jika ia sedang terkejut.

Di antara batas sadar dan tidurnya, ia mendengar pintu luar yang ditutup keras-keras, bergema, dan ada suara panggilan. Dia tak mengacuhkannya. Ia sedang ingin menemui Erika. Dalam mimpi belaka pun tak apa.

* * *

Jam di dalam kepala Lovino masih berfungsi sebagaimana adanya. Ia terbangun sebelum matahari terbit—dan ternyata semua orang mengalaminya. Ludwig bahkan merapikan ruangan dengan menaruh meja di tepian, menempel dengan dinding yang tidak diisi oleh ruangan berjeruji. Kursi-kursi dibuat berjejer rapi menghadap meja, dan kaleng-kaleng bekas makan malam mereka ditumpuk di sudut ruangan seolah bukan sampah.

Francisco menyulut rokok yang dibawakan Alfred. Ia pernah bercerita bahwa ia memang menyukai rokok, tetapi semenjak menjadi bagian dari angkatan laut ia tak begitu leluasa menikmatinya. Lukas masih berbaring, tetapi ia menulis.

Untuk satu kali setelah lima tahun, Lovino merasa begitu bebas. Ia menggeliat dan berbalik menghadap dinding jeruji. Di dalam sana ada ruangan sempit, sel yang muat untuk kurang lebih lima orang. Ia tersenyum sambil menyentuh jeruji itu. Berterima kasih karena bukan tiang-tiang besi itulah yang mengurungnya. Ia bisa tidur di tempat yang luas, meski tanpa bantal dan selimut semuanya terasa baik-baik saja.

"Alfred datang tadi malam."

Lovino berbalik. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Ludwig adalah negosiator cerdik."

"Ludwig minta apa?"

"Sekutu mengizinkan kita mendapatkan privilese karena kita adalah bagian dari tawanan Jepang. Dia berhasil membujuk tentara Amerika agar pesawat pengangkut pertama itu singgah ke Taiwan, lalu mungkin ke Singapura jika memungkinkan. Di Singapura, Inggris telah kembali dan kita akan lebih mudah mendapatkan, setidaknya, kapal untuk pulang ke Eropa."

"Mereka benar-benar mau?"

"Seperti yang diminta?"

"Memang sulit dipercaya ... tapi begitulah." Lukas menurunkan buku dari hadapannya, meletakkan benda itu tepat di samping telinga kanannya, di antara ia dan Lovino. "Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain selain betapa dekatnya aku dengan Ennis dan Emil sekarang."

"Mungkin ini adalah balasan dari lima tahun kegilaan yang kita alami di dalam kapal?" Lovino lalu berbaring telentang. "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa hidupku—hidup kita semua—sebelumnya mudah ... kita bahkan beberapa kali hampir mati di lautan ... tetapi setelah dipikirkan lagi sekarang ... kukira ada yang akan lebih menyusahkan lagi ..."

"Kau mengira bahwa kita akan dibombardir lalu diminta menyerah dalam keadaan terluka?" Lukas menoleh.

"Ya ... kurang lebih begitu ..." Lovino menggeleng kepala begitu saja.

"Kita bukan prajurit di daratan. Jika kita bertarung di bagian infanteri—sudah pasti kita akan mendapat tekanan yang kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Artinya kita beruntung?"

"Tergantung caramu memandangnya." Lukas lalu menutup mata. Matahari belum terlihat, dia berpikir untuk kembali menutup mata. "Tak jarang, sesuatu terlihat berat hanya karena pikiranmu menipu dirimu sendiri."

Lovino mengusap-usap wajahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap jeruji lagi.

"Kapan pesawat itu akan berangkat?"

"Alfred akan mengabari kita secepatnya."

* * *

Lima hari berdiam di kantor kosong itu, dengan suplai makanan seadanya yang mereka buru di sekitar pelabuhan dengan uang ala kadarnya yang diberikan oleh Alfred dan dua perwira Amerika lainnya, mereka berempat akhirnya mendapat kepastian pesawat militer untuk pulang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirimkan surat itu saja dan meminta agar mereka semua langsung menyinggahkan kita di Singapura secara langsung?" Lovino membereskan sisa-sisa kaleng terakhir, dua jam sebelum waktu yang diminta Alfred.

Ludwig memandangi seluruh ruangan seolah ia mencintai tempat itu seperti kamarnya sendiri. "Kautahu apa yang Kiku kerjakan selama ia bertugas di Taiwan?"

"Mana aku tahu. Jelaskan tanpa berbelit-belit, cepat." Mata Lovino mengikuti Francisco yang keluar dari ruangan sebagai yang pertama. Ia tampak paling tak sabar.

"Dia membeli rumah dan dengan uang yang ia miliki, ia dan istrinya mempekerjakan orang-orang di pabrik kamper yang ia dirikan. Dia juga membeli kapal untuk transportasi barang-barang dari Jepang ke sana dan sebaliknya."

"Lalu—" Lovino tertegun. "Kapal! Ya, kapal! Jadi dia meminta kita mengirimkan surat itu bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri—bukankah begitu?!"

"Aku belum melihat isi suratnya. Itu hal pribadi. Namun aku yakin ... ada hubungannya dengan itu. Kiku selalu punya cara untuk apa yang diinginkannya—dan dia adalah orang yang setia kawan."

"... Begitu ..."

"Ada satu hal lain lagi yang membuat fakta bahwa dia bisa mendirikan pabrik dengan uangnya sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Dia berdarah biru."

"Bagian dari kaisar?"

"Tidak langsung, tetapi dia masih berada di jalur suksesi walaupun sangat jauh. Terlebih, dia menikah dengan wanita luar."

"... Artinya?"

Ludwig menghela napas. "Sekutu kita yang satu itu mungkin bisa selamat dan akan baik-baik saja—walaupun dia akan mengalami hal-hal berat setelah ini."

* * *

Pesawat itu berangkat separuh penuh. Dua pesawat lain, yang termasuk Alfred di dalamnya, akan berangkat dua jam kemudian.

Perjalanan ke Taiwan Lovino habiskan dengan tidur.

* * *

Ludwig membiarkan pesawat yang mengantar mereka langsung menuju Filipina dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lovino sempat akan memarahinya dan berkata bagaimana seandainya nanti istri Kiku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang mereka butuhkan—tetapi Francisco menenangkannya sambil tertawa,

"Perang sudah selesai. Setidaknya berhentilah pesimis barang untuk sehari saja, Lovino."

* * *

Rumah yang Kiku maksud tak begitu jauh dari pelabuhan. Mereka hanya berjalan kaki. Berempat melanglangbuana hanya dengan satu tas untuk berempat yang disandang oleh Ludwig.

Terletak di tempat yang agak berbukit sedikit, rumah itu berpekarangan sedang dengan bunga-bunga dan pohon serta tanaman yang bisa dimakan memenuhi sekitar pagar sampingnya. Sebelum mendorong pintu pagar, Ludwig sekali lagi memastikan kecocokan alamat yang tertera di amplop dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan salah."

Pintu rumah itu setengah terbuka. Terasnya lebar ke samping, dengan gaya yang sangat Jepang sekali. Terrbuat dari kayu cokelat tua dan pintunya berwarna sedikit lebih muda. Dua lampion tergantung di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu. Cat merah mewarnai bingkai jendela. Ludwig maju selangkah untuk mengetuk.

Sahutan dengan bahasa Jepang yang sedikit terdengar seperti Mandarin terdengar dari bagian belakang rumah. Ludwig menyilangkan tangan di depan tubuh, menanti, sementara Lovino dan Francisco berbisik-bisik soal burung-burung kecil yang mematuki beras yang sepertinya sengaja dihamburkan di dekat rumpun bunga matahari yang sedang tak berbunga.

"Sebentar—aku datang!"

Perempuan itu mematung sesaat di mulut rumah. _Yukata_ merah tuanya, yang bermotif bunga putih besar—menyapu lantai sedikit. Ia sangat mungil, hampir sama dengan Kiku, rambut cokelatnya terbebas hingga punggung bagian bawah—sedikit ikal dan tebal. Matanya bulat seperti bulan, wajah bundarnya membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti anak gadis.

"Anda semua ... siapa?" Tiba-tiba saja ia mengubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa Inggris. Ia kedengaran tak cukup mahir, tetapi mengejutkan untuk keempatnya.

Lovino mulai menebak-nebak kehidupannya. Taiwan adalah koloni Jepang yang dibuat modern, kata Ludwig, dengan segala perusahaan berdikarinya yang disokong dengan baik oleh Jepang dan orang-orang lokal diberikan kebebasan untuk berbisnis—kemudian ia merasa telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Teman-teman Kiku. Kiku meminta kami untuk menyerahkan surat ini pada Anda, Nyonya Honda Mei."

Wajah perempuan itu—yang langsung Lovino sebut dalam hati sebagai 'Mei'—tampak tegang. Ia menerima surat tersebut dengan gerakan kaku. Ia hanya memandang kopnya sebentar, lantas mempersilakan semuanya untuk masuk.

Sofa modern membuat ruang tamu rumah tradisional itu kelihatan pincang. Lovino bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sendiri—kapankah terakhir kali ia merasakan tempat empuk seperti ini?

Lukisan kuda dan kavalerinya, ala barat sekali, digantung di dinding sebelah kanannya, tetapi tumpukan bantal duduk diletakkan dengan rapi di samping guci _chinoiserie_ di dekat jendela. Seluruhnya terasa tidak berhubungan—tetapi yang lebih penting dari semua itu adalah kerapian ruangan ini. Juga sofanya yang kelihatan seperti baru.

Mei tidak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk membaca dua lembar surat tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kaulah Ludwig—yang sering Kiku ceritakan," terbentuk senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Senang bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Ludwig." Ia membungkuk sedikit—yang juga langsung dibalas Ludwig. "Aku ... ah, maksudku ... dia, telah memperkirakan hal ini," suaranya gemetaran. "Dan ternyata memang terjadi. Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

"Orang-orang Amerika ... kurasa tidak akan terlalu keras." Ludwig tersenyum—sangat tipis—untuk meyakinkan. "Anda terlihat sangat pucat, Mei, sebaiknya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kiku—saya bisa menjaminnya, karena kami juga baru saja diantarkan oleh orang-orang Amerika. Mereka memang bukan malaikat, tetapi setidaknya ada kebaikan yang mereka lakukan."

Mei tersenyum kecil sambil mengibaskan tangan di udara. "Aku tidak terlalu khawatir—karena aku percaya pada kalian. Aku hanya sedang dalam masa penyembuhan ..."

"Anda sakit?"

Wanita itu meringis, suaranya menjadi pelan. "Aku baru saja keguguran."

Lovino dan Francisco saling berpandangan. Lukas dengan sopannya mewakili Ludwig yang masih terkejut, "Kami turut sedih mendengarnya, Nyonya Honda ..."

Mei mengembuskan napas panjang. "Entahlah ... tapi seandainya saja anak kami selamat, aku juga tidak yakin aku mampu menjalani semuanya sendirian. Saat Kiku mengambil cutinya dua bulan lalu, aku tidak menduga bahwa dia benar-benar membujukku untuk memiliki anak. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya ... tetapi ternyata tidak semudah itu ... tubuhku mungkin belum cukup matang untuk seorang anak."

"Berapa umurmu, Nyonya? Boleh kami tahu?"

Lovino menyikut Francisco atas pertanyaan tersebut, tetapi tampaknya yang risih atas pertanyaan itu di sini hanya dirinya dan Ludwig.

Mei tersenyum kecil. "Tujuh belas."

Francisco terbelalak dan Lovino nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kami bertemu empat tahun lalu, saat dia, seorang garnisun muda yang polos itu ditempatkan di pelabuhan, juga ditugaskan untuk mengajar anak-anak lokal tentang kebudayaan Jepang dan bahasanya. Dia ternyata juga bisa mengajarkan hal-hal lain, misalnya bahasa asing ... karena dia sering belajar dari kerabatnya yang dulu adalah bagian dari hubungan diplomatik aliansi Anglo-Jepang, dan pengalamannya sesaat saat menjadi staf sebelum perang. Aku begitu tertarik dengan kemampuannya ... dan, ya, begitulah. Kami menikah sebelum dia naik pangkat dan bertugas di laut."

"Jadi begitu ..."

Mei pun melipat surat dari Kiku. "Aku mengerti apa yang kalian minta. Aku akan memberikan satu tumpangan pada kalian ... tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa membantu lebih dari kapal, Tuan-Tuan ... karena uang yang ada di rumah ini sudah hampir habis untukku berobat. Tetapi jika kalian mau menunggu hingga dua minggu lagi, maka aku akan menerima uang dari keuntungan tebu dan kamper ... jika kalian mau."

"Tidak, terima kasih, Nyonya Honda, kami tidak akan meminta lebih dari tumpangan—karena satu-satunya yang kami butuhkan hanyalah itu."

"Benar ...?" Mei kelihatan tak nyaman, tetapi juga lega. "Ah, kita bicarakan lebih jauh soal ini setelah makan malam, ya? Aku baru memasak sebagian, karena teman-temanku di kebun juga akan datang—tetapi semoga kalian tidak keberatan menunggu. Ayo, silakan masuk. Akan kutunjukkan kamar untuk kalian. Paling cepat kapal itu dapat berangkat lusa, jadi kalian akan menghabiskan beberapa malam di sini." Wanita itu berjalan memandu dengan pelan-pelan.

Rumah itu tak seluas yang dikira dari luar, tetapi cukup untuk tinggal dengan nyaman. Ruang tengah hanya bagian kecil dengan meja berkaki rendah dan sepasang bantal duduk. Ada televisi tetapi tampaknya radio di pinggir meja rendah itu lebih sering terpakai. Kamar yang Mei maksud berada setelah ruang tersebut, berseberangan dengan ruang lain dengan pintu geser yang dibuka separuh, memperlihatkan piring-piring yang ditumpuk di tengah-tengah meja.

Hanya ada setumpuk kasur gulung di kamar tersebut, dan Mei mengatakan bahwa kamarnya sendiri ada di bagian ujung rumah, dekat dengan kolam ikan dan tempat minum teh yang merangkap ruang baca Kiku, berseberangan dengan dapur.

* * *

Makan malam itu agak sedikit kaku bagi mereka berempat karena ada tiga orang teman Mei yang mengajak perempuan itu bercerita dengan bahasa Mandarin mereka sendiri. Keempat orang itu menyelesaikan makan dengan cepat, menanti ketiga tamu lain selesai dengan ceritanya dan pamit duluan karena tampaknya 'bisnis' mereka telah beres.

"Kalian ingin tambah lagi?" Mei menawari sambil mengumpulkan mangkuk-mangkuk bekas ketiga orang tadi. "Kalian pasti lapar setelah perjalanan jauh. Sebentar, kutambahkan sayurnya, ya."

Tidak ada yang menolak dari seluruh tamu yang tersisa itu, karena ... tidak ada yang bisa berbohong soal perut mereka yang kosong dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak makan besar dengan nikmat dan dengan menu yang beragam seperti ini.

Mei sendiri tidak makan lagi. Keempatnya makan dengan pelan dan segan-segan, meski seluruh sayur, kuah, nasi dan lauk-pauk terutama masakan ikan itu masih sangat menggoda.

"Yang kudengar ... perang memang sudah berakhir, ya?" Mei menjalinkan jari-jemarinya, lalu menopangkan dagunya di punggung jari-jari itu. "Menurut kalian ... apakah semua yang kalian lakukan itu sia-sia? Setelah semua yang kalian perjuangkan ..."

Lovino meletakkan mangkuknya. Ia yang paling pertama membereskan babak kedua makannya. "Sia-sia atau tidak—aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa pulang."

Mei tertawa kecil. "Bersyukurlah kalian yang bisa pulang."

Semuanya mematung.

"Yah ... setahuku Kiku juga hanya bertugas seperti tentara biasa dan tidak melakukan kejahatan perang. Sepengetahuanku. Paling tidak dia bisa pulang dua atau tiga tahun lagi, dan mungkin saat itu adalah saat yang tepat karena tubuhku sudah mulai sembuh dan kuat untuk mengandung lagi. Mungkin ... kami bisa benar-benar memulai kehidupan yang sebenarnya setelah itu."

Lukas pun juga meletakkan mangkuknya. "Meskipun sia-sia, perang telah membentuk hidup kita."

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini? Ludwig?"

"Kurasa aku akan belajar lagi. Aku ingin belajar hukum ... atau fisika. Bisa keduanya jika memungkinkan."

"Aku hanya ingin mengurus keluargaku," Lukas memejamkan mata sebentar. "Aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan anak laki-lakiku, aku takut hubungan kami menjadi renggang setelah ini."

"Francisco?"

Lelaki Italia itu tersenyum puas, "Aku akan tinggal di Roma dan bekerja apapun yang aku bisa dapatkan. Aku hanya ingin bisa menikmati rokok dan kopi di sore hari untuk beberapa waktu. Ah, kehidupan itu—kurindukan sekali."

Lovino lama diam meski sadar saat ini adalah gilirannya.

"Lovino pasti akan menikahi Erika," celetuk Francisco yang lantas tertawa.

"Hei!" Lovino memukul punggung Francisco, lalu menyepak kaki mereka yang berdekatan di bawah meja rendah tersebut. Dua orang yang sama sekali tak mematuhi kelumrahan cara duduk berlipat di meja rendah itu sekarang perang tatapan.

"Oh, begitu? Jadi dia punya pacar yang menunggunya di Eropa, ya? Aaah, manis sekali!"

Lovino hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Tak peduli celetukan 'bocah' dari Francisco yang tak puas-puas dengan ejekannya.

Semua ini akan segera berakhir.

Ya, termasuk candaan dan kebersamaannya.

Bahu Lovino terasa memberat meski yang lain sedang mengobrol ringan dan setengah bercanda.

* * *

Kapal yang dijanjikan Mei datang tiga hari kemudian. Mei berjanji akan membalas surat-surat mereka kelak.

Mei tak kelihatan lagi meski Francisco belum puas melambaikan tangan.

"Sepertinya hidup perempuan itu akan baik-baik saja. Ia punya cukup harta-benda sementara suaminya jauh darinya—dan dia akan bertahan," komentar Francisco, saat memasuki ruang tidur mereka di kapal kecil tersebut.

Ludwig memandang pesimis ke arah jendela. "Tidak juga, kurasa."

"Kenapa?"

"Kautahu kepada siapa Taiwan diserahkan setelah perang ini selesai?"

Francisco mengelus dagu. "Taiwan adalah koloni Jepang, setelah direbut dari China pada tahun ... 1895 kalau tidak salah. Perjanjian Shimonoseki."

"Siapa yang akan mengambil miliknya kembali?"

Francisco terdiam sesaat. "China ... tentu saja."

Ludwig bersandar lalu menatap Francisco seakan mengatakan kerisauannya lewat sana. "Dan aku tidak yakin bahwa pemerintahan China akan sama dengan Jepang yang memperlakukan Taiwan seperti anak emas."

Lovino hanya mendongak, menatap kosong pada langit-langit. Ia tak tahu tepatnya apa yang sedang dia rasakan atau pikirkan.

* * *

Erika keluar saat anak-anak dan orang dewasa berhamburan keluar. Mengosongkan rumah mereka untuk berpesta di tengah jalanan London, bersuka-ria, bernyanyi-nyanyi dan menari—meneriakkan jargon perdamaian serta perayaan kemenangan, kesukacitaan yang membahana.

Erika nyaris larut di tengah-tengah keramaian tersebut jika Erzsi tidak menariknya.

"Sebenarnya ini perayaan apa?"

Erzsi akhirnya berhasil membawa Erika ke tepian, masuk ke dalam gang di mana hanya ada dua orang dewasa yang bercakap-cakap sambil mengamati bagaimana keramaian itu membawa semua orang dalam euforia.

"Hari kemenangan," Erzsi harus bicara dengan berteriak. "Orang-orang London merayakan kemenangan Sekutu dalam perang. Kudengar dari orang-orang di rumah sakit bahwa Jepang sudah menyerah pada Amerika di timur sana."

Erika menatap gelombang manusia itu. Tak sedikit yang saling memeluk bahagia, ada pasangan yang berciuman, dan anak-anak yang digendong ibunya tinggi-tinggi dan tangan-tangan mungil itu mengibarkan bendera kecil Britania dengan sangat bangga. Mereka semua tertawa, bersorak, separuh membanggakan sambil tersenyum lebar, sebagian menangis terharu di tepian, dan tak sedikit yang bertepuk tangan. Ada pula yang berjalan menembus keramaian hanya untuk memeluk orang-orang.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Mereka bisa merayakan sesuatu seperti ini ... sementara itu di sisi lain—ada berapa banyak orang yang tewas karena prajurit mereka? Dan berapa banyak tentara yang mesti berjuang sia-sia hanya untuk kalah dan kehilangan segalanya?"

Mata Erzsi melembut mendengarnya. Bahunya juga meleas dan ia trenyuh. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam kedua bahu Erzsi.

"Adalah hal yang wajar untukmu merasakan hal tersebut," ucapnya lirih. Lalu ia memandang pada keramaian. "Gil juga mengalami hal mengerikan karena perang yang akhirnya tak bisa ia menangkan. Namun orang-orang ini juga punya hak untuk hidup dengan damai—dan mereka bahagia atas itu. Karena mereka selamat dari ketakutan. Jika pihak 'kita'," ia mengutip dengan berat, "menang pun ... maka hal ini juga pasti akan terjadi di sisi lain—selalu ada pihak yang akan menderita, Erika ... dan seperti itulah kehidupan berjalan."

Erika memeluk Erzsi perlahan.

"Menyakitkan, memang, tetapi untuk hal seperti itulah kita harus berdiri dengan kuat ..."

Erika menelan kalimat Erzsi bulat-bulat.

* * *

Joachim mengakhiri pertemuan tersebut dengan dua pilihan,

"Kalian bisa diarahkan untuk diperbantukan ke Jerman yang porak-poranda dan akan segera dibagi menjadi empat zona okupasi, atau memilih untuk pulang. Untuk kali ini, semua ini bersifat sukarela."

Erika dan Erzsi berpandangan sesaat. Erika bertanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, tetapi lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat alis. Erzsi, dengan yakinnya, lebih dahulu mengangkat tangan.

"Saya akan membantu di Jerman, berhubung saya juga tinggal di sana."

Erika mengangkat tangan pelan-pelan, melirik pada Erzsi secara naluriah. Sayang sekali perempuan itu menggeleng. Mulutnya berbicara tentang sesuatu, tetapi Erika tak dapat menangkapnya dengan benar.

"Saya."

Erika menoleh. Ada satu tambahan volunter, yang kemudian berkembang menjadi dua, tiga, hingga tujuh—dan kesemuanya mulai dicatat oleh Joachim. Sementara itu tangannya masih setengah terangkat di udara, ia hanya menoleh-noleh menyaksikan sahutan demi sahutan.

Hingga akhirnya ada yang menyahut hal lain, "Saya ingin pulang. Barangkali saya bisa membantu banyak hal di negara saya." Satu orang dari Belgia. Kemudian seseorang dari Ceko mengatakan hal yang serupa.

Erika mendapat anggukan dari Erzsi.

"Kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu putuskan, Sayang. Di antara kedua pertanyaan di dalam hatimu itu, tidak ada yang lebih baik ataupun lebih buruk."

Erika akhirnya mengangkat tangan.

* * *

Lovino memimpikan lagi harinya saat berada di dalam lautan, dan ketika membuka mata ia mengelus dinding kapal tempat ia menumpang, yang baru tiba di sekitar daerah India, jika perkiraannya benar.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan tabung itu—tabung yang sudah menjadi rumahnya selama lima tahun, nyaris menjadi peti matinya, pernah menjadi temannya bermonolog tentang masa kecilnya atau Erika, dan selalu menjadi tempat perlindungannya ketika teman-teman sejawatnya berjuang di darat, dihujani bom atau dijebak ranjau.

Ada banyak keberuntungan yang baru terasa setelah terlewati, dan Lovino merenungkannya. Usianya sudah dua puluh empat, tetapi dia baru saja menyadari bahwa betapa lama kehidupannya, yang diisi dengan hal-hal yang menguatkannya, telah terlewati. Yang membantunya pergi dari keterpurukan akibat kehilangan dan belajar untuk berlari dengan kakinya sendiri—meski sakit dan terluka.

Ia memandang kawan-kawannya yang sedang tidur.

Apakah perpisahan pantas untuk menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan ketika setelahnya kita akan disambut oleh mimpi lama yang siap datang kembali?

* * *

Tiga puluh lima jam setelah dia terakhir kali tidur, dia keluar dan berdiri di lambung kapal dan bertopang pada birai. Senja itu, daratan Eropa akhirnya terlihat—setelah sekian lama ia berkutat di air hangat tropis.

"Kantung matamu benar-benar kelihatan, Kawan."

Francisco datang tak sendirian. Lukas mengikuti, dan Ludwig paling belakang. Yang terakhir tersenyum padanya. Lovino tertegun sekian lama dan bergerak, mendatangi mereka semua dan membiarkan semuanya mengelilingnya dengan tanda tanya di mata.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian." Ia pun merentangkan tangan dan merangkul Francisco juga Lukas, dan sebisa mungkin mencapai Ludwig.

Ia tahu airmata siapa yang jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ia datang seperti seorang tunawisma. Seragamnya benar-benar lusuh, dan ia tak membawa apapun kecuali beberapa uang koin di sakunya, yang juga tak mungkin berlaku di sini. Pelabuhan di belakangnya telah benar-benar berubah, berikut pula desa ini—yang tampaknya mulai beranjak untuk menjadi kota. Lovino bisa melihat beberapa rumah yang dipugar, ada banyak pula yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Cukup menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa dampak perang tak begitu banyak terlihat di sini.

Atau setidaknya, mereka semua telah sembuh.

Ia berhenti di sekian banyak persimpangan. Berusaha mengenali dan mencoba untuk tidak menyesatkan dirinya sendiri.

Lidah Italianya benar-benar kaku sekarang, entah mengapa, padahal ia telah menginjak tanahnya kembali. Segalanya tercampur dengan istilah-istilah sederhana Jepang, bahasa Jerman Ludwig, dan bahasa Inggris sopan ala Lukas yang sesekali diselingi oleh sumpah-serapah Britania, juga kata-kata ala Amerika yang dilontarkan Francisco.

Ia harus memutar dua kali karena salah mengambil jalan, salah berbelok, atau lupa area, untuk menemukan kembali gang yang tak lagi menjadi sebuah 'gang' tersebut.

Rumah itu masih berdiri, semakin doyong karena sekitarnya telah berganti menjadi rumah yang lebih baik atau tanah lapang—dan Lovino tak pernah merasa selega ini. Lututnya lemas dan napasnya mulai tak tenang. Batinnya bergumam tentang keajaiban dan tubuhnya yang kurus itu pun gemetaran.

Perlahan ia putar knop pintu—dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Terkunci.

Namun jendela bersih, berikut pula dinding dan teras kecilnya. Lovino menemukan dua pot kecil tanaman kecil, yang masih benar-benar muda dan ringkih. Ia menelan gumpalan kasar di kerongkongannya saat mencoba mengetuk pintu. Ia berdeham berkali-kali.

Tidak ada jawaban dan dia pun duduk di sudut teras, kaki terlipat dan separuh wajah sengaja ditenggelamkan di balik lipatan tangannya. Ia menutup mata.

* * *

Ia tidak bermimpi apa-apa dan ketika terbangun pun, masih belum ada jawaban dari pintu. Ia coba mengetuk lagi, tetapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Rumah yang dulu ada di mulut gang, sudah lumat menjadi padang kecil dan sebuah bola yang kempes diabaikan di tengah-tengahnya. Ia meringis, lalu berlari tanpa tentu arah ke depan sana, melaju terus ke tempat yang tak ia kenali. Lovino merasa seperti orang gila, lalu termangu di tengah-tengah jalan lengang yang sejenak membuatnya seperti terjebak di kota mati.

"Ah, apa kau ... kau benar Nak Lovino yang waktu itu?"

Lovino termangu memandangi si ibu tua. Butuh waktu hingga akhirnya ia ingat, ibu ini adalah tetangganya yang dulu sering dimintai tolong Kakek untuk memasak untuk ia dan Feli ketika Kakek harus berurusan lama dengan ikan-ikannya.

"Yang pergi untuk dinas militer tahun '40?"

Lovino mengangguk lemah.

"Nak Erika sudah pulang juga minggu lalu! Astaga, lengkap lagi akhirnya keluarga di rumah itu—kalian sama-sama pulang! Senang sekali melihat kalian berdua," si ibu berkata riang sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Lovino. "Bagaimana kehidupan militer, Nak? Kau sungguh beruntung, pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini! Walaupun kelihatannya ... kau sangat kurus, Nak, kau tidak sakit, 'kan?"

"Erika ...," ia menggumam, tatapannya kosong. Sesaat kemudian bahunya tegap kembali, dan ia tatap ibu itu kuat-kuat, "Erika—di mana dia?!"

"Mungkin belum pulang bekerja—sebentar lagi juga pasti kembali. Dia sekarang bekerja di dekat pasar, ikut membantu di klinik milik ... nah, baru saja dibicarakan. Nak Erika! Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Sore itu, pukul lima lewat tujuh, Erika berhenti melangkah dan Lovino berlari kencang.

 **tbc**.

* * *

a/n: i had to look up for Geneva Convention, teehee. yah, walaupun ada perjanjian seperti itu tentang tawanan perang, ada banyak kekerasan untuk para tawanan. kadang perjanjian hanya menerima nasib sebagai hitam di atas putih, ya 'kan.

then, if you ask why kiku and ludwig use english ... well, keperluan rahasia agar nggak diketahui. that's how being undercover goes, eheheheh ="))

tahu siapa yang malah baper sendiri bikin bagian perpisahan lovi, fran, lukas sama lud? _(:"""3 saya yang nulis berasa malah kayak yang 'aduh'. btw ide luigi torelli ini sudah berjalan satu tahun, dan hampir setahun pula saya menulisnya. oh god, seolah selama itu saya bersama persahabatan lovi-lukas-fran. semacem sedi.

ah sudala. oiya bentar ngebahas ending dulu. saya bener2 ga tau mau nulis apa di akhir, karena saya nggak suka ending pertemuan yang klise tapi kemudian, ya ... semacem berakhir mendadak dan tetep jatohnya kayak yang biasa gitu, ya? tapi mau gimana lagi sih karena basically yang akan dilakukan dua orang yang baru bertemu pasti saling menghampiri ya...

akan ada satu chapter penutup dan ... petualangan saya (— _kita_ ) bersama luigi torelli akan selesai. ="")))


	15. anchored

**luigi torelli**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. perhatian: ini adalah fiksi penggemar historikal; meski mengandung unsur sejarah, tetap ada aspek-aspek bersifat rekaan di dalamnya  
 **Pairing** : Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Adventure/Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : WWII!AU, Naval Army, Regia Marina.

 _(Lovino dibesarkan oleh pantai, didewasakan oleh laut. Ia pulang pada pantai, siap menua di sana.)_

* * *

Ada banyak cerita dari dua mulut yang sebelumnya selalu berbicara pelan.

Mulai dari petualangan yang jauh dari pesisir hingga lumpur-lumpur di dalam kamp. Mulai dari teman-teman kecil hingga rekan sejawat di atas laut.

Mereka melupakan makan malam dan menghabiskan waktu di meja makan hingga pukul satu—dan Erika baru menyadari bahwa dirinya lapar setelah Lovino menatapnya lama-lama dan berkata pelan, "Tidurlah."

Hanya tersisa sup kacang di dalam lemari, karena bahan makanan susah dicari, katanya, dan Lovino mengiyakannya saja. Erika memasaknya dengan tak sabar—ia begitu sering menengok panci dan mengaduknya dengan cepat.

Lovino berdiri di belakangnya, menjaga jarak tetapi tak berhenti menatap. Punggung Erika tak berubah banyak—ialah di sini yang menjadi sangat kurus.

Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya dan menggosok matanya, meleburkan titik-titik yang hampir jatuh dari sudut matanya. Apa ia sekarang telah benar-benar berada di Italia? Semuanya berlalu terlalu cepat di belakangnya.

* * *

Saat mengantar Erika ke kamar—pukul tiga lewat—Lovino berhenti di depan pintu. Erika menoleh dan tersenyum. Lovino menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, mencoba menghindari tatapan tetapi dirinya sendiri lebih tahu dari siapapun bahwa dia tak sanggup melakukannya. Senyuman canggung terbentuk, tetapi Erika mengangguk. Menepuk pelan lengan Lovino.

"Selamat malam juga, Lovino ..."

"Ya. Mimpi indah, ya ..." Kerongkongannya kering dan dadanya terasa aneh. Ada yang kurang—tetapi ia tak berani maju. Selangkah pun. Hingga Erika masuk dan kembali tersenyum padanya.

Lovino akhirnya memasuki kamarnya sendiri dengan langkah ragu. Kamar itu begitu bersih dan rapi, hanya saja kekurangan barang. Ia tak punya pakaian yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya sekarang, sehingga tadi Erika pun meminjam dari tetangga jauh.

Ia mencoba berbaring dan membolak-balik tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang semakin berisik itu. Sekarang kakinya harus ditekuk sedikit, dan ia harus bergeser ketika ingin berbalik. Namun bagaimanapun, tetap lebih baik rasanya dari tempat mana pun yang ia diami selama lima tahun belakangan. Aroma yang ia hirup adalah bau apek dari kamar yang sudah begitu lama tidak ditinggali—Erika bahkan belum sempat membersihkan sarang laba-laba dan sampah-sampah atau rumput kering yang diangkut tikus dari sudut ruangan. Namun langit-langitnya begitu tinggi, tak tergapai oleh tangan—Lovino tahu apa yang hatinya butuhkan. Ini. Ini semua.

Ia bangkit karena benar-benar gelisah di tempat tidur.

Keluar dari pintu, ia tersentak. Kepala Erika menyembul dari pintu kamar di sebelahnya dan mereka saling tatap sebentar—termangu lalu gadis itu menunduk malu-malu.

"Ma-maaf—aku hanya ingin memastikan ..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Lovino menenangkan, tangannya kembali bermain dengan aneh di belakang kepala. "Se-selamat malam!" Lelaki itu segera masuk setelah tertawa janggal dan mengangguk pada Erika.

Balasan selamat malamterdengar begitu samar. Lovino menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas bantal yang lembek dan isinya bergumpal-gumpal itu.

Ia mengubur wajahnya begitu lama hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar lagi. Berjalan pelan ke pintu, keluar dengan berjingkat, dan mengintip kamar sebelah yang pintunya tak ditutup.

Erika tersenyum, meski memejamkan mata. Gadis itu mungkin telah jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, napasnya teratur dan Lovino tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang hidup semenenangkan ini.

Lovino menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Mengambil bantal dan selimut lusuh yang kumal.

Ia menghamparkan selimut di lantai, lalu meletakkan tubuhnya di atas sana.

Ia selalu takut kehilangan apapun setelah Kakek pergi—dan ia harus melewati malam-malam tanpa tidur yang sangat mengerikan berhari-hari setelahnya. Selama itu, yang ia punya hanya Erika dan suara-suara yang menenangkan setiap pagi.

Dan sekarang ia tak begitu takut kehilangan lagi, karena Erika telah berada terlalu dalam di hati dan hidupnya—sehingga tak ada lagi jalan bagi wanita itu pergi dari dirinya.

* * *

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempatmu bekerja."

Erika menjumpai Lovino yang sedang menoleh dari tempat cuci piring. Lengan bajunya digulung dan rambut basahnya diarahkan ke belakang dengan sisiran ala kadarnya. Gadis itu refleks menunduk untuk alasan yang membuatnya bingung.

Bangkitlah hal yang membuat Erika benar-benar tidak berani memandang Lovino lebih lama—tetapi ia tetap membiarkan Lovino mengantarkannya.

Perjalanan menuju klinik dekat pasar itu benar-benar sunyi, dan desa memang belum bisa benar-benar hidup kembali setelah kekacauan besar. Erika menelan ludah berkali-kali, mencoba membangkitkan ide yang bisa dibicarakan, tetapi berkali-kali pulalah ia gagal.

"Kuharap aku bisa segera menemukan pekerjaan baru," Lovino memulai, sedikit mengejutkan Erika.

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya ..." Erika melirik, sedikit bersyukur ia bisa melakukannya cukup lama. "... Aku bisa menanggung semuanya hingga saat ini ... lagipula, Lovino masih sangat lelah, 'kan?"

Lovino tertawa kecil, "Yang kulakukan hanya tidur di sepanjang perjalanan, Erika. Dan hidupku selama beberapa hari di Taiwan itu benar-benar mengistirahatkan kepala dan tubuhku." Ia masih tersenyum lalu menggaruk pipinya.

Erika kembali menunduk.

* * *

Yang Lovino sadari beberapa hari berikutnya adalah—Erika yang tidak bisa memandang wajahnya secara langsung setiap kali mereka bicara.

Ia mencoba untuk bicara lebih dekat, tetapi Erika seringkali mundur atau hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa mau mengangkat kepalanya.

Lovino tak begitu bisa meraba letak kesalahannya, tetapi ia ingin mencoba satu trik.

Ia menunggui Erika di depan pintu tempat perempuan itu bekerja dan menyambutnya dengan tawaran, "Mau ikut ke pesisir setelah ini?" pertanyaannya sangat pelan, "Aku ... tiba-tiba rindu pantai dan laut ... untuk kali pertama setelah pulang."

Erika menatapnya hati-hati.

"E-eh, apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, nanti kutemani dulu—atau kita pulang? Ada sisa sedikit ikan untukmu—"

Erika mencoba tersenyum. "Sudah. Tenang saja. Ayo ..."

Lovino cuma nyengir dan Erika menanggapinya dengan buang muka ragu-ragu. Lantas, perjalanan itu berlangsung seperti yang Lovino perkirakan, dengan Erika yang diam saja dan ia harus menemukan cara agar suasana tetap hidup. Jika seseorang menanyakannya tentang kekhawatirannya soal perubahan, maka ia akan menjawabnya dengan banyak hal—tetapi ia belum takut akan itu semua. Ia berpikir ia masih bisa melakukan resolusi.

Pantai itu lebih lengang dari yang Lovino kira. Tak banyak kapal yang berlabuh, banyak orang masih ketakutan. Alasan mengapa harga ikan masih sangat mahal dan mereka harus menghemat dengan membeli ikan yang kecil-kecil dan hanya satu minggu maksimal dua kali saja.

Lovino menemukan beberapa perubahan—tempat-tempat berlabuh yang sudah semakin rapi. Namun tak sedikit kapal yang dibiarkan begitu saja, sudah rapuh dan bendera-benderanya sobek.

Tidak kelihatan matahari terbit dari sana, dan ini bukan tempat romantis. Lovino hanya berdiri menatap air dan gelombangnya. Sejenak ia lupa apa itu rasanya berlayar, terlalu enak tidur di kamar membuat semuanya jadi samar. Lupa bahwa ia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bergulat dengan gejala klaustrofobia dan dunia hitam-putih di dalam kegelapan lautan. Namun saat melihat air yang luas, dunia yang sunyi, ia sadar ia telah menjadi _anak laut_. Hidupnya dibentuk oleh kebersamaan dengan Feli dan Kakek, ditampar oleh kesendirian di laut lepas, diacak-acak oleh peperangan yang berkali-kali membuatnya oleng, dan kembali dibentuk oleh lautan pula—segala ketenangannya dan waktu-waktu perenungan di saat pelayaran. Tidak ada penyesalan yang tersisa; sedikit pun.

Langit menggelap, dan burung-burung pulang. Nelayan hanya ada satu-dua, hadir sekilas lantas berlalu begitu saja. Hanya ada satu yang berangkat, sepanjang pengamatannya, dan Lovino sadar ikan tak akan mudah tersedia dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Angin membawa si pelaut pergi, dan mantan pelaut yang sedang berdiri saja itu pun diterpanya dengan halus, pelan, tetapi sedikit menusuk.

Lovino mencoba mendekat dan tangannya bergerak. Dua jarinya menemukan punggung tangan Erika, lantas ia mencoba meraihnya.

Erika menariknya begitu saja. Tatapan canggung terjadi—hingga sesaat kemudian berhenti dengan berlarinya Erika.

Lovino mencoba menangkap pundaknya tetapi terlambat. Perempuan itu pergi begitu saja—tetapi keberuntungan datang pada Lovino saat Erika nyaris tertabrak seorang pria tua. Gadis itu terengah-engah dan mendapati Lovino berada di sampingnya, meminta maaf untuknya hingga pria barusan pergi.

"Sungguh-sungguh, Erika, kau kenapa?"

Erika hanya menunduk, Lovino tak tahan untuk tidak berdecak. Mengeluh diam-diam.

"Kurasa ... ada yang berubah darimu ... apa yang terjadi saat kita berpisah sehingga kau ... jadi ... begini?"

Erika menutup wajahnya lalu bergumam, sedikit gemetar suaranya, "Aku ... malu ..."

"Ma ... lu ...?" Lovino menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak, tetapi sejurus kemudian dia merasa benar-benar gelisah dan aneh. _Lantas apa setelah ini?_ Tiba-tiba saja tidak ada yang terasa benar, dan menakutkan. Suatu hal yang menyakitkan jika Erika kemudian menarik diri dan memilih untuk tidak bersamanya, setelah segala yang terjadi—

—setelah seluruh surat itu, setelah semua kerinduan itu—

—dan Lovino meneguk ludah, tetapi masih ada sesuatu yang rasanya masih tersangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Apa itu ... artinya ...," Lovino mendapat keberanian yang entah jatuh dari arah mana, "... kau tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku lagi?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu—" Mata mereka pun bertemu.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu ... apakah karena tidak bisa membalasnya jadi kau merasa ... malu?" Rasa panas lantas menjalari wajah Lovino saat ia selesai berbicara—dan ia langsung membuang muka sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan.

"Bukan ... bukan begitu ...," suara halus itu menyahut dengan wajah yang juga mengarah ke tempat lain. "Justru karena ... aku juga ... aku jadi ... ah, lu-lupakanlah ..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama membisu. Suasana menjadi benar-benar aneh—jika lirikan-lirikan sekilas dan sekian detik itu bisa dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang tak jelas. Lovino sekali-dua kali membuka mulutnya tetapi ia tak bisa menyebutkan apa-apa.

Sampai akhirnya mereka saling berdamai dengan perasaan mereka sendiri, Lovino dan Erika saling menatap.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kita tunggu ... selain menikah?"

Erika harus menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum menyahut, "Apa aku pantas ...?" Tanpa pandangan, tanpa lirikan. Hanya ada suara malu-malu yang teredam.

"Seseorang yang bisa menanti dengan sabar dan bisa berjuang dengan caranya sendiri ... aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang yang lebih pantas lagi ..."

Senja itu, ketika langit sudah separuh tertidur, Erika menemukan alasan untuk tersenyum dengan sebenar-benarnya, dan itu adalah kali pertama Lovino melihatnya setelah pulang.

* * *

Erika berpura-pura tidur saat Lovino menengoknya. Setelah ia mendengar derit pintu dan bunyi ranjang berkarat itu berkeriut, ia menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Ia memasuki kamar Lovino, menyelinap melalui sela pintu dan bingkainya yang hanya menyisakan spasi kecil. Ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk memandang dan menimbang, sesaat ragu, sesaat yakin.

Ia menghampiri lemari rendah yang tak lagi berisi. Tidak ada apapun pula di atasnya, kecuali baju yang tergantung di atasnya. Erika mengelus pakaian itu, yang sudah lusuh dan bertambal di sisi tersembunyi di belakangnya, tak ada insignia seperti yang dipakainya di seragam yang terakhir kali Erika lihat bertahun-tahun lalu. Memento dari petualangan yang menyiksa Lovino dalam beberapa kasus, tetapi juga mendidiknya dengan benar-benar baik. Tak ada apapun. Seragam kelasi rendahan itu memang terlalu murah untuk sebuah harga nominal—tetapi ada yang lebih dari itu.

Apa yang ditunggu setelah semua itu terjadi?

Ia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu kaku jika memandang Lovino secara nyata—setelah seluruh kata-kata cinta di akhir surat itu. Seolah seluruh kata itu hanyalah fiksional dan ketika si penulis datang dengan nyata—hidup, tetap seperti biasa, dan membawa dirinya apa adanya—Erika kehilangan cara untuk berkata-kata.

Ia menarik napas. Tidak ada yang ia tunggu lagi setelah ini.

Erika menatap Lovino terakhir kali sebelum menyelinap keluar, dan ia tersenyum. Menemukan sisa masa lalumu yang terbaring di dalam masa depanmu adalah salah satu hal magis yang logis.

* * *

Lovino tak membuang banyak waktu.

Erika tak mau megnhabiskan banyak waktu lagi untuk berpikir.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, mereka memasuki kamar yang sama.

Erika terbiasa tidur beramai-ramai, atau berdua-bertiga selama perjalanannya, tetapi saat merasakan tangan Lovino sebagai hal yang ia temukan di bawah selimut mereka, ia menariknya di saat-saat awal. Setelah melalui sekian jam pembiasaan dan beberapa hari penyesuaian—

—ia tahu ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

* * *

"Sebenarnya ... beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan sesuatu," katanya, setelah cerita tentang Erika yang baru saja menangani seorang pasien kecil yang patah kakinya selesai. Lovino tergagap sebentar, sebelu akhirnya menarik napas dan melirik untuk memastikan Erika menyimaknya. "Hidup baru ... dimulai di tempat baru ... kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan."

Erika membiarkan Lovino menunggu, hingga ternyata pemuda itu malah menyanggah dirinya sendiri, "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau—sungguh, tidak apa-apa! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak memaksa—kalau kau tetap ingin di sini untuk mengenang kakakmu dan segala hal yang kausayangi ... aku tetap senang berada di sini ..."

Erika memandang jauh-jauh pada jalanan yang sudah remang, pada senja yang sudah hilang di depan sana. "Kalaupun pergi ... ke mana?"

Lovino menahan napas. "Dunia baru yang lebih luas ... dan barangkali akan memberikan penghidupan yang lebih baik. Amerika."

Lovino kehabisan kesabaran untuk menunggu hingga ia melupakan ide itu. Menggantinya dengan mudah; malam ini mereka akan makan apa, atau apa saja yang harus ia lakukan untuk memulai kembali hidupnya, setelah setengah bulan mengistirahatkan diri.

"Boleh."

"Ah—benarkah?"

"Aku ... mengenal seseorang yang tinggal di sana dalam perjalananku di daerah Polandia."

"Ah, Alfred—yang membebaskan aku dan yang lain waktu itu, ingat ceritaku, 'kan? Barangkali kita bisa mencari dua orang yang kita kenal itu."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Lovino menjamah rambut Erika yang mulai memanjang kembali. Ia tak akan mengemukakan ide sedikit pun soal pemangkasan mahkota pirang itu, karena Erika terlihat lebih segar dan siap dengan hal-hal baru dengan sesuatu yang berbeda. Terlebih, ketika menyentuhnya, menyusurinya pelan-pelan sambil menatap betapa wajah itu tak memberikan kesan perubahan yang Lovino takutkan, meski ia telah mengalami malam-malam horor dan sekian jam di dalam penjara—serta menyaksikan kehidupan manusia yang mengerikan.

Tangan Lovino turun dari punggung Erika ke tangan perempuan itu, menggenggam jari-jarinya. Mereka saling menatap, mengangguk. Dan tak peduli pada jalanan yang tak punya tiang-tiang lampu ataupun kehidupan yang membunuh sunyi.

Tidak apa-apa gelap, setidaknya ketakutan mereka telah berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **luigi torelli: end.**

 **.**

* * *

a/n: UGH TAMAT UGH. AAAAK. finally, after almost a year with this ... :") ditulis mulai dari aku masih jadi mahasiswa, ngelewatin masa tugas akhir, trus sekarang udah kerja aja. luigi torelli has gone through a lot with me, along with my life. fiksi terpanjang yang pernah kubuat seumur hidup.  
and guys, **i can't thank you all enough**. semua review, fave, follow, aku nggak mungkin menyebutkan semuanya satu-satu karena ada nama-nama yang tak tercantum secara resmi di situs tetapi mendukung sepenuhnya — jadi kalian semua, semua yang melihat tulisan ini, pantas untuk ucapan terima kasih ini. i love you guys. ;_;

aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa atas tamatnya ini, perasaanku ke lovino, erika ... karena sebenarnya terlalu banyak hal untuk diungkapkan. yasud mungkin lain kali saja (or, i'll be trashing in fb status box eheheh).

mungkin, kalo sebuah sekuel dibuat, akan terkesan akunya 'gagal move on' atau mungkin 'ngga membebaskan akhir yang diingini pembaca' atau mungkin simply 'janggal', ya, tapi ... sejujurnya, menurut kalian, perlukah? aku punya ide untuk kehidupan baru mereka di amerika dan aspek-aspek yang bisa digali (re: imigran, keadaan post-war di amerika serikat, dan perekonomian pemenang perang), tetapi aku nggak bisa memutuskan sendiri.

so, semuanya, sekali lagi; berjuta kali lagi: **terima kasih**. :")


End file.
